The Two Slaves
by Jade Wyvern
Summary: A story of love and life, of the pain and happiness all couples experience. A story of two innocent slaves taken in by the Pharaoh and High Priest themselves. Though not expected, loving relationships bloom that none can deny...
1. Layla

Alley Cat: Wheeeeeeeeee!! I've got a fic up!! It's my first one so be nice!

Seto: That means flame all you want!

Alley Cat: O.o (knocks him out) Anyway, be sure to check out my friend's, black lightniing, fic called "Silent Attraction". It's pretty good!

Seto: (recovers from hit) Flame her too!

Black Lightniing: Shut up! (knocks him out again)

Dark Conscience: I'm gonna stay outta this...

Alley Cat: Well, yeah... Okay, whatever...

Seto: (recovers from hit again) What about the disclaimer?

Alley Cat: O.o There is no disclaimer! (knocks him out again)

Seto: x.x Alley...Cat...does...not...own...Yu-gi-oh... (passes out)

* * *

_Damn._ Yami thought. _What's taking him so long?_

Yami was getting frustrated with his priest, Seto; they were also best friends. Seto claimed that he'd just go out in the city for a little while, an hour _tops_. It had already been three hours for Ra's sake!

_But then again,_ Yami reasoned with himself, _it is typical for him to run away from me like this..._

Yes. It was true. His "high priest" had done this more than once. In fact, he did this all the time. Yami growled slightly. Well, all he could do now was wait. He didn't feel like going out in the city and "hunting" him down. He slumped slightly in his chair and sighed.

-=two hours and forty minutes ago=-

Seto smirked while he walked away from the palace. He had managed to get away from the Pharaoh...again. It was more of a habit now, since he had done it so many times. He grinned as he remembered the Pharaoh's fury every time he came back. Now, it was more of an inside-joke. The Pharaoh only "acted" mad now. He chuckled.

He didn't want to converse serious matters with the Pharaoh, so he decided to go into town to get some fresh air and maybe by a few trinkets for his brother. _Mokuba._ He thought. He hadn't got a gift for Mokuba for a while. _He'll be expecting one soon._ Seto spoiled Mokuba with presents; he gave Mokuba at least one present a month. He walked to a random booth selling jewelry. He shook his head. Mokuba had enough jewelry to supply him for the rest of his life. He checked many other stands until deciding on a gift, a plain cloth doll. Mokuba had never seen one of these, so Seto was sure Mokuba would be ecstatic. He glanced at the sun. It had already been at least an hour already. He was sure the Pharaoh wouldn't be too mad if he were a little late.

He was about to head back to the palace when a girl came running at him and managed to topple him over. "What the—" Seto cried out in alarm, but was disrupted by the girl.

"I—I'm sorry!" she managed to get out while panting. She pulled some of her brown hair away from her face and looked at the person she knocked over. She gasped. "I—I—I—I'm..." she choked on her words. She could not believe she actually knocked over the famous "High Priest." He was the Pharaoh's "Most Trusted." "Sorry!" she managed to get out. She helped pull Seto to his feet.

"It's all right," Seto answered coldly, clearly not happy about the rude interruption. He examined her. She had hazel eyes, brown hair, and a very shapely body. Her face showed pure innocence, and she was wearing a slave's garments. "Why weren't you watching where you were going?" he spat.

"Because...because..." she faltered.

"Because what, _slave_?" he emphasized.

"I—I—" Before she could finish, there was a man with a whip running down the street. "Yikes!" she cried out and hid behind Seto. Seto wondered what made her so scared when he spotted the man with the whip, obviously the slave trader. He sighed in frustration. He was going to be late, and the Pharaoh wasn't going to be too happy about that.

The slave trader looked around for a moment and spotted the girl behind the High Priest, Seto. He was stunned at first, but it soon turned into anger. "Slave!" he cried out in aggravation. "How dare you trouble the High Priest?!" He advanced on her, his whip ready to attack.

The girl hid behind Seto, shivering and clearly frightened. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm really sorry." She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Seto sighed again. The Pharaoh had always said he was softhearted. "Don't worry," he whispered back. "I won't let him hurt you." The girl looked back at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Don't say anything," he ordered her. He paused before adding, "And from now on, you will call me 'master'." The girl remained silent, and her face remained blank, concealing her feelings. She gave a little nod and stared at the ground. Seto took that as an agreement and turned his attention back on the slave trader.

"I'm sorry," the trader managed to get out. He couldn't advance on the girl until the High Priest gave him permission.

Silence passed between them. Finally, Seto said, "If this girl really is so much trouble for you, why don't I take her off your hands for free?" It was more of an order than a question.

"Well, I—um..." the slave trader really didn't want to let this girl go for free. She had been too much trouble to just be given away so easily.

The High Priest arched an eyebrow. "Well?"

"You see—" he faltered. He had no choice. "Yes milord," he replied.

"Then good," Seto said. "You may go now."

"But—" the trader was just about to object, but changed his mind. "Yes milord," he said miserably. He left.

Seto sighed once again. It just wasn't his day. Everyone had noticed the commotion and was now staring at him in a confused expression. "Let's get out of here," Seto said coldly.

"Yes..." she hesitated. "Master," she said softly. Seto started his way toward the palace once again, with his new slave trailing behind him.

When he reached the palace, the sun had already begun to set. Seto sighed in exasperation. _The Pharaoh must be furious by now._ He looked tiredly at his new slave before he went into the palace to confront the Pharaoh. He opened the doors and was greeted by the main hall. Silence. It was empty. Seto proceeded to the double doors that led to the Pharaoh's chambers. "Don't speak unless you're told to do so," Seto advised, talking to the girl. "And kneel," Seto reminded. The girl made a curt nod and continued to stare at the ground. Seto felt a little uncomfortable about the silence between them. She hadn't talked since she became his. Seto ignored this thought for now. He had bigger things to deal with.

He inhaled deeply and opened the doors. Darkness consumed him. There was no light except for a little bit of sunlight that came through a window. All the other windows were closed off by drapes. This wasn't a good sign.

"Where were you?" Yami's voice rang out, cold and emotionless.

Seto gave one of his famous smirks and put a hand on his hip. "Out in the city," he replied vaguely.

"Why did you take so long then?" Yami's voice rang out again.

"I got held up," Seto replied. He tilted his head toward the girl. The girl got down on her knees and remained silent.

"You got a new slave?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why? You don't need another one do you?"

"Well, she could be some use."

"If you were intending to buy a slave, why didn't you just ask me?"

"I told you: I got held up. I wasn't intending on buy her. Things just came out that way."

Yami was silent for a while, contemplating the excuse. "What's your name?" he finally said, directing his question at the girl.

The girl remained silent for a few seconds before responding, "Layla."

"Layla..." Yami echoed. He sighed. "All right Seto. You're off the hook." Yami brushed past Seto. "But if it happens again, I won't be so forgiving."

Seto understood the threat and quickly replied, "It won't happen again."

"Good." Yami pushed open the double doors. "Layla. Welcome," he said before walking out the door.

Seto let out a breath he had not known he was holding. He was lucky this time. He looked at Layla and just noticed that she was shaking. "You can get up now." She stood, bowing her head. "I'll show you to your room," Seto responded, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

* * *

Seto: So why is it called _The **Two** Slaves_?

Alley Cat: Shut up! (knocks him out)

Black Lightniing: He's got a point...

Alley Cat: -.- Fine. There are two slaves, but the second one isn't going to appear until the next chapter.

Dark Conscience: Ooooh... You're torturing the audience...

Alley Cat: _And_ if I don't get reviews, I'm not going to continue!

Black Lightniing: You're evil...

Alley Cat: And darn proud of it!!! So R&R!!

Seto: (tries to hypnotize audience) Flame them!! Flame them all!!!

Alley Cat, Dark Conscience, and Black Lightniing: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (knocks him out with various weapons)

Seto: X.X Flame...them... (passes out for the second time in this chapter)


	2. Anippe

Alley Cat: I'm so happy you guys actually reviewed! (blows kisses) Anyway, I know I'm not supposed to give appreciation to each of you but I can't help it...

darkfaerie14 - I'm so glad you like it! Please continue!

Flaring Emerald - O.o

Alley Cat: Memory...world?

Dark Conscience: You're definitely ahead of us... Damn American editors... They changed the whole plot...

Alley Cat: Ki...sa...ra? Stronger...kaa?? What are you talking about?!

Dark Conscience: Oh forget it!

Alley Cat: Sorry, but I can't...since I really don't know who Kisara is... I'm basically making up my own story using the characters from Yu-gi-oh... But please keep reading it!

Black-Lightniing - What took you so long to review? Oh well... Glad you like it... I'm not including Nefe...Nephi...Nefis...Gah!!! I'm not including N-Y-P-H-T-H-Y-S because I can't pronounce the name... Sorry...

Alley Cat: Well, enjoy! And remember italics=thoughts...most of the time...

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-gi-oh... Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A few days later, bandits attacked the city. Many villagers immediately went to the Pharaoh to ask for help. The Pharaoh's first order was for the villagers to calm down and get them to a safe place. The Pharaoh assured the villagers that his army would be there at any minute, but they were caught up at the moment. Many villagers left the palace satisfied and warned all the villagers to get to a safe place. 

In the village, the slave trader was slinging his new slaves along with him to get to a safe place. Rope bound their hands, so they couldn't run away. One of them was a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed surprised when, all of a sudden, the slave trader had changed his schedule and was now very flustered. She cast him a questioning look. "What's going on?" she asked, knowing it was something urgent.

The slave trader cast her a threatening look. "Don't talk," he replied coldly. Once again, he had gotten yet _another_ troubling slave.

"But—" she was about to object but thought it'd be better if she didn't. Instead, she peaked past a stand and gasped. Bandits were destroying the village! She stopped walking to gawk at the situation.

The slave trader felt the tension in the rope and looked back only to find that the girl had stopped in her tracks. He gave a moan and asked furiously, "Now what do you want?!"

The girl looked back at him. She hesitated before giving her answer. "Um, I'm sorry!" she cried while she unbound the ropes that tied her hands. "But I have to help!" She ran off. "I promise I'll be back!" she called behind her back.

The slave trader gawked in amazement, but his amusement didn't last very long. He had lost yet another slave...

The girl was running toward the bandits, monitoring their moves as she did so. She thanked Ra as she saw a weapon shop to her right and a shield shop to her left. The owners had long abandoned their stands. She quickly grabbed a shield and a sword from the shops. She also took a dagger for it might come in handy. Then, she had to find some way to get the bandits attention. She didn't want to see anything else destroyed and definitely didn't want the people to get hurt.

"Hey!" she cried out. "What's wrong? Can't find any success in life?" she asked sarcastically. That definitely got the bandits' attention. All five charged at her with top speed. She managed to sidestep the first one, jumped on the second one, and leap past the others. She ended up in the place the bandits originally were. She crossed her arms and smirked. Obviously the bandits weren't very skilled.

The bandits were taken aback by her skill. One of the bandits left the crowd and ran the other way while the other four charged at the girl again. The girl smiled. One had already retreated. She managed to dodge all the bandits' attacks again and hit one of them with her sword. The bandit screamed out in pain as the sword cut deep into his right side.

The girl, once again, landed a safe distance away from the bandits. The wounded bandit dug his sword into the ground to support him, but there was no way he had enough energy to get back up.

The girl gave a warning. "Please," she pleaded. "Let this city rest in peace. I really don't want to hurt anyone anymore than I have to."

The remaining three bandits shot her a look of hatred. The girl backed up a bit, frightened by how much hate had boiled within them. Then, the bandit that had retreated earlier came back. In fact, he had not retreated at all. He had managed to gather all of the bandits attacking the village to help him fight the girl.

The girl cursed at her stupidity. _Of course he wouldn't just retreat like that..._ She moaned and immediately started running.

"Get her!" the bandit yelled. All the bandits pursued her.

As the girl was running, she tried to think of a way to stop them. She had come too far to turn back now. They wouldn't take an apology at this state. After a lot of thinking, she came up with only one conclusion. _The Pharaoh must have his militia ready by now. My only hope is to lead the bandits to the palace._ She hated to think of how the Pharaoh would react, but she had no other choice.

Soon, the palace came in view, as well as the militia protecting it. She jumped past the militia and ran inside the palace while the militia dealt with the bandits. However, three of the bandits got past the militia and continued to pursue the girl.

By accident, the girl stumbled into the Pharaoh's chambers. The Pharaoh was sitting on his throne, with High Priest Seto and Priestess Ishizu standing on both sides of him. The Pharaoh had an amused look on his face as he saw the girl stagger in, with three bandits at her heels. Some of the Pharaoh's best soldiers were in there and were about to attack when the Pharaoh raised a hand, signaling for them to wait.

The girl gave an exasperated look. She had no choice; she had to fight back. She halted and turned around slashing her sword at one of them. Her move caught all three of them off-guard. They stumbled backward. The one she wounded was unable to battle and lay on the floor, hardly having enough energy to even attempt to get up. The two bandits left charged at her again. One was an archer and one was a soldier. The girl dodged the arrow and slashed her sword at the soldier. She managed to kill the soldier, but it had also caused the sword to go flinging out of her hand and onto the opposite side of the room. A bolt of fear ran through her. She had no weapons. The archer smiled cruelly at her and put and arrow on his bow. Just then, the girl remembered the dagger she had picked up earlier. She took it out and hurled it at the archer as the archer let his arrow fly. The dagger hit the archer close enough to the heart to kill him. The girl felt a wave of relief just before the arrow hit her on the left side of her stomach. She cried out in pain and knelt to the floor, using the wall to support her.

The Pharaoh cried urgently for the doctor. "Hurry!" he cried. "Save her. She has saved us all."

The doctor took his order and immediately examined the girl. "I'm afraid the arrow hit her pretty deep. She is losing quite a bit of blood. I'll have to take her to my chamber for me to help her because I have no supplies with me at the moment."

The Pharaoh shot him a disbelieving look before giving him permission to take the girl away. "Tell me when I can see her," the Pharaoh added. "I need to give her a proper 'thank you'." The doctor nodded and left. The Pharaoh sighed in relief and leaned back on his thrown.

Seto noticed this and teased, "What's wrong? You have feelings for her?"

Yami shot him a playful look, but remained silent.

The next day, the doctor came to visit the Pharaoh around ten in the morning. "She's well-rested and ready to see you," he said.

"Good," the Yami replied. "Bring her in."

The double doors swung open and the girl walked in and knelt in front of the Pharaoh. "I'm sorry," she started. "I did not mean to put you in danger. I was simply trying to stop them from hurting the city. I take full responsibility for my actions and I am ready for my punishment."

Yami was taken aback by how courteous she was. He was about to say something when the double doors swung open again. The slave trader came in fuming. Seto smirked. This slave trader was the same one he had met a few days ago. _He has bad luck_, Seto thought.

"My Pharaoh," the slave trader started. "I'm sorry. I swear I'll punish her good for this. She's been trouble ever since I got her. It's because she's so rebellious. I—"

The Pharaoh stopped him. "Trouble? Rebellious?" he questioned. "From what I've seen, she had courage and is very well-behaved."

The slave trader went red in the face. "Well," he thought of a comeback, "first impressions do deceive."

"Oh? Is that so?" the Pharaoh replied, clearly intent on taking the girl away from the slave trader. "Well, then how about I keep her since she's such a nuisance to you?"

The slave trader hesitated. "But she really is trouble," he argued back. "She's not worthy enough for you. She's—she's lower than dirt!" he cried.

"Silence!" Yami growled. "NEVER call someone lower than dirt!" he threatened.

The slave trader realized that the Pharaoh cared much about human beings, no matter how low on the social class they were. He went pale in the face. "I—I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't realize—I'm sorry." He lowered his gaze, but decided to continue arguing with the Pharaoh about the slave. She was even more trouble than the other one he had a few days ago that he gave to the high priest. He couldn't allow her to go for free too. "She really will be no use to you. She—"

He was cut off again, but, this time, it was by Seto. "You dare argue with the Pharaoh?" he retorted threateningly.

"No—I..." he faltered.

Yami glanced at Seto before continuing. "I'll take her off your hands for you," Yami stated plainly. "You have my leave to go."

The slave trader reluctantly left the palace. _Great_, he thought. _It hasn't even been a week yet and I've lost a total of two slaves..._

Yami glanced back at the girl. She hadn't said a word since the slave trader barged in. In fact, she hadn't even moved. The Pharaoh sighed in frustration, mostly because of the slave trader. "What's your name?" Yami asked tiredly.

"Anippe," the girl replied quickly.

"Anippe... It means 'Daughter of the Nile' does it not?" Yami asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes master," she replied. Apparently, she was paying attention to everything that had happened.

Yami smiled. "Such a pretty name. You're much like your name. You're a true blessing," he commented.

The girl seemed taken aback at first, but soon regained her calm composure. "Thank you master," she replied.

"Shukura," he called to one of his other slaves. "Why don't you show our guest to her room?" Yami suggested.

"Yes master," Shukura responded.

Shukura led Anippe to a very plain room with one window. "This will be your room from now on," Shukura said.

She turned to leave but paused at the door when Anippe said, "Thank you," her voice gentle and calm.

Shukura just stood at the doorway with one hand against the wall until she softly answered, "You're welcome." She stood for a few more minutes and then finally left Anippe.

Anippe stood looking out the window for a while until finally collapsing on her bed; she didn't have enough energy because she had still not recovered from the attack she took the day before. She unconsciously moved her left hand to her wound, applying pressure to it. She winced, but, for once, the pain was quite inviting. _No_, she reminded herself. _I have to live...for my parents._ This thought just made her more depressed. She sighed. _From a noble to a slave in less than two months_, she thought to herself sadly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dark Conscience: That scenario is used too often... 

Alley Cat: What scenario?!

Dark Conscience: When a person's trying to survive for their parents because they died or something...

Alley Cat: (sighes) Cheesy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else!

Dark Conscience: Alright... Well, R&R!!


	3. New Slaves

Alley Cat: Black-Lightniing is complaining that I update to fast...

Dark Conscience: Well, you know, that's not a bad thing...

Seto: Not at all! It gives people more of a chance to flame you!

Alley Cat: Oh shut up! Anyway, my last chapter wasn't too good... sorry about that... I can't make a decent fighting scene... Don't worry! There won't be any more of those soon. Although there will be a bit later...but that's like _way_ later... And, unfortunately, the romance won't kick in for a while as well... There is some humor in this fic, but not too much... Well, anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read.

Seto: Alley Cat does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Dark Conscience: Oh, yeah. Rub it in...

* * *

Layla sat in her room, thinking about her situation. She had been the High Priest's slave for no longer than a few days; it hadn't even reached a week yet. Even though the High Priest was nice, she longed for her own freedom. She had her own family on the outskirts of town. She sighed. She'd probably never see them again... From that moment, she made up her mind to escape from the city and get back to her parents...at all costs. She got out of her bed and headed toward the main hall to see her master. 

"Good morning...master," she announced once she got into the main room. She was still not used to using the term "master."

Seto turned around to greet her. "Good morning Layla," he said cheerfully. Obviously, she caught him in a good mood. "Come. I must prepare for a ritual and I need you to help me."

Layla nodded and followed the High Priest into another room. This room contained tons of ingredients and equipment for making potions. She examined the contents of the room, clearly amused.

The High Priest saw the spark in her eyes and smiled. "You seem interested," he commented.

Layla was bewildered at the moment, but quickly replied, "No I'm not! I was just...looking!" She didn't want the High Priest to think she was actually _interested_ in his work. She still had the dignity not to make a fool of herself just because she was a slave.

Seto smirked. He was starting to like her already. "Alright then..." He shrugged. "You can come here whenever you want...if you are interested that is. Just make sure not to break or use anything. There are some potion books on that bookshelf in the corner if you want to educate yourself..."

Once again, Layla was shocked at how lenient the High Priest was. She was being teased; she just knew the High Priest was teasing her. There was no way he would be so kind. After all, he was the greatly feared High Priest. She was always the one that won everything back in her own village. She was more of the outgoing type. Even though she was in the palace, she still felt obligated to withhold her reputation. "I told you I wasn't interested! I'm just here to help you 'prepare your ritual'. I just wanted to see what I had to work with! Alright?" she asked defiantly.

Seto grinned. "Okay... But you do realize that, since you said that, if I ever find you in here, you'll have to admit defeat right?" Seto was also the type who didn't like to lose.

Layla blushed. She realized that the High Priest was winning this argument by a long shot. "Yes! Yes I do! You don't think I'm that stupid do you?"

At this point, Seto was quite amused. Never had he met someone so witty, spunky, and defiant. Once he though about it, Layla was a lot like himself. He smiled as he thought of his comeback. "Yes. Yes I do."

A flash of playful anger ran through Layla's eyes. "How dare you?" she teased. "You are the most impertinent person I have ever met!"

Seto played along. "Well, you're the first slave that has ever back-talked me! Anyway, can you get the ritual book from the bookshelf?" He walked toward the shelves and started getting his equipment ready.

Layla wasn't too happy. The High Priest had gotten the last word in...instead of her. She walked over to the bookshelf and started reading the titles. There was a book titled "Sacred Rituals", but Layla ignored it for now. She wanted to see what types of books were at the High Priest's disposal. By the time she was done, she had come upon at least five different ritual books.

"What's taking so long?" Seto inquired, a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Um," Layla replied shyly, "there's more than one ritual book here..."

Seto smiled. "Ah! So you are interested!"

"What?!" Layla cried, taken aback. "How did you figure that out?" She realized what she just said and quickly recovered. "I mean, where did you get that? I'm not interested in these books nor am I interested in this room or even you to be exact."

Seto chuckled. "If you weren't interested, then you would have picked up the first ritual book that you found, which is, apparently, the book I need."

Layla stared wide-eyed at him. Never had she met anyone who could "out-argue" her. She hung her head, admitting defeat and went over to the bookshelf. She took the book gently off of the bookshelf and gave it to him.

Seto could tell that Layla cared much about books and knowledge. In fact, Layla was pretty smart. He thought she was even smarter than some of the nobles that resided in the city.

Seto and Layla spent the whole afternoon together to prepare for the ritual that was to come that night. Layla was so fascinated by the ritual that she completely forgot to argue with Seto about earlier that day. She went to bed content, happier than she had been in a long while...

-=meanwhile=-

Anippe woke up during mid-morning. She cursed at herself for sleeping so long; it must have been a little under twenty-four hours. She stood up only to be greeted from pain. Her muscles were as sore as they could be. Anippe groaned. This was going to be a long day. Suddenly, a knock came from door. Anippe stared at the door for a few seconds before finally snapping to her senses. "Yes?" she questioned.

The Pharaoh opened the door. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you since yesterday morning." He paused before adding, "I was worried about you."

Anippe was amazed at how kind the Pharaoh was to her. She was silent for a few seconds, thinking about nothing in particular.

"Anippe?" Yami asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Anippe, once again, did not respond. She just gazed blankly at the floor until she realized that the Pharaoh was directing his question at her. "Oh. Yeah. I've just been a little out of it today. I'm fine."

Yami let out a long breath. "Okay. Well, I just wanted to know if you were okay. I don't need you now, but I will need you later. For now, you can do whatever you want until I need you. You can even roam around the palace if you want. Just make sure you don't disturb anyone. There are some people in this palace that, I think, you'd rather not want to meet."

Anippe nodded. "Thank you master. I promise I won't go in any room that's... Well, I just won't go in any rooms. Maybe I could go outside to get a little fresh air?" she asked, testing how much freedom she really had with the Pharaoh.

"Of course," he replied. "Just make sure not to go off the palace grounds. There is a lovely courtyard just left of the main hallway though. Maybe you should spend the rest of your morning there," he suggested.

Anippe stared wide-eyed at him. She had expected to get a simple "no" out of the question she just asked, or even a beating, but never had she expected him to actually agree. "Um, I'll think about it," she said softly. "When will you need me?"

Yami smiled warmly at her. "Don't trouble yourself with that right now. You're still wounded; I don't want to put too much work on you yet. When I need you, I'll find you. Okay?"

Anippe nodded gratefully. "Thank you master."

"I might come back to check on you though, okay?"

She nodded again. "Thank you. Um, I'm not holding you up on anything, am I?" Anippe asked worriedly.

"Oh, no. Not at all."

"Okay then," she said, relieved. "Thank you for coming by, but you really shouldn't worry about me. I'm not _that_ fragile. I can withstand a wound or two." She gave a smile.

Yami smiled back. "Alright then. I'll be in my chamber if you need me. See you later then."

"I'll come to you if I need any help," Anippe assured him. "But I probably won't. I'm able to survive by myself."

Yami nodded and headed out the door.

Anippe sat back down on her bed for a few moments, contemplating what exactly just happened. Apparently, the Pharaoh was very kind. She was glad she got a compassionate master. She spent a few minutes in her bed before heading out to the main hallway.

Once she got there, five doors greeted her on each side. Apparently, the Pharaoh had not been specific enough. She tried the first one of the left, but it was locked, as well as the second one. The third one down was open, however.

Anippe walked through to find herself in a beautiful garden. There was a maze of bushes with beautiful, fragrant flowers of every color. Butterflies played along the bushes, spreading pollen from one to the next. When she reached the middle of the maze, she found a gorgeous, circular fountain. She sat down on its ledge and played with the water for a bit, just enjoying the garden and fresh air. The wind gently rustled her hair a little and soon, the butterflies got accustomed to her. One by one, they flew around her.

Before long, Yami found her in the garden. He was about to call out her name, but though better of it when she saw Anippe surrounded by butterflies, the wind gently caressing her blond hair, her ocean-blue eyes full of life and innocence; it was too beautiful.

Anippe looked up and saw the Pharaoh. She gave a slight gasp before greeting him. "Hello master. I didn't see you there. Do you need me?"

The Pharaoh hesitated. He didn't want to interrupt such a marvelous sight.

Anippe cast him a weird look. "Are you alright? I'm free if you need me to do anything."

"In fact, I do. We have a ritual tonight, and it seems that Seto—I mean the High Priest has run out of lotus blossoms."

"The High Priest?" Anippe asked, slightly surprised. She had heard of him. "Um, of course! I'll go out to the city immediately!"

The Pharaoh was amused with her enthusiasm. "Okay, but first, you need this." He pulled Anippe's hand toward him and put some gold in it. "Get, maybe, one pound of lotus blossoms will you? We won't use it all today, but we will need it later, since it is a vital ingredient."

Anippe nodded. "Alright! Well, I'm off!" She headed out of the garden and into the city.

She passed many stands until she finally found one with ingredients for potions. They had a variety of things, not just lotus blossoms. Anippe majored in magic so, obviously, she was quite amused. She spent about thirty minutes just looking at what they had. Finally, she bought the pound of lotus blossoms and left. Apparently, the Pharaoh had given her much more gold than was needed. He didn't say it, but seemed pretty obvious that the Pharaoh wanted her to get a little something for herself. She shook the idea off, in case she was wrong.

She continued to head toward the palace while looking at all the stands and seeing what they had to offer. The Pharaoh never told her when she could return to the palace, but she decided just to take a glance at the stands. Suddenly, she saw one that immediately caught her interest. It was a flute-selling stand. There were many different kind of flutes, made of wooden, gold, metal, and many other materials. Anippe loved music. She didn't want to overdo it by buying the gold one, so she bought the wooden one, which was the cheapest. It had only cost her a little portion of the gold left. She made sure not to use any of the gold left and quickly headed toward the palace.

She entered the palace and the Pharaoh greeted her with a smile. "Back already?"

"Um, yeah," Anippe replied shyly. "Here are the lotus blossoms you need." She handed a bag of lotus blossoms to him.

"Thank you," Yami replied.

"And..." She handed over the rest of her gold. "Here's the money left over. You gave me too much."

Yami examined the gold in his outstretched hand. He had intended for Anippe to buy a little something for herself. He frowned a bit, but then realized that a small portion of the gold was missing. He knew exactly how much gold the lotus blossoms were, and there was a little more gold used than that. He smiled. "What did you get for yourself?" he asked curiously.

Anippe blushed. She hadn't showed the Pharaoh the flute yet, nor would she. "Oh, just a little something I saw out in the market. It's really nothing. I didn't want to waste too much of your gold, master."

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "This gold was meant for you." He put the gold back in Anippe's hand. "Spend it however you wish."

Anippe, once again, found herself gawking at the Pharaoh. Who knew he could be so nice? "Thank you, master," she said softly.

"It's nothing," Yami replied with a warm smile. "You may go now. I won't need you for the rest of the day."

Anippe turned to leave when Yami said, "But I will need you tomorrow, so come see me in the morning, okay?"

Anippe nodded and headed off toward her room.

* * *

Dark Conscience: O.o You know, they didn't have books back then right? 

Seto: They had scrolls...

Alley Cat: I know, but books are better and more convenient. Who cares about scrolls anyway?

Dark Conscience: (sighes) You're hopeless...

Seto: Agreed.

Dark Conscience: And ONE POUND of lotus blossoms?!

Alley Cat: I went brain-dead okay? I hate the measurement systems...

Seto: (shakes head) Well, R&R! And remember to flame!

Alley Cat: Yup! R&R and remember to--Hey!

Seto: Uh, gotta go! (runs)

Alley Cat: (chases)

Dark Conscience: (shakes head) Like I said. Hopeless. Please R&R!


	4. Trouble

Alley Cat: (squeals) Thank you Kaiba's Slave and Ramen Ninja! You made me so happy with your reviews! Kaiba's Slave...I totally agree. I do think Yami and Seto took to their slaves to quickly... You perverts! (glares at Seto)

Seto: O.O!! What?! You're the one who wrote it!

Alley Cat: That doesn't make a damn difference...

Seto: -.-

Alley Cat: Anyway, I will gladly accept flames that I agree with. Yes, like Kaiba's Slave and Ramen Ninja because I have read their fics and know that they're really good authors and stuff. They are really good authors and I recommend checking out their fics too! Oh! And don't forget to check out Black Lightniing's fic, Silent Attraction. Well, enjoy!

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

* * *

Layla was skipping and singing as she greeted Seto.

Seto cocked his head. "What's got you so jolly?"

"I'm happy! Can't I be happy?"

"Um...sure...I guess..."

She smiled widely.

"Well, I need you to help me work on a potion today, and then you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Um, Could I...perhaps...not help you today?"

Seto cocked her an eyebrow. "No. You're my slave. You do what I say. No objections."

Layla hung her head. "Okay...master."

Seto walked toward and Layla trailed behind him. Once they reached the chamber, Seto walked in as Layla stayed outside. He found her actions today very strange. He glanced behind him to see if Layla was following him, but she wasn't. He sighed and turned around to find his potion chamber trashed. Some the equipment was knocked down, and some of the books were scattered across the floor. Several of the ingredients were shattered on the floor. Seto stood there, gaping at the sight. Finally, he understood Layla's actions. "LAYLA!" he bellowed as he stormed out of the chamber.

The High Priest's yell had attracted many curious eyes, which all fell squarely on Layla, standing outside the potion chamber. Layla gave a wry smile. "Uh, gotta go!" she said hurriedly and started running down the hall.

Anippe had woken early so that she could explore for a while before she met up with the Pharaoh. First, she explored outside and happened to stumble upon the stables. There were many horses. Anippe smiled; she loved animals. She spent a majority of her time with the horses. Then, she went to the garden, which was now full of sunlight. She played her flute for a little while and then went to see the Pharaoh.

Before she could even say a word, simultaneous crashes came from outside the chamber. Both Anippe and the Pharaoh looked toward the door, expecting someone to burst through. Then, they heard the High Priest yelling and cussing about something, and a girl was screaming. The girl tumbled through the door first; followed by High Priest Seto.

Yami recognized the girl immediately. It was Seto's new slave. Yami smirked; he could torment Seto about this for the rest of his life. The girl quickly ran behind the Pharaoh, hoping he would help.

Yami looked at the girl. "Aren't you going to go back to your master?" he inquired.

The girl looked at the floor and remained silent. She got away with this once; maybe she could get away with it again.

Yami understood what she was doing, for he used to do it when he was little as well. He called it the "innocent act." Yami glanced at Seto. He was completely flustered. Never had Yami seen the High Priest so upset. "What happened?" he asked, directing his question at Seto.

Seto took a few seconds to regain his breath before speaking. "She destroyed my potions chamber!"

Yami was stunned. He didn't know that this slave could be so disobedient. "Why?" Yami asked.

Seto shrugged. "This slave has a gleam for mischief."

"So, what you're saying is, you want me to take put her back in the slave trade? Get rid of her for you?"

Layla saw that the Pharaoh had seen through her act right away. To be honest, the High Priest was probably as nice as masters come. She immediately regretted her decision. All she wanted was a little excitement. It had always been in her nature to act like this. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of what cruel fate was held for her next.

Seto seemed taken aback. He had never considered this option. No, he didn't want that. To be honest, the days he spent with Layla were probably the best days he'd had in a while. "No. Of course not," Seto replied curtly.

Yami smiled. He was putting Seto in a difficult decision. Either Seto could admit defeat and make a fool of himself, or he could lose his most valuable slave. "Well then? What was your intention?"

Seto was speechless. He hated losing.

Anippe saw how paralyzed the High Priest was, so she decided to intervene. "Master. Perhaps the High Priest only met to give her a bit of punishment. But once he tried to, she ran away and ended up here, with the High Priest running after her."

Yami cocked an eyebrow at her. She had so much logic to her explanation.

"That—That's exactly what I was doing!" he said defiantly. He was starting to act like Layla.

Yami sighed. So much for having Seto make a fool of himself. He turned back to Layla and tilted her chin so she was staring him straight in the eye. "You're Layla, are you not?"

"Yes." She replied rebelliously, forgetting to use the title "master."

Yami could see the defiance in this one. He decided to let Seto have a bit of fun. "Seto," he said, "I'll leave her to you for her punishment then."

"What?!" Layla cried out in surprise. "But—but—" she faltered.

Seto smirked and advanced on Layla. He felt like having a little fun with this one, especially since she trashed his potion chamber. Layla cowered in a corner; there was no way she could escape from this. She closed her eyes as the High Priest moved closer and closer to her.

Seto threw Layla outside against the wall, her hands in stocks and a red mark on her cheek. "Stay here until you've learned your lesson," Seto said smugly. He left her.

Layla sat there for a few minutes, just remembering what exactly happened. She felt her face warm up, and her vision began to blur. _No! I can't cry! I refuse to cry! I won't let that jerk win!_ She kept thinking over and over again, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face. She let out a slow breath. Never had she been treated with such cruelty. She looked down at the ground, darkened from her tears. She vowed never to cause mischief again. She also vowed that she would get out of the palace...as soon as possible.

Anippe couldn't believe what the Pharaoh just did! He seemed like such a kind person. Could he, perhaps, even accept that it was in the girl's nature to be rebellious? Anippe was furious. _I act the same way as she does. If that were I, would the Pharaoh have done the same thing?_

She felt so sorry for the girl. Anippe hated being helpless. She stood in her room, contemplating on what she was going to do.

Seto stood at the window, watching Layla. Once he thought about it, he had been pretty harsh. He closed his eyes. How could he think this way? He was the great "High Priest", second in command to the Pharaoh. Had he gone soft? No, it couldn't have been. He looked back at Layla and realized she was crying. Her head was lowered toward the ground, her brown hair cascading down, making it just about impossible to see her face. However, the ground was becoming damp because of her tears. Seto immediately got the feeling of regret. _No! I can't become soft now!_ His mind was having a battle with his feelings. He moaned. He had never come upon something like this before. He collapsed on his chair, not knowing what to do.

Layla sat there, unmoving for the rest of the afternoon. She had not been given anything to eat; yet she didn't feel hungry. The sun had already set and the High Priest hadn't even come back for her yet. She sighed. She had really done it this time. She closed her eyes as she remembered the scene...

-flashback-

Layla woke up early and snuck into the potions chamber. She just wanted to know more about magic; she loved learning. When she entered the room, it was dark, as in pitch-black. She sighed and cursed herself for being forgetful enough not to bring a torch with her. Well, it was too late to go back now. She slowly made her way to a wall and sat down, using the wall to support her. _I guess I have to wait until sunrise..._ she thought. Since sunrise wasn't going to come for a while, she decided to take a little nap. She laid her head on the ground and closed her eyes...

Layla opened her eyes to find a bright light shining at her. At first, she thought it was the sun, but, at second glance, it was someone else. Someone she had not seen before. It was a boy... _No, a noble_, she corrected herself as she looked at his garments. He seemed to be about the same age as the Pharaoh and the High Priest. _Her age._ He had whitish-blonde hair and gold jewelry everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" he spat, shining his torch on her.

"The High Priest has given me permission to be here," Layla said insolently.

The boy walked forward while saying with amusement, "Is that so?" He leaned in on her.

Layla had never been so close to a boy before. She squirmed a little while saying, "Yes."

The boy slapped her, causing her to fall to the floor in surprise, knocking some stuff off the shelves as well. "That's master to you," he growled.

Layla stayed on the floor, not daring to move.

"Get up," he snarled.

"Yes master," she whispered as she got to her feet again.

The boy smirked and leaned in close enough that Layla could feel his breath. Layla stiffened. The boy seemed delighted to get such a reaction from her. "So," he whispered in her ear, "You must be a new slave... Perhaps the High Priest's?"

Layla hardly cast a breath. This boy was so threatening. "Yes master," she whispered.

"Mm-hm," he murmured seductively. "You're a very pretty slave, you know that?" he asked as he moved his hand up to Layla's cheek. Before even giving Layla time to respond, the boy pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a sweet kiss. This kiss was full of brutality and force. It was the dominant, seductive type of kiss. The boy released her lips from his, and Layla gasped for shortage of breath. Her face flared.

The boy was having fun with this slave. He pulled a tight grip around her wrists and moved his lips to graze her neck. Layla stiffened even more. "Very pretty," he murmured possessively. Her skin was so soft... He bit into it, and Layla jumped in surprise. Unsatisfied with his result, he bit harder. Layla yelped in pain. Content, the boy released Layla just as Layla stumbled backward, knocking into the bookshelf.

Layla didn't care about anything at that moment except for getting out of there, away from the boy. She quickly got up and ran out of there as fast as she could, while she heard the boy's cruel laughter coming from the chamber.

She had hardly taken a breath until she reached the safe harbor of her room. She breathed deeply for a few minutes. Then, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted. This was definitely going to be a bad day. Her father had always said to think of something happy when she was down. He said it would make her day so much better. It wouldn't hurt to try it, so she closed her eyes and thought about good thoughts. She thought about all the happy times in her life, with her family, with her friends. She smiled. All the moments she thought of were the best days in her life. She cracked into a huge smile. She stayed lying in her bed, thinking about her family and friends until sunrise. It made her feel much better and, soon, she forgot everything that had happened. Finally, she got up and went to greet the High Priest.

-end flashback-

It was pretty dark when Seto came to release Layla. He wanted to show her that he wasn't going to just let her misbehave like that. He sighed. Perhaps he had gone a little overboard.

When he reached Layla, she remained silent for a while, with her head hung low. "Hello master," she said weakly.

Seto sighed. All her spunkiness was gone. Seto didn't want that at all. He unlocked Layla from the stocks. "Go to your room Layla," he said tiredly. He didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Yes master," Layla said emotionlessly and scurried off.

Seto stared at her as she ran off.

Layla seemed to be on the verge of tears again as she ran to her room. She just wanted to get out of here...get out of this life... _Please let this be a bad dream_, she pleaded. She ran with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. Then, all of a sudden, she ran into Anippe.

* * *

Dark Conscience: Oh...Angsty ending...

Alley Cat: n.n Yep!

Seto: Marik's the pervert now...

Alley Cat: Actually, I enjoyed writing that little bit...

Seto: O.o You disgust me...

Alley Cat: n.n I actually find him quite sexy when he acts sadistic...

Dark Conscience: ... (sweatdrop)

Alley Cat: And I agree with Ramen Ninja... Seto is _very_ hot... Marik is _really_ hot... And Yami is just plain sexy...

Seto: You have a very dirty mind...

Alley Cat: (shrugs) I know... Well, R&R!


	5. Marik

Alley Cat: Well, first, I want to thank all my readers! And introduce some...guests... But first things first! (ushers Dark Conscience and Black Lightniing out the door)

-outside the door-

Dark Conscience: Okay then...

Black Lightniing: I think she's up to something...

-inside the room-

Alley Cat: n.n And my guests are Yami Yugi and Marik Ishtar!

Seto: Yay.

Seto Fangirls: (try to huggle Seto)

Seto: Help! Mmpht!

Marik: Aw... Why does he get all the attention? I feel unloved...

Marik Fangirl: (gasps dramatically) Marik feels unloved!

Yami: ...I don't think you should have said that...

Marik Fangirls: (try to glomp Marik)

Yami Fangirls: (try to cuddle Yami)

Tea: (randomly pops out of nowhere) Friendship!

Alley Cat: (gasps dramatically) She's trying to take away Yami!

Yami Fangirls: (chase Tea)

Yami: (out-of-breath) Thank...you...

Alley Cat: (takes opportunity to pounce on Yami)

Yami: Can't...breathe...

-outside the door-

Dark Conscience: Did you hear something?

Black Lightniing: (tries to open door) It's locked...

Dark Conscience and Black Lightniing: (look at each other) Uh-oh...

Dark Conscience: n.n (takes out lockpick)

-inside the room-

Alley Cat: (hears doorknob turning) O.O Uh-oh... (ushers all fangirls out)

Dark Conscience and Black Lightniing: (enter room) What the?!

Alley Cat: Well, enjoy!

Seto: ...Alley...Cat...doesn't...own...Yu-gi-oh... (passes out)

* * *

Layla was knocked down to the floor; Anippe was as well. Layla stifled a cry, but her tears continued to run down her face.

Anippe was, of course, surprised.

"I—I'm sorry," Layla managed to get out in-between her tears.

Anippe sighed. "It's fine," she murmured. She paused before adding, "Are you okay?"

Layla looked up at Anippe, realizing that's the first time anybody's ever said that to her since she had become a slave. "Y—Yeah."

Anippe gave a small smile. "I'm so glad. I was worried about you. I thought what happened to you was completely uncalled for..."

Layla gave a small nod.

"You must be hungry by now... Do you want something to eat?"

Layla shook her head. "I don't feel very hungry," she whispered weakly.

Anippe nodded her head. "Okay... but cheer up, okay? That wasn't too bad of a treatment was it? Most masters would probably have whipped you for half the day or something like that..."

Layla nodded. "Yeah, I guess..."

Anippe smiled. "You're a very brave girl to go do something like that...trashing the High Priest's potion chamber..." She suppressed a giggle. "You should have seen the look on the High Priest's face when he came storming in..."

Layla smiled back once she remembered. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty fun... She wiped some of the tears off her face.

Anippe gave Layla a concerned look, but didn't say anything. After some moments of silence, Anippe finally said, "I'm Anippe."

"Layla," she responded.

Anippe gave her a warm smile. "So, what exactly happened?"

-later-

Layla didn't know why, but, for some reason, she poured her entire story of that morning to Anippe. She had never trusted anyone so much except for her friends and family, but not to someone she just met! So why? Why did she pour her heart out to this girl? _Because I was vulnerable_, her conscience immediately replied. She slammed her hand on the wall of her room. Since she was little, she had made a promise to herself to never be weak, defenseless... _Helpless_, her conscience replied again. Damn it! Why? Why now? She collapsed on her bed; it had been long past midnight. The High Priest was breaking her character, breaking her soul.

She shook her head. _Must think happy thoughts_, she reminded herself. _Like getting out of here, going back to my family..._ She closed her eyes. Her family gave her hope, refilled her desire to live again. Her family...they had always come to her in time of need... Soon, Layla drifted off to sleep.

-meanwhile-

Seto was pacing in his room. His feelings were still battling with his mind... _Why do I even care about her so much?_ _She's just a simply slave._ He scowled; the Pharaoh's words haunted him. "Even slaves have souls," Seto quoted. He threw up his hands in exasperation. _Damn Pharaoh...always has to be right_ He closed his eyes and crumbled into his bed. _It's like I shattered her spirit_, he thought as he remembered when he came back for Layla, how frail she was, how weak she was. He cried out in frustration.

Then he had a thought... _Could this be guilt? Guilty for being cruel? No, it couldn't it?_ He closed his eyes, sealing him in perpetual darkness. _Why did he feel so_ He couldn't even bring himself to think about it. _Guilty?_ His conscience said it for him. He sighed in aggravation. Why him? Why now? Why about this? He was so confused; things seemed so simple before. Before, it was like his destiny was a straight path ahead of him. Now, it was more like a maze, each pathway leading to a dead-end. He sighed again and decided to go to sleep... He'd deal with this in the morning...

-meanwhile-

Marik was in a dark alley with another boy with white hair.

"Where is it?" the boy spat, obviously getting impatient.

Marik sighed. "I couldn't get it. I ran into some trouble."

"All you had to do was make a simple potion so I could carry out this ritual. Don't tell me you couldn't even do that!"

Marik was getting irritated. "Hey, I hired you! Not the other way around! I'm the boss, not you!"

The boy backed up a bit. "Yes, but I'm the only one, out of the two of us, who can carry out the ritual. I have requirements as well, not just you."

Marik let out an annoyed sigh. "You're wearing my patience thin, Bakura."

"You also must remember that I also need some souls to sacrifice, not just the potion."

Marik had a thoughtful look on his face. "Souls to sacrifice," he murmured. "I almost forgot..."

"So, do you have any idea who you're going to offer as the sacrifice?"

"I'm not sure yet...do you only need one?"

"It depends on how strong their souls are. If I had the Pharaoh's, I probably would only need one." Bakura paused. "But if we could do that, what would be the point of going through the ritual? The Pharaoh's too strong for us now... So I'll probably need at least two."

"Hmm... I'm not sure yet...we'll have to see."

"So, why couldn't you make the potion today?" Bakura asked curiously.

Marik smirked, relishing the memory. "I found the High Priest's slave in there. By the time I got her out of the way, it was too late to make the potion without being detected."

Bakura smiled. "Had some fun, did you?"

Marik nodded, the grin still on his face.

"Fine. It's your loss, not mine. Just tell me when you have the potion...and when you've made up your mind on who to sacrifice."

Marik nodded and headed toward the palace.

-the next day-

Yami stepped in the garden; a beautiful melody filled the entire garden. Yami closed his eyes for a few moments, just enjoying the music. He walked toward the fountain and saw Anippe. She was playing her...flute? _Since when did she get a flute?_ Some birds joined in as well, but the song was just...incredible. Yami leaned back on one of the maze walls and closed his eyes, enjoying the music. Suddenly, the music stopped short. Yami opened his eyes to see Anippe staring at him curiously.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yeah," he hesitated.

Anippe gave him a questioning look.

"You" he faltered.

"Yes?"

"Well...you" He closed his eyes. "I need you to work for Marik for today," he managed to spit out.

"Um, okay" Anippe didn't understand why that was so hard for the Pharaoh to say, but she shrugged it off.

Yami looked at her. Anippe didn't seem uncomfortable at all. Perhaps she didn't know the dangers of Marik. "Just don't give him any reason to hurt you," Yami advised. "Trust me. You'll regret it."

Anippe smiled and nodded vigorously. "Okay!"

Yami sighed. No matter what he said, Anippe would probably be too thickheaded to understand. _She'll have to find out the hard way then..._ "Alright. Well, get going! If you're late, you'll be sorry."

Anippe nodded and rushed off.

Yami was surprised...did he forget something? Wasn't he supposed to tell her something before she ran off?

Anippe darted back to the Pharaoh. She blushed furiously. "Um, where do I find Marik?"

Yami smiled. So that's what he forgot. He chuckled at himself. "He's in his room right now." Yami told Anippe the directions to his room.

Anippe nodded and headed off toward Marik's chamber.

"Anippe," Yami stopped her. "Remember to address him by the name master. He's very picky with titles."

Anippe nodded and ran off.

Anippe reached Marik's chamber fifteen minutes later.

"What took so long?" Marik asked angrily.

"I...I got a bit lost. I'm sorry."

Marik smiled maliciously.

"Master," she added quickly.

Marik frowned slightly. "Kneel. And don't speak unless you're told to."

Anippe nodded.

Marik slapped her...hard. "I was talking to you. I expect you to talk back."

Anippe smiled. "As in 'backtalk' or as in 'talk back'?"

Marik grabbed her by the neck. "You know what I meant," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes master," Anippe managed to get out.

Marik let go of her and smiled spitefully.

Anippe gasped for breath and put her hand to her throat. She stared at him with hatred.

Marik's smile only broadened. "I think our time together will be fun. Don't you?" he asked harshly.

A bolt of fear ran through Anippe's eyes. Could this have been the same boy who had assaulted Layla?

-later-

Yami was casually talking to Seto as they walked throughout the palace corridors, with Layla trailing behind. All of a sudden, they heard a lot of commotion coming from Marik's chamber.

"Why you little—" Marik was cut off by a bunch of simultaneous crashes.

Yami and Seto cast each other a concerned look. Layla gasped; she recognized that voice. They all looked at the door, wondering if anyone was going to come through and explain what was happening.

Suddenly, Anippe burst through the door, a gold tray in hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized to the Pharaoh and High Priest. "Um, we're having " She winked at Layla.

The Pharaoh smiled. He had never known anyone who could get Marik so angry.

The High Priest had a look that was a cross between confusion, alarm, and smugness.

Anippe stretched out her tray to her right side, the back of the tray facing the inside of Marik's chambers.

Suddenly, Marik came charging out and crashed face-first into the tray.

Yami stifled a laugh, and the High Priest smirked.

"Oh Ra!" she cried dramatically. "I'm so sorry!" She knelt down to try to tend to his wounds.

Marik growled. "Don't touch me," he threatened.

Anippe stood back up. She smiled wryly at the Pharaoh. "Um, well, I better go, right?"

Yami nodded, utterly speechless.

Anippe ran off.

"I'll get you for this!" Marik yelled as he chased after her.

"Master? May I go?" asked Layla.

Seto nodded, oblivious to her question.

-a little later-

Layla ran after Anippe, hoping to be able to get to her before Marik did.

Anippe met Layla as she was turning the corner. "No time to chat," she said hurriedly. "Run with me!" She grabbed Layla by the wrist and dragged her for a few moments before Layla actually started running on her own. "Well, I got your revenge!" Anippe piped up breathlessly.

Layla smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Marik was gaining on them.

"Uh-oh..." Anippe said worriedly as she saw the dead-end in front of them.

"Nice knowing you," Layla replied.

They both stopped running and looked back as Marik ran up to them, fuming mad.

"You insolent brats!" He screamed. "I'm going to make you wish you were dead!" He advanced on Layla and Anippe, hands twitching.

Layla closed her eyes. She knew that torture was to come. She whimpered.

It seemed that Marik had now calmed down. In fact, now he was just about twitching with glee. He now had two slaves he could torture all he wanted and the Pharaoh was powerless to stop him...

* * *

Everybody except Alley Cat: Ritual?!

Alley Cat: ... (sweatdrop)

Black Lightniing: (elbows Alley Cat) So...what's the ritual for?

Alley Cat: ...I'm...not...entirely sure...yet...

Everybody except Alley Cat: ?!

Alley Cat: ...I'll let the reviewers decide?

Dark Conscience: ...idiot...

Alley Cat: Oh! I almost forgot! (lets Ramen Ninja, Lady Moofin, and Kaiba's Slave out of closet)

Ramen Ninja, Kaiba's Slave, and Lady Moofin: (tackle Seto)

Seto: x.x

Black Lightniing: n.n (joins in)

Alley Cat: (goes after Marik)

Dark Conscience: Am I the only sane one here?

Ramen Ninja, Kaiba's Slave, Lady Moofin, and Black Lightniing: (now huggling Yami)

Seto: X.X

Yami: (whimpering)

Alley Cat: (squeezing the death out of Marik)

Marik: X.X

Dark Conscience: ...I guess so... Well, R&R!!


	6. Just a Talk

Alley Cat: (squeals) I LOVE Lord Kratos in his Cruxis outfit!!

Seto: ...Who's "Lord Kratos"?

Alley Cat: (cackles) You called him "Lord"!

Dark Conscience: (cracks up)

Seto: What?!

Alley Cat: (continues to swoon over Lord Kratos's picture)

Dark Conscience: You know, you have an audience...

Alley Cat: (ignores her and swoons over picture)

Seto: ...You suck!

Alley Cat: (in a state of ecstasy) I know...

Seto: ...Something is seriously wrong with her today...

Dark Conscience: Something is ALWAYS wrong with her...

Alley Cat: (done swooning over Lord Kratos's picture) Well, anyway, I KNOW Seto is too nice in my fic and I KNOW that my story is really cheesy and I KNOW that my pacing is terrible and I KNOW my story is absolutely horrible! Okay? I KNOW!!!! I'm a terrible writer...especially at action... And, apparently, this is pretty much an action fic... It wasn't initially, but it seems like it now... And...I'm sorry!

Dark Conscience: (talking to Seto because Alley Cat won't listen) Is she...FLAMING HERSELF?!?!

Seto: Damn... I'm out of a job...

Alley Cat: I think my first chapter was pretty good though...but after that, I just got so stressed with school and stuff that my ideas were becoming less and less linked and stuff and I'm really sorry!! (sighs) I can't believe Dark Conscience has more readers than I do...

Dark Conscience: That's not _my_ fault...

Alley Cat: ...I blame Seto!

Seto: What?!

Alley Cat: It's all your fault!

Dark Conscience: (sighs) Hopeless, as usual...

Alley Cat: ...I can't believe nobody has caught any of the flaws that I have in each chapter...

Dark Conscience: What do you mean?

Alley Cat: Well... In each chapter, I usually have at least one flaw. Sometimes I tell everyone about them at the end of my chapters...and sometimes I don't... I wonder if any of my readers can find them...

Dark Conscience: ...So you're asking them to flame you?

Seto: (whining) That officially puts me out a job! Damn you, Alley Cat!

Alley Cat: Not exactly flaming...just something interesting... Well whatever... And now, to thank my reviewers...

Black-Lightniing - (gasps) You don't like Yami?! ...You suck! Well, thanks for reviewing so often! I really appreciate it...

Kaiba's Slave - Thank you so much for reviewing so often! I barely have any readers but I'm glad at least someone's reading it! Especially a good writer like you! (Yes, I rushed it, especially at the end because I went brain-dead, and I was really stupid...)

Lady Moofin - You don't like Yami either?! You. Are. Not. Nice! n.n Oh well! More for me! (glomps Yami) Hee, hee. Yes, I'm trying to fix the "slapdash issue"... I'm bad at pacing so bare with me... I'm also doing different ways to...transition... For this chapter, I have only double-spaced when it transitions to a new scene... Tell me if it's better...

Oswarier - Evil... Who told you to read my fic?!?! Oh the humility! I mean, to have someone I actually _know_ reading my fic!! (Remember: This fic is mine! All mine! Not Dark Cosncience's!) Well, thanks for the review... And Black-Lightniing's is probably better than mine... Oh! And by the way, I INVENTED fluff...Of course it'd be fluffy...

Dark Conscience: Technically, our history teacher did...

Alley Cat: I don't care... Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Damn you Pharaoh," Marik murmured as he walked toward his chambers. "Just _had_ to punish them yourself, didn't you?" he mocked. Marik growled. The Pharaoh and High Priest decided to punish them, to keep Marik from harming them. They claimed it was just because Layla and Anippe were their slaves. "Yeah right," Marik snarled. He returned to his chambers to curse at the Pharaoh and High Priest.

Layla and Anippe sat on the hard ground, with stocks on their hands. The Pharaoh and High Priest dragged two chairs over and sat in them.  
The Pharaoh smiled. "Anippe..." he said ominously. "What did you do?"  
"I...helped," she replied vaguely.  
Yami stared at her.  
"I really did! ...Kind of... Not really... No, I didn't...but I tried!"  
Yami continued to stare at her with a questioning look in his eyes.  
Anippe gave a nervous laugh. "Saw past that too, did you?"  
Yami now had a satisfied look in his eyes and nodded his head a little.  
Layla started whining. "What am I doing here? I didn't even do anything wrong!"  
Seto stared at her. "Didn't do anything wrong, did you?"  
"Well, I...But..."  
"You were in contact with the 'prey' and got in the way of Marik's pursuit," Seto pointed out. "That's enough to give Marik a reason to torture you for the rest of your life..."  
Layla whimpered and looked down toward the ground.  
Seto sighed. "At least this isn't as bad as Marik's torture. Just look at it that way."  
"Why are you even punishing us anyway?" Layla asked furiously. "I mean, you know we didn't do anything wro—bad!"  
Seto smiled. "You were about to say wrong, weren't you?"  
Layla blushed. "No. You haven't answered my question yet!"  
Yami sighed. "Because, if we didn't punish you, then Marik would make sure he did."  
Anippe shivered at the thought of Marik's torture. "Thank you for getting me out of that mess."  
Yami smiled. "No problem. Plus, it was pretty entertaining..."  
Anippe smiled. "Yeah. It was fun!"  
Yami gave her a serious look. "Anippe. I don't want you doing dangerous stuff like that ever again. You were lucky that we were there. Next time, you might not be so lucky."  
Anippe nodded. "I understand."  
Yami looked relieved.  
"Same goes with you, Layla," Seto said coldly. "I don't want you in this kind of trouble again. I'm the High Priest. I have a reputation to uphold."  
"But—I—But—"  
Seto gave her a threatening look.  
Layla sighed. "Understood," she murmured.  
"Good."  
Seto and Yami looked at each other. "Well, we better get going," Yami said. "We'll come release you two in a few hours." They left.  
Anippe sighed and looked at Layla. "Sorry I got you in this mess."  
Layla smiled. "Hey, you got my revenge. It was the least I could do!"  
Anippe smiled back. "You know, I just met you. I hardly even know you...and yet it feels like we've been together since we were young... Like we're sisters of something!"  
Layla nodded. "I know what you mean... The feeling's strange, is it not?"  
"Yeah. But, you know, it's a good thing, right?"  
Layla nodded again. "You bet! I'm so happy I finally have a friend here." She paused and closed her eyes. "It's been...so long since I left my family...my friends..." She sighed. "I miss them..."  
Anippe looked at her with worried eyes. "I understand."  
Layla shook her head. "No. No, you don't. You don't know what it's like to be separated from your family and friends for so long. ...Sometimes for so long, you hardly even remember what they're like." Layla felt tears well up.  
"I understand. I really do. ...And I'm sorry. I really am! But—"  
Layla, once again, shook her head. "You still don't understand. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second I worry about them. I want to go tell someone to take care of them for me. I want to have someone I can go to; so I can know what my friends and family are up to, how they're doing. But I can't. So I leave all these feelings, all these worries trapped up inside of me. And sometimes, I just want to scream out, release all my worries. More than once, I have tried to forget about my worries. But, to forget about my worries, I must also forget about my family and friends...my past. But it's just about impossible to do that, so I stay here, suffering. There is no way you can understand. You're so carefree, unnerved. It seems like nothing ever burdens you." The tears were uncontrollable now. Layla let the tears flow down her face. For some reason, it felt much better than holding them back.  
Anippe shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. You're not the only one who suffers. The world doesn't revolve around you. There are other people suffering as well. During at least one point of everyone's lives, they have suffered. ...And usually they suffer greatly. I understand everything. Your pain...your worry...your anger. I understand all of it. The fact that your family and friends are in one place, and you're in another. They seem so distant...that it's like your in different worlds, different realms." Anippe closed her eyes as she felt tears brimming as well. "And, every day, you hope...that you will be able to see them again." Anippe's tears were now beyond control. She let them flow down her face. "False hope," she said emotionlessly. "It's just a fantasy, and that's all it will ever be."  
Layla was taken aback by this comment. "No. You're wrong! It can't be. They will come for us one day, you'll see."  
Anippe could see how much Layla believed in her family returning. She didn't want to crush her hopes, her dreams. Even though they weren't true, she didn't want to hurt Layla. Anippe smiled. "You're right. Sorry. I just kind of lost myself for a moment." She nodded her head. "They'll come back. Definitely."  
Layla relaxed a little. "Sorry I shouted at you. I get carried away sometimes..."  
Anippe smiled. "No. I'm the one who got carried away..."

Anippe and Layla were still talking when the High Priest and Pharaoh came to release them. In fact, they were laughing. Seto sighed. "I don't think this is a punishment anymore..."  
Yami smiled. "I guess we'll have to find different ways of disciplining them..."  
They released Anippe and Layla from the stocks. They stood up and stretched their muscles for a while and then ran off.  
Yami looked at Seto, befuddled. "I don't think they got punished at all."  
"By the way I look at it, they were rewarded," Seto replied coldly.  
"I think we're going to get some trouble with Marik from this..."  
Seto sighed uneasily. "We're not going to get much trouble...but they are." He motioned toward the way Layla and Anippe ran off.  
Yami nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried about them, too."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
Yami thought for a second. "All we can do, I guess."  
Seto shot Yami a questioning look. "And that is?"  
Yami sighed anxiously. "To wait."  
Seto nodded. "I guess that's all we can do."  
They parted ways.

Marik was still in his room. Never had anyone made a fool of him. Never. Especially not a worthless slave. He growled. She'd pay for this. They'd all pay for this. _Yes, _he thought possessively. _They will...soon._ He cackled deliriously. _And it starts with those two slaves..._

* * *

Seto: O.o You wrote this because...

Alley Cat: Mainly for...uh, stalling! I'm...having writer's block and the fact that I'm brain-dead doesn't help much either...

Dark Conscience: ...Whatever...

Alley Cat: And you peoples don't have to R&R either because it's probably going to be all flames anyway. In fact, I don't even think you had to read this chapter at all...

Seto: So you just made them to put them through the agony?

Alley Cat: Precisely.

Seto: ...I like the way you think...

Alley Cat: n.n Thank you! (And I know it's short, but it's a useless chapter anyway...)


	7. Problems

Alley Cat: (in a sing-song voice) I'm back!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Joy to the world.

Alley Cat: n.n Well, sorry about last chapter. I just felt obligated to write _something_ because I was keeping everybody waiting for so long... Well, whatever... Anyway, hopefully, this chapter will be better...

Seto: As if...

Alley Cat: Well, it's only been a short while since the last time I updated, so I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews anyway...but thank you for the ones that do! You guys, all of my readers, are totally awesome! Especially for sticking with my story for so long... n.n You all make me so happy!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Conscience: ...She's telling the truth... When she got her first reviews (from Lady Moofin, Kaiba's Slave, The Ramen Ninja, Black-Lightniing, Flaring Emerald, and darkfarie14), she sent me about two pages that only contained the word "happy"... 2 PAGES OF THE WORD "HAPPY"!!!!!!!!!!

Alley Cat: What? When you got your first reviews, you sent me a page of the word "wahoo"...

Dark Conscience: ...That was different...

Seto: Sure it was...

Alley Cat: Anway, I must continually thank my reviewers!

Oswarier - Thank you for the complement! Well, I still think you're evil...and the person who told you our pen name and to read this fic (coughcoughBlack-Lightniingcoughcough)... Well, I'm glad to know that you think Black-Lightniing's fic isn't-- (Dark Conscience: (puts masking tape on Alley Cat's mouth) You're not allowed to say it remember?) -.- Well, thank you for the praise and the last chapter was a "good-for-nothing" chapter... Hopefully, this one's better...

Kaiba's Slave - Yay! I get sympathy! Wahoo! Well, I know I'm harsh on myself, but I'm known to be a perfectionist, so... (shrugs) can't be helped... Thank you for the encouragement... You get to see more of Marik/Malik (I use "Marik" because he doesn't have a "yami" in my fic)! Not his sadistic side though... ;.; Well...maybe a little... But there is a cute little skit with him and the Pharaoh! Hope you enjoy!

Black-Lightniing - I told you...my last chapter was a pitiful attempt to get over my writer's block... I don't know if it's completely gone yet, but it's getting better...I know that for sure... Moky...probably won't come in at all...if so, rarely... Sorry... I'll try to find some places to put him in...

Alley Cat: Well, I just want to thank all my reviewers again! I love you all so much! Hope you enjoy!

Seto: Alley Cat does not own Yu-gi-oh... Yay.

_

* * *

_

_Heat. Fire. Hot...so hot. Houses burning. Flames...everything going up in flames. Bandits...bandits were attacking the villagers, friends...family. Someone...someone was cackling. The fire... it was getting hotter... _

Anippe woke up with a gasp, and sat upright. Realizing that it was just a dream, she looked out the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. She collapsed back into bed. _Memories. Terrible memories._ She closed her eyes. _I want nothing to do with that life anymore... It's over. It's why fate, why Ra, has chosen me to be the Pharaoh's slave...to start a new life...or else...it wouldn't have happened... I must accept the course that fate has given me... ...But why do the memories keep coming back?_ She sighed and opened her eyes again. There was no way she was going to get any sleep now. She decided to explore another portion of the palace. She got up and went to the main hall. She tried the doors on the left again, but was disappointed when she found that the only one open was the one to the garden. Then she decided to try the five doors on the right. She hadn't tried those yet. There were also double-doors straight in front of the main hall. That door led to the main chambers. In the main chambers, there were quite a few doors. Most of the doors led to the chambers of the noble's and high-ranked people who resided in the palace, including the Pharaoh's. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed in there without the Pharaoh's permission. She sighed, noticing how tired she was. She decided that she could explore later and headed toward her room.

On the way, she noticed she was being watched. She stopped. Anippe was quite experienced with these types of situations, but she uncomfortable about the fact that she didn't have a weapon to protect herself with.

Then, a person walked out of the shadows. It was no other than Marik.

* * *

Yami was worried. He couldn't find Anippe anywhere. He had searched just about everywhere. Plus, Anippe usually came to see him if he couldn't find her. He rubbed his temples. _Just one problem after another._ Suddenly, a thought hit him. _Could Marik have gotten to her?_ Yami was truly irritated now. _If Marik even dares to hurt Anippe, then..._ He growled, the anger fuming inside him. He stormed off to Marik's chambers.

* * *

Layla went to greet the High Priest. "Good morning master," she said softly. She was still pretty heartbroken about the situation when he locked her up in the stocks for an entire day. Yesterday, she forgot about it because so much was happening. But the memories flowed back all too well last night.

Seto seemed more distracted than usual today. In fact, he seemed just about relieved to see Layla. "Layla," he said softly. He was left speechless. He really didn't have anything for her to do, and yet he didn't want to leave her alone because it would leave her vulnerable to Marik.

Layla looked toward the ground, waiting for her next set of tasks.

Seto sighed. He was truly on a lack of words. He was confused and worried and, truthfully, didn't know what to do. "Layla...just stay with me for today, okay?" he asked concernedly.

Layla nodded a little.

_Great. She's giving me the silent treatment..._ Seto didn't have the nerves and patience for this. He sighed.

"Yes master," she replied when the High Priest remained silent.

Seto closed his eyes. What had he done to her? This was more like torture! He groaned. He had too much on his mind. The fact that he hardly had any sleep the night before didn't help either. A wave of dizziness washed over him, too obvious to hide.

"M—master!" Layla cried worriedly. She was immediately by his side, supporting him with her arm. All the resentment that she had for him was now replaced with concern. She looked up at him nervously. "A—are you okay master?" she managed to get out.

Seto took comfort to Layla's grip on him for a few seconds. He relaxed a bit, but then immediately ripped his arm out of hers. "Fine," he muttered coldly. He was only able to take a few steps forward before stumbling, almost falling facedown toward the floor.

Layla gasped and rushed over to him again. "Master...you—you need rest. Please...go back to your chambers and have a rest," she pleaded. Seeing the High Priest like this made her anxious for some reason.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Seto looked away. "_I'm fine_," he said through gritted teeth. This really wasn't his day. Then, his vision blurred. He shook his head, but it didn't help. He started feeling light-headed and saw the room swirl around him. Then...darkness.

* * *

Anippe was unconscious, her head resting peacefully on Marik's shoulder. Marik was stroking her hair, looking at her possessively. "Such a sweet slave," he murmured. He cackled. Then, his hands began to roam, exploring his new territory. His fingers traced down her arm... His cheek rubbed against hers. He laughed menacingly. He was going to enjoy this. And this was just the beginning...

* * *

Yami entered Marik's chambers to be greeted by darkness. He couldn't see a thing. "Marik!" he called out with fury. "Where are you?!"

Marik grinned through the darkness. "My Pharaoh... What brings you to my humble chamber? I must say I am honored..." he said smugly.

Yami glared at him. "Where's Anippe?" he asked with malice.

Marik's grin only widened. "You mean that no-good slave of yours?" Marik asked innocently. "Why...I don't know," he said mockingly.

Yami glowered at him with even more hatred. Marik was toying with him. "_Where is she_?" he said through gritted teeth.

Marik laughed cruelly. "My, my...you're so concerned over this slave, aren't you?" he pointed out. "What's so special about her?"

Yami's face went beet-red. "That's none of your concern!" he cried out defiantly.

Marik laughed again. "My, my... What's got you so worked up?" Marik smirked. "This is truly funny. The Pharaoh falling in love with his slave!" He cackled again.

Yami glared at Marik once again. "_I said that's none of your concern!_" Marik was seriously wearing his nerves thin. "You haven't answered my question yet." He crossed his arms.

Marik looked at the Pharaoh with a playful smile. "Alright Pharaoh. I have her. Why do you need to know?"

Yami ignored the question. "Why do _you_ have her?" he spat. "She's _my_ slave!"

Marik still held that grin on his face. "Yes. But she hasn't had her punishment yet...or, at least, not from me..."

Yami growled. "I already punished her. There is no need for you to punish her further."

Marik laughed mockingly. "You call that a punishment?! You must be crazy. You didn't punish her well enough, so I have to intervene. She has to be taught a lesson."

"Marik—" Yami said threateningly.

"My Pharaoh," Marik said smoothly, "I will be sure to punish her good. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation now, would I?"

Yami was caught on that thought. Yes, Marik was right. His reputation was at stake. What was he supposed to do? If he took Anippe away from Marik, the villagers may have found him unworthy of being their Pharaoh. But if he let Marik have Anippe, then Anippe would definitely be in danger! What was he to do? To his horror, he heard himself say, "Fine...but not for too long..."

Marik smiled. The Pharaoh had given in to his request. "Of course I wouldn't keep her for _too_ long... How about...a month?"

"_Three days_. That should be more than enough time to carry out your punishment..."

Marik sighed. The Pharaoh wasn't as lenient as he had hoped. "A week."

Yami noticed that Marik was not going to give in. "Five days."

"Alright. It's agreed then. She is mine for five days. And you are not allowed to interfere until those five days are up."

Yami closed his eyes. He didn't want to give Anippe away, but he had no choice. Five full days...Marik could do whatever he wanted with her. Damn it! Why did he have to choose? "Alright," he growled. "I agree to your terms."

Marik smiled viciously, sending chills up Yami's spine.

"But... If things get too out-of-hand, I will _have to_ intervene..." Yami cautioned. "Don't overdo it."

"I wouldn't dare," Marik said smugly.

Yami glared at him for a few seconds before walking out. This was not going to be a good five days.

* * *

Layla was sitting in a chair next to the High Priest's bed. He had fainted and now was resting comfortably. Layla stared at the High Priest worriedly, with her big hazel eyes. "_Please be all right_," she whispered softly. _By the power of Ra, please watch over the High Priest. Tell me that he'll be all right._ She didn't really have any "powers" for she was just a simple slave, but she could still pray. She clasped her hands and closed her eyes. _Please_. 

After a few moments of silence, Layla looked at herself. _Why do I even care about him! He's my enemy, the one keeping me from going back to my family. And yet...I care about him so much. Why?_ She sighed. So many feelings were welling up inside of her. Hate... anxiety... worry... and...another emotion she couldn't describe, something she had never felt before... She shook her head. This was no time to think about herself. She stared back at the High Priest. He stilled had not stirred. Layla sighed again. He probably wasn't going to wake up anytime soon...if at all...

* * *

Seto: What's with all those...lines... 

Alley Cat: Oh shut up. I'm trying different ways to transition from one scene to another... Last time, I double-spaced on my transitions and single-spaced on everything else, but then, everything was scrunched up so...yeah...

Dark Coscience: ...Okay...Whatever...

Alley Cat: (points at Seto and starts singing) You fainted!!!! You fainted!!!!!!!

Seto: ... -.- Shut up.

Alley Cat: And I'm sorry that this chapter is short too... I haven't seem to have gotten over my writer's block yet...

Dark Conscience: Your chapters are just getting wierder and wierder...

Alley Cat: (shrugs) Can't be helped... (goes to swoon over a picture of Lord Kratos smiling)

Dark Coscience: ...I really shouldn't have emailed her a picture of Kratos...especially one where he's smiling...

Seto: As long as someone gets tortured for it...I'm happy... And currently, the one being tortured is you...so...I'm happy! n.n

Dark Conscience: (rolls eyes) Whatever... R&R!!!


	8. Taken

Alley Cat: (listening to Memories of Sylvarant)

Seto: (pokes her)

Alley Cat: (singing along) Dididididiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiididididiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Seto: O.o Whatever...

Dark Conscience: Hi!

Alley Cat: Hello! Did you know where my reviewers went? I mean, they all disappeared!

Dark Coscience: No... So have you decided on the whole "Mokuba Fiasco" yet?

Alley Cat: "Mokuba Fiasco"? Um... Oh, right...

-flashback-

Alley Cat: Mokuba's eyes are purple right?

Black-Lightniing: (laughs) No...they're brown...

Alley Cat: O.o I thought they were purple!

Black-Lightniing: Well, they're brown!

Dark Conscience: (sighs and goes to look at Mokuba's picture) (laughs really, really hard)

Alley Cat and Black-Lightniing: O.o So...what color are they?

Dark Conscience: You're both wrong! They're blue!

Alley Cat: Purple!

Black-Lightniing: Brown!

Dark Conscience: Blue!

-end flashback-

Alley Cat: (shakes head and sighes) Well...I decided that Dark Conscience is right...

Dark Conscience: n.n They really are blue! It's just a really, really dark blue... From a distance, it looks like it's purple or brown though...

Alley Cat: Well...Seto _does_ have blue eyes...so it makes sense...I think...

Dark Conscience: n.n

Alley Cat: Well, I just _had_ to include Mokuba in this chapter because Black-Lightniing wouldn't quit bugging me about putting him in... By the way...to my reviewers... Do you want Mokuba to have a bigger role? As in...include him in my chapters more often? Just a question... Well...all my reviewers went away...except for Black-Lightniing and Oswarier... What's with that?!

Seto: See? I told you! You suck!

Alley Cat: Oh _do_ shut up.

Dark Conscience: ?! Alley Cat...you're an idiot!

Alley Cat: ...Not a bad thing right? Anyway, this chapter mainly focuses on Marik...so have some fun! I really don't think I'm good at writing sadistic stuff, but I hope you enjoy his part! He'll probably be the main person in the next few chapters...just to warn you... Tell me if you want me to tone down or tone up the sadisticness... n.n

Dark Conscience: You sure are unsure of yourself...

Alley Cat: Oh! And just to warn you...I was listening to "Memories of Sylvarant" soundtrack when I was writing this...and the music often skips from happy to sad to suspenseful to hysteria...and apparently, it affected the mood of my story as I continued to write... If you notice the change...fine. If you don't...fine.

Seto: Make sure to laugh at Alley Cat's writing really, really hard if you do notice!

Alley Cat: -.- Shut up! Well...enjoy!

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-gi-oh...or potatoes for that matter...

* * *

Anippe opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, but could see nothing but darkness. She moaned quietly and moved her arm to try and get up, but a rush of pain ran up her arm and she fell back down with a yelp. 

"Well, well," Marik purred from out of the darkness. "Look who woke up..."

"Marik," Anippe said softly. "Wha—what are you doing here? Where am I?" she asked nervously.

Marik laughed a little. "For one, I am your master now...and that should be all you need to know. In fact, I should always have been your master, but now I'm your official master."

"I only have _one_ master," Anippe said defiantly. "And that is the Pharaoh."

Marik cackled. "Well, let's just say, your master gave you to me...as a present."

Anippe was shocked without words. How could the Pharaoh just give her to a person as bad as Marik? The Pharaoh she knew would never do such a thing! What happened? "Tha—that can't be possible!" she cried out in disbelief. "You—you're lying!" she stammered as she backed up a bit.

Marik slapped her, leaving a red mark on the side of her cheek. "That's _master_ to you!" he hissed in her ear, taking her by the arm. "And from now on, you will show some more respect for your master." And, with that, he slammed her against the wall.

Anippe whimpered a little as her body hit the hard, cold wall behind her. Her wound had not healed fully, and the wall hit it at full force. Anippe fell to the floor, hardly able to move because of all the pain coursing through her body.

Marik laughed again. He kneeled down and stroked her hair. "What's wrong my little slave?" he purred again.

_Why has the Pharaoh done such a thing to me? Why would he just give me away to this jerk!_ Tears were welling up in her eyes. _I thought he cared about me. Had I really misbehaved that much? Does he really hate me that much? Why?_ All the questions went coursing through her head as all the pain took over her body, numbing it. Soon, she couldn't move at all, so she just lay there, silently crying, while Marik stroked her hair. It seemed that Marik was out for her blood. Perhaps because she had made a fool of him; perhaps because he just liked tormenting people, perhaps both. Maybe, if she gave in to his requests, he wouldn't treat her so cruelly. "M—master," she managed to get out weakly, "I—I'm s—sorry."

Marik noticed how weak she was and smiled. "It's all right my little pet." He moved in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, also noticing how hot her face was. His finger traced her face.

Anippe was just about gasping for breath, not knowing how much more of this she could take. His finger was cool to the touch though and felt very comforting against her hot face. The pain was getting to the point where it felt like she was going to die. The impact hadn't had much effect on her in the beginning, but all the pain was coming now. She couldn't feel anything, but pain now. Not just pain in her stomach, but everywhere. All her muscles ached, and it seemed that the wound in her stomach had opened up again. Her vision began to blur, so she decided to close her eyes. The pain, it was so painful. She felt light-headed and dizzy. The pain surging through her body was less now, probably because of the blood loss, or because her body had taken more pain than was physically possible for her. Whichever way, the last thing she remembered before she pasted out was the cruel grin on Marik's face.

* * *

Yami sat in his chambers, thinking. He had ordered the guards in front of his door not to interrupt him, unless it was an emergency. He did not feel like having visitors today.

He was worried, but was helpless. What cruel fate had been bestowed upon Anippe? He had no idea, nor would he ever know... He slammed his hand against the wall. He was the "all-powerful Pharaoh", damn it! Why couldn't he even keep his own slave? He was the one chosen to save the world from evil, and yet he couldn't even save his own slave! What would the villagers think of this?

Yami closed his eyes. He couldn't do anything now, nothing at all. "What will be, will be," he murmured, reminding himself of his father's words. He opened his eyes, trying to think of other things, anything to get his mind off Anippe. But no matter what subject he thought about, they all strayed back to Anippe. He groaned. If the entire five days were going to be like this, he didn't know how he was going to survive...

* * *

Layla had sat by the High Priest's side throughout all of the night and into today. Layla was getting seriously worried now. What if he never woke up? _No, that's not possible_, she reasoned with herself. She sat there contemplating what could be the cause of this when, all of a sudden, a kid with black hair ran into the room.

"Big brother!" he cried as he raced to the bed, completely ignoring Layla's presence.

"He's alright," she said diffidently. "O—or at least, I think he's alright."

The boy looked at her with big, round eyes. "I hope he's alright," he said worriedly.

Layla nodded and headed out the door, giving the boy some private time with the High Priest.

She leaned against the wall worriedly and sighed. There was nothing she could do about the situation, but she couldn't help but worry...

"Give my sympathies to the High Priest," Marik said smoothly, interrupting Layla's thoughts.

She gasped slightly. "It—it's you!" she cried out surprised and backed up against the wall. "Wha—what are you doing here?"

Marik chuckled, satisfied with Layla's fear towards him. "I told you," he said slickly. "I'm here to give my sympathies to the High Priest." He walked even closer to her.

Layla's face heated up. "Hi—his brother is in there right now. Maybe you can come see him later."

Marik smiled. "You mean Mokuba? Yes...such a sweet kid isn't he? Well..." He leaned in on Layla as he had done before. Now, he was so close, Layla could feel his breath. "I guess I can wait..." he said sadistically as he ran a finger down her arm.

Layla tried to escape his grip, but found it impossible when Marik blocked her with his arms, one on each side of her. "Maybe I should go—" she started, but was unable to finish when Marik kissed her neck.

"Or..." he whispered, "Maybe I could go back...and take you with me." He went up to her cheek and nuzzled it against his own.

"But...I must stay here to protect my master," she countered.

Marik smiled, his cheek on her neck. "He has enough slaves to tend to his needs as it is." He grabbed her by the wrist, intending on taking her back with him.

Layla tried to yell for help, but Marik clamped a hand over her mouth, making her yell barely audible.

Marik smiled and dragged Layla toward his chambers.

* * *

Mokuba stared at his brother with those big, blue, worried eyes he had. "Big brother?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"Big brother?" he whispered again, but louder. "Please wake up." And with that, Mokuba climbed onto his bed.

_Big brother? Big brother! Wake up!_ Seto opened his eyes slowly, confused to be hearing his brother's voice. The first thing that came to his vision was Mokuba, just about on top of him, his eyes full of worry and fear. "Mokuba?" he asked dazedly.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried relieved. He hugged him, letting all the anxiety flow out of him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He shot Seto his irresistible smile, and buried his head back into Seto's chest.

Seto laid on his bed, confused at his brother's behavior, but accepted the hug nevertheless. "What are you doing here?" Seto asked after a moment. "Why am I here? What happened?"

Mokuba was confused at first, but soon caught on to what Seto meant. "You...you fainted...in the main chambers... A girl...I don't know who she was...I never saw her before... But she brought you here and hasn't left your side...until I came in that is," Mokuba replied with a sense of pride.

"A girl..." Seto echoed, closing his eyes to ponder who it was. Seto smiled a little while he whispered her name. "Layla."

"What?" Mokuba asked. He could have sworn hearing his brother say something.

Seto opened his eyes. For a moment, he had forgotten Mokuba was in the room. "Layla," he explained, "she was the girl who watched over me."

"That was Layla?" Mokuba inquired. "Wow. Such a pretty name... She was so pretty too... So...are you two close or anything? If she was your slave, I doubt she'd be so worried about you. So, explain more about her, like where she came from and stuff!" Mokuba said, getting more excited by the minute.

Seto found himself, once again, speechless. He didn't know a thing about Layla at all. He sighed. It was odd how concerned Layla was about him. "She...I don't know," Seto admitted. "She's my slave...I only got her a couple weeks ago."

"She's...your slave?" Mokuba asked blushingly, embarrassed that he had made such a mistake. "Hmm... Well, she must be very obedient to stay by you the entire time..." Mokuba predicted again.

"Well..." Seto was about to correct Mokuba but decided against it. "Yeah...I guess so... Tell me, Mokuba... Where is she now?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, but I think she's somewhere close by. She left the room to give us a little time together." Silence passed between them. "I'm so glad you're okay, big brother. I was so worried..."

Seto smiled. "I know, Mokuba... I know..."

Mokuba smiled again and gave his brother a tight hug.

Suddenly, a yelp came from outside. Not a loud one...but it seemed like a cry for help. Both Seto and Mokuba looked toward the door of the room; worry flashing in both of their eyes.

"Could that be..." Mokuba began but was interrupted by Seto's anxious voice.

"Layla!" he cried, trying to get out of bed. However, he was still exhausted and managed to fall off his bed.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, trying to help his brother get up. "Be careful! You haven't recovered yet!"

"But..." Seto tried to interject, but Mokuba interrupted.

"No buts! I'm sure Layla just had an accident or something. She'll be fine! I need you to rest. Please!" Mokuba said through pleading eyes.

What's this? Was Mokuba scorning him? That's impossible! Perhaps his attitude had rubbed off on Mokuba more than he expected. Seto sighed. It was very logical that something trivial happened and Layla was just surprised... But what if... No. Not a chance. Not with him so close by...there was no way that... He shook his head. _Don't trouble with these things now._ He looked back at Mokuba. "Alright," he replied, getting back into bed.

"Seto. Please rest. Worry about these things when you get better. Even if something were wrong now, you wouldn't be able to change it anyway. You're too weak right now."

Seto laughed in scorn, in scorn of his own self. Had Mokuba just called him weak? How dare he? _But...he's right._ Seto realized. _I am weak..._ He closed his eyes. How could he have gotten to this state? Being called weak wasn't something he was used to. "All right, Mokuba," Seto repeated again. "I'll listen to you." He _was_ pretty exhausted. In fact, he was more than exhausted. He fell asleep almost instantly once he put his mind at ease.

Mokuba stared at his brother for a little longer, then left the room. He'd come back to check up on him later.

* * *

Seto: ...wow... 

Dark Conscience: Oh my...

Alley Cat: What?! I didn't do _that_ bad did I?

Dark Conscience: (shakes head disapprovingly) I really shouldn't have given you that soundtrack...

Alley Cat: But after I listened to the soundtrack, I went back and edited it the best I could!

Seto: Well, obviously, it didn't work...

Alley Cat: (whimpers) (listens to "Colette It is Sad")

Dark Conscience: Aw...this is a sad song...

Alley Cat: ...yeah...but I like it...a lot...

Seto: O.o Fine. I'll tell them. R&R!!!!!!!!! And flame!!!!!!!!! Flame!!! _Flame!!!! _Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Conscience: O.o Weirdness...

Alley Cat: (swooning over Lord Yuan and Lord Kratos's pictures)

Dark Conscience: (shakes head) I don't think she's ever going to get through this obsession...


	9. Torture

Alley Cat: Hey everyone! I'm back!

Seto: ...Wahoo.

Dark Conscience: About time...

Alley Cat: Yeah, I know. But I was getting bogged down by evil homework and my computer's having problems and stuff...yeah.

Seto: (rolls eyes) Sure...

Alley Cat: Oh. Shut. Up.

Seto: n.n

Alley Cat: -.- Anyway, this chapter is the longest chapter I've written so far so I hope you all enjoy. And also, I'm kicking Marik out for a little while...

Seto: ...A little while?

Alley Cat: ...Okay. A long while, but he'll be back. I also have to tell you all that his sadistic side came from my really demented mind which came from obsession over a really good Fire Emblem fic called "Set Me Free", written by Miserikordi. It's really good if you want to check it out. But, you know, I was having writer's block...and...I guess...I kinda...stole the idea of the whole sadistic nature thingy...but, you gotta admit, it does fit Marik well.

Seto: O.o "Stole the idea"? You didn't steal. You outright PLAGIARIZED!!!!!!!!!!!

Alley Cat: No I didn't! ...Well, kinda, but not really!

Dark Conscience: Sure...

Alley Cat: Oh be quiet. Well, that's why I'm kicking Marik out a little bit...let my retarded mind settle down for a little bit. n.n Heh.

Dark Conscience: ...Crazy girl...

Alley Cat: Well, once again, I want to thank all my reviewers!

Kaiba's Slave - n.n I'm so happy you like Marik! But he's going away for a while...but never fear! He'll be back! And also, he'll be gone in the next chapter or two, but not in this one, so don't get so disheartened. Keep reading and reviewing like you always do! You are so awesome!

Skyring - ...Marik? ...A rapist? (cries) That hurts! Well, he'll be gone. So be happy! ...but, in this chapter, Marik's worse than the other...so sit tight. Hope you enjoy? See ya!

Black-Lightniing - ...Are you really so lazy that you can't even sign in? ...Geez.... n.n Glad you like my fic. I'll count that review as one of your good ones! I'll try to put Mokuba in more...try. Well, Marik gets even worse in this chapter so enjoy!

MagicianQuill - n.n Glad you love my story. I'm so happy! I have more readers than I thought! Well, keep R&Ring please!

happybutterfly - n.n Oh! All you reviewers make me sooooooooo happy! Well, please keep R&Ring. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alley Cat: n.n Now, on with the chapter!

Seto: ...Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

* * *

Anippe opened her eyes, hoping that her belonging to Marik was just a dream. The Pharaoh would never give her away...never. She was just having a bad dream, a really bad dream, but it was just a dream... That's all it was.

She tried to move her arm to get up, but fell back onto the bed because of the pain. Now that she was completely awake, she noticed that the bed that was unfamiliar to her. She was in new clothes... Her wound was, once again, bound, but the cloth was fresh. It was stuffed with new herbal remedies. The pain coursing throughout her entire body brought her back to reality. Tears, once again, welled up in her eyes. "I must not cry... I must not cry," she kept repeating to herself, but to no avail. Silent tears of rage and sadness streamed down her face, in addition to the tears from the pain. Every muscle, in her, ached so badly.

She sighed, not knowing how she was going to be able to deal with this...this "Marik situation". The Pharaoh would no longer be there to protect her if she misbehaved. Even if she didn't misbehave, Marik would still torment her nevertheless. It was a "lose-lose" situation. The more she thought about it, the more she hated the Pharaoh for giving her away. Her thoughts continually led to the question: Why would the Pharaoh do such a thing? There must have been a reason...at least one reason for giving her away...especially to a creep like Marik. But what was it? Anippe was more confused than ever. As much as she hated the situation...and how the Pharaoh had put her in it, she refused to think the Pharaoh had the heart to do such a thing. Marik could have..._must have_ tricked the Pharaoh...somehow... She sighed. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed that her perceptions of the Pharaoh were completely wrong. She thought the Pharaoh had a kind heart, a kind soul. He was also brave, courageous. She shook her head. She was wrong. He may have been brave...but he was brutal, cold, and relentless. He had only had her for a few days...and he probably already got bored of her... She groaned. How could she have been tricked? How could she have not sensed this coming? She cursed herself for being so...stupid, so foolish...so gullible. She was one of the best in her hometown to sense danger...to sense imposters...to sense the truth... What happened? What changed? Anippe shook her head. Nothing made sense anymore.

There was no use weeping about it now. She had come this far; there was no backing out. She summoned her strength for the new day. No day was a good day for her now. All she could do...was hope for the best. But the best was the worst in her mind, which made her shudder to think of what the worst might possibly be. She sat up in bed as someone walked through the door.

* * *

Yami casually leaned against the window, his eyes blank. Obviously, he was somewhere else; his mind was distracted. _Anippe...How could it have come to this? Be brave..._ He tried with all his might...to tell her that he didn't mean to put her in such a state...to not hate him...to keep up with Marik's punishment for just four more days...just four... Then she would be back with him...safe. A voice called out from the distance. _My Pharaoh, is there something troubling you?_ Yami was taken aback for a second, returning him back to reality. He noticed the High Priestess, Ishizu, standing beside him, looking out the window as well. "What?" he asked again. 

"Is something troubling you?" Ishizu asked again. "You seem...adrift today," she pointed out.

"It's nothing," Yami muttered. He didn't want anyone to know that he was worrying so much over a simple slave.

Ishizu looked worriedly at the Pharaoh. She had feelings for him, feelings that she would never reveal. She noticed that it was a troubling topic, so she decided to change it. If she couldn't help the Pharaoh, she could at least make some decent conversation with him. "Did you hear of the High Priest's faint?" Ishizu inquired. Her feelings were torn between the Pharaoh and the High Priest. But still, neither one would know of her feelings until she knew that they felt the same for her.

"What?!" Yami asked with a mixture of surprise and worry, turning his eyes to meet Ishizu's. "How—When did this happen?"

"It happened two days ago. The High Priest was restless...I guess. I'm not positive what exactly the cause was. Maybe it was some curse put on him...who knows? Would you like me to look into it, my Pharaoh?"

_Two days ago? That was around the same time Anippe was taken away by Marik..._ Yami groaned. Everything that he thought of strayed back to Anippe.

"Excuse me?" Ishizu asked. That groan sounded like she had offended the Pharaoh in some way. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up..." She didn't want to ruin her whole relationship with the Pharaoh just over something so trivial.

"No. It's fine," Yami muttered. "It's just...it reminded me of something...that's all." He stared out the window again, unable to look at Ishizu without pouring out the cold, hard truth.

Ishizu relaxed a little bit. So she hadn't offended the Pharaoh. "Then, do you want me to look into it?" she asked again. She was pushing her limits with the Pharaoh a bit, but if she could cure the High Priest of what was ailing him...then maybe she would be in better graces with the Pharaoh. After all, the High Priest was quite important to the Pharaoh.

"No. It's fine," he muttered, returning back to his cold state. "I'll check on him later... If I think it's necessary, I'll have you look into it."

Ishizu was disappointed a bit, but the Pharaoh didn't say "no." She sighed.

"And Ishizu? you bring me Marik? ...I need to talk to him."

"As you wish," she replied as she walked down a corridor.

Yami waited until her footsteps were gone before letting the tears he had held back fall down his face. Everything was going wrong...terribly wrong. Uncontrollable...that's what they were...everything was uncontrollable. First Anippe...now Seto... He was helpless...so helpless...with no one to help him... He stayed by the window a little more, letting his tears fall before going off to see the High Priest.

* * *

Seto woke up to find his brother, asleep, on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. These moments were rare, but often comforting for him. 

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Seto. "You seem better today," he commented, sleepily.

Seto nodded, agreeing with his brother like always. "You can sleep more if you want," he replied, noticing the tiredness in Mokuba's eyes.

Mokuba nodded and, with a yawn, decided to go back to sleep.

After a while, once Seto was sure Mokuba was asleep, he gently slid Mokuba off him. Then he went to get dressed. He had already missed two whole days. Even though he wasn't completely re-energized, he was still, probably, able to work. Besides, Yami must have been anxious by now. Anxious...Layla would probably be anxious too. Where was she anyway? He hadn't seen her since yesterday... He shrugged. She probably checked up on him when he was sleeping or something. Just as he was about to go out the door, Yami walked in.

"Seto?!" he said in surprise, amazed to find the High Priest even able to walk.

Seto signaled for silence as he pointed to the sleeping form of Mokuba on his bed. Then he pointed towards the door, saying that they could talk outside.

Yami nodded and headed out the door as Seto followed.

They walked in silence for a while.

"How have you been?" Yami asked. "I heard you fainted two days ago. What happened?"

Seto looked back at Yami. "I'm fine. It's none of your concern anyway. I guess I just...overworked. That's all..."

Yami gave him a curious glance before continuing. "You haven't been around recently...what happened?" Ever since a couple of weeks ago, they hadn't been meeting up with each other so often...

"I'm not sure...I guess too much time getting my new slave to behave... She's has a strong spirit." Seto was worried about Layla. Where had she been? He hadn't seen her anywhere... He'd go look for her later.

"Your slave...Layla, right?"

"Yeah."

Yami sighed. Thinking of Layla reminded him of Anippe...and what he was putting her through... He shook his head. No matter how far he tried to stray from the subject...it just kept coming back. ...And how unworthy he was to be the Pharaoh...for doing such a thing... Tears once again tried to force their way through his eyes...but he wouldn't let them pass...not in front of Seto...not in front of anybody. His body started to tremble a bit.

Seto noticed the change in Yami and cast him a concerned glance. Yami had tilted his head towards the ground, so it was impossible to see his facial expression...but it seemed like he was crying...but why? He stopped walking abruptly and turned toward Yami, causing him to stop too. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"N—nothing," he muttered.

Seto let a chuckle out before becoming serious again. "I've known you for a long time, Yami. _What's wrong?_"

"I told you!" he nearly shouted down the corridor before lowering his voice. "It's nothing."

Seto was well aware how hot-tempered Yami was...even though it wasn't always easy to get him angry... But when one did, it was dangerous, so he decided to back off. "Alright. But—"

"_It's nothing,_" Yami said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright!" Seto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. An uncomfortable silence followed. They continued walking, giving Seto some time for his own thoughts. Now, he was even more and more curious about where Layla was... "I need to go," he said abruptly. "I need to check up on my slave...sorry."

Yami nodded silently and walked back toward his chambers.

Seto stared after him worriedly for a while before going to search for Layla.

* * *

Anippe looked fearfully at the door, knowing exactly who was going to walk through. She laid back down into bed and just waited for the torment that would certainly ensue. But wait...she heard something, or rather someone, with him. She sat up because her curiosity had overpowered her common sense. She gasped at the sight she saw. 

Marik had a tight grip on Layla by the wrist. Layla's body fell limply and her eyes were closed, but her whimper showed that she was still conscious. Her hair was matted, and Marik stared at her possessively. He slammed her against the wall as he had done with Anippe. Layla made a yelp as she crashed against the wall and flinched as her body fell back to the floor. Seeing that Layla was too weak to recover, he turned on Anippe.

Anippe gasped in fear and backed up a bit.

Marik smiled and advanced o her slowly. He pulled out a dagger with expertise and smiled at Anippe again.

It took her brain a few seconds to understand what he was going to do. She gasped in fear again and tried to back up even more, but she had no place to run away...

"Now, now my little pet...don't be scared," he said comfortingly.

The more Marik advanced on her with the dagger pointed out, the more rigid her body became. All her muscles seemed to be frozen in one place. She couldn't move... Marik was now an arms length away from Anippe...

Marik ran his finger upon the blade of the dagger, which was around six inches long. He put a comforting arm around Anippe's shoulders. "Don't worry," he purred, noticing how much she was shaking. He smiled. "It'll only hurt...just a little," he whispered as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

Anippe went on a shortage of breath, the fear welling up inside her.

Marik smiled and decided to draw his torture out a bit. He ran the flat of the blade along her neck, allowing her to feel the coldness of it.

Anippe shivered, feeling her heart thundering in her ribcage. She closed her eyes and just hoped it would be over soon, but knew that it definitely wasn't.

Marik smile only widened. The arm that he had held around Anippe pulled in, having Anippe lean against Marik's chest.

Anippe tried to pull away from Marik's grip, but Marik took this opportunity to show her a little fear.

He pushed the dagger far enough into her shoulder to draw blood, which wasn't very deep.

Anippe gasped as the blade pierced her skin, allowing blood to run. Although it didn't hurt that much, it gave Anippe enough of a scare. She immediately stopped her struggling and allowed Marik's arm to guide her back to his chest.

Marik pouted a bit. Who knew she would give up so easily? Oh well... He looked at the blade and the red substance that continued to run onto it, allowing just a trickle to run down Anippe's skin. He looked at the blood longingly. Eventually, he gave into his urge and licked the blade clean of Anippe's blood, cherishing the taste. It tasted so good... Marik immediately pushed Anippe onto the bed, flat on her back. He smiled at her possessively and leaned over her and licked the blood straight off her skin.

Anippe stiffened as his rough tongue made contact with her skin.

Soon, Marik became so absorbed in her blood that the hand that he was using to hold him above Anippe's body completely collapsed.

Anippe flinched, for Marik had landed on her wound, causing her to struggle against him a little bit. She whimpered softly as she felt his body breaking further into her wound. Her breath shortened dramatically. "M—master," she pleaded. "P—please stop," she whispered, barely audible. "I—I'm sorry." Her breath was shaky once more.

Marik stopped for a brief moment, smiling at how easy it was to break her spirit. He chuckled and stared at Anippe for a minute, through those blue eyes of hers. Perhaps... He smiled at her. He decided to leave her alone for a while... He could find something more amusing...

* * *

"_Damn it_," Seto said through gritted teeth. "_Where could Layla be?_" He had searched the entire palace at least five times already. He sighed. Now he understood how the Pharaoh felt when Seto ran away from him. ...But Layla wouldn't dare go out of palace grounds without his permission...would she? He shook his head. That made no sense. According to Mokuba, Layla had been so worried about him the whole time...she wouldn't just leave... 

He closed his eyes and mapped the palace layout in his mind. The only places he hadn't checked were the chambers of the nobles... "_Including Marik's,_" he whispered, fear knotting up in his stomach. No. It couldn't be...he needed permission to take Layla away from him... He wasn't low enough to just _take_ her...was he? He was so confused. A flash of anger and worry ran through his piercing, blue eyes. He decided to question Marik...just in case.

* * *

Layla slowly opened her hazel eyes to find a white room, with no windows. She tried to move, but noticed that her ankles and wrists were bound to the wall by black, magic orbs. She shook her head and felt slightly nauseated. She wasn't positive what exactly had happened, but she felt bruises everywhere. She groaned a bit before noticing that the room was full of magic. Even though she did not know how to use magic, she could sense it. This magic was strong... That's all she knew, but was unsure of what it did. The magic was sealing the room somehow... 

Suddenly, the door opened and Layla snapped her head to focus her attention to the intruder. Marik walked through, smiling widely.

Layla glared at him. Never had she felt so much rage toward a person...and so much fear, she realized. She watched him advance, something gleaming in his hand. Was that...a dagger? Layla stiffened. Marik was planning something...something horrible... She shuddered.

Marik managed to see this and gave a content smile. As he advanced on her, he showed off the dagger's blade, the shimmer of it in the sunlight, the sharpness of the edge...

Layla looked aside. She couldn't look at it anymore. It was just too much...

Marik watched Layla's reaction while continuously inching towards her. His smile only widened as he ran his finger down his neck. He wanted a spot that would hurt...some place where he could cut deep... Perhaps her stomach...maybe two inches below her collarbone... He stared at her, contemplating the thought... Unconsciously, he ran the dagger along her body, cutting her shirt as he went, exposing the top portion of her breasts.

Layla felt the slight prick across her skin and tried to contain the fear that continued to well up inside of her.

Marik finally made up his mind. He carefully marked the area two inches below her collarbone with the blade, just enough to pierce a thin layer of her skin, but not enough to draw blood. Then, he took the point of the dagger and pierced it through her skin.

Layla felt the cold blade run into her body, cold and slow. She tried to contain the shout of pain, but failed miserably. The blade was cutting too deep... Tears rolled down her face as a scream of pain escaped from her lips.

"Scream as much as you like," Marik said soothingly. "This room is coated with magic that will not allow any sound to penetrate this room. No one can hear you." He smiled possessively as he watched the blade sink deeper and deeper into her skin. Then, he snapped out of his possessive state and a whole string of curses flew out of his mouth. The blade ran too deep into her body. It would definitely leave a scar... He growled, watching the blood run around the blade, down Layla's body. Suddenly, all that mattered to him now was the red down... Was it as good as Anippe's blood? Without taking the dagger out, he leaned in and tasted the blood. Not as good, but it was still good.

Layla whimpered a bit, knowing that it'd be no use screaming. The feeling of Marik's tongue...she shivered. The blade...it hurt...the fact that it was still in her made it worse. She could feel the iciness of the blade, pushing against her skin.

Marik watched Layla's every reaction as he carefully, slowly, licked the blood from her chest. Was that a knock? It wasn't a large knock, but it was, inexplicably, a knock. Marik growled. He was just in the middle of his torture and _somebody_ had to ruin it for him. For Ra's sake, he was _busy_! He walked toward the door of the room and into his chambers...leaving Layla whimpering, with the blade wedged in her chest.

* * *

"What do you want?!" Marik snarled as he opened the door. 

"Excuse me?" Ishizu asked suspiciously, staring him down. "What's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?" Marik asked as politely as he could once he noticed it was Ishizu. "I was just...busy. That's all."

Ishizu gave him a doubtful glance. "What were you doing?" she pressed.

"N—nothing!" he stammered, wondering if he had left any evidence of his torture.

Ishizu sighed. She was getting nowhere like this. "Okay," she drawled out, wondering if she should inquire more. "The Pharaoh wishes to see you," she added. "I suggest you meet him as soon as you can."

"That might be a while," Marik countered, wanting desperately to get back to his torment. "I'm busy right now."

Ishizu was getting more irritated by the minute. What could be more important than seeing the Pharaoh? "Well," she said scornfully. "If what you're working on is that important, I should know what it is."

Marik went pale in the face. If Ishizu knew what he was doing, then she would surely punish him good; or she would tell the Pharaoh or High Priest, which was even worse. "Well, I—uh..." he stuttered, unable to come up with an excuse.

"Well?" Ishizu pushed more. "What were you doing?"

"...I..." he faltered. Immediately, he just said the first thing he was thinking of. "I was working on a present for you." It was the only reasonable thing he could come up with.

Ishizu looked relieved before replying, "Well...my present can wait. You need to go see the Pharaoh. Go!"

Marik slouched slightly as he walked out of his chambers toward the Pharaoh's. _Great. Now, not only do I have to meet the Pharaoh, but I also have to make a present for Ishizu. I am so blessed..._

* * *

Seto: (dumbfounded)

Dark Conscience: (dumbfounded)

Alley Cat: ... (sweatdrop) You didn't like it, did you...

Dark Conscience: ...no comment...

Seto: (laughs really, really hard)

Alley Cat: (whines) (goes to mope in a corner)

Dark Conscience: ...I'm actually happy that Marik will be going away for a little while...

Alley Cat: (cries)

Seto: (still laughing)

Dark Conscience: Oi. Why do I hang out with a pyromaniac and an overemotional friend? ...Oh woe is me.

Alley Cat: ...I'll be alright. I knew it was bad anyway. Partially why I'm kicking Marik out in the next chapter.

Seto: (still laughing)

Alley Cat: ...I think something's wrong with him...

Dark Conscience: Something was ALWAYS wrong with him...

Alley Cat: ...Do you think we should get him to the hospital or something?

Dark Conscience and Alley Cat: (look at each other) Nah!

Dark Conscience: ...See the button down there? CLICK IT! Please R&R!

Alley Cat: Yep! You will make me ever-so-happy!


	10. Saved

Alley Cat: n.n I love my reviewers!

Seto: O.o Okay...

Alley Cat: n.n Math kills brain-cells!

Dark Conscience: (hasn't done math homework yet) Crap.

Alley Cat: I'm so happy because I'm getting more readers! ...but, you know, I'm starting to agree with Skyring. Marik _is_ a vampiric rapist...oh well...

Seto: ...you're not supposed to agree with your flames...

Alley Cat: Anything to shut you up.

Seto: ...don't flame her. It gives me nothing to say.

Alley Cat: Well...unfortunately, Marik is gone after this chapter...or at least he won't have a major part...sorry about that. But he'll have a major part later...with the ritual thingy and all. So sit tight! n.n

Thanks to my faithful reviewers:

Skyring - Yeah. Marik is a very sadistic rapist who likes...blood. O.o My mind is demented...probably because of math homework... Don't see how I incorporated that Seto's a pervert...but okay...

Cwthewolf - n.n Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you like this chapter too!

Kaiba's Slave - Cake...cake is good. Any kind of cake is good. Unless it's burnt...really bad...then it's really bad...like burnt steak. Maybe worse...but I've never had burnt cake so I wouldn't know... (snaps out of phase) Uh...sorry. (sweatdrop) It's the math homework... Well...Marik will be out for a little more than a few chapters... (coughmaybefifteencough) so just hang in there... Keep reading! And Marik's still in this chapter so don't worry!

Lou - Wow. Like it that much, huh? n.n You all make me soooo happy! n.n Well, I updated so enjoy!

Black-Lightniing - It was planned out that way. You were _supposed_ to think it was Seto knocking... As for Seto exploring Marik's chamber...you'll have to see for yourself...

Alley Cat: Now that my thanks is done, might as well let you read this chapter huh? Okay...

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

* * *

The Pharaoh was sitting on his throne, slouching a bit as Marik walked in. Obviously, Yami was not in the mood for a casual talk.

"My Pharaoh...you asked for me?" Marik inquired casually.

"Marik," Yami growled. Yami didn't really have a reason for bringing him to his chamber, but it made him feel better when Marik was under his watch.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" Marik asked politely, yet impatiently. He'd rather get back to his own chamber instead of standing there, in front of the Pharaoh, answering the inevitable questions to come.

"...What...have you been doing recently?" Yami asked, hoping that his true intentions weren't too obvious.

Marik arched an eyebrow. "The usual," he replied vaguely, shrugging his shoulders. Obviously, the Pharaoh wanted to know what had become of Anippe.

Yami was befuddled. Marik was toying with him again. He tried again. "And Anippe's punishment?"

Marik shrugged again. This was fun. "What about it?"

Yami sighed, getting more irritated by the minute. "Has it been carried out yet?" Yami asked forcefully.

Marik raised his eyebrows once more. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? It takes time."

Yami growled. "You've had enough time," he pointed out.

Marik smiled. "But we had an agreement, remember? Anippe's all mine for five days. This is only the second day."

Yami nodded. "But you never said anything about questioning your actions. All you said was that I couldn't interfere, which I have not. When you refuse to answer my questions, then that forces me to interfere," he stated logically. There was no way Marik could get out of this one...

"Ah, but my Pharaoh," Marik said with much enthusiasm, "That was not part of our agreement."

Yami was furious by now. _Marik must be hiding something_, he concluded. Yami was now feverishly thinking through loopholes. "Yet we did not specify when I could interfere and when I could not."

Marik cursed inwardly. If he could not think of anything soon, he'd be forced to tell the Pharaoh what he was doing to Anippe...or...he could lie. His eyes lit up as he pondered this idea.

"So..." Yami continued, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "What have you been doing? Anippe's _my_ slave. I deserve to know."

"Well," Marik drawled out as long as he could to give his brain some time to think, "I haven't punished her too heavily...yet."

_Yet?!_ "What do you mean?" Yami said as calmly as he could, trying to resist the anger welling up inside of him.

"Well... I haven't really done much..." he replied, trying to sound as innocent as he could. "I'm sorry. I haven't thought of the right punishment for her yet."

Yami's eye twitched. That was it. There was no way Marik could be this innocent. He was lying. It was a damn lie. "_Marik_," Yami said through gritted teeth, "_What have you done with Anippe? Tell me the truth_."

_Damn it!_ The Pharaoh had seen right through his lie. He growled. How could he possibly get out of this one? "I've only treated her like my other slaves," he admitted, trying to twist the truth a little. "That was the only punishment I had in mind for her. You're too nice to her. Being with me will teach her a lesson about obedience."

Yami, once again, looked at him with bewilderment. How could he just state it so simply? Yami shook his head. This was pointless. He groaned. He couldn't punish Marik at all. ...Not without evidence... "All right Marik," Yami replied coldly. He had no other choice but to let Marik go. "You have my leave to go."

Marik smiled and walked out of the Pharaoh's chamber, victorious.

* * *

Seto walked up to Marik's chamber and knocked rather loudly.

No answer.

Seto thought this was quite suspicious. What reason did Marik have to be out of his chambers? But then again, he did have the right to be out... Seto shook his head. His accusations were getting to his head. He knocked again, hoping that Marik would answer.

Nothing.

Seto growled and turned around to be greeted by Marik.

"Yes?" he asked amusedly, but coldly.

Seto glared at him. The nerve of him...to be treating the High Priest with such disrespect. The Pharaoh had problems with him too. "I was wondering if you've seen...my slave," he chose his words carefully.

Marik smirked. "You mean the troublesome one who interfered that one day?" he asked.

Seto was speechless. How could he respond to that?

Marik continued to smirk. "I'll take that as a yes. Now...why would _I _know where _your_ slave is?" Marik asked smugly and crossed his arms, as if the High Priest was under his social class.

Seto just stared at him, unable to answer the question and unable to bare his attitude.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he prodded.

"I just thought, maybe—" he said feebly but was interrupted by Marik.

"That maybe she was with me? Now why would that be?" Marik asked slyly. "For Ra's sake, I really don't have a reason, do I? Besides, even if I did decide to take her from you, I would have told you first."

Seto glared at him. "Fine. Whatever," he replied bitterly as he walked away.

Marik smiled as he walked into his chamber. This was the second time he won today...

* * *

_Okay. Just focus_, Anippe thought to herself as she concentrated on the tray ahead. She stood up, for the third time in a row, and tried to just reach the tray. She was too weak to do anything. Even breathing was a pain for her now. She felt relief as her hands clasped the cold, hard handles of the golden tray.

Marik, lying on a couch with his hand propped up to support his head, cocked an eyebrow at Anippe. This was more entertaining than he thought it would be...

Anippe held on to the tray for a few moments to steady herself and carefully lifted it up. As soon as she did, it clattered to the floor, as did Anippe. Her two hands were held out in front of her to break her fall, but a surge of pain went through her body nevertheless. Soon enough, she heard two quick snaps as two welts formed on her back.

Marik was still lying leisurely on the couch, except he had been able to pull out a twelve-foot whip in a split-second. He cracked the whip hard enough to draw blood.

Anippe felt herself becoming less and less aware of her surroundings. She felt light-headed and dizzy. Her body wouldn't stop trembling. The welts on her back were actually producing some warm, fuzzy feeling in that area, which was a lot more comforting than what the rest of her body was going through. She could hardly feel the blood seep through the wounds on her back. She stayed there, collapsed on the floor with her hands held out in front of her to support her. Her breathing was raspy and broken up. She could barely keep her eyes open, and yet she tried to stare at the floor to help her concentrate on blocking out the pain. It wasn't working.

Marik lazily got off the couch and made his way over to Anippe. He rubbed his cheek against her shoulder and smiled viciously. He drew his finger over one of the wounds the whip had made on her back, allowing blood to build up on his finger.

Anippe shuddered slightly as Marik's finger pressed into one of her wounds, exerting more pain than necessary. She whimpered a little and stiffened, unable to bear the pain.

Marik smiled as his finger reached the top of the first wound. He brought the finger to his lips and licked the blood off it, taking pleasure in the luxurious taste. He licked his lips and leaned on her back to lick off the second welt his whip had made.

Anippe's arms collapsed beneath her when Marik added his weight to hers. The feeling of his tongue over her back was uncomfortable, but not as painful as the pressure he was applying to her open welt. It seemed that he was actually pressing as hard as he could. She cried out in pain, unable to tolerate much more. Her breathing got even more broken up than before.

Marik smiled and allowed his tongue to crawl up her back slowly, taking in the taste of her blood to the fullest. The fact that she was in serious pain only added to his enjoyment.

Anippe whimpered as she lay there, collapsed on the floor, too weak to fight back.

Once Marik was done with the wound, he examined Anippe, weak and helpless. He smiled as he turned her over so that she was facing him. "Calm down my little pet," he said soothingly as he rubbed his cheek against hers and buried his head into her neck.

Anippe stiffened slightly, but was too weak to do anything at all. All she could concentrate on now was Marik, who was just about lying on top of her. She squirmed a little, but that only caused Marik to press down harder on her, exerting force into her stomach wound, once again. She let out a barely audible moan.

Marik smiled, still enjoying the taste of Anippe's blood in his mouth. "Mm," he murmured softly in her ear. His lips grazed her cheek and made his way to her mouth.

Anippe stiffened and averted her head.

Marik continued to smile while he turned her head back to his. He kissed her harshly, brutally.

Anippe tensed and let out a small whimper as she felt his tongue pass her lips.

Marik's kiss intensified the longer he held it. Finally, he let go, leaving Anippe gasping for breath.

Anippe's face was completely flushed and coughed lightly. She had now idea what she could say, or do, to stop from his torturous assault. She tried to calm down, but she could already feel darkness consuming her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to stay conscious. It didn't work; soon enough, she was left lying unconscious on the cold, hard floor of Marik's chamber.

* * *

_Damn_, Seto thought. _I could have sworn Layla was with him...there'd be no other explanation. But he said himself that he didn't have a reason to take Layla...but he could be lying... For Ra's sake! Why did my life have to get so complicated?_ Seto growled. There would be no other explanation. Layla had to be with Marik. That's the only place she could be... But Marik... _No. Wait._ Things suddenly snapped into place. _He **does** have a reason to take Layla... She did enough that one-day to have Marik hold a grudge against her...for a long time..._

He pondered this thought for a while. Damn it! He'd been tricked! He halted right in his walk back to his chambers and started to backtrack...back to Marik's.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his chair with his hand propped up on the desk and his head on top of it, his eyes looking down. If this continued much longer, he'd go insane. He groaned. He could concentrate on anything...except for Anippe...and how helpless she was... He shook his head. He couldn't go on like this for much longer.

"Yami? Is something up?" someone asked from behind. Her voice was filled with worry.

Yami smiled. Maybe she could help him overcome his guilt. There. He said it. He was in a state of guilt, an enormous weakness for a Pharaoh. "Tea," he said softly. "What brings you here?"

Tea smiled slyly. "I heard you were acting strangely for the last few days. So I decided to come talk to you."

Yami turned around to face Tea. "Well. I guess something has been bothering me these past few days..." That's all he could get out. How could he explain how he was feeling? Even to a person like Tea?

Tea looked at him anxiously. "Like what?" Tea asked.

Yami looked into Tea's eyes, full of worry and concern. He sighed and decided to tell her everything.

* * *

Layla stared fearfully as the doorknob started to turn. The dagger was still wedged in her chest. The blood had stopped though, which was a good thing.

Marik walked through the door, eager to finish what he had started before he got _rudely_ interrupted. He walked over to Layla and gripped the dagger's handle, smiling evilly at Layla.

Layla cried out in pain as Marik ripped the dagger out of her wound.

Marik just stood there, watching Layla suffer, gripping the bloody dagger in his hand.

After a few minutes, Layla's scream softened to a moan. Her breathing was raggedy. Her entire body was now coursing with pain. She glared at Marik in hatred.

Marik smiled even more sweetly. Layla's reaction was better than he expected. He brought the blade to his lips and slowly licked the blood off.

Layla stared at him in disgust. She continued to whimper for the pain just wouldn't cease.

When the blade was clean, he carefully put it aside. He put his head next to her wound, careful not to get any blood on him. He heard her heartbeat, fast-paced and loud. He smiled; this was just his day. He was having so much fun! He stood up and looked at Layla, how weak she was.

Layla whimpered a bit, but other than that, she was completely quiet. Her head was hung low, too weak to do much else.

Marik frowned. Where those footsteps? He growled. Who was it this time?! He turned around and headed toward the door.

* * *

Seto practically stomped into Marik's chambers, furious and savage. He looked around the room for Marik. He didn't find him. Instead, he found Yami's slave sprawled across the floor, unconscious. He growled. He knew Marik was up to something.

Suddenly, Marik burst through a room in his chamber, for his chamber led to more rooms. He was quite tousled and seemed to be in a rush to get out of there.

Seto eyed him suspiciously. "What's in there?" he demanded.

Marik had completely lost his cool. "What's in where?" he asked frantically, desperately trying to hide where Layla was.

"The door you're standing in front of," Seto said coldly. "Show me what's behind it."

"What?!" Marik cried out bewildered. "You—you can't do that! That stuff in there is private!"

"I am the High Priest," Seto explained curtly. "I can do just about anything." And with that, he pushed Marik aside and opened the door himself. Horror struck him as he saw what was behind the door. He glared back at Marik wrathfully.

Marik had fallen on his leg, twisting his ankle, and screamed out in pain. He glared at the High Priest, but the High Priest had cast him an even worse look than he could possibly imagine, so he backed away.

Seto was about to advance on him when Layla whimpered. A flash of worry ran through his eyes once more, and he looked back at Layla. He shook his head. He had to take care of Layla first before he could deal with Marik. He walked over to her and said a spell to release her from her bonds.

Layla would have collapsed onto the floor if the High Priest had not put his arms out to catch her. She was so weak and desperate that she couldn't even move. "Master," she whispered so softly that it was barely audible. "I—I'm sorry," was all that she managed to say before she passed out in his arms.

Seto stared at her worriedly before picking her up and carrying her out of the room. He glared at Marik once more before he left his chambers. As he was walking back to Layla's room, he examined her and only got more worried. Her whole body was full of cuts and bruises, plus the major wound she had in her chest. He sighed. Once he got to her room, he laid her gently on the bed and muttered some spells to heal her chest wound. The other wounds would have to heal by themselves. Besides, they didn't look that bad; there was just a lot of them, that's all. He pulled a chair over next to her bed and sat in it. His head collapsed into his hands, and he prayed that she was going to be all right.

* * *

"So that's it. That's what happened," Yami concluded dully.

"And now you're guilty," Tea reasoned, trying to suppress herself from saying 'How could you do such a thing?!'

"Yeah," Yami agreed. "Tea...what should I do?" he asked helplessly.

Tea stared at him for a while. There was really nothing she could advise him on. This was more complicated than she expected...and dealing with a person like Marik wasn't easy... "I think you should go to Marik's chambers and see what's really going on," Tea advised. It was the best thing she could come up with. She didn't want to just tell Yami there was nothing she could do, or think of, after all the trouble he went through to tell her his story... Besides...she had to admit...she liked him...a lot...

Yami's eyes lit up. Why didn't he think of that? "Good idea. Thanks Tea," he said as he headed out the door.

Tea smiled. "No problem," she replied.

* * *

Yami walked in Marik's chambers and saw Marik feebly trying to get up. His right leg seemed like it was in serious pain.

Marik held onto a desk and tried to lift himself up. His right ankle must have been sprained. Once he got himself at standing height, he accidentally put some pressure on his right ankle and cried out in agony as he fell back down on his leg. He cursed for a while. Then he looked up to find the Pharaoh staring at him curiously. His face flushed. First the High Priest, now the Pharaoh... "M—my Pharaoh," he stammered, hoping he wouldn't look around and find Anippe lying on the floor. He cursed inwardly at his stupidity. He should have put her in a room, somewhere out-of-sight. "W—what are you doing in my chamber?"

Yami cocked an eyebrow before speaking. "I came to talk to Anippe," he replied casually. It wasn't in the agreement that he couldn't talk to her; he just couldn't interfere.

Marik's face flushed even more. "She—she's busy right now," he managed to get out.

Yami's surprise only grew. "Oh? Is that so? So busy that she doesn't even have time to talk to her master? I don't think so," Yami stated matter-of-factly.

Marik was speechless. What could he say?

Yami took Marik's silence as a bad omen as he looked around the room. Soon enough, he spotted Anippe, unconscious on the floor. Anger fumed inside him. He glowered back at Marik. "_MARIK_," Yami practically screamed through gritted teeth.

Marik was silent, casting his eyes down toward the floor. He didn't want to get punished more than what was necessary.

Yami's anger was rising. No words could express what he was feeling. He glared at Marik, and then looked back at Anippe. He growled. He'd have to deal with Marik later. "_Marik,_" Yami snarled, "_You'll pay for this!"_ He carefully picked up Anippe, noticing that numerous numbers of bruises and cuts and...wounds she had. He glared back at Marik as he left the chamber.

Marik let out the breath he had been holding. He'd gotten off lucky...with both the High Priest _and_ the Pharaoh...

* * *

Alley Cat: Okay...now everybody feel sympathetic toward Marik! He has a sprained ankle! How could you do such a thing! (glares a Seto)

Seto: What?!

Dark Conscience: ... (sweatdrop)

Alley Cat: (sighes) Yeah... So Marik's not going to be in the next few chapters...probably... I tend to procrastinate...

Dark Conscience: AKA: She doesn't think ahead.

Alley Cat: Shut up!

Dark Conscience: (snickers)

Alley Cat: Anway, my ending may seem a bit rushed...well, I was rushed...for reasons I'm not going to explain. So...I must go because I am currently limited on time. So R&R!!!!!! n.n


	11. Making Amends

Alley Cat: Yay! I'm getting more readers!

Dark Conscience: Hurrah.

Seto: That was _my_ line!

Dark Conscience: (smirking) Too bad!

Alley Cat: Anway, just to warn you all...I officially have absolutely no idea what I am doing.

Dark Conscience: ...You're scaring me...

Alley Cat: I'm serious! Like Dark Conscience said in the last chapter...I don't plan ahead. For example, when I first started this fic, I didn't even intend for Marik to have a part in this at all... That is how bad I am at planning ahead.

Dark Conscience: No. You plan ahead. You just plan what's going to happen, like, seven chapters later and don't think about what's going to happen inbetween!

Alley Cat: -.- Shut up! Anway, just a warning. And another warning...I am, once again, in the middle of a writer's block...

Dark Conscience: ...or you never got rid of your last one...

Alley Cat: Shut up! So...this chapter is more of a "filler"...but technically, I can't go on without this chapter...so I guess it's somewhat important... You know, something really dramatic just happened and now Seto and Yami have to "make amends"--

Dark Conscience: Hence the title...

Alley Cat: Yup. So...yeah. Bear with me if you don't like this chapter...

Dark Conscience: Although, I have to say, it's quite long to be a "filler"...

Alley Cat: Yeah, yeah... Now to thank my reviewers:

anonoumus - No. This is not the end. Not even close. You think I'd end you right there with a ritual uncast? (gasps) I'd never! I find it hard to believe that _this _fic is actually one of the best ones you've read... n.n;; I mean, it's my first fic and, honestly, I don't think it's very good...but I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Skyring - It's your fault Marik disappeared... (Dark Conscience: That and she ran out of ideas...) Shut up! Anyway... Marik's gone...but he'll be back! And...in this chapter, Seto and Yami are both perverted so make fun of them all you want. I made them perverted to make up for getting rid of Marik. Happy now?

Pharaoh's Jewel - OMG! You actually reviewed! n.n I'm soooo happy!!!!!!! (sighs) But Yami's not too happy, is he? Oh well...although it'd be nice to have him like it too... Well...I hope you update your fic soon because I'm really looking forward to reading it! ...I just had a sudden urge to go huggle Yami... (sweatdrop) I...gotta go. (runs off)

Pharohs-slave - n.n You really like my fic? I'm sooooo happy! (sighs) ...Apparently, you hate Marik. Is it because of this fic, or have you always hated him? Anyway, he's the "bad guy" so I guess it's okay to hate him. Um...kill Marik? Uh...that's going a little far don't you think? (sweatdrop) Don't worry. I don't plan ahead so I can literally "accidentally" kill a character. I don't have any plans for Marik now so just hope that the little chance that he's going to die kicks in. If he does die...it won't be for a while. And...he's not going to be punished for a while either... (sweatdrop) He has a sprained ankle right now, so be happy!

Kaiba's Slave - (acting surprised) What's this? (gasps) Have I made you like Marik more than Seto? (gasps again) You should be "Marik's Slave" now! n.n Joking, joking. But, apparently, you like him...a lot. Was it because of this fic? Hmmm... Well, hope you like this chapter...even if nothing really happens... (sweatdrop) Oh. About Marik leaving for fifteen chapters...don't bet on that. Most likely, he'll come sooner...or later. I tend to have an 89.8 percent error. Let's just hope he plays a big role sooner...instead of later...

Black-Lightniing - Yes. I _absolutely LOVE_ writing Marik's evil, sadistic parts. ...But, unfortunately, Marik's gone now... Oh well. Yup. In this chapter, both Seto and Yami are perverted so make fun of them all you want. Does that make up for making Marik go away? n.n And about never showing up in the intro...well, maybe, if someone included _me _in _theirs_ (hint hint, nudge nudge) I _might_ include that person's in mine. Beside's, you've shown up quite a few times already! (sighs) I'll see what I can do...

Alley Cat: Now that I'm done with my thanx, I guess we can continue on with the chapter!

Dark Conscience: Have you noticed that Kaiba hasn't said a word since I took over his lines?

Alley Cat: Well! If you at least gave him _something_ to say--!

Dark Conscience: Well...I _was_ going to let him say the disclaimer...but...I changed my mind.

Alley Cat: !!

Dark Conscience: All right! All right! Sheesh...

Seto: (moping in corner with a lack of words)

Alley Cat: ...I feel sorry for him... Oh! That reminds me! I put more Egyptian gods in this chapter...so I put "Ra" in there less often and subsituted them with "Serapis" and other gods like that.

Dark Conscience: -.- Alley Cat...Serapis is an Egyptian god combining attributes of Osiris and Apis and having a widespread cult in Ptolemaic Egypt and Ancient Greece.

Alley Cat: ...So?

Dark Conscience: Are you trying to say that this fic takes place in the era of when the Greeks ruled Egypt?

Alley Cat: ...No...

Dark Conscience: Are you trying to say that this fic takes place in the era of when the Romans overthrew the Greeks and ruled Egypt?

Alley Cat: ...No...

Dark Conscience: THEN WHY ARE YOU USING THE TERM "SERAPIS"?!?!?!?!

Alley Cat: ...Because..."Serapis" reminds me of the word "Seraphim" which reminds me of--

Dark Conscience: (slaps forehead) Nevermind...I shouldn't have asked...

Alley Cat: Anyhoo...it's really time to get on with the chapter... Hey! Seto-sweetie! Do the disclaimer for me! Pwease!

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...and don't call me that.

Alley Cat: (pouts)

* * *

Layla opened her eyes, unconsciously murmuring, "Water...water..." Well...she _was_ thirsty. Her throat was really dry. 

Seto had fallen asleep with his head on Layla's bed. Hearing her say water, he immediately got up to go get some for her, but she grasped onto his arm.

"Please, stay," she whispered, fear in her eyes.

Seto looked back at her. "Okay," he said softly. He called for one of his other slaves to go get water.

Layla had not let go of the High Priest's arm, afraid that, if she did, he would go away...leaving her vulnerable to Marik...again. "I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I shouldn't have—" She coughed.

Seto looked at her, sympathetically. How had he been so stupid? He should have immediately known where Layla was...immediately gone to rescue her... He sat back in the chair. It was too late for "should haves" now... "It's not your fault," Seto murmured soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Yes it is!" Layla tried to counter, raising her voice slightly, but was too weak to go on.

Seto shushed her. "No it isn't. Calm down," he ordered.

Layla immediately became quiet again and looked away.

Seto sighed. She was so sensitive... "You need to rest," he said, trying to explain. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you earlier. I was just...preoccupied."

Layla looked back at him. "No," she countered again, her voice soft. "You were weak, still recovering. I should have been there...to watch you, but—I'm sorry," she apologized again, wincing at the pain in her chest.

Seto watched Layla. Unfortunately, the spell that he had used to help heal her wound didn't heal it completely... He did bandage it though. He took Layla's hand. "I told you to calm down," he stated worriedly.

Layla nodded a little and seemed like she was about to say something when a girl came in, cowering and shaking. Layla watched at the High Priest curiously as he took the glass of water from the tray she was holding and dismissed her. Why was she so afraid?

"You wanted water, right?" Seto asked as he saw Layla staring at him.

Layla nodded numbly and tried to sit up, but pain ran through her as she struggled to sit. She collapsed back onto the bed with a thud, increasing the pain in her chest. She whimpered.

Seto barely had any time to react. He sighed and carefully pulled Layla up to a sitting position, using his shoulder to support her.

Layla looked up at him as Seto brought the glass of water in front of her.

"Drink," he whispered.

Layla took hold of the cup, but the High Priest wouldn't let go, afraid that she was too weak to hold it. He guided it up to her lips.

Layla drank the cool, refreshing water. "Thank you," she whispered to him and settled down on his shoulder.

Seto sighed and relaxed a bit. _Might as well stay with Layla until she recovers..._

* * *

Anippe opened her eyes slowly to find the Pharaoh anxiously pacing around the room. She moaned slightly at her headache. 

Yami immediately snapped his head back at Anippe, relief spread across his face. "Anippe," he said, quickly stepping forward. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Anippe stared at him, then stared out the window.

Yami was, once again, full of anxiety. What was going on? Since when did Anippe turn so cold? He sat at the edge of her bed. "Anippe?" he asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"No master," Anippe replied emotionlessly, looking out her window. "I'm fine. You should really get back to work."

Yami was stunned. Why did Anippe all of a sudden act so coldly to him? He just rescued her! "Anippe..." he tried to explain. "Please, listen to me. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right," Anippe whispered coldly. "I understand."

"No, I don't think you do..." Yami tried to counter.

"Master, you need to get to work," Anippe reminded him. She examined herself, noticing that her stomach wound had been re-bandaged. In fact, her back was bandaged as well. She felt so weak... She closed her eyes.

Yami looked at Anippe. Damn it! He should have expected this...after what he did to her... He sighed. "Please, Anippe, you must understand."

"Please...just leave me alone," Anippe whispered, tearfully.

Yami stared at Anippe for a little while. How? Why? Why had it come to this? Oh Isis! Why has fate become so cruel? "All right," he whispered back. He got off the bed and left.

* * *

"Shukura," Yami called. 

Shukura was the only person, other than Seto's slave, who had really had any contact with Anippe. In fact, Anippe was pretty isolated. Since the day she became his slave, she never talked to anyone except for him, the High Priest (occasionally), Marik, and Layla...not counting Shukura who had directed her to her room the first day...

In the midst of the Pharaoh's thoughts, Shukura appeared from around the corner. "Yes, master?" she inquired.

Yami was surprised at the presence of Shukura for a moment, forgetting that he had called her. "Shukura. You remember Anippe, right?"

Shukura thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, master."

"Make sure that she is well rested and getting enough food and water. She hasn't eaten for a while, so, for now, I want you to get her something to eat and drink," he ordered.

Shukura nodded. "Yes master," she replied obediently. She bowed slightly before leaving his presence.

Yami sighed. Now he had to earn back Anippe's trust... He wanted Anippe to have a good recovery. With him around, she probably wouldn't, so he ordered Shukura to do it for him... He growled slightly. This may even have been more torturous than Anippe being with Marik...for him anyway. He shook his head. His life had never been so complicated...

* * *

Mokuba was searching the palace grounds for his brother. He was so worried. The last time he saw Seto was two days ago...when he was recovering from his faint... His eyes flashed with worry. And he never came to visit him last night...Seto always came to visit him before he went to sleep... He suddenly pasted an open room and saw a glimpse of his brother. But...why would he be here? These were the slaves' rooms... Mokuba stepped back a bit to get a better view. Yes...it was his brother. 

Seto was sleeping comfortably...his back was up against the wall and...there was a girl in his arms?!?!

Mokuba stood there, astounded. He stepped forward to get a better look, but was careful not to disturb anything...or anyone, especially his brother. He peered in and noticed that it wasn't just _any_ girl sleeping with Seto, it was the girl who was so concerned over him in his faint...it was...his _slave_.

Mokuba stared there, rooted to the ground, perplexed. What was going on?

Mokuba closed his eyes, trying to recall more information about the slave. Her name was...Layla. Right? He remembered the conversation he had with Seto three days ago... He claimed that nothing was going on between them... He claimed that he hardly even knew her... Mokuba looked back at the sleeping couple. He didn't understand it. Oh well...he'd question Seto about it later... He examined Layla more closely. She seemed quite fatigued. Her hair was in disarray and her chest was bandaged tightly. However, she seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully on his brother's chest, with his arms wrapped around her. Mokuba shook his head. Nothing made sense anymore... He walked away, intent on asking his brother the reason later...

* * *

Anippe woke up to find Shukura just entering the room, carrying a bowl. She managed to sit up, even though it caused her quite a bit of pain. "You're Shukura, right?" Anippe asked weakly. "What are you doing here?" 

Shukura looked at her for a moment before answering. "The Pharaoh sent me to take care of you until you get better."

Anippe looked down. "Oh," she said softly, disappointed. The Pharaoh wouldn't even take care of her now... Shukura probably didn't want to take care of her either. She was just _following orders_.

"Are you hungry?" Shukura asked timidly, gesturing at the bowl in her hands.

Anippe looked back at Shukura, noticing how famished she was. She nodded and took the bowl carefully from her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Shukura replied. "I'll be back later to treat your wound."

Anippe watched Shukura leave the room and then looked back at the bowl. It was broth. She sniffed the air to be greeted by its pleasant smell. In fact, it was barley broth sweetened with honey. Not as fancy as the food she usually got in the palace, but she could live. She immediately drank the broth, surprised at her hunger. The warm feeling of the broth flowed throughout her, making her feel so much better. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of the broth.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke up a little while later to find her bowl gone and her stomach and back re-bandaged. She sighed. She hated to admit it, but she kind of enjoyed the Pharaoh's company. But now that she knew what he was really like...she just couldn't open up to him 't trust him anymore... She was just a simple slave to him...and no more. Something he could dispose of easily and do as he pleased with. She closed her eyes. ...How could she have been so foolish?

* * *

Layla woke up to find herself snuggled against the High Priest. At first, she took comfort in his loving grip, but she suddenly remembered who she was and quickly pushed herself away. 

Seto woke up with a start. "Wha—what's going on?" he asked anxiously.

"I—I'm sorry, master," Layla said softly. She didn't know what else to say. She just didn't want to be wrapped in the High Priest's arms.

Seto looked at Layla sleepily. "Okay then," he said, reaching towards her. "You need to get some more rest if you want to make a good recovery."

Layla moved away from his hand. The High Priest could do whatever he wanted with her, including making love. But Layla didn't want this. She didn't want to be...entertainment for the High Priest... She wanted true love. If she fell in love with the High Priest...all that would come would be pain. The High Priest, of course, could make love with anyone he wished...but he had to marry someone with a high enough rank...probably a noble. Most likely, Priestess Ishizu would be perfect for him... She shook her head. "I'll be fine. In fact, I'm a little hungry," she said, hoping desperately that it would get the High Priest distracted.

Seto smacked his forehead. She must not have eaten for a long time. How could he be so stupid? "Right," he said and called one of his slaves.

Layla became disheartened again. Obviously the High Priest didn't catch her drift.

"Get Layla something to eat," Seto ordered. The slave (a boy this time) nodded, bowed, and walked out. Seto watched him leave, and then looked back at Layla.

Layla was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just tell the High Priest to go away...that'd be rude...and she wasn't allowed to do that...or else she'd be punished. She returned the High Priests gaze but just got lost in his blue eyes instead. She shook her head and looked away. No...she wasn't allowed to do this...she...just wasn't allowed.

"Layla?" Seto asked worriedly, reaching out for her again. "Are you okay?" He looked at her, with her head bowed down. She looked so...pretty. Two brown bangs hung apart from the others, directly falling in front of shoulders, covering most of her face. The rest of her hair slid elegantly down her back... "Layla?" he asked again as he got no reply the first time.

"Hmm?" Layla had been lost in her own thoughts, paying no attention to the High Priest...although she was thinking about him... "I'm sorry master. I guess I'm just not feeling well," she said quietly.

Seto looked at her worriedly. "Okay. Get some more rest...or would you like something to eat first?" he asked fretfully. "The slave should be here any minute..." Right after he said that, the boy, who was actually quite young, walked in with a golden tray and a dish on it. Seto took the plate and told the boy some other orders before letting him go. The boy nodded and left. Seto looked at the plate. It contained bread and a cup of beer. The bread was fine-grained and flavored with sesame seeds, honey, fruit, butter, and herbs...a rather common food. Seto thought that Layla was too weak to hold it so he intended to feed Layla, but she had already reached out for the bread herself.

Layla carefully took hold of the bread and ate it carefully. "Thank you," she whispered when she was done.

Seto looked at her inquiringly. "Are you thirsty?" he asked, gesturing towards the beer.

Layla nodded and reached for the beer. By this time, she had enough energy to pick it up herself.

After Layla finished the beer, Seto took it, paying no attention to her objections.

Layla looked at the High Priest tiredly, fearing for the worst. "Master, I'm kind of tired now. I don't have anymore needs right now, so you can go do your business," she tried to say as politely as she could. "I'm sorry I held you up."

Seto looked at her slightly perplexed. "Okay then," he said softly. "I'll leave you to rest." He looked back at her before he left.

Layla gave him a reassuring smile before collapsing onto her back right after the High Priest left.

* * *

Seto walked back to his chambers to be greeted by Mokuba along the way. He gave Mokuba an inquiring look, wondering what got him so excited. 

Mokuba really didn't know how to ask his brother about earlier that day... So he started out with a tight hug.

Seto stopped walking because, apparently, Mokuba's hug got in the way. "So..." he questioned casually, "What's up?"

Mokuba looked up at his big brother. "Oh nothing," he said casually. "But I saw you sleeping with Layla earlier today," he commented nonchalantly.

Seto looked down at Mokuba. He wasn't supposed to know that. How had he known? Seto managed to pry Mokuba's arms off his legs and continued walking, not wanting to explain.

Mokuba was a bit disappointed and then ran to catch up to Seto. "But...I thought you said you hardly knew her," Mokuba pointed out innocently.

Seto sighed. There was no way his brother would get off the topic. "She was hurt, Mokuba. I was just comforting her," he said, trying to twist the truth a bit.

Mokuba was still a bit confused, although his brother's explanation mostly made sense... "Okay then," he replied naively, sounding like he didn't believe Seto and shrugging. Then he walked off, having other things to do.

Seto stopped walking and stared at his brother walk off. _Strange how much he's turning into me..._

* * *

Yami sighed, once again pacing his room. What could he do? Absolutely nothing. He was helpless...again. 

Goddamn it Serapis! Why? He was the Pharaoh, the ruler of the sun and moon and all who stood below it. So...why couldn't he control something like this? Oh Osiris! Why did it have to be so agonizing? He collapsed into a chair. Great. Just great. Everything was going fine for him until he met Anippe. Then everything changed... He growled. Because of one slave, his whole life had been turned upside down.

* * *

Marik sat in his bed, cradling his ankle. _Damn High Priest. Had to come and ruin it all._ He growled. Everything had been going so well up until that moment... Now he couldn't even walk... 

He was...he was..._helpless and weak._ No! He couldn't think that way...not now...not ever... He'd get revenge...he'd get revenge on them all...

* * *

Anippe carefully walked toward the window in her room and sat there, just looking out below the land. Why did her life have to be so miserable? She'd probably never achieve true happiness again...not like this... Suddenly, she sensed another presence in the room. She turned around to find the Pharaoh gazing at her. Anippe had such a fright that she almost fell through the window. 

"Be careful," Yami yelled out as he lunged toward Anippe, afraid that he was too late to save her.

Fortunately, she grabbed the two sides of the window on instinct. She breathed a sigh of relief and braced herself there to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed.

By this time, Yami was close enough to grab Anippe by the waist and pull her to standing position.

Anippe hadn't expected this and immediately fell backwards. If it weren't for the Pharaoh's arms, she would have crashed to the floor, probably opening her stomach wound again. She looked at the Pharaoh with her beautiful, blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I—I'm sorry," she stuttered embarrassedly.

"It's okay," Yami whispered back, hoping this would make amends with her. He led her back to her bed and sat down next to her.

Anippe curled herself into a ball, hugging her knees and looked away.

Yami looked at Anippe. She still hadn't forgiven him. He sighed, unable to think of any way to help her realize the truth...that he didn't mean to put Anippe in such torture. "Anippe," he tried again, not really knowing where to begin. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

Anippe stayed silent, but stared at the Pharaoh curiously. Why would he even care?

Yami smiled slightly as his spirits began to lift. At least he got her attention... "Listen," Yami began. "I'm really sorry...but...but Marik tricked me," he added embarrassedly.

Anippe felt tears well up in her eyes, and her throat closed in. Just thinking of Marik brought back painful memories of him...of his torturous ways... Anippe moaned slightly and collapsed back on her bed. She wasn't ready to talk about it...not yet. It just hurt too much...

Yami was taken aback at first. What had he said that was wrong? All he did was say that Marik tricked him...Marik... He shook his head. He shouldn't have mentioned him. "Anippe," he tried again, "please forgive me." He hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Anippe stiffened a bit, not sure if it was because she was so close to the Pharaoh or because the movement reminded her too much of Marik. Whatever the cause was, she was completely paralyzed.

"Anippe?" Yami asked anxiously. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Anippe snapped back to reality. "No," she replied, "I'm fine." Maybe she'd been wrong about the Pharaoh. She blushed slightly. How could she have thought that way? Especially about the Pharaoh! "I forgive you," she whispered, slightly embarrassed that she had the Pharaoh begging _her_ for forgiveness instead of the other way around...and even more embarrassed that the Pharaoh had hugged her. In fact, he hadn't let go yet...

Yami looked at Anippe, as happy as ever. He had finally regained Anippe's trust! And plus, she did look kind of cute...

Anippe saw a glint in the Pharaoh's eye and immediately knew what was to come. "I'm sorry," Anippe apologized as she pushed herself away from the Pharaoh's chest, although it was comforting to be there... Anippe cursed inwardly. She didn't care about the Pharaoh! Her world did not revolve around him! But why was it that all she could think about was the Pharaoh and...the Pharaoh.... Damn it! Why were all her thoughts revolving around him! Anippe breathed in slowly, trying to calm herself.

Yami looked at her curiously. She seemed to be fighting within herself...over something. But he wasn't sure what... And the fact that Anippe practically threw him off her only got him more confused.

Anippe noticed a look of perplexity pass through the Pharaoh's face. "Sorry," she murmured. "I—I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," Yami interrupted. He sighed. He earned Anippe's trust back. That's all he wanted...nothing more. Or, at least, he hoped nothing more... "I'll leave you to rest then," he informed her, leaving the room without giving Anippe anytime to object.

Anippe curled up into a ball again. Yes; she had forgiven the Pharaoh...mostly. But the Pharaoh lost a part of her that he was never going to get back again...

* * *

Layla was feeling much better and decided to walk around the palace a little bit. Her chest wound restricted her from doing too much, but she felt she needed a little fresh air. Anippe once talked to her of a courtyard...or was it a garden? She couldn't remember... 

However, she did remember that it was the third door on the left in the main hallway. She found the door and opened it to be greeted by warm sunshine. How much she longed to see the light of day! She smiled slightly as she looked around at the maze of bushes. Yes; it was quite late to be out here... She stared up at the sun. Only an hour or two more of daylight...but it was good enough for her. She sat down on a stone bench and breathed deeply. Yes...this was exactly what she needed...

* * *

Dark Conscience: O.o I thought you said Marik wasn't going to appear in the next fifteen chapters or so...

Alley Cat: Oh...uh...(sweatdrop) I just threw him in there because I felt sorry for Kaiba's Slave, Skyring, and Black-Lightniing...

Dark Conscience: Okay...whatever...

Seto: God...what have you turned me into?

Alley Cat: A pervert...why?

Seto: -.-

Alley Cat: Don't worry...Yami's suffering too...

Seto: -.-

Dark Conscience: Well...no need to stall everyone much more. R&R please!!!!!!!!

Alley Cat: Remember! I accept anonymous ones too!!!!!!! n.n As long as people are appreciating my writing, I'm happy!


	12. In Denial

Alley Cat: So confuzzled...

Dark Conscience: (sighs) I'm not even going to bother correcting her..

Alley Cat: I _really_ don't know what I'm doing. I don't think my chapters are any good...

Dark Conscience: You're depressed today, aren't you?

Alley Cat: Only when it comes to my writing. But, it ends up (at least in Language Arts class) that my writing is actually _better_ when I think I did a crappy job on it...perhaps it's true... I dunno...

Seto: You need to boost your ego, so I can bring it down...

Alley Cat: Sh--shut up!

Seto: (smirks)

Alley Cat: Well, enough chit-chatting. Time to give thanx.

anonymous ( ) - Thanx for reviewing again. n.n So, so happy... Can't believe you really think about my fic that much...but okay! I'll go with it! n.n And I update _fast_, or at least compared to a lot of other authors out there...seriously! I do! My friend, Black-Lightniing, hasn't updated for, like, a month now... She's only on her fourth chapter, and she started before I did! Well, thanx so much for your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kaiba's Slave - (hangs head in shame) Sorry... No. I don't know how obsessed you are with Seto... But I bet you aren't as obsessed with Seto as I am obsessed with Kratos! (squeals) (starts talking at 500 words per second and jumping up and down) Kratos is so cool! I love Kratos! Kratos rocks! Kratos's Cruxis outfit is awesome! Dark Conscience just sent me a picture of Kratos! Kratos uses magic! Kratos uses swords! Kratos is cool!!!!!!!!!! (squeals) Kratos! Kratos! Kratos! Kratos! (Dark Conscience: (bangs Alley Cat on the head..._hard_.) You've illustrated your point...now continue with how _thankful_ you are...) (ahem) Right...sorry about that... (sweatdrop) And by the way...if Kratos was real, I wouldn't be considered a stalker, I'd be considered a--(Dark Conscience: THAT'S ENOUGH ABOUT KRATOS!!!!!!!!!!!) Alright, alright...geez... Anyway...you like my inner conflicts? I think I overdo it...but okay... Glad you think my writing is getting better and better... BTW, I got another 20 on my P2P!!!!!!!!!!!!! (squeals) (Dark Conscience: (_really_ irritated) Ignore her. Please.) (ahem) Anyway...yeah... Thanx for the review and hope you like this chapter!

skyring - Yes, yes. Seto and Yami are perverted... _Deal with it_. Well, hope you like this chapter... n.n

Black-Lightniing - (muttering) You call that a _short_ review? Um...(sweatdrop) Anway...thanx for the lovely review...(sweatdrop) Yes; I'm feeling wierd today... And Anippe...I know she's versatile, but I didn't want to go with my original plan because I wanted to keep going with the story. You see, I planned for Yami to earn Anippe's trust back _very_ slowly. I _planned_ for it to take up, like, five chapters or so and end up having Yami doing something "heroic". I scratched the plan because I got _lazy_. Yes; I love courtyards and gardens. Besides, I want to portray it as a safe haven for the two girls...bear with me...

Alley Cat: All right. All done with reviews. Except I didn't get as many as before...but oh well. I'm still happy! n.n Just to warn you all...I'm still having writer's block...

Dark Conscience: No you aren't. You just use that as an excuse in case the readers think it's bad...

Alley Cat: (getting defensive) Sh--shut up!

Seto: (smirks)

Alley Cat: ...Seto doesn't say much anyway...why do I have him as a muse?

Dark Conscience: To say the disclaimer!

Seto: (scowls) (muttering) Stupid disclaimer...

Alley Cat: Aww... You don't like the disclamer?

Seto: (scowls even more)

Alley Cat: ...Somebody's not in a good mood today... You need a hug! (huggles Seto)

Seto: (screams and tries to throw the abomination of him) (Key word: _tries_)

Dark Conscience: (sighs) Hopeless...absolutely hopeless...

Alley Cat: There. All better now. Now say the disclaimer...

Seto: ...I'm going on strike.

Alley Cat: -.- ...Do you want another _hug_?

Seto: -.- ...Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Alley Cat: BTW, things in parentheses are notes from me. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami walked over to Anippe's room at the first sign of daylight. He really didn't know why...but he just felt so lonely without her company...and she was so pretty... He shook his head. This was too much for him...he'd never felt this way in over his head... He stood outside Anippe's room, not sure if he should go in. If he went inside...what would he say? After a long time of thinking, he came up with...nothing. He gave up. He'd just go inside and see what would happen...

Yami knocked softly on the door of Anippe's room. "Anippe?" he whispered softly.

Anippe woke up groggily. "Hmm?" she asked, not fully awake yet.

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yes," Anippe said, embarrassed that she hadn't said so earlier...and even more embarrassed that the Pharaoh was asking her for permission. Since when was the Pharaoh so...humble? She sat up.

Yami walked in slowly, still contemplating what to say to her. Damn it! She was just a girl...not even a girl! She was his slave! And yet he had to contemplate what to say to her? He sighed, dejectedly.

Anippe heard this and immediately straightened up. "Is something wrong? Do you need anything?" she asked worriedly. "If—if I did something wrong...I'm sorry," she whispered.

Yami was stunned at her response. She'd become so much more...fragile. "No...you did nothing wrong," Yami replied soothingly. "I was just thinking...about some...troubling issues..." Yami said, trying to conceal the truth a bit.

"Okay then," Anippe said, knowing that there was much more to the situation than the Pharaoh was letting on...

"Listen, Anippe," Yami tried to apologize again, "I'm so sorry." She wasn't acting as...spunky as she used to... She was probably still mad at him.

"It's all right," Anippe accepted his apology, once again. Now she was completely embarrassed. The Pharaoh was _too_ humble! Wasn't he supposed to be "The Pharaoh" who was strong and courageous and bold and should be able to be tough when things get hard? Why was he being so humble in front of her? For heaven's sake! She was his _slave_ not his equivalent!

Yami still felt like she just didn't except his apology...she still hadn't forgiven him. "It's just—"

Anippe cut him off, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. He already apologized and apologized and apologized! And she forgave and forgave and forgave! Wasn't once just enough? Besides, it was already over. There's nothing the Pharaoh could do about her wounds, external and internal. As much as she longed to say this, to explain this, she didn't. Instead, she just simply stated, "Give me time, and I will heal."

A pained look ran through Yami's eyes. If only he knew how Anippe really felt...but she was concealing her feelings so well... But...it felt like she was still mad at him...he just knew it. She wasn't as talkative as before, not as happy. Yami lowered his head. "All right then."

Anippe, for some reason, winced at his reaction. He sounded so...distant, lonely, cold. He was griping. He thought he was guilty. In a way, she felt it was his fault, but, of course, she would never say that to his face. She didn't want him to know either. It pained her to see the Pharaoh in such misery, which really surprised her. "Do you need anything?" Anippe tried to make up for her previous rudeness. "I think I'm well enough to serve you again...master." The word "master" felt so foreign to her tongue now. And it just brought back painful memories. She cringed a bit as she felt the word pass through her lips.

Yami's eyes locked on Anippe's for a moment. Had she really recovered that much? Or should she rest another day? ...If Anippe were with him...he would feel less guilty. Perhaps he could even... Damn it! His thoughts were revolving around Anippe once again! What was with this? Could it be... No. It couldn't. Absolutely not! A Pharaoh just wasn't allowed! ...Not with a slave... It'd be...it'd be ridiculous! He blushed slightly just thinking about it. It...it just couldn't be possible! Ludicrous! "Just stay with me for the day," he managed to get out after a long period of silence. "I don't want to exhaust you, so I'll just have you do little things here or there. Nothing big. Basically, I just want you to follow me around," Yami said feebly.

Anippe closed her eyes. The Pharaoh was actually giving her a choice...slaves didn't _get_ choices... "Yes master," she replied briskly.

A wave of relief passed through Yami...but why? Why was he so relieved that Anippe decided to stick around with him? He cursed inwardly. But, of course, feelings is something one cannot control.

"Now, master?" Anippe inquired softly, noticing that the Pharaoh hadn't done, or said, anything.

Yami was knocked out of his daze. "Yes," Yami replied sheepishly. He looked at Anippe for a moment before turning around to leave.

Anippe reluctantly got out of her warm bed and followed the Pharaoh out of the safe harbor of her room. Hopefully, nothing bad would happen. And, hopefully, she wouldn't see Marik...

* * *

Layla walked over to the High Priest's chambers. Her wound still hurt quite a bit...but it was healing much faster than normal...perhaps the High Priest had cast a healing spell on it or something... She knocked softly on the door. "Master, do you need me?" Layla asked weakly. 

From behind the door came footsteps and soon the creaking of the door. Apparently, the High Priest was sleeping in today.

Layla blushed slightly as she saw that the High Priest was still in his (let's call them) "night clothes". (I'm not describing them, so you can visualize them anyway you want. You can go with the idea that he's fully clothed...or you can go with the idea that he's partially naked and—(ahem) Anyway, if you decide to visualize it that way...imaging him wearing only a kilt or something. Heck, he can even be wearing pink, bunny pajamas for all I care...) "I—I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean—I—I didn't know..." her cheeks were growing redder by the minute. "I'm s—sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I—I'll go now," she managed to get out. She turned to go, but the High Priest took hold of her wrists.

Their eyes locked for a moment before Layla looked away. "It's fine," Seto mumbled as he stepped aside to allow Layla to come in.

Layla's cheeks flared even more as she walked in, noticing the High Priest's gaze. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Have a seat," Seto said, gesturing toward a couch.

Layla was now completely flustered. She sat down daintily and looked at the ground.

Seto noticed her uneasiness and smiled a bit. This was fun watching her act like this...whatever the reason may be. "How are you feeling?" he asked, wondering if that healing spell was helping.

"Much better," Layla replied, but failed to raise her head. Her eyes were still concentrated on the intricate patterns on the floor. She didn't want to look at the High Priest.

Seto examined her, much like when they first met. Well...she appeared to be telling the truth... She seemed to be in less pain today, and her voice was much stronger. Her chest was still bandaged tightly... Seto made a mental note to change her bandages sometime. The clothes she wore now were much better, especially in quality, then when they first met...but, of course, that was to be expected. She _was_ living in the palace, after all. Her eyes were much kinder now. Before, they were full of terror...but it was reasonable to be at that time... But he could still sense some fear behind them...but that was also to be expected...after all she's been through... She still had quite a few bruises though...and there were a few cuts on her. He sighed. Perhaps bringing her into the palace only made her life more miserable. A while ago, he wouldn't have cared...but now... He shook his head. Had he really changed that much? He sighed again. He didn't know anymore. Everything was just so confusing...

The High Priest's sigh caused Layla to look up. "Master," she hesitated, "is everything all right? Do you need anything? Am I troubling you?"

Seto looked a bit bewildered for a moment before responding, "No. I'm fine. Stay here while I change, okay?" And with that, he left the room.

Layla's cheeks became even redder, if that was possible. Not only had she interrupted him...not only had he invited her in...not only had he asked how she was doing...but he also forgot to get dressed and was doing it now... If she could think of anything she's done that was more embarrassing than this, she couldn't think of it.

After a few minutes, Seto walked out of his room, dressed in his normal apparel. He noticed that Layla was now blushing furiously. He arched an eyebrow as he sat onto the couch next to Layla.

Layla stiffened a bit, noticing how close she was to the High Priest. She returned her eyes to the ground.

Seto wrapped an arm around Layla and pulled her toward him, noticing that she winced a little as he did so. "You're wound...does it still hurt?" he inquired and then cursed inwardly at himself for being so stupid to ask such a question. Of course, it still hurt; why wouldn't it?

Layla nodded. She reluctantly gave into the High Priest's grasp and laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, taking comfort in the High Priest.

Seto felt her relax in his hold, and he did as well. He sighed as he felt relief wash over him. Everything that had troubled him was now gone. He took a finger and loosely twisted a strand of Layla's long, brown hair. He laid his head upon hers, just taking comfort in her presence.

Layla lost all her senses for a moment. She seemed to be in a state of euphoria. The thrilling sensation of the High Priest twirling her lock of hair...of his warm touch... Suddenly, she snapped back to reality to notice they were...cuddling. She let out a slight "Auugh" as she tried to break away from the High Priest's grip.

On impulse, Seto tightened his grasp, which caused his palm to dig into Layla's wound.

Layla cringed in pain and let out a slight moan before falling, helplessly, back onto the High Priest's chest.

Seto gasped slightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

"It's all right," came Layla's reply. She had, unconsciously, grabbed onto the High Priest's hand for support; she still hadn't noticed this. She sighed. There was nothing she could do now...she decided to relax and take it easy.

Seto felt Layla relax once more. He cursed at himself, silently of course, again for being so stupid. Why did he have to disturb her wound? He sighed and laid his head on hers. He noticed that Layla had grabbed his hand...he squeezed back before saying, "I think I should get to work now..."

Layla blushed again. Now she had interrupted the High Priest...delayed him from work... She privately cursed at herself of her stupidity. "Yes, of course," she muttered as she quickly stood up. "I'm sorry I interrupted you," she said as she was walking out the door.

"Layla...wait," Seto called out.

Layla turned around, clearly surprised at the High Priests sudden outburst.

Seto was at a loss of words. He didn't want Layla to go...but he had no explanation... "I—I may need you today," he stammered. "If I do...I'll go find you."

Layla nodded. "Okay," she replied as she walked out of the door once again, confused by the High Priest's behavior.

* * *

Yami glanced warily at Anippe. She had been so...silent...absorbed in her own thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked for probably the seventeenth time that morning. 

"Hmm?" Anippe asked dazedly, too captivated in her own thoughts. "Yes. I'm fine." She paused before adding, "Are you?" She found it quite suspicious that the Pharaoh was asking her so many times...

"Yes," Yami replied rather embarrassed. He didn't like the silence between them...and he couldn't think of anything to talk to Anippe about. Now he was extremely regretting his decision to have her with him. It wasn't doing either of them any good...she could be getting a good rest right now...He decided to go down to the dueling chamber...it would be more entertaining and a quicker way to pass time. Besides...Anippe probably never saw a shadow duel before... It was decided. He'd show her a shadow duel. He got up and walked toward the dueling chamber with Anippe following.

Anippe closed her eyes...just wishing the memories would go away. It was just one horrible recollection after another...her home village...her parents...what tossed her into this whole mess...Marik... She shuddered at the thought. She opened her eyes again and noticed that the Pharaoh was leading her someplace new...someplace she hadn't seen yet.

Yami smiled as he saw that he had captured Anippe's interest. He opened the golden doors to reveal a dueling arena (in their time period... you should know what it looks like...when Ishizu showed Kaiba the past...with the stone tablets, and Yami sitting on the throne _way_ up there somewhere...yeah...that...place...).

Anippe's eyes lit up at the sight of the gold room (don't remember what color it was...I think it was gold...).

Yami smiled at Anippe's expression. He strode confidently over to his throne and took a seat, inviting Anippe to come up the steps as well.

Anippe was a bit bewildered by such a high honor...usually only the Pharaoh, the High Priest, and Priestess Ishizu were allowed up there... She bowed and climbed the stairs slowly. She stood next to the Pharaoh and watched as the shadow game began...

Yami became more delighted as the game progressed. This truly was turning out rather fascinating.

Anippe scoffed quietly. "Call _that_ a shadow game," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Yami questioned, quite amused by Anippe's reaction.

Anippe jumped back a bit. She had not known the Pharaoh was listening to her. "Uh...nothing!" she exclaimed.

Yami arched an eyebrow at her. "I could have sworn you were scolding the duelists..."

Anippe blushed slightly. "Um..." she stopped. She could tell the Pharaoh already knew the truth. "So what if I was?" Anippe replied hotly, becoming defensive.

Yami smiled. "Then how about we have a private duel...between just the two of us. Show me what a real shadow game is." Yami smiled. He hadn't had a challenge for a long time.

Anippe took another step back. _The Pharaoh_ had just challenged _her_ to a shadow game? Anippe nodded. She could do nothing but accept...

* * *

Layla sat in her room, contemplating...the rest of her life. Did she really want to stay in the palace? With the High Priest? In the past few weeks...the palace had practically been her home. _And how wonderful a home it was_, she thought to herself...thinking about Marik. She shuddered. 

No. Living in the palace only brought bad incidents... She had to get out of the palace...as soon as possible. Nothing good had come...or, at least, none that she could think of. And the thought that the High Priest was starting to take interested in her...body didn't make things much better.

She had planned to run away from the palace in the beginning...what had kept her from going for so long? Layla thought and thought on this question but came up with nothing. She decided that she wouldn't worry about that now. It didn't matter anyway...did it? _No_, she tried to convince herself. _It doesn't._ Besides, she had to concentrate on her biggest problem. _How_ was she going to escape? She was a slave. She couldn't possibly buy things out in the market because she had no money...meaning she wouldn't be able to bring food and water with her. She sighed. How was she going to do this? Not only would she not be able to buy things, but she also worried about her transportation. She would have to run on foot, while the High Priest had horses. Unless the High Priest was willing to just _let_ her go, then things would be very simple. But she doubted he would... She moaned. _How_ was she going to do this? After a very long time, she decided she'd talk to Anippe about it. Surely she would know what to do. Besides, she probably wanted to get out of the palace as much as she did. Maybe she could even convince her to come with her! Layla was getting more excited by the minute. Maybe there was hope after all. Just a little longer, and she would be able to see her family again!

* * *

Yami pushed Anippe off his horse-driven chariot. "Stay here until you learned your lesson," he said sternly. "I'll come back for you." And with that, he rode off, smirking. 

"THIS IS MY REWARD FOR BEATING YOU?!?!?!" Anippe screamed after him, but the Pharaoh didn't respond. He had already driven off. "Some reward," Anippe muttered as she observed her surroundings. Desert...for miles. She could see the palace though. It rose high above the city, next to the Nile. It was so pretty...with all the houses surrounding it... Anippe smiled slightly. _I can walk back._ She decided to ignore the Pharaoh's earlier comment about coming back for her. _It's his fault if he lost me...I'll have him worry about me for a little while._ With that thought, she started walking back toward the city.

After an hour or so of scorching sun, she reached the city. In fact, it wasn't as tormenting as she thought it would be. It was _much _easier. She entered the marketplace. Might as well stall her return, right? In a way, this _was_ quite a reward...a relief from palace life... She glanced at the stalls until one caught her eye...a weapon shop. She was over there in a flash and examined at all the beautifully made swords. She partially unsheathed one that she especially liked. It was a rather long sword with very intricate patterns on it. (I'm not even gonna try to describe it. I couldn't think of a sword, so I'm using Dark Conscience's... She drew it for me for my birthday, and I decided to use that one instead. If we ever get our site up, we'll put it on there...maybe... Besides, swords are her domain, not mine...) "It's so pretty," she murmured to no one in particular.

"Beauty, ain't it?" the shopkeeper inquired with a hint of pride. "It's said to possess mystical powers."

This only triggered Anippe's interest even more. "You mean magic? This is a magic sword?" she asked, a bit bewildered that a magic sword would be found in such a common shop.

The shopkeeper shrugged. "From what I'm told. Of course, I'm not a magic wielder so I don't know. I'm no fighter either...I just sell weapons. Gotta do something for a living right?" he asked in a cheery mood.

Anippe recovered from the shock rather quickly. Her fingers traced the hilt. "May I...try it?" she asked timidly.

The shopkeeper's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to see. I've never seen anyone use a sword before," he explained. "I'd love to see you fight with it."

Anippe smiled widely and unsheathed it completely. It was really beautiful and wonderfully made as well, Anippe noticed. Completely balanced...and rather light, yet she could feel that it was powerful...just perfect for battle. She attacked (the air...she's not stupid enough to harm people with it...I know it's probably not the word I'm looking for, but I can't think of anything else...) with it for a little bit, trying to be careful not to trigger any of its magical attacks...if it had any. Soon, a crowd had formed around her, applauding her. Apparently, these people had never seen any warriors fight before. The shopkeeper was the most captivated though. Anippe slowly sheathed the sword, not wanting to part with it. "What's it called?" she asked.

The smile still hadn't left the shopkeeper's face. "Flyht," he said rather breathlessly, completely taken away by Anippe's skill.

"Flyht," Anippe repeated. "A well-fitted name for such a wonderful sword," she commented. She _really_ didn't want to part with it. Suddenly, she remembered that she had attached a bag to her clothes before she had her duel with the Pharaoh. She had put some money in it...from the first day she was with the Pharaoh... She reached down and found that the silk bag was still there. "How much?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" the shopkeeper asked, still quite dazed. "Oh...right. 100 gold (not a very reasonable price, but I couldn't think of anything so just bear with me)."

Anippe fumbled with the bag for a moment and pulled out a hundred gold.

The shopkeeper took the money and handed her Flyht. "You're worthy of this sword, as it is worthy of you," he paused before adding, "Bear it well."

Anippe smiled warmly at the shopkeeper as she took the sword. "Thank you," she said, happy from the shopkeeper's blessing. She gave a wave and walked away. Suddenly, she realized that the Pharaoh would not be too happy to know that she bought a sword, a potential weapon. She thought about where to put it, but her mind remained blank. She smiled; this day was just too good to be true...especially compared to her other ones recently... She decided that she'd figure things out when the time came to and not try to do it beforehand.

Soon enough, she reached the Nile. It was so clear...just like the area of the Nile in her village... This brought back tears. Memories...all memories now... It would never be the same..._never_. Suddenly, she felt the cold presence of someone...someone staring right at her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to see who was there. Standing in front of her was a boy, a noble, about her age with white hair. She quickly hid Flyht behind her back. "Who—who are you?" she stuttered.

The boy smirked. The evil smirk much like Marik's (guessed who it is by now?). "Why is it your business to know my name?" he asked quite cruelly.

Anippe was about to argue when she remembered...that she was a slave now... Anything that she was before was gone...lost...forever. She hung her head. "I'm sorry," she murmured. (Wouldn't it just be evil to stop right here? Knowing she was in Bakura's evil clutches?)

"It's okay," he muttered. He realized that this slave was quite pretty. Perhaps... He reached for her, but the girl just coiled back. He growled, now irritated with her. "Shouldn't you get back to your master?" he spat.

"Y—yes...of course" Anippe stammered once again. She turned around, moving the sword so that the boy wouldn't see it and headed toward the palace (which is in the center of the marketplace or something so Bakura wouldn't know where she was going unless he was standing, like really close to the palace. Let's say they're not...just for the sake of the story...).

The boy watched her go for a little while and then went back to his work.

* * *

Layla was searching for Anippe. Where had she gone? Unexpectedly, she bumped into the Pharaoh. She blushed, rather embarrassed that she wasn't watching where she was going. "I'm sorry," she muttered. 

"It's okay."

Suddenly, Layla had a thought. Anippe was the Pharaoh's slave...certainly he would know where she was! "Have you seen Anippe? I...need to talk to her about something."

Yami was taken aback for a second. He had completely forgotten about Anippe! He had so much fun that afternoon...and now that there were no worries... He cursed inwardly. "I need to go," he said quickly and left Layla to stand there, gawking at his response.

* * *

Dark Conscience: (muttering) I don't believe it...you actually used Flyht...

Alley Cat: (shrugs) It took up space...that's all that matters...

Dark Conscience: -.-

Alley Cat: (cracks up) Can you _imagine_ Seto in pink bunny pajamas?

Dark Conscience: XD Just to tell you all, she got that from Erk's Diary, by Ivanfanatic...

Seto: ...I can't believe you wrote that...

Alley Cat: ...Yeah, yeah...crappy chapter... Shut up! (glares)

Seto: Well, sor-ry.

Dark Conscience: Yeah, whatever... R&R!

Alley Cat: I luv you all so much!


	13. The Escape

Dark Conscience: (grins) Kaiba's Slave caught one of your flaws...

Alley Cat: I know.  I'm not _too_ bothered with that though.  The thing that bothers me the most is that I didn't catch it myself...and it was one of the most obvious ones...

Seto: See?  You suck!  How many times do I have to tell you that for it to get through?

Alley Cat: Forever.  n.n

Seto: -.-

Alley Cat: Anyway, thanks to Kaiba's Slave who pointed out that Bakura was a tomb robber.  I knew that but forgot it when I was righting because of my bad memory.  I'm too lazy to change it, so I'll leave him as a noble.  n.n  Besides, I like him as a noble.  And, also, my sincere apologies about all those notes/parentheses thingies in the last chapter...  I tend to babble when I'm stressed or bored...and, at that time, I was both.

Dark Conscience: ...which makes things even worse...

Alley Cat: Shut up!  So..I'm sorry for all you people who thought it was annoying...

Thanx to my reviewers:

Black-Lightniing - Well sor-ry.  Geez...not my fault your trying to procrastinate on that project...  Yes, Anippe was weak in the last chapter...I intended for her to be weak the entire time, but I just couldn't.  So I scratched that idea and just wrote how she usually acts.  So that's fine, right?  Yes, I can't believe I used Flyht either, but I did.  So, oh well.  What is wrong with Seto wearing pink, fluffy pajamas?  LOL  Just joking.  I know it's wierd, but oh well.  In this fic, there is no such thing as Ryou or Marik.  Therefore, Yami Bakura becomes Bakura (like everyone calls him that anyway...) and Malik becomes Marik.  The cameos...I decided to abandon that idea.  You can still do it for yours, but I'm not going to put any extra effort in to do that.  Plus, the place where I wanted to put that in is not the place you are thinking of...  Well, anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter (though I think it really sucks x.x)!

CANDLE - (gaspers) Three months?!  Has it already been that long?!?!  And I only have thirteen chapters up (counting this one)?!?!  WHAT have I been DOING?!?!?!  Well, thank you so much for the review.  Glad you liked the sword, and hope you like this chapter!  n.n

pharohs-slave - n.n  Glad you liked that chapter.  Yeah...I know it's a bit far-fetched...Yami forgetting about Anippe, but I tried to make it as natural as possible!  ...Kind of... (sweatdrop)  n.n  Well, thanx for the review, and hope you like this chapter.

Kaiba's Slave - Ooooh...Bakura fanatic, are ya?  Well...you're going to hate me for saying this...but I don't think Bakura will play a big part in this fic...  He'll just pop in and out.  Like he's been doing in the previous chapters.  I believe I introduced him in Chapter 4 or 5...  Yeah...  Sorry, I forgot he was a tomb robber...  Well...now he's a noble.  So think of him as that.  I actually like the idea of him being a noble...  I know my ellipses were annoying, and I'm really sorry.  I'll try not to do it again...  Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  n.n  And...I'll join in on your little obsession...but I have a different person in mind... KRATOS KRATOS KRATOS!!!!!!!!! (Dark Conscience: Oh no... Not this again...)  KRATOS KRATOS KRATOS KRATOS KRATOS KRATOS KRATOS!!!!!!!!!!!  KRATOS KRATOS KRATOS KRA-- (Dark Conscience: (whacks Alley Cat with a random vegetable)) x.x

skyring - n.n Glad you liked that last chapter.  Hope you enjoy this one as well. n.n

anonoumus  - Dark Conscience keeps complaining about how your spelling "anonymous" wrong... n.n  Keep it up!  (smiles evilly) Just get on her nerves for me, will ya?  Anyway, thanks for the ego boost...I'd been needing one for a long time.  But I still think my chapters suck...so yeah...  Trust me.  It's really hard to convince me that I wrote something good, so don't even try...  Yes.  Yami's feeling a tad to guilty.  He got over it in the last chapter didn't he?  (shrugs)  Whatever...  Anyway, you're asking me why I made Marik and Bakura perverts?  Because...they're evil peoples!  n.n (Dark Conscience: ...You didn't answer the question...)  Fine.  :P  Well...back then, there were many bad, evil men who wanted to sell pretty girls because...I guess a lot of people were perverts back then.  But it was normal for them...being less civilized than we are now...But anyway, I just felt that since Bakura and Marik were already evil, making them perverted would make them even eviller and deviouser!!  (Dark Conscience: (rolls eyes) You're logic sucks...)  Shut up!  Anyway, thanks for being such a constant reviewer, and I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Pharaoh's Jewel - I'm sorry for not reading your chapter earlier!  You saw my whole list didn't you?  But thanks for reviewing mine so often.  n.n  I'll try to review yours as often as possible.  Luv you too.  Hope you enjoy this chapter.  You're on my fav. list too.

Alley Cat: Now then...on with the chapter!  ...that really sucks.

Seto: Agreed.

Dark Conscience: You really are too harsh on yourself...

Alley Cat: (shrugs)

Dark Conscience: -.-

Alley Cat: Anyway, Seto!  (glomps him)  Do the disclaimer, will you?

Seto: (eye twitching) Only if you GET OFF ME.

Alley Cat: (pouts, but reluctantly lets go)

Seto: Alley Cat is a hopeless girl whose computer crashed seven times in a row last night and can't even afford to buy a videogame and therefore can't possibly own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Alley Cat: (whining) You didn't have to say it like that!

Seto: Yes I did...

Alley Cat: (pouts)

Dark Conscience: (sighs)  Well...on with the chapter...

* * *

Yami quickly rode out to the place where he last left Anippe, but found no trace of her. He practically had a seizure. _Where was Anippe?!?!_ He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. She wouldn't have just run away from him, would she? ...No...she wouldn't have the heart to do that... anyone have gotten to her? There were many greedy men out there, willing to make a profit out of pretty girls. Anippe was really pretty...she'd probably sell high... 

Yami cursed at himself for his stupidity. How could he just leave her in the middle of the desert without his protection? He let out a cry of anguish before going back towards the palace. From there, he would command his militia to flip through every house, if he had to, to find Anippe. Who knew what fate had befallen her?

* * *

Anippe carefully stepped into the palace. The sun was setting...the Pharaoh would probably be mad at her...for not listening to him. But...perhaps she could calm him somehow... She sighed. She really should have just stayed out there...but...she looked at her new sword. There was a silver lining to everything...as long as she could hide it...she should be fine, right? She quickly walked to her room and put the sword under her bed. The Pharaoh wouldn't search there... She walked outside to find Layla. 

"Where were you?" Layla asked.

"Um, I was...uh," Anippe stuttered. She really didn't want to tell Layla everything that happened. Besides, Layla didn't need to know anyway... It was nothing of importance, right? "It was nothing really."

"Oh, okay," Layla replied, not really _that _interested in where Anippe was anyway. She lowered her voice a little so that they couldn't be overheard. "Anippe...get me outta here," she pleaded tearfully.

Anippe looked around and dragged Layla into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. "Why?" she whispered. Even though they were safely in the room, there was still a possibility of them being overheard. "Why?" she repeated. "Did something go wrong with the High Priest? Is he mad at you or something?"

Layla shook her head. "I—I just want to see my family again. ...And my time here couldn't be called _pleasant_."

Anippe nodded, fully understanding her meaning. "So...how are you going to escape? Where is your family?"

Layla looked aside. "W—well...that's the problem. I don't...have a plan. Can you help me? My family is in a small town not _too_ far from here...follow the North Star and it shouldn't be more than a day sway...riding a horse."

Anippe closed her eyes, thinking. "Hmm... Well..." Her eyes lit up, showing that she had found a way. "I have an idea," she announced, as if it could be more obvious.

Layla looked at Anippe expectedly. "_Well?_"

Anippe gave a wry smile. "You'll see...meet me in the main chamber after lunch." And with that, she ushered Layla out of her room. She needed time to plan.

* * *

Yami stormed into the palace, half worried, half angry. Angry with himself for being so stupid, angry with Anippe for not listening to him if she ran off, and worried that she had fallen into trouble. He growled menacingly. She brought nothing but trouble! ...Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her...worrying about her... In fact, the best times he had, since he had met her, were probably some of the best times he had _ever_ had... 

He slammed his hand against the wall. He couldn't contain the fury rising up within him.

It just so happened that Seto was walking by. "Yami...what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, wondering if he should think about his own health before prying further.

Yami sighed loudly. Clearly, he did _not_ feel like talking.

Seto was still contemplating about his health...maybe he should just let Yami raise hell as long as he was okay... No...he wouldn't be okay even then... When Yami raised hell, he literally _raised hell_. Anyone and anything within his grasp would be destroyed...or completely traumatized for the rest of their life. That would mean the palace, the city, and maybe some of the closer towns depending on how angry he was. When Yami was angry, he didn't think. He was reckless. Seto sighed. Great. Counseling was _not_ his favorite subject. So why was he _always_ counseling Yami? "What's wrong?" he repeated, more forceful this time. He crossed his arms and turned to face him in that famous pose of his.

"Nothing," Yami muttered bitterly, but he knew Seto wouldn't give up that easily.

"Yami..." Seto growled. "Do you really want to hurt people over such trivial things?" It had to be something trivial right? If it wasn't, he would have heard of it by now.

Yami gave a startled look. How had Seto known it was something trivial? It _may_ be a bit trivial, he concluded after he thought about it for a split-second. But..._I_ care. It's not trivial to _me._ "I—it's Anippe," he admitted. "Sh—she's gone." He was trying to calm down, get a grip on his anger.

_That_ startled Seto. He uncrossed his arms, leaving his normally cold attitude. "You mean that slave of yours?"

Yami nodded and looked away, trying to hide his tears.

"What about her?" he asked, wondering what had gotten him so angry.

"Sh—she's gone," he stated coldly, still unable to look Seto in the eyes, tears still rolling down his face.

"Gone?" Seto was bewildered. "How can she be gone? Layla talked to her a few minutes ago."

"What?!" Yami exclaimed with such fury that Seto winced a bit. He looked back at Seto with disbelief.

"Layla just returned from Anippe's room," he tried to explain. "She should be in her room right now...Layla said she never left it...or not of what she knew. In fact, Layla decided to go to her room early today too..."

"You mean she's in the palace?! She's here?!" Yami cried out, not able to process this information that he had just received.

Seto was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Maybe it would have been better for Yami to unleash his fury on the city as a whole instead of _just him_. He sighed irritably while trying to back away from Yami slowly. ...Maybe he could get far enough to launch a spell on Yami in case Yami decided to pounce him... "Yes," he said meekly.

Yami was struck-down, utterly speechless... How...how could this happen? ...Anippe...here? In the palace? Trying to calm himself, he asked, "You said she was in her room?"

Seto nodded numbly while still backing away from Yami. It wasn't too good to be too close to him in the mood he was in now...

Yami tried to smile a bit. "It's okay Seto. It's not like I'm going to hurt you." And with that, he walked, or one could say, "stormed", down to Anippe's room.

* * *

Anippe was lying peacefully in her bed. Not completely asleep, but not completely awake either...that is, until she heard a loud knock on her door. 

"Anippe!" Yami boomed.

"Hm?" Anippe asked timidly, not fully awake yet.

"Let me in!"

Anippe sat upright and immediately opened the door. "Sorry," she mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Where were you?!" he boomed again.

Anippe cringed a bit. "I—I walked back to the palace," she said softly.

"Why?! I thought I told you to _stay there_," he cried, fury rising in every word.

"W—well...I—it was...hot," she said, noticing that was a pitiful excuse.

"_It was hot_," Yami repeated savagely. "You left because '_it was hot_'?!?! You made me worry about you so much because '_IT WAS HOT_'?!?!"

Anippe recoiled a bit. "I—I'm sorry master," she said timidly. "I—I didn't mean for you to worry about me. I—I'm sorry." She was still staring at the floor. Thoughts were coursing through her head. Why had the Pharaoh worried? He had no reason to. She was just a slave. A simple slave who could easily be disposed of and easily replaced. So why would he worry?

Yami sighed irritable, noticing the pitiful state Anippe was in. She was so afraid that she was actually shaking. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Nothing could be done about it now. As long as Anippe learned her lesson and never did it again. "I forgive you _this once_," he emphasized. "Disobey me again and there will be major consequences."

"Yes master," Anippe whispered. She knew the Pharaoh would be angry...but not _this_ angry. To see him in such a state scared her.

Yami stormed back to his chambers. He needed time to cool down.

* * *

Anippe woke up the next morning refreshed. She knew the Pharaoh had good intentions and didn't mean to harm her, but he scared her. She was sure the Pharaoh had cooled down by now so she decided to go on with her plan to escape. 

First, she went out to the stables. The horses had gotten used to her company the first time she visited them. But, of course, this was only the second or third time she had visited them... She picked out two good horses. It's not like she and Layla could walk all the way to the town Layla's parents were in... For her, she picked a white stallion. It looked well bred and very strong. He seemed a bit wild, but she was very experienced at riding horses. Besides, she enjoyed challenges... Layla probably wasn't as experienced as she was...or maybe she had never ridden a horse...but she mentioned it's a day away on horse... She probably did know how to ride a horse... Anippe decided to get a brown mare with white spots for Layla. She was truly a beauty.

Anippe used her magic to talk to the two horses. She told them to meet her just outside the city. The horses understood. Anippe untied their ropes and let them go.

* * *

Seto knocked on Yami's door that led to his chamber. He rarely saw Yami so...angry. "Hey, Yami, are you okay?" he asked quietly. 

Yami opened the door. "Yeah. Fine. Listen...I'm sorry about last night."

Seto shrugged. "It's fine. I just wanted to check up on you. That's all.  Feared for my health though..."

Yami chuckled. "No it's all right. I was just...blinded by anger. I shouldn't have lost myself like that," he said dejectedly.

"Anger's not something that one can control," Seto pointed out. What was with this? He was counseling Yami _again_.

Yami sighed. "I know. Sorry for troubling you yesterday. You were so frightened yesterday that I swear you would have run as fast as you could if I had shouted at you a moment longer. When I yelled at Anippe, she seemed like she was going to crawl into a wall any minute... Anippe..." He drifted off. He needed to apologize to Anippe. After how he acted toward her yesterday, the trust he had gained from her had probably disappeared.

Seto stared at Yami curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Oh," Yami snapped out of his daze, "No. I...gotta go."

"Okay then," Seto said casually and left.

* * *

Yami just happened to intercept Anippe in the main hallway. "Anippe. About yesterday, I'm sorry. I was just so mad...and worried about you. I—I kinda lost it." 

What was wrong with this picture? Why did the Pharaoh always apologize to her? "It's all right," Anippe said warily. She really didn't feel like talking to the Pharaoh right now. She had more important things to do. She had to prepare for the escape. She wanted it to go exactly according to plan. But then again, "whatever can go wrong, will go wrong" is what her father always said.

Yami looked at her. She seemed...anxious to do something... "Are you busy?"

Could this be a trick? Why would the Pharaoh _ask_ if she was busy? "No master. Do you need me?"

"Oh no. I just thought...never mind. Well, do whatever you want to do." And with that, he walked on.

* * *

After lunch, Layla waited in the main hallway for Anippe, wondering how they were going to pull it off... 

Anippe casually walked into the corridor with a plain-looking bag strapped across her back. She was also holding a golden serving tray.

"So..." Layla lowered her voice to a whisper, "when are we escaping?"

"Right now," Anippe chirped.

Layla was a bit bewildered. "What?!" she drawled out.

"Right now," Anippe repeated.

"S—so do we sneak out or something?"

Anippe cocked an eyebrow at Layla. "You really don't know how to make a scene, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Layla asked suspiciously.

Anippe smiled innocently. "I mean this." She dropped the tray, which made a loud clatter that echoed down the halls. "Run!" Anippe screamed as she pulled Layla out of the palace.

Actually, Anippe practically dragged Layla's arm off. She started running to prevent this from happening. Behind them, she could hear people yelling and could make out a distinct "What happened?" from the High Priest. Layla prayed silently that they wouldn't get caught as they made their way off palace grounds and into the city. "We are in _so_ much trouble if they catch us!" she screamed fearfully.

Anippe flashed Layla a brilliant smile. "Don't worry so much," she said.

* * *

Yami and Seto were both within hearing distance of the loud clang of the golden tray. They immediately ran toward the noise. Before they rounded the corner to the main hallway, they heard Anippe scream "Run!" This had attracted much attention. Some of the nobles popped their heads out into the main hallway, very annoyed by the disturbance. Some slaves looked curiously at the commotion as well. 

"What happened?" Seto asked coldly to one of the slaves.

"I—I don't know," the slave replied fearfully.

Seto growled.

Yami caught up with him. "What happened?" he asked, noticing the golden tray on the floor.

"I don't know," Seto repeated the slave's response.

Yami picked up the tray, noticing the fancy markings on the handles. He gasped. It was one of the serving trays the slaves brought for him. With those special markings...they were only for serving him...but no one would have dared to do something like this except for... "Anippe," he said. "She must have run away."

"Excuse me," a slave girl not past the age of twelve approached them. "There were two girls...they—they ran away... One had blond hair with blue eyes...and the other had brown hair and hazel eyes..." She backed away once she got the torturous glare of the High Priest. "I—I'm sorry," she said and cowered.

"How could Layla away?" Seto whispered. "She seemed so...happy these past few days..."

Yami didn't want to lose Anippe. "Let's chase them. They've already had a good head start. I'll get the army to chase them. Meet me at the stables. We'll chase them by chariot. He walked off.

Seto nodded numbly and headed toward the stables.

Soon enough, Seto and Yami were out in the marketplace. There was a huge commotion. Yami spotted Anippe running down the street with Layla and nudged Seto to look in that direction.

Seto sighed irritably. He steered his horse in that direction with Yami close behind him.

* * *

"Where _are_ we going?" Layla demanded as they were running down an alleyway in the marketplace. 

"I thought you wanted to get out of here," Anippe replied, a smile creeping up her lips. "What's wrong? You want to go back now?"

"No. It's just...not what I expected," Layla replied, quite out of breath.

Anippe smiled. This was fun. She looked at Layla, but, apparently, Layla wasn't as used to running as she was. "You need a rest?"

"Yeah," Layla replied panting. They stopped and leaned by a pole.

Anippe looked at where they just ran from and saw a huge commotion. "Wow," she commented. "We did all that?"

"Yeah, I guess," Layla said, catching her breath.

"Do you think they followed us?"

"Who?"

Anippe grinned. "Our masters."

Layla shrugged. "I doubt it."

Just then, they saw men, in armor and equipped with weapons, run toward them.

"Spoke too soon," Layla muttered.

Anippe wore an amused look on her face. "The Pharaoh's army," she commented.

"Great," Layla replied sarcastically.

They began running again.

Anippe spotted a wooden plank, leading to the top of the stores. "Up here," she commanded, veering off the street and onto the plank.

* * *

Yami halted his horse. "They're...on top of the stores," he said, baffled. 

Seto halted his horse as well. "...Interesting way of thinking... I really don't understand those two..."

"Neither do I," Yami added. "I must say...those two are clever." He smiled at Seto. "Excitement's not a bad thing, is it?"

"I guess not," Seto replied thoughtfully. "Didn't have anything of interest to do today anyway..."

"Exactly," Yami said matter-of-factly. "So...shall we continue our pursuit?"

Seto shrugged. "Why not?"

And with that, they were off again.

* * *

Anippe and Layla were about to reach the end of the row of stores they were running on. They could see the area where civilization ended and the desert began. 

"We're so close!" Layla exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup," Anippe replied. "So...can you jump?"

"From this high?!" Layla asked exasperatedly.

"Of course," Anippe said leisurely. "How else did you think we were going to get down, silly?" And with that, she jumped off the very last store. "Come on," she coaxed. "It's not as bad as it looks.

"O—okay," Layla said, unsure of this. She closed her eyes and jumped. Her feet touched the ground, but her legs felt like they were going to give way.

Anippe caught her. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Layla replied. "Just a bit...surprised."

"All right then. Let's get going."

They passed the gate to the city. Out there, waiting for them, were the two horses Anippe had picked out.

"I trust you can ride a horse?" Anippe asked.

Layla nodded numbly, surprised at the sight of the horses.

"Then come on!" Anippe said excitedly. She climbed on her horse and waited for Layla to get on hers. Then she expertly snapped the reins and went north, the bag still strapped around her back. Layla followed.

* * *

"Impressive," Yami commented as they watched Anippe and Layla ride off into the desert. He grinned at Seto. "Care to follow?" 

Seto shrugged. "Sure," he said leisurely.

Yami nodded and called off the militia. "We'll take it from here," he told them.

After that being said, Seto and Yami rode out into the desert by themselves.

* * *

It was getting dark out. And, with the dark, the cold came as well. 

Anippe glanced at Layla. "Maybe we should stop for now," she commented, noticing Layla shivering.

Layla nodded and pulled back on the reins.

Anippe dismounted her horse first. She unbundled her bag and pulled out a blanket. She handed it to Layla. "Thought we might need it," she commented.

Layla accepted it gratefully and wrapped it around herself. "Thanks."

Anippe also pulled out some pieces of flint and some firewood. "Thought we'd need these too," she said with a smile. "Hungry? I have some soup."

Layla nodded. "You had everything planned, didn't you?" she asked suspiciously.

Anippe smiled wryly. "Yes," she admitted. "But the Pharaoh's army took me by surprise."

Layla nodded again. "Me too."

Soon enough, Anippe was able to create a fire. It burned brightly and provided much warmth. Layla took off the blanket because of the heat. Anippe cooked the soup and pulled out two bowls from the bag. She carefully put the warm soup in each of them and handed one to Layla.

"So...you think they'll catch us?" Anippe asked curiously.

"I don't know," Layla said, taking a sip from the soup. "Mm," she commented, allowing the warmth to spread across her body.

Anippe smiled. "Well then...when you get back to your family...what will you do?"

Layla shrugged. "My family will probably rejoice. I was taken from them," she said quietly. "Thank you...for helping me escape. I couldn't have done without you."

Anippe cocked her eyebrow. "No problem. But I didn't really do anything."

"Yes you did!" Layla objected. "Look how far we've gotten!" She spread her hands out. "It's all because of you."

Anippe sighed. "Okay," she said, giving up. The fire was getting smaller, and she pulled out another blanket from her bag and wrapped it around her. She stared into the fire. "Then...what do you think will happen if we get caught?"

Layla gave Anippe a quizzical look, wondering whose side she was on anyway. "Well...I guess we'll probably be punished severely for trying to run away."

Anippe arched an eyebrow. "Do you truly think they will punish us severely?"

Layla thought about that for a moment. "I—I don't know," she replied. After she thought about it for a while, the High Priest did tend to be pretty nice to her...

"Hmm," Anippe said thoughtfully. "The more I think about it, the more I doubt it."

Layla shrugged. "Let's not try to predict and worry for now. Let's just concentrate on getting a good sleep."

As soon as Anippe said that, the sound of horses could be heard. Both Layla and Anippe looked toward the sound to see the Pharaoh and the High Priest. Layla gasped, and Anippe, once again, wore quite an amused look on her face.

Yami and Seto halted right in front of them.

"What did you think you were doing?" Seto scolded.

Layla just stared at him, wide-eyed. How were they able to catch up to them so fast? How did they even know where to look?

"Anippe..." Yami said sternly.

Anippe smiled innocently at the Pharaoh. "Yes master?"

Yami was startled at her insolence. "H—How could you do such a thing?"

Anippe faked a look of remorse. "I'm sorry," she muttered, her head bowed.

Yami was flabbergasted, once again. Such...spunk. He grinned. At least she was back to her normal self.

Seto stared at Layla coldly. "What did you think you were doing," he asked Layla, slowly emphasizing each word.

Layla blushed. What could she say? "I—uh..."

"We were running away," Anippe said bluntly. "Couldn't you tell?"

Yami suppressed a chuckle and looked at Seto.

Seto was, apparently, speechless as well.

Anippe smiled guiltlessly again.

Seto decided to ignore that comment and stared grimly at Layla again.

Yami sighed. This was getting nowhere. "We're taking you back," he stated.

"Kind of obvious," Anippe pointed out.

Yami arched an eyebrow. "Okay then," he said lazily. He pulled Anippe sharply by the wrist onto his chariot.

"Ow!" Anippe complained.

Seto sighed and did the same with Layla.

Layla was quiet, not exactly afraid, just...speechless.

"Can you at least let me get my stuff? You do realize they're yours and not mine, right?" Anippe whined.

Yami carefully looked over the belongings. It wasn't really much...two bowls, two spoons, a small pot, and a bag. Perhaps the bag contained more, but he couldn't tell. "Fine," he said reluctantly.

Anippe got off the chariot, aware that the Pharaoh was watching her intently. She smiled back at him and packed up the stuff back into the bag. Thankfully, Flyht was at the very bottom of the bag, out of sight. She brought it, just in case. After everything was back in the bag, she returned to the Pharaoh.

"What about the horses?" she inquired.

Layla smiled. Anippe always found the most amusing loopholes.

"We'll slaughter them," Seto said sarcastically.

"WHAT?!" Anippe said, faking horror.

"Why?" Layla whined, playing along.

A grin manifested Yami's face. "Because they have disobeyed us and helped two of our slaves escape from the palace."

"Well," Anippe said curtly, with complete confidence, "If they are to be slaughtered, then I will too. For they have committed no worse crime than I have."

Yami laughed at this. "Alright, alright," he said, giving in. "The horses can live. Why don't you ride them back?"

Layla and Anippe exchanged glances of happiness. "Could we?" they asked in unison.

"As long as you promise not to run away again," Seto said.

Anippe nodded, but Layla hesitated. Did she really want to leave her family forever?

Seto shot a questioning look at Layla.

Layla reluctantly nodded.

Yami smiled at Seto. This day had turned out to be quite interesting.

Anippe and Layla climbed onto their horses.

Anippe noticed that the Pharaoh had one or two swords fastened around his waist, and the High Priest had a couple staffs around his waist. So...they had brought means of protection. Yet the Pharaoh did not have the militia come guard him. His ways continued to amuse her.

Yami and Seto made two elegant, quick snaps over their horses' heads and they ran off.

Anippe and Layla dug their heels into their horses, and they rode off, back to the palace, as well.

* * *

Dark Conscience: ...That must be a really big bag... 

Alley Cat: Shut up!  ...Yes.  You can probably catch _a lot_ of flaws in this one.  I'm tending to be less and less cautious of my writing.  I'm sorry about that.  But my chapters are getting longer...so...that's a good thing, right?

Seto: Of course.  It increases your chances of being flamed.

Alley Cat: (whines)

Seto: (smirks)

Dark Conscience: ...I'm surrounded by idiots...

Alley Cat: ...So?

Dark Conscience: (slaps forehead) A bunch of hopeless idiots...

Seto: :P

Alley Cat: -.-  Well, anyway, please review!  You'll make me ever so happy!

Dark Conscience: And if you don't, we'll have Seto chase you around with his flamethrower.

Seto: (apalled) I would never do such a thing!

Alley Cat: Aww...Seto, you're so sweet!  You want me to have more reviewers!

Seto: Of course.  It increases the chances of you getting flamed.  n.n

Alley Cat: -.-

Dark Conscience: Fine..._we'll_ chase _you_ around with _your_ flamethrower.  Sound like fun?

Alley Cat: Definitely.

Seto: (sweatdrop) You'll never be able to get my flamethrower!  NEVER!!  Mwuahahahahahaha--

Dark Conscience: Got it!  (holds up flamethrower in triumph)

Seto: ...Crap. (runs)

Dark Conscience and Alley Cat: (chases)


	14. First Kisses

Alley Cat: I _finally_ updated. I didn't reread this chapter at all so it probably has a lot of flaws as well... I'm kind of in a hurry today, so my intro won't be quite as long…sorry.

Dark Conscience: It's not a bad thing…

Seto: Yes. Readers are allowed to flame on the intros. Too.

Alley Cat: !! Well, anyway, I'll give thanks now.

Pharaoh'sJewel – Yes. My schedule is very busy. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. Have fun with this chapter. Finally, the romance kicks in!

Pharohs-slave – It's nice to know that you like my fic. I'm so happy you caught some of the excitement in my last chapter! In this chapter, I'm moving out of my action stuff and more into romance! Enjoy!

lost in reality – Yay! I got a new reviewer! n.n I'm so glad you like my fic. I'm trying to incorporate more humor in my fic…since I got off at a rough start on humor in the beginning. I love the compliments! n.n Well, enjoy this chapter!

yugiohsan255 – Yami/Tea fic?!?! (gags) Personally, I don't like that pairing… Anyway, nice to know you're enjoying my fic! Please enjoy this chapter! n.n

Black-Lightniing – FLAMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well…at least you thought it was funnier…which was what I was trying to do… Yami cried and Seto didn't notice? Oh…right… Seto wasn't feeling…right that day… Yes, Yami needs _major _anger management. Yes, _Anippe has magic_. Think about it. I put it in there for a reason. No, Anippe's sword does not change in size. That was a flaw I pointed out to you… Honestly, it wasn't that bad of a flame…(compared to skyriing's) Well, enjoy this chapter! n.n

Anonymous – YOU SPELLED IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dark Conscience: Now, now… Don't get your reviewers mad…) Okay… Anyway, I like both Seto and Yami. I really can't pick between them. There are some people I like better. Dark Conscience is going to slaughter me for saying this, but I must say one thing. KRATOS AND YUAN RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dark Conscience: OMG… (knocks Alley Cat out with a random golf club))

skyriing – You jerk. I'm not even gonna bother thanking you…

Alley Cat: Sorry everybody, but I'm short on time, so I can't chat with y'all for that long…

Dark Conscience: "Y'all"?!?!

Alley Cat: n.n Uh-huh…

Dark Conscience: Whatever…

Alley Cat: Finally, I can add some romance in this fic!

Seto: (sweatdrop)

Alley Cat: And to all my faithful readers out there, be sure to read my new fic titled _Fatal Ambition_ or something like that… Well, on with the story…

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Alley Cat: Sorry, but I have a few notes in this one too…hope they don't bother you too much! n.n Enjoy!

* * *

It was back to the stocks. Well, at least the High Priest and the Pharaoh allowed them a good night's sleep, right?

Anippe smiled innocently at Layla. "This isn't so bad right?"

Layla forced a smile. "Not the best of punishments…but I guess it's not the worst…" she admitted. "It just bothers me that we've been in here all morning."

Anippe nodded. "Yeah…we've been here for quite a few hours…"

Just then, Yami walked through the door. "Had enough?" he asked Anippe.

Anippe just stared at the Pharaoh. "What's the point in this?" she asked.

"So you don't try to run away again," Yami answered.

"But I already said I wouldn't do it again," Anippe whined.

"Fine, then," Yami said playfully. "It entertains me. Happy?"

Anippe pouted. "Other people's suffering entertains you?"

Yami scratched his head and sighed. "Alright, alright. You win," he said, unlocking Anippe from the stocks.

Layla looked over at the Pharaoh hopefully. "Can I be let out too?" she asked eagerly. "I learned my lesson."

Yami gave Layla an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said, shrugging. "You'll have to ask the High Priest about that," he said. "Come on," he told Anippe, walking out the door. "We have work to do."

Anippe cast Layla a remorseful look. "Sorry," she whispered as she followed the Pharaoh.

Layla groaned and leaned back against the wall. She had been there for hours! Why hadn't the High Priest come to get her yet?

"Something wrong?" Seto asked sarcastically as he walked in.

"Yes," Layla whined.

Seto smirked. "I guess that's enough punishment for now," he said slowly. He carefully released Layla from the stocks, intentionally being as slow as possible. He could tell Layla was getting irritated, but she didn't say anything. _Smart girl_, he thought. If she said anything, then that would give him more of a reason to lock her up longer. "I need to make a potion today," he said curtly. "You will join me."

"Yes master," Layla said softly and followed him out.

* * *

Anippe followed Yami into one of his more private chambers. It was fairly interesting why she was the main person who tended to him…instead of his other slaves like Shukura… She sighed. There was nothing she could do about it, so why worry?

"Sit down," Yami said, gesturing toward a couch.

"Yes master," Anippe said quietly and sat down.

Yami winced a bit. For some reason, he was finding it more and more uncomfortable for her to be calling him "master". It was even harder for him to remember that she was his slave… "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Anippe looked at him curiously. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked worriedly. "That stomach wound of yours isn't fully healed…" Suddenly, an idea came to him. Why hadn't he thought of it before? "I'll have the High Priest cast a healing spell on it. It'll help it heal faster, and it won't leave a scar."

"Whatever you wish," Anippe said, really not caring for the subject of the conversation. Why would the Pharaoh care if she were left with a scar?

Yami wasn't quite happy with Anippe's indifference, but he made a mental note to ask Seto to do it later. "Okay then," he said slowly as he took a seat on the couch next to Anippe.

"Do you have anything planned for today, master?" Anippe asked curiously. She was a slave now. The thing that mattered, or _should have mattered_, the most is her master's schedule and her role in it.

"Nothing in particular," Yami murmured casually.

"Oh," Anippe said softly. "Okay then."

Yami leaned closer to Anippe. "You scared me for a second the other day," he commented, talking about the time when he abandoned Anippe out in the desert. "For a moment, I thought I'd lost you forever."

Anippe stiffened a bit. The Pharaoh just moved closer to her. A side of her felt quite comforted, but the other side of her reminded her that it was wrong. "I—I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right," Yami said soothingly, hugging Anippe loosely. "Everything's all right now, right?"

Anippe blushed. She wanted to give into the Pharaoh's grip so bad, have him comfort her through everything she went through. But something kept nagging at her. She couldn't do it. It wasn't right. Besides, it would just lead to heartache, right? "Um…master?" she squeaked, trying to pry away his arms without offending him too much.

Yami let go, a bit bewildered. What was he _doing_? He just…hugged his slave. What in the world had possessed him to do that? Even though Anippe was pretty and smart and… He shook his head, quite dazed. Why was this so confusing? It couldn't possibly be…love, could it? He wanted to touch her, hold her…kiss her. He cursed inwardly. She was his slave! He wasn't allowed to think this way! He wasn't supposed to become emotionally attached to his slave…especially with such an emotion as love. Of course, he could have some fun with some of his slaves…but he'd never had the heart to do that. But this slave…never had he had such an emotional impact…from anyone! The people who probably came the closest was Tea or Ishizu…but Ishizu was never really around that much and Tea…well, Tea was more thought of as a friend.

"Master?" Anippe asked concernedly. The Pharaoh hadn't said anything for a while. "Is everything all right?"

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Um…yeah."

Anippe nodded slowly. She was a slave. She was supposed to tend to her master's needs, not make friendly conversation with him. Therefore, she had to suppress her usually talkative attitude.

Just then, one of the Pharaoh's advisors came in. "My Pharaoh," he muttered, bowing deeply.

"Yes?" Yami asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We caught…a trespasser," he said hesitantly. "A boy…he was trespassing on palace grounds. I don't know how he got past the guards, but…"

Yami signaled for him to stop. "Where is the boy?" he questioned.

"He's outside. We didn't want to do anything with him without your permission, my Pharaoh," he said, a bit flustered.

Anippe could tell this didn't happen to often.

Yami nodded. "Let me see him. Then we shall talk about what to do with him."

The advisor nodded and briskly walked out.

Yami sighed slightly. "Let's go," he said, standing up.

"Yes master," Anippe said quietly and trailed behind the Pharaoh.

* * *

It was back to the potion's chamber. Layla hadn't gotten quite used to the equipment, yet, but the High Priest was patient with her.

"Lastly, I need one of the glass beakers," Seto said.

Layla quickly spotted a number of glass beakers. She reached up for one of them, but accidentally knocked one off. She quickly drew her hand back, noticing that the glass had cut her. Meanwhile, the glass beaker shattered into pieces on the floor.

"Clumsy girl," Seto mumbled under his breath.

Layla tried her best to ignore the cut on her finger and hurriedly tried to pick up the broken glass. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I—I didn't mean to."

"It's all right," Seto responded. "Leave it. I need you to help me right now, and I don't have time to just wait and watch you pick up glass," he said coldly. "I'll have one of my other slaves pick them up. Just grab another beaker and bring it over here." And with that, he exited the room, most likely ordering one of his slaves to pick up the broken glass.

Layla carefully picked up another glass container from the shelves. She quickly walked around the glass and put it cautiously on the table the High Priest was working on, which already had everything else he needed to make the potion. Now that the High Priest didn't need her until he came back, she decided to inspect her cut on her finger. It wasn't very deep, but it was enough to draw blood. She quickly put it to her mouth, trying to get rid of the blood and get it to stop bleeding.

Seto returned with a slave boy. "Clean up the mess," he ordered coldly, gesturing toward the broken glass.

The slave boy nodded silently and went to pick the glass up.

Seto sighed. Something little that happened…but still… He looked back at Layla to notice she was caressing her finger. "What happened to your finger?" he asked worriedly.

Layla blushed slightly. "I—it's nothing," she said, quickly hiding her finger behind her back.

Seto gave her a questioning look. "Layla," he ordered. "Tell me what happened."

"Just a little cut," Layla said embarrassedly. "It's nothing. Really." She smiled to show that she was okay.

"Let me see it," Seto urged. Layla didn't know as much about wounds as he did. As the High Priest, he was required to learn the healing arts as well as the other magic involved.

Layla gave in and reluctantly held out her finger for the High Priest to see.

"It's not that bad…" he said, examining it carefully. The glass hadn't cut very deep…but still... He cast a healing spell over it just in case. The wound was so small that it immediately healed.

"Thanks," Layla said, still embarrassed.

"No problem," he said curtly, looking into her hazel eyes. For a moment, he just wanted to kiss her… He shook his head. It wasn't the time for lover's games. "Let's get back to work," he said reluctantly.

Layla nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The Pharaoh and Anippe were in his main chamber, the one the Pharaoh most commonly used to address other people.

The double-doors swung open, and a boy no older than fourteen was dragged in by the guards. His hands were bound tightly. The guards shoved him toward the Pharaoh with such force that he was knocked to the floor. The guards would show no mercy to those who wished to disobey, and possibly hurt, the Pharaoh.

Anippe gasped at their harsh treatment. For Ra's sake! He was just a child! How could they treat him with such cruelty?

"Leave him be," Yami commanded, not happy with the guards' hospitality. "And get out."

The guards bowed and went out of the room, most likely guarding the outside and ready to come in if anything went wrong.

Yami sighed, got off his golden throne, and walked toward the boy. "What is your name?" he asked.

No answer. The boy just stood there, staring at the Pharaoh in such hatred that one cannot express in words.

Anippe looked at the Pharaoh worriedly. What if this boy was…dangerous? For some reason, she just couldn't bare watching the Pharaoh, watching anyone, suffer. She sighed. It reminded her of her father…he had always said she had a good heart.

"What is your name?" Yami repeated again, getting a bit irritated by the boy.

"Unbind me, and perhaps I'll tell you," he replied violently.

Yami scowled slightly, but released the boy. "Well?" he asked questioningly.

"Well what?" the boy replied with a smirk. "I said _perhaps_."

Yami growled. The boy was toying with him. Almost as smart as Marik was…

Anippe walked toward the boy. "Can you at least tell us why you were on palace grounds?" she asked, noticing the Pharaoh was getting rather annoyed.

The boy turned to Anippe. "Why would you need to know, _slave_?" he retorted.

Anippe was appalled by such…disobedience. Especially for a boy at such a young age! Even now…if her parents were alive, she would be respectful to them. Her disobedience was a more playful one…while this boy's was more…brutal... What, or who, would make this boy hate the Pharaoh so much?

Yami was getting more and more infuriated with this boy. Who was he to talk, with such impertinence, to people of a higher class then he was? "And why won't you answer me?" he said fiercely.

The boy glared at the Pharaoh. "Because you ruined my life! You ruined my family! You ruined _everything_," he shouted. With that remark, he quickly pulled out a dagger and lunged at the Pharaoh. It was quiet obvious that the boy's aim was at the Pharaoh's heart.

Yami instinctively dodged it, but he wasn't fast enough. The blade of the dagger dug deep into his left arm. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

The boy savagely tore the blade back out of the Pharaoh's arm and tried to hit the heart again. This time, the Pharaoh wouldn't be able to dodge…

Anippe quickly lunged at the boy and twisted his right arm around his back.

Anippe's attack had caught the boy by surprise, and he dropped the dagger.

By this time, the guards waiting out in the hall had heard the commotion and were bustling inside. "My Pharaoh," the lead guard said concernedly. "Are you all right?"

Yami painfully got up, holding his left arm and trying to suppress the wound. "Fine," he muttered. "Lock the boy up for now. I'll deal with him later," he said harshly.

The guard nodded and took the boy away from Anippe and out of the room.

Once Anippe's hands were free, she looked worriedly at the Pharaoh. "Master… You need rest. Let me help you with that wound…" She went toward the Pharaoh and held the arm for support. "It cut deep," she commented. "Perhaps you should ask the High Priest to cast a healing spell on it…"

"I'm fine. Really," he said carefully. It was a minor wound, right? No need to trouble other people with it.

"No you aren't," Anippe argued. "I'll help you back to your sleeping chamber, okay?"

"Okay," Yami said sullenly.

Somehow, they made it. Yami immediately collapsed onto his bed. The wound was doing more damage than he thought it would… He also noticed that the bleeding had not stopped yet.

Anippe noticed this too and quickly tore up part of her clothes and tightly wrapped the strips around the wound. "This'll have to do for now," she said, knotting it.

"It hurts," Yami commented, wincing a bit.

"I know," she replied. "I'll go get some help. You wait here, okay?" She turned around to look for help.

"No wait," Yami started whining, grabbing onto Anippe's wrist with his left hand. He winced at the pain, but refused to let go. "It really hurts. Please. Help."

Anippe turned back toward the Pharaoh and leaned over him. "What can I do to help if I stay here?" she asked anxiously.

"This," Yami stated and used his right arm to pull Anippe toward him. He kissed her lightly. This made him relax somewhat, and the pain receded a bit.

Anippe was surprised at first but realized that she was enjoying it, and it had made the Pharaoh relax. She kissed back, and the kiss intensified. Finally, their lips parted reluctantly. "I—I better get going," she said, a bit flushed.

Yami nodded silently. The kiss was so…sweet. He wanted to kiss her again…but he let her go.

Anippe quickly walked out of the room, looking for someone who could help. Her best bets were to go with Shukura to get some bandages (strips of cloth), and the High Priest to cast a healing spell on it…

* * *

"Is it almost done?" Layla asked excitedly.

"Be patient," Seto said, a smile playing at his lips. He put a few more ingredients in, and the substance within the beaker "poofed". The potion had turned a light purplish color.

Layla stared at it, quite interested. "That means it's done, right?" she asked delightedly.

Seto grinned at Layla's enthusiasm. "Yes. It's done."

She stared at the potion for a while. "So…what does it do?" she asked, looking the High Priest eagerly.

Seto smiled and shrugged.

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked hotly, imitating his movement.

"It means 'I don't want to tell you'," Seto replied playfully.

"Probably because you're too lazy," she muttered under her breath.

"WHAT?!?!" Seto replied hotly.

Layla smiled innocently. "Nothing," she sang.

They gave each other a playful glare. Then, all of a sudden, the High Priest leaned forward and kissed Layla lightly on the lips.

Layla gasped in surprise.

He looked at her with his blue eyes. "Something wrong?" he whispered lovingly.

"No," she whispered back. This time, she kissed him.

Seto closed his eyes, embracing the kiss. He moved his hands to caress Layla's waist and kissed back.

Layla had closed her eyes as well. She wrapped her arms around the High Priest's neck.

"Ahem," Anippe said quite loudly, leaning casually against the door with her arms crossed. She cocked an eyebrow at the two.

Layla pushed herself away from the High Priest. "What?" she asked, angry that Anippe had actually interrupted them at the worst time possible.

"Shouldn't you be with your master?" Seto asked vehemently.

Obviously, neither of the two was happy she was there. Anippe smiled at the couple. "My master…has a wound," she explained, making sure not to cause any alarm. "I need you to tend to it," she said, directing her comment at the High Priest.

"A wound?" Seto asked suspiciously, noticing the blood on Anippe's hands. "How'd he get it?"

Anippe cringed a bit. She was afraid he'd ask that. How was she going to tell the High Priest what had happened? "There's no time," Anippe said hastily. "Act now, questions later."

Reluctantly, Seto obeyed. "Where is he?"

"In his sleeping chamber," Anippe said.

"All right then, what are we waiting for?" he asked. And with that, he walked out with the two girls trailing behind him.

* * *

_Yami?_ Someone cried anxiously. _Are you awake? Yami!_

Yami slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep, content and reliving the sweet kiss he had with Anippe. He couldn't deny it now. He was in love. How? He'd never know…he just was.

Seto relaxed a bit. "What happened?" he asked.

"Just a minor wound," Yami said, trying to make it sound as insignificant as possible.

"A minor wound?!" Seto exclaimed. "Yami, you have a hole in your arm. You call that a minor wound?"

Yami smiled meekly at Seto. He had the most interesting ways to describe things… "I was attacked, okay?" he said reluctantly.

"Attacked?!" Seto practically shouted, but then lowered his voice. "How? Don't you have guards?"

Yami blushed slightly. "A boy was caught trespassing. I told the guards to leave me alone with him. He wouldn't answer any of my questions, so I thought it would be easier on him if it were just between him and me. Unfortunately, I had not checked to see if he were armed."

Seto growled. "Yami…you must learn to be more strict. You can't just go doing things like that!" he scorned.

"I know Seto. I'm sorry," Yami replied.

Seto still grumbled a bit, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He muttered a healing spell, but it only allowed the wound to heal faster and not leave a scar. It didn't heal it instantly. It took time, just like it was doing for Layla's wound.

Shukura appeared in the doorway with an armload of bandages. Seto carefully unwrapped the makeshift bandage that Anippe had made. He noticed that Anippe had done a rather good job of it and wondered where she had learned to do something like that. Then he took the bandages from Shukura and slowly, but tightly, wrapped them around Yami's wound.

Yami winced a bit. The pressure being applied hurt, but Yami knew that it had to be done.

After Seto was done, he looked back at Yami. "Be more careful," he said sternly. "You were lucky this time. You may not be next time."

Yami nodded. "I know," he said dejectedly.

* * *

Shukura had already delivered the bandages and walked back out. After she was gone, Anippe and Layla began talking.

"So…" Anippe said casually, "What was the kiss about?"

Layla blushed. "Wh—what do you mean?" she asked, trying to avoid the question.

"It seemed pretty…deep," Anippe continued, a smile playing at her lips.

Layla blushed even more. "S—so?" she stuttered.

Anippe raised an eyebrow. "So you admit it?" she stated rather amused.

"I—I did not!" Layla replied, irritated.

Anippe shrugged. "Did you enjoy it?"

Layla stayed silent. She _had_ enjoyed it…but she didn't want to admit it… Damn it! She just did! The fact was…she wanted to kiss him again. She never wanted that moment to end…

"I see," Anippe said, grinning. "Well then, I better go change," she commented, leaving the subject alone. She had torn parts of her clothes to aid the Pharaoh. Now, she really needed to change.

Layla nodded. "Okay then," she said, relieved that the subject had dropped.

* * *

Soon after Anippe left, Seto came out. "Let's go," he said gruffly. "The Pharaoh will be fine."

Layla gave him inquiring look, but nodded her head. "Okay," she said slowly. "If you say so…"

Seto looked at Layla longingly. He wanted to kiss her again… He quickly turned around to look at Layla, causing her to stop abruptly.

"Yes?" she asked questioningly.

Seto cornered her to a wall, his body pressing softly against hers. "Feel like continuing where we left off?" he whispered a bit seductively.

Layla's face heated up. "Well…uh—"

Seto smiled. She wanted to, she was just didn't want to admit it... He kissed her lightly, just a meeting of the lips at first. But, as the kiss deepened, he got more aggressive.

Layla lost herself in the High Priest's kiss. She enjoyed it so much…

Finally, Seto parted his lips from her, leaving Layla both breathless and flushed. "Come on," he coaxed, content. "We better get going."

Layla nodded numbly and followed him.

* * *

Anippe returned to the Pharaoh's room after changing. "Is everything all right?" she asked as she popped her head through the door.

Yami was sitting up, waiting for Anippe. "Yeah. Fine." He paused before adding, "Thank you."

Anippe gave him a warm smile. "No problem."

Yami got up from his bed and walked toward Anippe.

"M—master!" she said, a bit surprised by the Pharaoh's actions. "Y—you shouldn't be up! You need rest! You need to recover!" she pleaded anxiously.

"Anippe…" Yami said as he walked closer and closer to her. "Don't call me that anymore, okay?"

Anippe gave the Pharaoh a bewildered look. "B—but…I'm your slave! How can I call you by any other name?!"

Yami thought about that for a moment. "Then…don't call me that when it's just the two of us," he said quietly.

Anippe looked at the Pharaoh desperately. "Master, please get back in bed," she begged. She guided him back to his bed.

"I told you not to call me that when it was just the two of us," he said, more sternly this time.

"I—I'm sorry. Then, what shall I call you?" she asked.

"Call me Yami," he whispered in her ear. "Stay with me tonight, will you?"

Anippe blushed. "Well…"

Yami used his right arm, the unwounded one, to pull Anippe onto the bed with him. "Please?" he asked, a bit naively. He had already wrapped his arm around Anippe's waist.

"Okay…" she said, giving in. She snuggled up next to him and rested her head peacefully on his chest.

Yami gave a content smile. The fact that he held Anippe in his arms made him feel so…happy. He closed his eyes. So this is how it feels to be in love… He gave a content sigh, never wanting this moment to end…

* * *

Ishizu knocked impatiently on the door. "Marik!" she boomed, "Let me in!"

Marik growled slightly. What more could go wrong? His sister was probably mad as hell since he'd been in his room for the past…how long was it? Five days or so? "Get the door," he snarled angrily to one of his slaves.

The slave shuffled out of the room and clumsily opened the door.

Ishizu shoved the door before the slave could even get it fully open. "Marik!" she roared, "Where have you been for the last few days?!"

Marik flinched. At least he was out of Ishizu's sight, in his sleeping chamber. But she would soon find him…especially since he couldn't move. His sprain had gotten better, but he still couldn't walk all that much. When he did, he walked with a limp.

Just as Marik had expected, Ishizu found him in no time at all. She took one look at Marik and glared at him. "What have you done?" she hissed, the anger fuming inside her. Just because of her stupid brother, she was going to lose her reputation, her job, perhaps even demoted to a slave's work…if the Pharaoh dared to go that far… Perhaps Marik even put her in lower terms with the Pharaoh. She growled. Her brother ruined everything for her.

"Yes sister?" Marik squeaked, cursing at himself for not being able to hide his fear. His sister may be nice and kind at times, but her wrath was _scary_.

"What have you done," she repeated, more forceful this time.

"W—well…you see…uh… I haven't done anything!" he blurted, cowering in the corner.

The Pharaoh hadn't said anything to Ishizu for the past few days… In fact, she hadn't even seen him…but Marik had to have done _something_ to get him in the condition he was in now… "Then, what happened to your ankle?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well, um…uh…" He gave her an innocent smile…too innocent for Ishizu's liking. "I tripped," he said softly.

"You tripped," Ishizu repeated disbelievingly. "On what?"

"Um…the table?" Marik said weakly.

"The table," Ishizu stated, eyeing him warily. "Tell me the truth…"

"What?!" he asked, getting more anxious by the minute. "I seriously tripped over the table and sprained my ankle. You don't believe me?"

"No," Ishizu stated coldly. "Tell me what really happened."

Marik was now completely rigid. "I—I told you. I—it's really nothing," he stuttered.

Ishizu sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Let me see your ankle," she said tiredly, knowing that Marik was never going to tell her what really happened if this kept up...

Marik gave her a suspicious look before letting her see his ankle.

Ishizu examined it. "It's been healing quite well," she commented. "Can you walk on it yet?"

"Just a little," Marik said, his sadistic attitude completely vanished. He was only sadistic when his sister wasn't watching…and perhaps when someone higher than him was around.

Ishizu touched a part of the ankle, and Marik cried out in pain. Ishizu sighed. "Maybe it's not even a sprain," she concluded. "You might have dislocated your ankle."

Marik whimpered a bit. He wanted to recover…_soon_. Not only did he not want to be confined to his chambers, helpless, but also wanted to get that ritual he planned with Bakura underway.

Ishizu shook her head, remembering something. "Never mind. It's probably a sprain. If it was dislocated, you probably wouldn't be able to walk on it at all." With that said, she murmured a common healing spell (I'll call it a common healing spell from now on since it's the only one Seto and Ishizu have been using…) and let go of his ankle. "It should be fine in a day or so."

"Okay. Thanks," Marik said softly.

Ishizu sat on the bed. "Can you tell me what happened now?" she asked, holding Marik's gaze.

Marik looked away. He'd have to tell her the truth sometime anyway, right?

Ishizu looked at Marik expectantly. "Well?" she drawled.

"Um…I got in some trouble with the High Priest. Nothing big though," he whispered.

Ishizu gave him a startled look. The High Priest?! Marik ruined her relationship with him too? "And what exactly did you do?" she asked, prying further.

"I—I got him angry," Marik said. Perhaps he didn't have to tell her _everything_. "So…he pushed me, and I fell backwards and sprained my ankle."

Ishizu groaned. "Was it just the High Priest, or did you get on someone else's nerves as well?"

Marik thought about that for a moment. He didn't _have_ to tell her about the Pharaoh, right? "Just the High Priest," he said, confident that Ishizu was going to drop the subject.

Ishizu gave a silent sigh of relief. At least he didn't get on the Pharaoh's nerves…but it might have lowered her relationship level with the High Priest. "I'll talk to him," she told Marik. "I guess we'll just have to see what's going to happen." She didn't even wait for Marik to respond. She just got up and walked out of the room.

Marik stared at her for a moment and then gave a silent prayer to Ra for saving him from his sister's wrath.

* * *

Dark Conscience: (coughs rather loudly)

Seto: Um… (sweatdrop)

Alley Cat: Oh shut up! I'm probably rushing the romance a bit, but I'm short on time, so I won't go back and change it.

Dark Conscience: …Okay…I was going to comment on that, but never mind…

Seto: …Your fic sucks. You got a total of…what? Three flames for your last chapter?

Alley Cat: Oh shut up.

Seto: n.n

Dark Conscience: So…Marik's back, huh?

Alley Cat: Yup. But he probably won't have a _major_ part in the next…couple chapters or so…

Dark Consience: Okay then…

Alley Cat: Well, please R&R! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that great…


	15. Gone

Alley Cat: Hallelujah! My Internet is back!! (huggles computer) Now, I spent five hours today to get my security just right so I can access certain areas... I was A PAIN.

Seto: Albeit...

Alley Cat: Shut up! Anyway, I spent too long that I no longer feel like entertaining all you people.

Dark Conscience: Oh ppfftt...

Alley Cat: :P So, I'll just go straight to the thanks. n.n

emotional-writer - Hurrah, hurrah! I have a new reviewer! n.n I really think that a lot of people would like this fic if they only give it a chance...but they don't. So all the people out there who don't read this fic really, really suck. (sticks tongue out at those people) As for you, I'm happy that you like this fic! n.n Except...I really don't think it's that great... In fact, I feel that I can do better... But, I'm glad you like it... n.n

pharohs-slave - ...Glad you liked it. Um...I'd tell you something...about the whole running away part...but that would be spoiler...so I won't tell you. You'll have to find out for yourself. :P Anyway, thanx so much for the review. n.n Reviewers make me so happy!

Kaiba's Slave - (huggles) Thank you so much for standing up for me!!! n.n You do not know how happy I was when I read that review!! n.n Anyway, about the whole flaming thing... Skyriing and Black-Lightniing are my very close friends, and we go to school together and junk. Given that they know me, they think that just means they can flame me all they want. In fact, I think I'm the better writer out of the three of us, but that's just me... (Dark Conscience: Black-Lightniing's going to kill you for that statement...) (sighs) I know... But...no use explaining how I'm the better writer... How about you take a look at Black-Lightniing's fic called _Silent Attraction_ sometime? Tell me what you think of it, especially compared to mine. Of course, I'm not forcing you to read it... I'm just curious_...very_ curious She seems to think that she's better than I am so she can flame me all she wants... Skyriing, on the other hand...well, I don't know what she thinks... Anyway, thank you so much for defending me! n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Skyriing - Alright, alright. No use apologizing. It's just...that was a really harsh flame! I mean, Black-Lightniing flames me in every review, but her flames aren't as...brutal as yours are... (Dark Conscience: Black-Lightniing might actually find that as an insult...) Anyway, sorry I got so upset... I just hate it when people flame me for no good reason. I really don't agree with your flame. If you flame me, and I agree, then I wouldn't be so angry. Anyway, here's my apology to you. I over-reacted.

lost in reality - Yup. Romance. But...this chapter isn't so...romancy. It's more...uh... I don't know what you can catagorize it in... Anyway, thanks for the praise. n.n

Vampiress Natalie - (groans) You're right! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking when I wrote the whole staff part thingy-majiger (Dark Conscience: I don't think you spelled that right...) I don't either, but shut up! Anyway, thank you for all that...praise. You really made me feel oh so good. n.n My reviewers rock. When I read the whole "Pharaoh Yugioh riding in a Chevy Montero straight out of the palace", I cracked up...in the middle of class. Alright, so it wasn't the middle of class, but same thing! People looked at me like I was crazy. Yeah...I tried to make it as historically accurate as I could...but I don't think I did...not too much anyway... The kiss scenes, I thought, went absolutely horrible. They were too...I dunno...cheesy? But, then again, I don't have much self-esteem. For example, I think this fic sucks. To be down-right honest with you, that's truly what I think of it. I think it's a failed attempt. But...I shall continue since no one else thinks so... Except for Black-Lightiing and Skyriing, but they're just jealous. (sticks tongue out at Black-Lightniing and Skyriing)

yugiohfan255 - O.o Did you post up the same review twice? Oh well! More reviews for me! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I love reviews! (Dark Conscience: (makes incoherent noises) (stabs Alley Cat with a rubber chicken)) (screams) Evil chicken!!! (cries) Mommy... (Dark Conscience: (chasing Alley Cat around the room with the chicken)) (screaming) Thanks so much for the review. I luv my reviewers so much! (runs into a wall) x.x

Seto: Now, it's on with the chapter...

Dark Conscience: (pours cold water over Alley Cat)

Alley Cat: (wakes up) The answer is 42!

Seto: What answer?

Dark Conscience: The answer to life, the universe, and everything.

Seto: O.o

Alley Cat: Anyway, this chapter is...short? I don't know what it is... I just don't think it's all that great...

Dark Conscience: You say that for every chapter...

Alley Cat: Shut up!

Seto: Anyway, Alley Cat does not own Yu-gi-oh for those who haven't figured it out yet...

* * *

Anippe woke up to find herself snuggled up, quite comfortably, in the Pharaoh's arms. His arm was still tightly around her waist, and her head had been buried in his neck. She shifted slightly, accidentally waking up the Pharaoh.

Yami moaned slightly as he tried to move his left arm. He had forgotten it was wounded.

"Be careful master," Anippe whispered.

Yami sighed. "I thought I told you not to call me that." For some reason, it made him feel uneasy that Anippe was still calling him 'master'.

"I'm sorry," she murmured in his ear. "I forgot."

"So," Yami said playfully, "Do I get a 'good morning' kiss?" He grinned.

Anippe smiled slightly. She noticed that the Pharaoh had loosened his grip a little. She climbed onto his chest and kissed him lightly. "That good enough for you?" she whispered playfully as well.

"Mm," Yami whispered, relishing the kiss. "Yeah," he concluded. He sat up and looked out the window. "It's late," he concluded, seeing the sun was positioned quite close to noontime.

"That's good," Anippe said. "You need rest to recover."

Yami sighed. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He attempted to get up, but his legs felt quite wobbly. He sat back on the bed.

"Blood loss can do that to a person," Seto stated, leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Seto!" Yami exclaimed, utterly surprised. "Wh—what are you doing here?"

Anippe blushed. She wasn't supposed to be here, especially in the Pharaoh's chamber…on the Pharaoh's bed…

"I'm here to check up on you," Seto stated bluntly. "You were injured yesterday and have slept for quite a long time. What is she doing here?" he asked, gesturing toward Anippe.

"She—uh," Yami couldn't think of a good excuse. "She's—"

"I just came to check up on him too," she said softly, meeting the High Priest's suspicious gaze. "I guess I should go," Anippe said as she got off the bed and slipped past the High Priest.

Seto watched her go, then looked back at Yami to see the pained look on his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Yami snapped out of his daze. He didn't want Anippe to leave him…not yet. "No," he muttered. "It's nothing."

Seto shrugged. "Okay." He was still concerned, but he decided to abandon the subject. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better," Yami said, a bit _too_ enthusiastically.

"It's causing you a lot of pain, isn't it?" Seto deduced.

"Yeah, but it's better than yesterday," Yami commented, noticing that the pain had returned to him once Anippe left. He moaned slightly.

"Anippe's right," he said slowly, hating that he was agreeing with a slave and embarrassed that the slave was actually correct. "You need more rest."

Yami sighed. He wanted to spend more time with Anippe. Furthermore, he didn't want to be trapped in a room for days. "How long, do you think?" he asked despairingly.

Seto knew Yami didn't like to be confined in room. He knew it would be boring for Yami, but he needed his rest. "A day or so, at the least," he reasoned.

Yami gave a moan and laid back down on the bed. "Alright," he said dejectedly.

Seto shrugged apologetically. "I could cast a stronger healing spell, if you'd like… But that would make me use up more of my energy… Have Anippe keep you company," he suggested. "Just don't get too excited with her or else your days spent in here to recover will be wasted." He winked at Yami, knowing that Yami had found a sexual interest in Anippe.

Yami practically choked. How had Seto known? "Alright," he agreed. "Can you call her back once you leave?"

Seto nodded. "Remember. Don't get too excited with her." Saying that, he left the room.

* * *

Anippe had gone to the kitchen to get something for the Pharaoh. He had just woken up and would be hungry… 

She only found some common food found in the marketplace. That wouldn't do… She decided to throw some stuff together and see what she could get… Then, something struck her… Her mother…had taught her many delicious recipes… There was one that she liked the most… She grinned. Since she had all the right ingredients, why not make it? She took out all the ingredients and utensils she'd need and went to work.

* * *

Layla was pacing her room. _What_ happened yesterday? Everything just went so fast… The kisses… She gave a moan of frustration. This High Priest was probably just toying with her… She wanted out! Out of this hellhole…back to her family! She slammed a fist against the wall. Then, she noticed someone was standing behind her. She turned around to find the High Priest's brother staring at her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Um," Layla blushed. "Nothing. Is there anything you need?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Nope. I was just wondering if you knew where my brother was."

"Sorry," Layla apologized. "I have no idea…"

Mokuba nodded. "Okay then. Sorry to bother you."

Layla nodded and walked toward her window. Since the palace was so high, she could see all the roads quite clearly. She didn't need Anippe's help to escape; she could do it herself. She realized that the route Anippe decided to take was the most complicated. For a moment, Layla hated Anippe. Anippe had gone with her out of fun…

She made a mental note about the easiest way out of the capital and turned around to see Mokuba still staring at her curiously. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

Mokuba cocked his head. "No…I was just wondering… Are you in love with Seto or something?"

Layla blushed. "What?!" she exclaimed, completely caught off guard.

Mokuba shrugged. "Seto sure seems to like you…"

"H—he's my m—master…I…couldn't possibly…" Layla stuttered.

"Okay…" Mokuba said, unconvinced. "Well, I better go find my brother now." With that said, he left.

Layla sat down on her bed. She couldn't possibly be in love, right?

* * *

Seto was wandering around the palace searching for Anippe. He found her in the kitchen, putting some dishes on the Pharaoh's golden tray. He snuck up on her and looked over her shoulder to see that the dish looked quite…beautiful… "You make that?" he asked curiously. 

"What?!" Anippe said, surprised that the High Priest was practically breathing down her neck. She jumped slightly and tried to move away from him, in a more comfortable position.

Seto grinned. "So…did you make the dish yourself?"

Anippe nodded. "Yes…master."

"Well…the Pharaoh wants you to entertain him for the time being. He needs to rest for a few days," Seto told her.

Anippe nodded. "I thought you'd say that. I prepared the dish for him. I will go to him when I'm finished, which shouldn't be too long."

"It looks delicious," Seto commented.

"Thank you master," Anippe said.

Seto gave her one last look and then left.

* * *

Anippe knocked quietly on the door. 

"Come in," the Pharaoh said weakly.

Anippe opened the door and carried in the plate she had created.

Yami immediately brightened. "Wow…" he said, commenting on the dish. It was beautiful…and looked delicious. He'd never seen this dish before…but it looked…amazing.

Anippe grinned. "Hungry?" she asked.

Yami nodded.

Anippe set the tray on a table and brought the dish over.

* * *

Seto was pacing in his room. Why could he not stop thinking about Layla? The things that occurred yesterday…they were just for fun, right? It could possibly be that he actually wanted to spend his life with her…right? He was so confused. He couldn't stop thinking about Layla…the way she smiled…just…everything about her… He growled. 

His life had never been so complicated before Layla came along. Some of the feelings welling up inside of him…he'd never experienced them before… He sighed irritably. Maybe he should spend some time away from Layla…

* * *

Yami relaxed in his bed. The dish Anippe had prepared was absolutely scrumptious. After a while, he stared at Anippe. 

Anippe blushed. "Yes, ma—"

Yami cast her a stern look.

"Yami…" she said softly, correcting herself. She really didn't understand the Pharaoh at all. Why was he allowing her to call him by name? Nobles didn't even have that opportunity!

"Anippe," Yami said kindly, "Thank you."

Anippe cast him a startled look. "For what? …I—I am your slave…after all…" She closed her eyes. She hated to admit that fact. She hated how she just had to throw her whole life away.

"Yes," Yami said thoughtfully… There had to be a way out of this! He could no longer think of Anippe as his slave. Especially…since he found out that he was in love… "Anippe…you like playing the flute, right?" Yami asked curiously.

Anippe shook her head. "Yes…Yami."

Yami nodded. "How about you play a little for me?"

Anippe looked a little shocked, but nodded her head. "It's in my room. Let me go get it." With that said, she left the room. She soon returned with her flute in hand. The Pharaoh smiled, and Anippe's heart pounded. A look of confusion ran across her face. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way…not toward him… A slave…and the Pharaoh… It would _never_ work out… The Pharaoh must have been just playing with her…the other day…when he kissed her… She…it…just wasn't possible!

"Anippe," Yami asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Anippe pulled herself out of her daze. "Fine," she managed to get out.

Yami looked at her worriedly. "Maybe you should get some rest too," he said softly.

Anippe nodded and left the room without another word.

* * *

It was late into the day by now, and Layla was getting anxious. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. She just _had_ to get out of here! She decided to hunt Anippe down… The friendship that had developed between them during their time spent in the palace was strong. She couldn't just leave without telling her! 

She managed to bump into Anippe in the main hallway. "Anippe," she said softly. "I…I'm going…tomorrow."

Anippe cast her a concerned look. "Alright. I'll help however I can," she said after a few moments of silence. "But…I am afraid I cannot come with you this time…"

Layla looked at Anippe. "Why not?!" she asked furiously. "We can get out of this…this hellhole together!"

Anippe shook her head. "Layla…I'm sorry," she said softly. "But, as much as I want to go with you, I cannot. There is no point for me to come with you."

"Wh—what do you mean?" Layla asked.

Anippe sighed. "My fate belongs here. My life belongs here. If I go with you, I will have nothing…I have no reason to flee here."

Layla cast her an incredulous look. "You have me! Isn't that enough?" Layla asked desperately through pleading eyes.

Anippe shook her head and cast Layla an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," she choked, tears forming in her eyes. "I—I can't." With that, she ran to her room.

Layla was left, standing there, in a state of confusion.

* * *

The next day, before dawn, Layla got up and took a bag, similar to Anippe's. It would come in handy. She'd need food and water, especially. 

Anippe knocked on Layla's door. "Layla…may I come in?" she asked quietly.

Layla opened the door and went back to work.

"I—I want…to give you this," Anippe said hesitantly, taking off a golden necklace with a red ruby in the center.

Layla glanced at it. The pendant was…beautiful… Something one would expect a noble to wear… "I—I can't take that…" she whispered.

Anippe shook her head. "It was my mother's. I want to pass it down to you. May it protect you in times of need," she said, putting it over Layla's head.

Layla looked at Anippe… She'd miss her… Tears began to form. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Well," Anippe said softly. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so," Layla agreed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Anippe asked.

Layla shook her head. "I've taken care of everything."

"Oh. There's something that might come in handy. Do you know how to use a bow?" Anippe asked.

Layla looked at her curiously. "Wh—what? Why?"

"Just answer me," Anippe said sternly.

"A—a little, I guess," Layla said softly.

Anippe sighed. "Good enough. Wait here. I'll be back in a second." She ran to her room and took out a bow and arrows, with a pack, from under her bed. She returned back to Layla and gave it to her. "I went out into the marketplace yesterday. This caught my eye. You might need it."

Layla stared at Anippe, baffled. How did she know… It didn't matter now. "Thank you."

"There's something else… Um…" Anippe pulled out a small, silk bag. "Here. Take this. You'll need it." She threw the bag to Layla.

Layla caught it and looked at it curiously. She poured it into her hand to reveal gold coins. She gasped. "I—I can't take this!"

Anippe blushed. "I'm sorry. I've used some of the gold already."

Layla looked at Anippe. "I won't take this," she said firmly and handed it back.

Anippe shook her head. "You need it more than I do." She pushed the bag back into Layla's hand.

"Thank you," Layla said, tears brimming her eyes.

Anippe stared at the sky. "You better hurry. I'll get you a horse…" She didn't even wait for Layla to agree. She started dragging her toward the stables.

* * *

Layla had gotten out of the palace. Her heart pounded excitedly. She had just escaped! Of course, she was still in the city…but it was improvement. Her horse trotted leisurely. This wouldn't be a problem. She hung her head, noticing the golden necklace around her neck. How could she be happy? She…she left Anippe behind… A solitary tear ran down her cheek. 

Suddenly, her horse's ears perked up and stopped all together.

Layla snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked around. Everything was quiet…too quiet. She could sense someone's presence… "Who's there?" she snapped.

Bakura walked out from behind the shadows and crossed his arms. He glanced at the girl standing out in front of him. He could sense that her soul was quite strong… She'd have to do. Since Marik hadn't contacted him at all about the ritual…Bakura had to do some of the work for him… He growled slightly at the thought of Marik slacking off. He decided to take his mind off of that for now though. It was no use thinking of it now… He concentrated on the girl in front of him. A slave…on a horse. He stared at the girl peculiarly. She was pretty and had a bag across the horse's back and a bow slung around her shoulder. He also noticed a pack of arrows slung across her back. "Running away, are we?" he asked sarcastically.

Layla made the horse rear up, ready to bolt.

"I don't think so," came Bakura's dry voice. He muttered a spell that froze the horse in its place.

Layla stared at him fearfully. "What do you want?" she asked dreadfully.

* * *

Seto was looking for Layla. It was mid-morning by now, and he hadn't seen Layla at all… A flash of concern ran through his blue eyes. He _had_ to find her. What if she was in trouble? Marik couldn't have done anything…he was hurt. She couldn't be out of the palace…she had promised him that she'd never run away again… He growled. _Something_ was wrong…he just couldn't figure out what! 

"Seto. Is something wrong?" Yami asked as he turned the corner to find Seto so aggravated. Anippe followed closely behind. She was…unusually quiet today…

Seto looked at Yami. "It's…probably nothing. I just…can't seem to find Layla."

Anippe stiffened a bit. She tried not to show it, but…she just…couldn't…

Seto cast Anippe an inquiring eye. "Anippe…do you know of this?" he asked coldly.

Yami looked at Anippe as well.

Anippe hung her head, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing profusely. "N—no," she stuttered.

Yami looked at her. "You're lying," he pointed out.

Anippe shook her head. Layla trusted her…to keep this secret. She had to guard it…no matter what happened.

"Check the stables," Yami told Seto. "I bet you she ran away."

Anippe stiffened even more at this. There was no way she could cover it now… Then she cursed at herself. The way she was acting…just further proved to them that it was true! How could she be so…so…_stupid_?!

Seeing Anippe's reaction, Yami and Seto immediately headed out toward the stables, forcing Anippe to follow.

Seto saw that one of the stable gates was foolishly left open. He didn't even have to check to see if the horse was there. He knew what happened. He turned on Anippe, glaring at her. "Where's Layla?" he demanded, furious.

Anippe couldn't look into his cold, blue eyes. It was too hard for her… She shook her head. "I—I…don't know!"

"Anippe," Yami said softly. "Where is she?"

Anippe couldn't suppress her tears any longer. And…the Pharaoh's voice…was so…sweet…and loving. She shook her head. Nothing made sense anymore. "I don't know!" she screamed as she ran to her room.

Yami started to run after her but stopped when a sudden surge of pain ran up his left arm. He fell to his knees.

"Don't worry about her," Seto assured him. "She'll be fine. She…just needs time. Besides…I can have my own means to make her talk. Meanwhile, don't worry about it. You need rest."

Yami glared at Seto. "You. Are. Not. Torturing. Her."

Seto sent Yami's glare back at him. "Why not?"

"B—because…I said so!" he yelled.

Seto backed up. This was getting nowhere. "Get some rest, Yami. We'll talk later." He helped Yami get back to his feet.

* * *

"Anippe," Yami said softly, knocking on her door. He had left her alone for two hours now. From what he knew, she was in her room the whole time. She didn't answer him. He opened the door to find her…drinking. "Anippe!" he yelled, running to her. "What do you think you're doing?!" 

Anippe just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even look at the Pharaoh but reached for another glass of beer instead.

"Anippe!" he yelled again, holding her wrist down so that the beer could never reach her lips. "Please. Stop."

Anippe glared at Yami, but was sober enough not to slap him. Instead, she tried to pry his hand off her wrist.

Yami stared at Anippe's tear-streaked face. What had happened? "Anippe. Control yourself," he demanded but soon realized it was no use.

Anippe managed to pry his hand off and threw it aside and drank the beer wholeheartedly.

Yami was tossed aside, the pain in his arm returned. "Anippe," he pleaded. "Please stop."

Anippe wasn't listening anymore. She was just concentrating on the liquid that was entering her body. It was comforting…

Yami got up painfully. He went over to Anippe and twisted her wrist. The glass of beer crashed to the floor and shattered. Beer spilled over the floor.

Anippe glared at him but couldn't concentrate on being mad. He looked so…sexy… She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

For a moment, Yami gave in and just let the kiss bring him to a state of euphoria. His hands began to roam, but he stopped himself. Anippe was drunk. She needed help. She couldn't even think clearly… He pushed her away.

Anippe looked at the Pharaoh for a second. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't think straight… She fainted into his arms.

Yami stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. Then he observed his surroundings. The glass of beer that shattered wasn't the only one in her room. There must have been around twenty glasses already empty. "Oh Anippe," he said softly, horrified. "What have you done to yourself?"

* * *

Dark Conscience: Can a person even consume that much beer?

Alley Cat: ...Shut up!

Seto: A bit of an angsty ending there, don't you think?

Alley Cat: (shrugs) Getting the readers emotional isn't a bad thing, right?

Dark Conscience: I guess not...

Alley Cat: Anyway, Layla will have no part in the next chapter...I don't think.

Dark Conscience: Then I'm guessing that ritual will be happening pretty soon?

Alley Cat: Yep. Well...hope you liked this chapter!! n.n

Dark Conscience: Please R&R!!!


	16. The Beginning of the End

Alley Cat: Note that I am updating against my will. Dark Conscience is forcing me to.

Dark Conscience: Uh-huh.

Alley Cat: ...You suck! (goes to sulk in corner)

Seto: O.o So...why don't you want to update? I thought you loved reviews...

Alley Cat: Only nice ones. I think this is probably my crappiest chapter ever. Therefore, most likely, I will get flamed.

Seto: ...Update! Now! n.n

Alley Cat: (whines) ...But I don't want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Conscience: (holds up a carrot) Don't make me use this...

Alley Cat: Eep!! Alright, alright! I'll update. Sheesh...

FlamingIceCrystals - n.n I like long reviews. Besides, your reviews aren't _that_ long... Black-lightniing's reviews are longer...but she tends to flame... Don't end up like her...please. I'm happy you liked the ending of the last chapter. I wanted to end it ina different style than I normally do. Anyway, you're not slow! I'm probably just a bad writer. I guessed I rushed that part. Sorry.

lost in reality - Thanx so much for reviewing. Yes...I know my ending was a little over the top...with Anippe consuming that much alcohol and all...but I never said she drank them all; I just they were empty! n.n (Dark Conscience: That means she drank them...) Not necessarily. She has a window. She could have just poured them all out... (Dark Conscience: (slaps forehead) And why would she want to do that?) ...(shrugs) I dunno... (Dark Conscience: (cannonballs a wad of paper at Alley Cat using a rubber band) Don't listen to her...) x.x

Black-Lightniing - Geez...you need to learn how to chill... Obviously, you don't have common sense. :P Heh. Well, do whatever you want... Just...nevermind.

emotional-writer - Uh...hmm... I never said she DRANK it all. (Dark Conscience: Oh no... Not this again...) Um...heh. Well...R&R?

pharohs-slave - Yes... Very sad...just how I wanted it... Well, hope you like this chapter too. n.n

Alley Cat: Alright. Just to warn all you readers... At the beginning of this chapter...I had a strong urge to write something sadistic.

Dark Conscience: You introduce Marik at the beginning of this chapter?!?!

Alley Cat: (sweatdrop)...Yes?

Seto: More flames!!!!!!!! Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Anippe woke up groggily. She didn't feel so good… She opened her eyes to notice that…she was on the Pharaoh's chest…his bare chest. She gasped and pushed away from him, causing her to fall off the bed and crash to the floor. 

"Anippe," Yami said urgently, "Calm down."

Anippe looked at the Pharaoh. "I—I'm sorry," she whispered.

Yami got off the bed painfully and helped her back on.

"Yami," Anippe pleaded, "I did something bad…punish me."

Yami gave her a bewildered look as he slid back into bed with her. "Anippe. You did nothing wrong," he assured.

Anippe shook her head. "Yes I did," she argued back. "I deserve to be punished. Hurt me." She didn't even wait for the Pharaoh's reply. She grabbed his hand and put his fingers on her stomach wound.

Yami tried to draw his hand back, but Anippe's grip was strong. He had no choice… He softly applied some force to it, and Anippe moaned quietly.

"Harder," she whispered, her hand still tightly wrapped around the Pharaoh's hand.

Yami bit his lip. He couldn't do this…

"You don't know how to hurt people, do you Pharaoh?" Marik said from the doorway.

Yami glared at Marik. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

Marik shrugged. "Just to see how you were doing, my Pharaoh. I heard you had an accident while I was absent." He smiled viciously. "Would you like me to give it a try?" he asked, gesturing toward Anippe.

"Yes," Anippe answered for the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was too kindhearted… She needed cold, hard pain…

Marik walked over to Anippe.

Yami had no choice… He backed away from Anippe and watched, in horror, as Marik lean over her.

Marik pressed onto the wound, and Anippe winced. He, then, applied less pressure and noticed Anippe become less tense. Then, he pressed down hard on the wound.

Anippe's whole body convulsed. Her breathing became shallow, and her face was flushed. "Again," she gasped.

"No," Yami cried out. "Anippe…don't do this to yourself."

Marik ignored the Pharaoh and repeated it.

This time, Anippe's body convulsed even worse than the first time.

Marik took his hand off her wound to find that it was bloody. He smiled at the Pharaoh and enjoyed the pained look on his face. "How do you feel about candle wax?" he asked Anippe.

"Marik!" Yami boomed. "That's enough."

"Try it," Anippe whispered.

Marik nodded. "I'll be right back then."

Yami stared at Anippe. "Please," he begged her. "Don't do this to yourself."

Anippe looked back at the Pharaoh. "I deserve it," she said shakily.

They didn't get time to talk anymore because Marik had returned with a burning candle about the shape of his fist. He walked over to Anippe and wrapped his legs around her waist. "My Pharaoh," Marik said, "I'm going to need you to hold down her arms. She's going to struggle."

Anippe looked at the Pharaoh. "Listen to him," she begged. "Please. I need this."

Yami reluctantly went over and firmly held down her wrists to the bed.

Marik used one hand to slowly roll up Anippe's shirt and un-bandaged her, now open, wound. He then slowly poured the hot, liquid wax onto the wound.

Anippe squealed, and her whole body tried to break free of her bonds. She squirmed furiously.

Marik had not finished. He wanted the wax to seal off her entire wound. Blood met wax and hardened together. Finally, he tilted the candle back upward when it ran out of liquid wax.

Anippe was panting feverishly. She looked up at the Pharaoh. "Thank you," she whispered.

Yami stared at Anippe, horrified by his own actions. This…wasn't right!

Marik put the candle down and slowly felt the wax. His fingers went to one side of it and pried at it slowly, trying to separate wax from flesh.

Anippe whimpered and her body trembled.

Yami tightened his grip on Anippe's wrists. He couldn't stand watching this!

Marik was halfway through her wound when he applied a lot of force to the middle of the wound with his finger.

Anippe yelped in pain and closed her eyes.

Marik smiled and peeled the rest of the wax off.

Anippe shook tremendously.

"That's enough, Marik," Yami demanded, letting go of Anippe's wrists. He realized that he had held onto her so hard that his hands left red marks.

Anippe nodded. "Alright."

Marik pouted. He was just starting to have fun…he had a lot of other ideas of torture… Marik looked at his hands…tainted by Anippe's blood. He smiled. She'd be the perfect sacrifice…

"Go Marik," Yami commanded. "You have no other reason to be here."

Marik glared at the Pharaoh and left the room.

"Anippe," Yami said sternly. "Don't give Marik permission to torture you."

Anippe shook her head. "I needed to be punished," she said. It was her only excuse.

Yami sighed and went to get some bandages for Anippe's wound. Actually…this would probably be the perfect time to ask Seto to cast a healing spell over it… "I'll go get the High Priest," he said and left the room as well.

Anippe sighed. The pain was so inviting… Maybe she should go to Marik later in the day and ask for more…

* * *

Seto was furiously pacing his room. Thousands of questions were going through his head. Where was Layla? Was she in danger? Was she hurt? He sighed irritably. Why did he even care? She was a _slave_ for Ra's sake! The only conclusion he could come up with…was that…he was…in love… He growled. But he wasn't! No way! Before he could think anymore, there was an urgent knock on the door. He swiveled around and opened it. 

"Can you cast a healing spell on Anippe?" Yami asked urgently.

"Yes," Seto said, not really in the mood for this. "Why?"

"I just need you to," Yami said plainly and walked away quickly.

Seto sighed and followed. When he arrived in Anippe's room, he found that there were bandages piled up on the bed. Anippe was on the bed as well, but her stomach wound was bleeding profusely. He walked briskly over to Anippe and muttered a common healing spell over it. Seto took the bandages and wrapped them tightly around the wound.

Anippe whimpered and moaned through the entire process. She closed her eyes to invite the pain.

Seto looked worriedly at Yami. "Why is it so delicate?" he asked suspiciously. "She's had this wound for a while."

Yami fidgeted for a moment. "Marik," he finally got out.

Seto got up from the bed. "Marik? How could Marik cause so much damage if you were here?"

Yami looked away. "Anippe wanted pain," he said simply.

"You invited Marik?" Seto asked incredulously. "Why couldn't I torture her?"

Yami shook his head. "I didn't invite him. Anippe did."

Seto looked back at Anippe. He took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Where's Layla?" he asked forcefully.

Tears sprung to Anippe's eyes once again. "I cannot say," she whispered.

Seto took out his staff. "You want pain?" he asked vehemently. "I'll give you pain." The blue jewel at the top of the staff started glowing.

"Seto, no!" Yami yelled, taking a tight grip on the staff. "You can't."

Seto shouldered Yami aside and released the spell from his staff.

Anippe cried out in pain as her mind was given a sudden electrical jolt. "I—I cannot…tell," she said shakily.

Seto glared at Anippe, seething.

Yami tackled Seto onto his back. "Back. Off," Yami said, enraged as well.

Seto glared at Yami, pushed him aside, and stood up in a more calm composure. "Fine," he muttered.

Yami stood up next to him. "I don't ever want to see you hurting her again," he threatened.

Anippe gasped at this. The Pharaoh wouldn't care…_shouldn't_ care about her… Then…he truly meant it… He…loved her… And…as much as she hated to admit it…she loved him…

* * *

It was later in the day when Anippe started to feel better. She went to the garden and played her flute. "I'm sorry," she said when she saw the Pharaoh walk out from behind the bushes. "I wasn't thinking straight this morning." She bowed her head. "Please forgive me." 

Yami felt relief as he heard these words. He hugged her. "Oh, Anippe," he whispered. "Of course I forgive you."

Anippe smiled. Now that she knew they had a mutual feelings toward each other…there had to be some way to work it out, right? She hugged back and, for once, took comfort in the Pharaoh's grip. After a few moments, Anippe pushed away. She gave the Pharaoh a playful smile and ran off, further into the maze.

Yami grinned and chased her.

Anippe was looking behind her to see if the Pharaoh had followed when she suddenly collided into something…or someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Marik snarled. Upon seeing Anippe, he smiled. "Want more pain?" he asked charmingly.

Anippe gave him a disgusted look and backed up against the wall.

Luckily, Yami came from behind the bushes. "Marik," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Marik shrugged. "Just walking around. Aren't I allowed in here?" he asked innocently.

Anippe backed into the Pharaoh's arms. "Let's get out of here," she whispered in his ear.

Yami nodded. "Well, then," he said casually. "We better get going."

"Wait!" Marik cried. "I need to talk with Anippe for a moment."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Marik gave Yami an innocent look. "I need her to go out into the marketplace with me. None of my other slaves are as reliable as she is."

Anippe stiffened slightly.

Yami sighed. Was there no other choice? "Fine," he muttered. He kissed Anippe softly. "Don't worry," Yami whispered in her ear. "If he does anything to hurt you, I swear he'll pay." He left.

Marik smiled at Anippe. "Shall we go then?" he asked.

Anippe nodded and followed Marik out of the palace grounds and into the marketplace. After a while, Marik stopped, grabbed Anippe by the wrist, and pulled her into a dark alley. "Stay quiet," he hissed. There, he met Bakura.

"What took you so long?" Bakura barked.

Marik shrugged. "Pharaoh wouldn't get off my back," he said apologetically.

Bakura eyed Anippe. "She should be strong enough." Then, he pulled out Layla, who was currently unconscious. "Found this one running away yesterday morning."

Marik glanced at Layla curiously. "The High Priest's slave… So…they'll do, right?"

Anippe gasped at the sight of Layla. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

Marik grabbed onto Anippe and whispered a spell in her ear.

Anippe fell limp, no longer conscious.

Bakura glanced at Marik. "And the potion?" he asked.

Marik tossed a bottle, containing blue liquid, to Bakura.

Bakura smiled. "Good. Then, everything's set for tonight."

* * *

Seto was in his room, too worried about Layla to do anything but worry. He was worrying so much about her… He growled. She was a _slave_! He'd never felt this way toward anyone…but…this wasn't supposed to happen! 

He tried to calm himself down and think of a way to help her. There was no use just hoping that she was okay…he had to do something… Of course! He could scry for her… It might work… Or…he could, perhaps, scry for her in the future? Was it possible? Instead of scrying for her now, he should concentrate on what happens to Layla in the future, right?

He went over to a bowl of water. He muttered a spell that drained a surprising amount of his energy, but he ignored it. Instead, he concentrated on the picture that lay ahead of him. It was…a ritual… Seven torches formed a circle around Layla and Anippe. Golden lines crisscrossed one another, their points meeting at the torches' base. Behind them was a huge temple…or building of some kind. Two statues protruded from the building. Wait…he knew where it was! It was around the outskirts of the city. It was the Temple of Osiris… But why would they be there?

Seto didn't have enough energy to hold the picture anymore… He slumped to the ground as the water became clear again. He sat there, a thousand new questions coursing through his head…

* * *

Yami was getting anxious. The sun was setting, and Marik hadn't returned to the palace…meaning Anippe wasn't either. He growled and walked to Marik's chambers. There had to be some reason why Marik would go the marketplace himself instead of just Anippe. 

Yami opened the chambers to reveal complete darkness and isolation. It seemed normal enough…but there had to be a clue…or something about what Marik was up to… A shudder ran through Yami's body. Something wasn't right… Suddenly, his Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly. Yami shielded his eyes until the glow receded. When it did recede, Yami gasped at the scene that lay in front of him. Anippe and Layla were the sacrifices in a ritual at the Temple of Osiris. Yami looked at the moon to see that it was full. That meant the ritual was happening…tonight. Yami fell to his knees as he was projected back to the present.

After he had regained his breath, he ran off to Seto's chambers.

"Seto!" Yami gasped as he ran into Seto's chambers. "We don't have much time! We have to go to the Temple of Osiris! Marik is planning to sacrifice Anippe and Layla!"

A look of bewilderment ran across Seto's face. "What?! When?"

"Tonight!" Yami exclaimed urgently. "We must hurry and stop them!"

Seto nodded. So that's what his scrying was trying to tell him. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked and started walking out.

* * *

Alley Cat: ...I really have to finish Eragon. Anyway, the ritual's my next chapter...

Dark Conscience: Yay.

Alley Cat: Shut up! Like I said, this chapter is...very, very bad. I apologize for that.

Seto: Flame! Flame!!! FLAME!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--

Alley Cat: (chucks the computer at him) That should teach you!

Dark Conscience: ...I doubt it...

Alley Cat: Shut up! (pouts)

Dark Conscience: (sighs) Well, R&R!


	17. The Ritual

Alley Cat: Hello everybody. I'm updating… After all this time…I'm updating… (cries) I DON'T WANNA UPDATE!!!

Dark Conscience: (glares at Alley Cat) Do it… You have to to keep going on with the story…

Alley Cat: -.- Fine.

Seto: Oooh… I can feel flames coming for this one…

Alley Cat: Uh-huh. I have already warned everyone that I suck at battle scenes. (shrugs) It's not my fault. Blame Dark Conscience. Her battle scenes put mine to shame…

Dark Conscience: (grins very broadly)

Alley Cat: Not that mine were anything less than shameful from the beginning… Anyway… (says very sullenly) I'd better update or Dark Conscience will have a cow…

Dark Conscience: I already did. I'll have an even bigger one if you don't update now, though.

Alley Cat: (glares at Dark Conscience) I hate you…

Seto: …(scared of the tension and says nothing)

Alley Cat: Anyway, I'd better thank everybody. …Thanx everybody.

Dark Conscience: …That's it?

Alley Cat: (nods) I'm updating against my will. You never said I had to do it efficiently…

Dark Conscience: (gonks Alley Cat on the head) Give PROPER thanks. …And work on your grammar…

Alley Cat: (cries)

FlamingIceCrystals – I made it a picture because I had already used the mental image for Yami. It'd just seem too…unoriginal if I did a mental picture for both. …And I might have ripped it off from Eragon if you weren't paying attention to what I said at the end of the chapter… Heh. (sweatdrop) Anyway, I'm glad you liked the beginning. Some people think I'm crazy. (Dark Conscience: You are crazy…) Don't listen to her…though she's probably right. Anyway, thanx so much for the compliment. I hope…well…I just hope you don't flame me for this chapter. It doesn't have to be a good review…heck, it doesn't even have to be a review… You can just write miscellaneous stuff in there and I'll accept it… But just…please don't flame me… (smiles in a begging sort of way) Well…um…enjoy?

Essence of Light – Thanks for the advice…but flames…well…I tend to put myself down as well. I tend to think that my work is the worst there is out there. I know it's not the right way to think…but I have this overwhelming fear that people won't like what I do… …And…you know what I mean, right? And thanks for the compliment. I tried to find a good way into the ritual that didn't include something like "Someone bursts into Yami's chambers and yells that the city's being attacked by a duel monster" type scenario. It's just too…well…clichéd… Not that what I did wasn't… But…yeah… …Please don't flame me for this chapter… I know it sucks, but I have to get through this roadblock to continue on with my story…

Black-Lightniing – It is, beyond a doubt, a fact that you're going to flame me in this chapter. (glares) Do what you want. I already know it sucks. Dark Conscience rarely says mean things and she flamed my chapter as well. (glares at Dark Conscience) THAT REALLY BOOSTED MY EGO!! (clears throat) Anyway, Anippe was depressed in the beginning of the chapter. When people are depressed, they want to be hurt. Some even go as far as wanting to jump off a cliff, but that's a different story. Anyway, I hope you don't flame me for this chapter. I know it sucks. You don't have to restate me. Well…enjoy? (yeah right…)

Emotional Writer – (smiles) I'm glad you care about my Ocs so much! …I never thought I'd be good enough to make people feel so…much toward them. It's nice to know I'm doing something right. Well…I hope you like this chapter…but I doubt you will…

Pharohs-slave – n.n Glad you liked the last chapter. This one isn't quite as good… …What am I saying? It sucks. But…just read it because I have to get past this chapter to continue on with the story…

Animelover – Anippe was depressed at the beginning of the chapter. She wanted pain. Because that's what you want when you're depressed. Well…I'm glad you liked the previous chapter… But this chapter's really crappy…so good luck finding something good to say about it…

My Chickens Rule the Coop – Ha! I love your username… Anyway, thanks for all the compliments…but I really don't think I deserve them… I'm glad you like this story… …But this chapter is absolutely terrible. …So yeah…

Dark Conscience: -.- You give crappy thanx. …It's even worse than Yuan's…and that's saying a lot…

Alley Cat: …I told you that since I'm, once again, doing this against my will, I don't have to be cheery or preppy about it or do it correctly. n.n

Dark Conscience: (glares)

Seto: (sitting on the ground, wondering what's so bad about this chatper) How does Dark Conscience know about it anyway?

Alley Cat: …I accidentally put it in Document Manager and left it there… Then she went and read it… (glares at Dark Conscience) …I hate you…

Dark Conscience: (sighs irritably) Well…update already! No use drawing it out!!

Alley Cat: -.- Fine.

Seto: (can't wait to flame Alley Cat as well) Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

…There was a battle. Anippe got hurt. Yami got hurt. Layla sat and watched, horror-striken. Marik got hurt. Bakura got hurt. SETO KICKED BUTT!!!!!!

* * *

Alley Cat: n.n Alright. I'm done. (runs for the door before flamers arrive)

Dark Conscience: THAT…WAS NOT AN UPDATE! …You pitiful excuse for a writer. GET BACK HERE!! (runs after Alley Cat and grabs her by the collar) I cannot believe you… (drags her back the computer and ties her to the chair) Update. For real this time.

Seto: …I really did that good? n.n Yay!

Alley Cat: (muttering) At least someone's happy…

* * *

It was night… Anippe opened her eyes and painfully got up. Where was she? The moonlight lit up a large section of the ground. She looked behind her to see a temple. She stared in wonder at it until she heard a moan. She looked to find Layla.

"Wh—what happened?" Layla asked anxiously.

Anippe shook her head. "I have no idea. I—I can't remember much…" Perhaps they had cast a memory spell on her… She could remember what happened a few days ago…but that was it. Her most recent memories weren't within her grasp.

Layla cradled her head. "I have a huge headache," she said softly.

Anippe nodded. She did too. She noticed torches forming a circle around them. This only puzzled her more. What was going on?

* * *

Alley Cat: Alright. That's my chapter. Ritual's the next chapter. See you all. Bye! (makes a dash for the door again)

Dark Conscience: (livid) You…idiot!! Get back here!!!

Alley Cat: (distracted by Dark Conscience's fury and runs into the wall) X.X

Dark Conscience: This…is very…sad. It's so sad…there's no word for how sad it is.

Seto: I wanna get to the part where I kick butt!

Dark Conscience: …(sighs irritably) You started… Now finish...

Alley Cat: (muttering) Alright, alright… Fine…

* * *

"It's almost time," Marik said from the shadows.

"Yes," Bakura agreed.

Anippe immediately directed her attention to Marik. Bakura was behind her…and Marik was in front… They were cornered. "Marik!" she shouted. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Marik smiled. "What's this? Don't address me as 'master' anymore?"

"Now is not the time to worry about titles," Anippe pointed out. "What are you trying to do?"

Layla stared at Bakura. He was the person who stopped her from escaping… He used magic… He was a sorcerer! He had to be! Especially since he had a staff in his hand. Layla examined Marik as well to find that he had a long sword hanging from his waist. "Anippe!" she gasped. "They—they're armed!"

Bakura cackled. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be? Especially since we're trying to overthrow the Pharaoh…"

"What?!" Anippe cried, clearly confused.

"This ritual will bring an end to the Pharaoh," Marik explained as Bakura used magic to light the torches. "And…you two are the final pieces that we need."

As the torches lit, yellow beams of light started to crisscross from under Anippe and Layla, from one torch to the other.

"Of course," Bakura told Marik. "We have to give a little bloodshed first."

Marik smiled and pulled out his sword from its sheath. He advanced on Layla.

Layla stared at him with fear. She didn't even know anything about magic! She was completely in over her head… She tried to back away, but Marik advanced to fast.

Marik used the sword to slash at her midsection. The necklace Anippe had given Layla glowed brightly. The ruby shot out a red beam of light and formed a circular, protective barrier around her.

Marik's sword hit the barrier with a shower of sparks. The barrier stood as firmly as before, unscarred. Black smoke ran from Marik's sword. "What in Ra's name just happened?!" he asked angrily.

"Magic!" Bakura snarled unhappily. "It's the pendant!"

Anippe smiled. The pendant was actually some use to Layla… Her desire for some kind of weapon at all burned in her. She needed something. A sword, a bow, a lance, heck, even a hammer would do! Suddenly, she felt cold metal under her fingertips. She glanced down to see Flyht. She gasped. Then…it truly was a magical sword…it heard its master's call and… She grinned and picked it up with confidence. She lunged at Marik.

"Marik!" Bakura shouted. "Watch out!"

Marik barely parried in time. Then, he lunged back with an equally fierce blow.

The two swords clashed as both fighters stood their ground.

"Where did you learn to use a sword?" Marik asked angrily.

Anippe didn't answer. Instead, she stepped aside, causing Marik to stumble, and tried to strike his back.

Meanwhile, Bakura had been muttering a spell. Before Anippe could hit Marik, he released the spell and a blinding white light shot out from his staff. It hit its target and sent Anippe crashing toward the temple. A yellow wall had risen from the side of the circle and prevented Anippe from going out of the circle.

Anippe hit the wall hard and crashed to the ground. Flyht fell out of her hand and struck the ground.

Marik had regained his footing and walked slowly toward Anippe, sword ready to strike.

Anippe narrowly dodged Marik's attack by quickly rolling to the side. While Marik took time to recover, she leaped to her feet and pulled Flyht out of the ground. Every muscle within her was sore and tense.

Marik growled and blocked Anippe's sword just in time. He took this time to regain his footing once again and slashed at Anippe's legs.

Anippe parried and glanced over at Bakura to notice that he was muttering another spell. She had to stop him! She dodged Marik's sword again and began muttering a spell as well, but, unlike Bakura's, it was a quick one. Flyht glowed a blinding white. Anippe swung the sword and released the spell. Three arches of light came from her sword toward Bakura. Anippe watched them hit Bakura, causing major damage and stopped the spell.

Seeing Anippe distracted, Marik attacked her and hit her right shoulder.

Anippe cried out painfully, cursing at herself for being so heedless. Flyht fell out of her hand as she fell to the ground.

Bakura excruciatingly got up from the ground.

Marik frowned. Since when did Anippe know how to fight with a sword? Not only that, but she could use magic! But…only nobles were able, or at least taught how, to do that… He glanced wearily at Bakura. "Are you still well enough to perform the ritual?" he asked.

Bakura nodded, scowling. "I guess that's enough bloodshed," he said, gesturing toward Anippe. Her shoulder was bleeding copiously.

Marik nodded and stared at his bloody sword. He sighed and cleaned it with a rag. He sheathed it and then walked out of the circle.

Bakura immediately started chanting the spell that would release the Sacred Dragon from the Shadow Realm. The circle started glowing even brighter.

Suddenly, a great roar filled the air.

Bakura, distracted, stopped chanting. The circle returned to its usual brightness. "What now?" he muttered, glaring at Marik.

Marik shrugged and looked at the sky just in time to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon land, with the High Priest on his back. The Pharaoh was not far behind on his Curse of Dragon. Marik growled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Seto asked furiously.

Marik quickly pulled out his sword and lunged at the High Priest.

Seto easily parried the blow.

Yami's Curse of Dragon landed with a growl, and Yami swiftly jumped off. "Are you okay?" he asked Seto.

Seto nodded and stared at the circle.

Yami did the same and gasped. Layla was helpless, and Anippe was writhing on the ground. "What happened?" he asked bewildered.

"I don't know," Seto said irritably. "Let's stop them first and ask questions later. …Isn't that Bakura?" he asked curiously. Marik did invite him into the palace on certain occasions…

Yami nodded. "Yeah…I think so…" He pulled out his sword. It glinted in the moonlight.

Seto closed his eyes and concentrated on a spell. A green circle of magic appeared around him.

Marik seized this opportunity to attack the High Priest, but the Pharaoh blocked his attack.

The Curse of Dragon attacked Marik as well, an orange blast came from its mouth.

Marik jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

Bakura released the spell he was working on to send the Curse of Dragon back to the Shadow Realm.

The Curse of Dragon gave one last roar before blackness consumed it. Then, it was gone, as well as the darkness.

Yami glared at Bakura.

Bakura sagged a little. The spell was effective, but it drained much of his energy. He concentrated on a spell to renew his energy.

Meanwhile, Marik took one look at the distracted Pharaoh and went for his back.

Seto released his spell. Originally, he wanted to attack Bakura, but he switched targets. "Lightning!" he commanded. Bolts of white lightning flashed from the sky and rained down on Marik.

In an attempt to dodge the lightning, Marik stumbled backwards.

"Revival!" Bakura commanded. A white light surrounded him. When the light ebbed away, Bakura's energy was renewed.

Yami snarled. Then, something caught his eye. He looked toward the circle to see Anippe agonizingly trying to get up. She was using a sword to steady herself. Since when did she get a sword? It didn't matter now… "Anippe!" he shouted, running toward her. "Stay down!"

Hearing the Pharaoh's voice distracted her, and she fell to her knees. Pain shot up her body, but she wouldn't give up. She needed to help the Pharaoh!

Layla just watched all this happen, horrified at the scene. She wanted to help, but she just couldn't. It was painful to watch the High Priest in trouble, and she couldn't do anything to help!

"Tsunami!" Bakura demanded. A gigantic tidal wave rose from behind him.

"Ice barrier!" Seto countered, freezing the water in its place.

Yami ran into the circle, hoping to get to Anippe to help her.

Marik saw this as the perfect instant to attack the Pharaoh. He lunged at him and, this time, was successful at striking the Pharaoh down.

Seto glared at Marik for this and released his spell. "Firestorm!" he shouted in fury. Fire rose up from behind him and surrounded both Bakura and Marik.

Anippe ran toward the Pharaoh, ignoring the pain. "Yami!" she cried as he fell toward he ground. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She knelt by him, wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

Yami strained a smile. "It's okay," he whispered back. He shuddered as he inhaled. It was extremely cold at night…and he was loosing blood…fast.

Anippe looked at him worriedly. He needed help... Anippe could use a spell to heal him…but she lacked the energy. She stared at Flyht in her hand. Of course! It was a magic sword. It would supply the energy she needed! She closed her eyes and concentrated on grabbing the energy from the sword. As the sword's energy flowed in her, she began chanting, not very loudly though. "Healing Aid!" she said softly. A blue circle formed around Yami.

Yami stared at the circle that was underneath him in amazement. Was this…was Anippe using…magic? The blue light moved onto Yami and healed everything, even his arm injury.

When the spell vanished, Anippe relaxed slightly. The spell had taken just about all the energy she had left. "Yami…" she whispered. "I love you." And with that, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Yami got up, all pain gone and his energy restored. "Anippe," he said tearfully.

"Yami!" Seto barked. "Get a hold of yourself! I need your help!"

Yami clenched his fists in anger. He took out his sword from the ground and swung at Marik with such force that he cut Marik's sword in half.

Marik backed up and let go of the sword. It was useless to him now…

Yami glared at Marik with hatred.

"I'll take care of Marik!" Seto exclaimed, noticing Yami's anger. "Go after Bakura!" What would the city think if they killed a noble?

As much as Yami wanted to get revenge on Marik, he decided to listen to Seto. His Millennium puzzle glowed as Yami spelled his sword. The sword glowed a brilliant blue. He lunged at Bakura.

"Reflect!" Bakura shouted anxiously as a means of self-defense.

Yami attacked with such rage that Bakura's spell shattered to pieces.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon attacked Marik with White Lightning.

Marik slammed into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Yami slashed at Bakura.

Bakura screamed in pain as the sword cut into his ribs. He dropped his staff and fell to his knees. The staff harmlessly rolled away.

Yami pulled the sword out and prepared to attack him again.

"Yami!" Seto shouted. "That's enough!"

Yami didn't listen. He held the sword above his head, ready to give Bakura a fatal blow.

"Restraint!" Seto commanded as a green glow appeared around Yami's sword, frozen in air.

Yami turned around and glared at Seto. The sword clattered to the ground.

"What will the people think of a Pharaoh who kills nobles?" Seto asked furiously.

Yami backed up, the anger gone from his face. He looked at his surroundings and dropped to his knees. The anger had taken a toll on his body. Tears streamed down his face. "Anippe," he cried.

Seto went over to Anippe and inspected her. "It's alright," he told Yami coldly. "She's not dead…but close to it. She needs help."

"She risked her life for me," Yami whispered. "She said she loved me… And…I love her…" He crawled over to Anippe. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

"Yami!" Seto growled. "If we don't help her soon, she'll die."

"Anippe," Yami repeated.

Seto sighed. Yami wasn't even listening to him anymore. He walked over to Layla. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Layla was trembling feverishly. "I—I think so," she stuttered.

Seto helped her get up. "Calm down," he whispered. "Everything's okay now."

"But…Anippe!" Layla cried out. "You have to do something! You can't just let her die!"

Seto looked over at Yami. At least he'd improved…

Yami painfully lifted Anippe off the ground. "I'm so sorry," he kept repeating, tears running down his face.

"Let's go," Seto said gruffly. "We'll get Anippe and Layla back to the palace and then come back for these two," he suggested, gesturing at Marik and Bakura. He summoned another Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Yami nodded and carried Anippe onto the Blue Eyes.

Seto got on his other Blue Eyes with Layla and they took off.

* * *

Alley Cat: -.- Yay… Can I go now?

Dark Conscience: …(still angry) You didn't make your reviewers wait that long for a measly five pages, did you?

Alley Cat: (nods) Yup. Alright. I'm done. Bye. (makes a dash for the door again)

Seto: (happy)

Dark Conscience: -.- (makes the door disappear) You will write more.

Alley Cat: …Why?

Dark Conscience: …Because I said so.

Alley Cat: (whines) Fine. I'll include Ishizu in here somewhere. Happy?

Dark Conscience: I don't care who you include. As long as you update…and update well.

Alley Cat: -.-

* * *

Ishizu sighed. Last night, the Pharaoh had asked her to look after Anippe for him…and the High Priest wished for her to do the same with Layla. Layla had a few minor injuries so Ishizu just healed them on the spot. As for Anippe, she was seriously injured and didn't know if there was anything to do to help without endangering her life as well.

"How is she?" Yami asked softly from the doorway.

Ishizu snapped out of her thoughts. "Not good," she said. "I'm afraid that she has many physical injuries. Her biggest ones are the wounds in her shoulder and stomach. She has a fever. And her energy seems completely depleted. I'm surprised she's still alive…"

Yami looked at the floor. "Oh," he said quietly.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked curiously. "Not only are Anippe and Layla hurt, but the High Priest seems to have suffered a few injuries as well. It's why he asked me to take care of those two instead of tending to them himself. His energy was…well…not at best…"

Yami shook his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about. It's over now."

"But…don't I have the right to know?" Ishizu pressured.

"Marik…and Bakura were plotting against us," Yami said after a period of silence.

Ishizu gasped. "No…"

Yami nodded. "You're brother…is a good swordsman."

Ishizu looked at Anippe. "And her? What happened to her?"

Yami stared at Anippe's face. "She…saved me," he got out.

"What?!" Ishizu exclaimed. "How?"

Tears flowed down Yami's eyes. "She was foolish enough to use one of the most powerful healing spells that exist when she hardly had the energy to stand up." He closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember… "Ishizu," he pleaded. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Ishizu stared at the Pharaoh and sighed. "I'll do my best."

Yami nodded. "Thank you Ishizu," he whispered.

Layla was cradled in the High Priest's arms. She kissed him gently, her fingers running through his hair…

Seto kissed back…his hands caressing her waist. "I almost lost you," he murmured between kisses.

"Would it really have been that much of a loss to you?" Layla asked, trying to hide her surprise. She pulled away from him.

"Yes," Seto said, pulling Layla back toward him.

Layla squirmed a little but gave in.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "If you died…I would have too."

Layla gasped at this. "You—you're lying! H—how could…you…of all people—"

"Layla," he said lovingly. "You don't understand, do you? Emotions are not something one can control."

Layla stared at him disbelievingly. "No…it can't be!" she said, gently pushing her fists against his chest. "I—it can't be…"

"Layla," Seto said, trying to calm her down. "It's possible. Just listen to me. I'm not lying to you. I denied it myself in the beginning…but…I've come to realize…it's the truth."

"No!" Layla exclaimed, refusing to listen. Tears brimmed to her eyes. "You can't! I can't! I love you too! But it can't work out! It just can't!" Then she stared at him, realizing what she just said. She blushed furiously. "I—I didn't…mean…"

Seto grinned. "We'll find a way," he assured her. He leaned in and kissed her quite passionately.

Layla accepted this kiss wholeheartedly.

Yami sat next to Anippe, her sword across his legs. "Where did you get such a nice sword?" he asked, mainly to himself. The sword was truly a beauty…perhaps even better than his own sword. He ran his finger up and down the sword. "Anippe…please wake up soon."

Anippe groaned slightly.

Yami immediately directed his attention back toward Anippe. "Anippe?" he asked softly.

Nothing.

Yami sighed. He had brought this upon her… She suffered because of him… It was his fault… He closed his eyes, tears flowing down his face. He looked back at her face and held onto her hand. "Be strong…"

* * *

Alley Cat: Can I stop now?

Dark Conscience: No.

Alley Cat: Please?

Dark Conscience: No!

Alley Cat: But!!

Dark Conscience: Keep going or I'll beat you to a pulp!!

Alley Cat: (whines)

* * *

"How is she?" Seto asked Yami. He had walked in the room to find Yami, paralyzed, in front of Anippe's bed.

Yami looked at Seto grimly. "I—I don't know. Ishizu says it doesn't look too good. She said…she was surprised that Anippe's still…alive."

Seto took a look at the unconscious girl. "I can't believe she used 'Healing Aid'," he murmured.

Yami nodded. "How does she know magic?" he asked. "And where did she get this sword?" He held up Flyht.

Seto stared at the sword. The sword captivated him. There was something about it…that said it contained much power… He sighed. "I don't know…"

Yami shook his head. "She's full of surprises…"

Seto went over to Anippe and felt her forehead. "She's burning up," he commented.

Yami panicked. "What?!" he asked, confused.

"I can feel her burning up…right now," Seto said worriedly.

"No!" Yami cried out leaning over Anippe, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You have to live!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. "Please!"

Anippe didn't move.

Yami stared at her with pleading eyes. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed her gently.

Anippe slowly opened her eyes, and the High Priest looked baffled.

"That's…ironic," Seto commented. "And…completely cliché."

Anippe winced. "Yami," she whispered. "My shoulder…"

Yami immediately let go of her shoulders. "You're alive!" he said, rejoicing.

Anippe smiled weakly. "Of course. 'I'm not _that_ fragile. I can withstand a wound or two'," she quoted from one of her first days in the palace.

Yami smiled back.

* * *

Alley Cat: There. Done. The end. Bye now.

Seto: O.o …That serously was clichéd…and cheesy...

Alley Cat: I know. I got lazy. Would have had a chapter or two of Anippe unconscious but didn't want to. So I made it easy and let her have a "miraculous" recovery.

Dark Conscience: -.- That wasn't the end of your story, was it?

Alley Cat: Oh, no. Far from it. I just meant "The end" as in the end of the ritual. n.n (hangs head) …But it really sucked so I saved you all some trouble and made it short. Or…at least, I would have made it short if Dark Conscience wouldn't keep pestering me.

Dark Conscience: At least you got over this chapter…

Alley Cat: …True… But… (sighs) Fine. Whatever…

Seto: …Well…R&R! …It should be pretty easy to flame this chapter. n.n

Alley Cat: (whines)


	18. A Day Off

Dark Conscience-.- See? This is what happens when you procrastinate on your school projects…

Alley Cat: W-what do you mean? I worked hard on them!

Dark Conscience: Not working hard and procrastinating are two totally irrelevant things. You procrastinated so much on your projects that you can't even update your fic anymore… How sad…

Alley Cat: (whines) It's not _my_ fault!

Seto: …Yes it is… (points to Alley Cat's "reading material," which is about a hundred pages long, typed, in size 12, font Times New Roman) What the heck is that!

Alley Cat: …It's my…reading material?

Dark Conscience: That…would be her history project. Well…her research for her history project.

Seto: (holds it up and looks it from top, bottom and every side) …And you read all of this?

Alley Cat: …No?

Seto: (grins) And when is this project due?

Alley Cat: …In two days?

Seto: …You're screwed. (smiles)

Dark Conscience: See? Told you!

Alley Cat: (cries) …But the teachers gave the projects all at the same time! And all the due dates are the same! It's not my fault!

Dark Conscience-.- You know, whining isn't going to get you anywhere…

Alley Cat: (stops abruptly)

Dark Conscience: (nudges Seto) Told you she was faking it. Pay up.

Seto: (grumbles something inaudible and hands Dark Conscience a wad of cash)

Dark Conscience: (grins broadly) Now, update. Okay? People like the fic. Be happy.

Alley Cat: …Okay.

emotional-writer – O.O Wow… You really like my pairings, don't you? Heh. Don't worry. Anippe and Yami aren't going to get away with their relationship that easily… As for Layla and Seto…well…you'll just have to see now, won't you? (evil grin)

FlamingIceCrystals – Yeah… I told you the ending was overused… I got really lazy. I didn't want Yami to wait for Anippe to wake up that would take up, like, five chapters. …So I just made it quick and easy. n.n Yes. Wrong, I know. I shouldn't have done it, but what's done is done. And I was reluctant to update because I didn't think that chapter was very good… As for being eaten by an evil ninja bunny…you have got to stop eating that sugar…

pharohs-slave – O.O Wow. You really like my fight scene that much? Hmm… Well, looking back on it now…that fight scene was better than the one I had in chapter two… n.n Woohoo! I'm improving!

Lisa the Hedgehog - …Are you REALLY a hedgehog? (looks intrigued) (Dark Conscience: (whacks Alley Cat upside the head) What has that got to do with anything!) Alright, alright… Sheesh… (rubs head) Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well! n.n

SirisAnkh – Tsk… I know you from somewhere… (gasps) You're Kaiba's Slave's reviewer for Harmful Crush, aren't you? n.n Well…I'm glad you actually took the effort to review my story. That's so nice of you. As for Seto… (points to Seto whose hair is now much shorter than what it used to be and has just the slightest hints of burning) We had to cut his hair to keep it from showing too much… …Poor guy…

FiLiPiNOx – Of course it's not over! I can't just leave the relationships hanging like that! n.n No worries. It won't be over for a while… I'm glad you liked that chapter though…

animelover – O.O Wow… You actually liked the battle scene? Okay… As for the little interruptions…eh… (sweatdrop) You should thank Dark Conscience. If it wasn't for her, I never would've updated… I thought the last chapter sucked… X.X

Kaiba's Slave – XD That _is_ funny. I cracked up when I read that… If only I could think like you… But I can't so I guess I'll have to deal with it. I didn't want to go on for chapters having Anippe unconscious and having Yami wait so I just made it very clichéd… (sweatdrop) And, no. They have Marik and Bakura…but you won't see them for a few chapters, I don't think… Maybe…chapter 21 or something? n.n; Well…hope you enjoy this chapter…

AnimeFreak – Uh…thanks? n.n I'm happy so many people are liking this fic so much!

Black-Lightniing – (nudges Dark Conscience) See? I told you she'd flame! (Dark Conscience: (counting her money that she got from Seto) Huh? What? Oh… Crap… (hands the money over to Alley Cat)) n.n Now I'm happy. Alright. Anyway, I'm glad you like it but you didn't have to criticize me so much! X.X Tsk. Whatever… Well…hope you enjoy this chapter…

anonymous – …What's this? You're mad at me for not updating fast enough? I'm sorry! Too much homework… X.X Besides, you just now reviewed for my most recent chapter. I should be complaining to _you_. (cough) But…I won't. Hope you like this chapter! n.n; I'll try to update faster, okay?

Alley Cat: Alright… Now…this big, huge thing just happened and now everyone needs a little rest and stuff… Which is why I titled this "A day off." However, I don't think it's that good, but I used this time to develop the relationships better… …I can't say it turned out very well… Meh.

Dark Conscience: We'll let the reviewers judge… You always say all your work sucks so I don't trust you anymore…

Seto: (still muttering something under his breath) Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

* * *

"You're fever's going down," Yami told Anippe, relieved. He removed his hand from her forehead. She had only woken up that morning… By now, it was evening… "How do you feel?"

"Weak," Anippe responded. She smiled at him, holding onto his hand.

Yami sighed. "Perhaps the High Priestess should cast a stronger healing spell…"

Anippe shook her head. "As long as I'm out of danger, there's no reason for her to use up extra energy just to make things go faster," she pointed out.

Yami looked at her worriedly. "Yes…but—"

"Yami," she said sternly. "I'll be fine."

"Your shoulder—"

"I said '_I'll be fine_'."

"Alright," Yami said, giving in.

"My sword!" Anippe cried, suddenly remembering.

"It's fine," Yami said, holding it up. "But…where did you get it?"

Anippe blushed. "Th—the money you gave me…when I was first in the palace…"

Yami arched an eyebrow at Anippe. "You bought it out in the marketplace?"

Anippe nodded. "When you abandoned me in the desert…"

"I didn't abandon you! I…I…" Yami faltered.

"You…" Anippe coaxed, smiling.

Yami blushed. "I just punished you! That's all it was! A punishment! I went back for you, but by that time, you were gone!" he exclaimed, raising his voice a bit.

"Uh-huh," Anippe said disbelievingly. "Sure…"

Yami growled playfully. "Fine," he said contemptuously, looking away. "Don't believe me."

Anippe smiled. "That…I can do."

Yami whipped his head back toward Anippe and gave her a bewildered look. "You're so…"

Anippe cocked an eyebrow. "So…" she coaxed, giving Yami a playful glare.

"Different," he stated. He looked back at Anippe's shoulder. It looked pretty bad… "Let me heal you then," he pressured.

Anippe gave him an incredulous look. "Y—you? Heal…me? But…you're…"

"I know," Yami said. "Does that make me so different that I'm not even allowed to heal the one I love?"

Anippe blushed furiously. "Um…no…but—"

"Let me do it," Yami continued. "You healed me…now let me return the favor…"

Anippe stared at him. "That was different!" she exclaimed. "You were in trouble! You were going to die! This…this isn't a dire situation! That one was!"

Yami sighed. "Please Anippe," he pleaded. "I can't stand to see you like this…"

Anippe looked at Yami. He seemed…so sad. "Fine," she muttered.

Yami brightened a little.

"As long as it doesn't endanger your health," Anippe added.

Yami thought on that for a minute. Was there a healing spell, which he knew, that would heal Anippe and not use up too much energy?

Anippe looked at Yami expectantly. "Well?" she asked, curious if Yami would be able to find the spell she was thinking of.

"Um…" he paused, racking his brain. "Oh…I know!" He muttered some in audible words then commanded, "Healing Fire!"

Anippe relaxed as she was bathed in orange flames. The spell took over and new skin started forming on her wounds. However, Healing Fire can only heal the skin. Everything inside would have to heal by itself. Once the spell was done, she looked at Yami. "Well done," she complimented.

Yami smiled but sagged a bit. The spell didn't use up as much energy as Healing Aid, but it still used up quite a bit. "How do you know magic anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Yami," Anippe said quietly. "I think you need some rest. We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

"Why?" Yami asked. "I'm okay, really!"

Anippe looked at Yami. "You used up a lot of energy. Get some rest. Since my skin's healed…I should be fine. How about we go out tomorrow? Into the city! …But…we mustn't go as the Pharaoh and his slave… We should try and go out of the palace in normal clothes…like peasants. I'm sure people won't notice us…"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Yami exclaimed, bewildered. "Slow down! Go into the city? To do what?"

"Have some fun!" Anippe said happily. "Have you ever been out of the palace and not have to worry about anything at all and just enjoy yourself out there?"

Yami hesitated, thinking back… "No…" he said after a while.

"My point exactly," Anippe said. "So…you up for it?"

Yami grinned. "Alright."

"Then get some sleep for now," Anippe suggested.

Yami sighed. "Fine, fine," he muttered and walked out of the room.

* * *

Seto sat down tiredly. It was just last night that the fight had broken out…and he had used up so much energy… But…he was probably the luckiest, other than Layla. Layla didn't even participate in the battle…so it wasn't that surprising that she was uninjured. He, however, participated and didn't have any major injuries at all. The thing that came closest to a threat was probably a major lack of energy. That's just about it…

He sighed. There was also the problem that he loved his…slave. He had actually admitted it… But he didn't regret it at all… Instead of troubling him, it seemed to soothe him, like he'd gotten free of a huge burden…

And then, there was the fact with Yami and his slave. There was just something ironic about this whole deal. Like…it was a big setup or something… He sighed again. It was late out…and he probably needed some sleep…

* * *

Layla was furiously pacing her room. She hadn't heard a word about Anippe yet… She saw her condition last night…and… She was on the verge of tears. She was right there! She could have done something! But she didn't! She just sat back and watched! Helpless and absolutely useless! If she had done _something_…anything at all…Anippe probably wouldn't be in this state… It was all her fault! Fresh tears started flowing down her face, following the streaks of the old ones. She tried to calm herself down by sitting on the bed. She tried to concentrate on something…anything else…but this…nightmare…

Her thoughts brought her back to that morning…when she was kissing the High Priest. She hadn't even thought about Anippe…in fact, she even admitted she loved him! That was ridiculous. There had to be an explanation…for her outburst… Maybe the High Priest cast a spell on her…maybe… She groaned. What was wrong with him! The High Priest isn't supposed to go around telling girls that he loved them…much less his own slave… And…Seto isn't known for the friendliest of emotions…

She stopped her train of thoughts right there. She just called him "Seto". Her heart went racing, and she had a shortage of breath. _Why_ did she just call him "Seto"? There was no way… She wanted to love him so bad…but she just couldn't… She didn't want to suffer heartbreak. _We'll find a way…_ Seto's voice echoed through her head. She closed her eyes. Nothing made sense anymore. Last night's exhaustion finally got to her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Anippe woke up, refreshed. There was still some pain in her shoulder, but she was fine. Her stomach wound, she had gotten used to but was happy to have it gone. Of course, there was still a hole there…the skin just healed over it. The hole would have to heal by itself…same with the shoulder. But…it wasn't so bad… She could still work with her shoulder, so she was fine, right?

She went to greet Yami in his chambers. She'd be fine dressing the same way as she usually did, but she changed into a straight-fitting dress held up by straps…just in case. She'd done this at home all the time… Yami probably needed some help though… She knocked on the door. "Yami?" she asked.

Yami popped his head out of the door, grinning.

Anippe smiled at him. "What?" she inquired.

Yami opened the door fully to reveal what he was wearing.

Anippe tried to suppress a laugh. She'd never expect The Pharaoh to be wearing such a…plain outfit. He had taken all his jewelry off from his chest and he had a kilt of coarse texture. Most of his jewelry he had was exchanged for something more common. His cloak was gone. He even decided to take off his Millennium Puzzle. He looked…awfully different. It seemed…weird.

"Does this work?" he asked innocently, still smiling.

Anippe didn't trust herself to speak. She just nodded.

"So…" Yami inquired. "Where are we going first?"

* * *

Layla knocked on Seto's door. "S—master?" she asked, cursing at herself for almost saying his name.

Seto opened his door. "Something you need Layla?" he asked.

Layla stared at him. She had more of an attraction to him than she'd thought… She blushed. "Um…n—nothing…m—master," she stuttered.

Seto stared at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Maybe Marik did more damage than I thought…"

Layla shook her head. "I—it's nothing."

Seto ran his hand through her hair, pulling a lock away from her face. "Are you positive?" he asked concernedly.

Layla looked into Seto's eyes. "Well…" she hesitated. "Maybe I could use a little…comfort."

Seto smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Here we are," Yami said proudly. "The Temple of Isis." Anippe had wanted to see a temple and this one was probably his favorite one in the city. "Maybe we'll go see the Temple of Ra later as well…."

Anippe nodded vigorously and bounded up the temple steps, two at a time.

Yami laughed at this and followed after her. He caught up to her at the entrance of the temple.

Anippe was marveling at the statues and…well, artwork and effort put into creating it. It was…beautiful…

Yami gently touched her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

Anippe snapped out of her daze. "Yeah," she said happily. "I've just…never seen something so…beautiful. …Except for you of course," she added as humor.

Yami laughed again. He hadn't been this happy for a while. "So what are you waiting for?" he asked, gently pushing her toward the front of the temple.

"You!" she said, pulling his arm with her into the temple.

* * *

Somehow, Layla and Seto ended up sprawled over each other over the High Priest's bed, Seto on top of Layla.

Seto slid his hands under her shirt, ready to lift it over her head.

Suddenly, the door opened. A tuft of black hair popped out, and Mokuba stared at them with his blue eyes.

Seto immediately slipped his hands from under Layla's shirt and turned around to see the intrusion.

Layla also looked at Mokuba, startled and speechless.

Mokuba took one look at the two of them and walked back out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Layla and Seto looked at each other, thunderstruck and flushed.

Seto sighed, getting up. "I'll talk to him," he muttered.

Layla nodded, getting up as well. "Shall I go with you?" she asked.

Seto shook his head. "You can stay here. This shouldn't be long." With that, he walked out of the door.

Layla watched him go and then collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Yami smiled. He had never seen Anippe so…happy. They had seen the Temple of Isis and the Temple of Ra. "So," Yami said casually. "Whose did you like better?"

Anippe looked at him. "Hmm," she said, thinking hard. "I loved them both…but…I'd have to say…the Temple of Isis. Just by a little though."

Yami chuckled. "Me too," he agreed. "So…where now?"

Anippe thought for a moment. "How about the bakery?" she asked.

Yami stared at her. "Bakery?" he asked. "But that's so…normal."

Anippe cast him a skeptical look. "_Normal_? Have you ever been there? Experienced the smells? I love going there! Besides…" She stared at the sun. "It's almost lunchtime," she pointed out.

Yami grinned. "Alright." Anippe led him to the bakery, and Yami was amazed. Anippe was right… The aromas of the different bread were definitely alluring. Plus, the bread was fresh… He smiled as his stomach growled hungrily.

* * *

Seto stepped out of his sleeping chamber to find Mokuba staring at him, leaning against a column with his arms crossed. "What!" he exclaimed.

Mokuba looked away. "Nothing," he muttered casually.

Seto growled. "Don't get any ideas. It wasn't what it looked like."

Mokuba was looking out the window. "Uh-huh," he said, unconvinced. "So…is Layla going to be my sister?"

Seto blushed furiously. "What!" he exclaimed.

Mokuba looked at Seto impatiently. Thinking that Seto didn't understand his meaning, he rephrased his question. "Are you two going to get married?" he asked, more direct this time.

Seto just stood there, paralyzed. What could he say? He looked away and crossed his arms, just like Mokuba did. "Maybe," he muttered.

Mokuba's eyes immediately lost their coldness. "But I thought someone as high as you can't marry a slave." He paused, unfolding his arms. "I haven't gotten to know Layla yet, but she seems like fun." He flashed his brother one of his innocent smiles.

Seto still refused to meet Mokuba's eyes. "Yeah…whatever," he said.

Mokuba frowned a little. "Something wrong, big brother?" he asked worriedly.

Seto gave an irritable sigh. "It's nothing, Mokuba. Think you can leave Layla and I alone for a while?" The fact that Mokuba had pointed out a serious problem didn't make him very happy. He didn't want to think of those things…yet.

"Um, okay," Mokuba said suspiciously. He left Seto's chambers.

Seto stared after him.

* * *

Anippe was standing next to the Nile. She ran her fingers through the ice, cold water. It seemed clearer here than it did in her home village… She shrugged. Didn't matter now did it? For some reason…her past continued to haunt her… She growled.

"Anippe?" Yami asked concernedly. "Are you okay?"

Anippe nodded. "Yeah." She blushed. "It's nothing. Just…memories." She stared at Yami. He seemed so…well…sexy. A pang of lasciviousness ran through her. No! How could she think this way? She looked away and closed her eyes.

"Anippe?" Yami asked worriedly again. "Perhaps you haven't recovered as much as I'd thought. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out of the palace for so long…" He held her close to him. "Should we go back?"

Anippe went on a shortage of breath. The fact that she was leaning on Yami's bare chest only increased her concupiscence. She pushed him away. "I—I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

Yami flashed her a worried glance full of amorousness. "Okay," he said softly. He sat down on the bank. "So, how did you learn magic anyway?" he asked as casually as he could.

Anippe walked into the river. Maybe the chilliness of the water would wash away her…lust. "Hmm?" she asked absentmindedly.

Yami flashed Anippe another worried look and walked partway into the river. "Where did you learn your magic?" he asked with a smile. The frostiness of the river refreshed him.

Anippe stared at him. The question was not one she wanted to answer…she couldn't answer it… Instead, she just splashed him with water.

Yami held up his hands to stop the water, but it did nothing. "Hey!" he shouted, carefree. He pushed Anippe further into the water.

Anippe tripped, causing her to be completely submerged in the Nile.

"Anippe?" Yami asked worriedly. She had not appeared for a few seconds now… "Anippe?" he asked, more anxious.

Anippe shot up from behind Yami and pushed him into the water.

With one gigantic splash, Yami was completely drenched in water. He held up his arms to see that water was rushing down from them. "Anippe!" he shouted, faking anger. He pushed her down into the water.

* * *

Seto returned into his chambers to find Layla sleeping peacefully. _Poor girl_, he thought. _She's gone through so much…_ That reminded him of her wound that she had received from Marik. _It's been a while… She should have recovered from it by now… She should have no need for those bandages now._ He stared at her body. Libidinousness welled up inside of him. Suddenly, he became incontinent. He pulled some locks of hair out of her face. "Layla," he whispered softly in her ear.

Layla's eyes fluttered open. "Sorry," she murmured. "I guess I was tired." She blushed, noticing that Seto was pressing his body against hers.

Seto kissed her lustfully, losing self-control over his desires.

Layla whimpered at the intensity of the kiss. Whether it was out of delight or fear, she did not know. Perhaps it was both. "Master," she whispered once Seto started pulling up her shirt.

"Don't call me that," Seto said, wincing. It felt…weird.

"Seto," Layla corrected herself. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. In fact, we shouldn't even be in love." She shook her head. "This is all so confusing."

Seto looked at her. He had lost it for a moment, but his self-restraint was returning. He blushed slightly. "I just wanted to remove your bandages from your chest," he fibbed.

Layla looked flushed. "I—I can do that myself—"

"It's alright," Seto whispered as he pulled off her shirt to reveal the bandages.

Layla blushed even more furiously. She felt so…bare…unprotected.

Seto traced his finger along her sternum, enjoying the feeling of her skin. He tried really hard to not stare at her breasts though. He carefully went to her bandages and slowly unwrapped them. He smiled as he saw that not a mark was left on her.

The door swung open forcefully to reveal one of the Pharaoh's advisors, completely flustered. He was about to say something when he saw the absurd scene in front of him. His jaw hung open, his pointer finger still held up in the air.

Seto blushed profusely. "I—I was removing her bandages," he stammered, trying to explain.

The advisor's face twisted in disbelief for a minute before saying, "I would like to inform you that the Pharaoh is missing. Do you know of his whereabouts?"

Layla quickly put her shirt back on and sat up, forcing Seto to do the same.

"What?" Seto asked, confused. He couldn't understand what the advisor just said because of the embarrassment that was coursing through his head.

"We can't find the Pharaoh," the advisor said coldly, obviously irritated at the stupidity of their High Priest. "Do you know where he is?"

"_What!_" Seto exclaimed again, this time out of surprise and fury.

The advisor growled, thinking Seto didn't catch the meaning the second time either. "I said—"

"I know what you said," Seto said curtly, trying to control himself. "No…I don't know where he is… Don't worry about him. He should be fine."

The advisor cast him an incredulous look before nodding. He bowed and walked out of the chamber murmuring, "I'm sorry I interrupted."

Seto glared at the door. Why did the advisor walk in on him like that? He should really be punished… He glanced back at Layla. "You alright?" he asked, noticing she was slightly pale.

Layla nodded. "Y—yeah. Um, shouldn't you go find the Pharaoh?" she inquired.

Seto sighed. "He must be _somewhere_. He'll come back." He stared out the window. "Hopefully…"

* * *

Yami gestured for Anippe to be quite once they entered palace grounds. Both of them were soaked.

Anippe nodded. The sun was setting…they had been out the whole day… Once they had reached the palace, Yami reached for the door and pushed it open…to reveal Seto, mad as hell, glaring at him.

"Where have you been?" Seto spat.

Anippe crept up behind Yami, observing what was happening.

Yami smiled. "Out in the city," Yami said, repeating Seto's usual answer.

Seto glared at him. "You worried the whole palace. Everybody's been searching for you for hours now."

Yami shrugged. "Sorry. I got held up," he said. These were usually how Seto responded to his questions… He continued smiling.

Seto growled. "Get in," he said coldly.

Anippe shivered slightly.

"Why are you two so wet?" Seto inquired suspiciously.

"Fell in the Nile," Yami murmured, brushing past Seto.

Anippe followed Yami closely.

Seto stared at Yami in bewilderment but was unable to ask any more questions because Yami was already out of earshot.

* * *

Alley Cat: n.n Well, I'd love to stay but I've got projects to work on. See you all! (heads out the door)

Dark Conscience: …Procrastinator…

Seto: Now…FLAME you people! Why isn't anyone doing it?

Dark Conscience: …Because they all hate you.

Seto: (cries)

Dark Conscience: Well, R&R people. …And don't worry about Kaiba. …He'll be fine in a few minutes…


	19. Anippe's Secret

Alley Cat: (coughs) Sorry for the lack of updates everyone… n.n;; It's just…I've been having a lot of tests, homework, projects, etc.—

Dark Conscience: And you've been lazy…

Alley Cat: …That too… Anyway, the point is: I'm still updating. Good for all, right? It may take me longer to write my chappies though so just bare with me. Okay?

Dark Conscience: …By the way…where's Kaiba?

Alley Cat: …Oh…um…I kinda…kicked him out… n.n;; He's not a very good muse…keeps telling everyone to flame and all…

Dark Conscience-.- Let me guess… You got bored so you decided to lock him out just to entertain you.

Alley Cat: …To put it in a nutshell…

Dark Conscience-.- You. Are. _Pathetic._

Alley Cat: Yeah, yeah. I know.

Animelover – Thank you! n.n I'm glad to know you like it so much! Yes, I really should update without the fear of being flamed, shouldn't I? …I blame Seto! …Partially. …But he's outside so he can't do anythin— (Seto: (from outside the door) Flame you idiots! Flame!) -.- Nevermind… Anyway, I'm glad you caught some of the humor in the last chapter. I tried to make it more humorous than deep, like my other ones… Well…I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! n.n

Emotional-writer - …OMG… Somebody actually said I wasn't much of a procrastinator… …The world's going to end… (snaps out of it) Heh. n.n;; Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! n.n …But…um…what angst! (looks around) I see no angst!

FlamingIceCrystals – Oh don't worry. I'm sugar-high all the time! n.n …Though you kinda scared me there for a moment… n.n;; Yeah… Heh. Anyway, I'm glad you thought my chapter was so well done! Yes…you feel my pain…somewhat. Not exactly…but somewhat. n.n;; I'm glad you think that I pull off the love scenes so nicely… I really think I do bad at love scenes because they end up being too…gushy, unreal, corny, etc. Yeah…but that's just me… n.n Well…enjoy this chapter?

Alice – Wow… n.n You sound _so_ enthusiastic! XD Well…I'm glad you like the story. And I'm very glad you like the couples. I got worried about my OCs for a moment… Didn't want them to turn into Mary-Sues or something… o.o;;

Wateralchemist – -.- You're taking too long to read my chapters… You meanie:P XD Just kidding. Well…glad you like Marik and Bakura so much! n.n

Anonymous – I know, I know. I told you I was joking! XD Just chill. n.n As for your questions…you'll just have to find out, now won't you? (insert evil grin here)

SirisAnkh – Yes. That would've been evil of Yami, wouldn't it? Cut Seto's tongue out…geez… You are evil! XD Yeah…you probably damaged his ego a bit but he's trying not to let it show… And, yes, you're noticed. n.n Well, hope you enjoy this chappie!

Yollandak – Yaay! A new reviewer! n.n …That's…quite high praise… You might want to double-check that 'cause I know plenty of authors on fanfiction that are more talented than I am… Well…enjoy this chappie, okay?

Pharohs-slave – Yes. I will try and update ASAP, now, but that might be a while, okay? n.n Hope you like this chapter!

SeaAngel – O.O Wow…you're _favorite_? That's…extraordinary… I never thought I could rank so high… Hmm… Well, that's good to know. n.n Enjoy this chappie, okies?

Alley Cat: And, now, for the chapter.

Dark Conscience: Yaay.

Alley Cat: T.T You don't sound very excited!

Dark Conscience: …Do you think I am?

Alley Cat: T.T

Dark Conscience: Anyway…Alley Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. End of story.

Seto: (from behind the door) Hey! That's _my_ line!

* * *

Yami sighed, enjoying the sunlight. Last night, he was drenched and the night had made him cold. After he came back, he had a hot, relaxing bath. Now, the morning sunlight that stretched into his room was unmistakably soothing. After a while, he had decided to see how Anippe was doing. She had refused the bath last night… He hoped she didn't get sick from the cold or something…

He knocked on the door. "Anippe?" he asked softly.

No answer.

He knocked harder. "Anippe?" he said louder.

Nothing.

Yami sighed and prayed that nothing was wrong. He opened the door to find Anippe leaning against the wall, eyes closed with a yellow light surrounding her. What was she doing? "Anippe?" he cried in alarm.

Anippe opened one eye to look at Yami as the yellow glow receded. "Yes my Pharaoh?" she asked innocently.

"Wh—what were you doing?" Yami asked suspiciously.

Anippe shrugged. "I need to recover from my wounds," she explained. "That spell helps me recover much quicker. But…it's time-consuming…"

This aroused the same question within Yami: Where had she learned her magic? How can she use it? He sighed irritably. Anippe kept avoiding the question. He'd probably never be able to get it out of her… "Oh," he said softly.

Suddenly, the door rattled open. "My Pharaoh," one of his advisor's said, bowing deeply. "There is someone here to meet you."

Anippe stared at Yami curiously. "Well, master, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Yami blushed slightly. "Then, I'll see you later?"

Anippe nodded. "Now, master, you better be on your way."

Yami nodded. "Alright." With that, he left.

Anippe realized that the Pharaoh had not had breakfast yet. She might as well make it for him… She headed off toward the kitchen.

* * *

Yami sat on his golden throne while a man was brought in. Obviously, by the clothes he wore, he was a noble. However, his clothes were stained and torn. Yami wondered how a noble could come to such a state…

"My Pharaoh," he said soberly, getting on his knees.

Yami motioned him up, but the man didn't move. "What is your name?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Hapi. My Pharaoh, I am blessed to be in your presence," Hapi said.

Yami stared at Hapi peculiarly. "Why have you come here?"

The man bowed his head. "M—my daughter…she's…disappeared. She's been gone for quite some time now…and I was wondering if you've heard any news of her."

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "What happened? How did you and your daughter separate from each other?"

The man waited a moment before replying. "There…was a problem…" He gave a shuddered breath before continuing. "Some…bandits attacked our village. …They…they burned it down."

Yami stared at Hapi suspiciously. "How can a village burn down without me knowing of it?"

One of the Pharaoh's advisor's winced.

Yami directed his gaze at him. "Abubakar, do you know anything of this?"

Abubakar flinched. "I—I'm sorry, my Pharaoh…but…it was a small village. I didn't find it so important that you needed to know of it."

Yami glared at Abubakar, furious that he didn't tell him.

"My Pharaoh," Hapi said, trying to defend the advisor. "He's right. It was a small village. We were there because my daughter wanted to see new things."

Suddenly, a rather loud crash could be heard from the double doors leading to the main hallway.

Both Hapi and Yami looked over to find Anippe, standing there, paralyzed. A golden serving tray lay facedown on the floor.

"Father?" Anippe whispered incredulously. This couldn't be true! Her father…was dead! How could he have escaped? No! It was a dream!

"Anippe!" Hapi cried, running toward her.

"Th—this can't be!" she whispered, backing up to the door.

Hapi hugged her tightly. "I finally found you," he murmured.

Yami stared at the two, utterly confused. "Anippe," Yami exclaimed. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Anippe nodded numbly. This was too good to be true…

"Prepare a banquet," he ordered. "We must celebrate. Anippe, you can explain it then."

Anippe nodded again. "Yes my Pharaoh," she murmured.

Yami looked content. "Then, I'll see you later."

* * *

Anippe sighed contently, running her finger along one of the sheaths of her twin daggers. She was finally united with her father…but…now she had to explain everything to Yami… Anippe sighed again. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad…but…she just didn't want to bring back memories… She shook her head. The Pharaoh wished it, so it must happen.

She looked out the window to find a beautiful sunset. For a moment, she just stared at the wonderful sight in front of her. Then, she snapped back to her senses. She was late! She quickly changed clothes. She tied up her hair and put the two-sheathed daggers in, crisscrossing each other. Her long, blond hair flowed down from the two daggers. She took a look at herself in a pool of water. Satisfied, she left for the banquet room.

Yami stared at Hapi anxiously. Where was Anippe? Of course, he had invited all the nobles in the city as well as the ones in the palace. It was a feast, but he decided not to tell the reason for it.

Suddenly, Anippe scrambled through the double-doors.

Everyone ceased their conversation and stared at her with contempt.

Anippe gave an innocent smile to the crowd and composed herself. She quickly walked toward Yami's table and sat down.

After another moment of uncomfortable silence, everyone continued to talk to one another.

Yami flickered a nervous glance toward Anippe.

Anippe flushed slightly. "Sorry my Pharaoh," she murmured.

"My Pharaoh," Hapi said, "I hope you forgive my daughter for her…forgetfulness."

Yami nodded. "She's forgiven. Now, tell me your story. I would like to know what happened." He glanced at Anippe to see her in stunning clothes. She wore a beautiful white cloak, as well as white clothes. Two golden, metallic dagger sheaths protruded from her hair. It was an interesting way to decorate her hair…but he liked it. It made her stand out…and kind of classy. Two golden bands tied in a bow at her shoulders where her straps were. Anippe was sleeveless, but not strapless, much to his dismay. Another golden band was tied around her waist. It was interesting how she was completely dressed in white and gold. Yami just continued to stare at her, libidinous running through him. For some reason, Anippe's outfit was rather…well, erotic. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The food must have aphrodisiac in it or something… He shot her an amative glance.

Anippe saw this and blushed excessively. She turned her gaze away from the Pharaoh and directed her attention at her father.

"It was a while ago…" Hapi began. "No longer than a year now…but I haven't kept track of the time since then."

"Less than a month before you found me," Anippe explained.

Yami nodded. "Alright then."

"The bandits caught us off guard," Hapi continued. "I think they wanted to loot one of the smaller villages to get some easy money. It was just mere coincidence that Anippe and I were in that village. They completely destroyed it…burned it down to the ground."

Anippe gasped, suddenly remembering something. "What about mother? Sister? Were they able to get out?"

Hapi looked at Anippe sorrowfully. "Anippe…you are my oldest daughter… I'm happy to have you. But," he looked down, shaking his head. "I am afraid they couldn't get out." His voice cracked. "I tried," he whispered.

Anippe felt tears streaming down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "I'm glad that you're okay though," she whispered back. "You did nothing wrong. I should have stayed…tried to help…"

Yami stared at the two. He was sympathetic toward their story and family, but was powerless to help them.

"Anyway," Hapi said, trying to push away his tears. "I forced Anippe out of the village and meet me at the oasis a little while away from the village. From there, I don't know what happened to Anippe. I tried to get her mother and sister out of the village, but they had left us to go shopping in the marketplace, in the center of the city. They…" he gave a shuddered breath. "They…didn't make it out in time. I was forced to run out after a while. Unable to stand the heat, I collapsed a little outside the village. The thugs left me alone…probably because they thought I was dead." He stared at Anippe, gesturing for her to continue on with her part of the story.

"Umm," Anippe paused, closing her eyes to help her to remember. "I found the oasis eventually and stayed there for the rest of that day and the night. I became worried when morning came and still saw no sign of my father. I decided to backtrack and find him around mid-morning. However, what I didn't expect was that a slave-trader would be on the same course."

Yami cast Anippe a skeptical look. "But, you were wearing a noble's clothing weren't you? He wouldn't dare capture you and sell you as a slave."

Anippe shook her head. "I'm a girl, my Pharaoh. The slave-traders respect boys more than girls. Since I couldn't prove that I was a noble, and I had no family to go to, he took me in and brought me into the city…this city. Then, I was sold to you," she said simply, skipping a lot of the details.

Hapi looked at Anippe apologetically. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, horror reflected in his face.

Anippe shook her head. "It's not your fault." She looked back at Yami. "That's our story, I guess."

* * *

Layla opened the double-doors just an inch and peeked through to see Anippe…in nobles clothing, dining with the Pharaoh…and another noble. How strange… It must have been something that happened today…

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind her.

Layla whirled around to face the High Priest. "I—I just wanted to see what was going on," she said.

Seto cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you're wondering why Anippe's in there?"

Layla nodded vigorously.

Seto sighed. "I guess you haven't heard. Anippe's a noble."

Layla gasped. "No! It can't be!"

Seto nodded. "Yeah. Her father turned up today looking for her," he explained. "The banquet is for her, but the Pharaoh decided not to tell people that since they may look down on her."

Tears welled up in Layla's eyes. Anippe didn't trust her to say who she truly was… Not only that, but… She shook her head. She should feel happy for Anippe. But still, a pang of jealousy ran through her.

Seto looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Layla stared at him for a moment. "Yeah," she murmured, looking away. "You better go in. You're already late."

Seto shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm the High Priest. It's not like anything bad is going to happen if I'm late every once and a while. I just tell them that I was busy, which I was."

Layla nodded. "Well," she continued. "I'd better go." She walked off.

Seto stared at her worriedly before pushing the double-doors open.

* * *

The banquet ended not too long ago. Anippe went to the upper levels of the palace, to the balcony, to get some fresh air. Soon enough, the Pharaoh joined her.

Yami stood behind Anippe. She was truly beautiful…dressed in white with the moonlight shining on her. He grinned and snuck up behind her, hugging her.

Anippe laughed softly but continued to look at the moon. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she commented.

"You surely are," Yami whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek gently.

Anippe's face burned up, and she turned around to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Yami smiled and caressed her waist. "I love you," he whispered.

Anippe smiled back. "I love you too." She sighed. "Kind of a miracle, isn't it? I'm back to being a noble, my father turned up, and we…could get married," she said slowly.

Yami nodded and kissed her passionately on the lips. "You look sexy in that outfit," he commented.

Anippe blushed tremendously.

Suddenly, a rich laugh burst through the room.

Both Yami and Anippe looked over to find Hapi.

"My Pharaoh," Hapi said graciously. "I would be more than happy to give you my daughter as well as my blessing." He smiled broadly. "I wish the both of you luck." He paused, looking at the pair of them. "Well, I better leave you two alone," he said and left.

Yami grinned at Anippe. "Your father is a good man. Hapi means a god of the Nile." He smiled. "You are truly the daughter of the Nile." He slipped her cloak off to reveal that her back was exposed in several places. White straps crisscrossed her back. He smiled as he ran his fingers along her skin.

Anippe buried her head in his neck, enjoying Yami's touch.

"How about we go to my chambers?" Yami asked.

Anippe nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Seto knocked on Layla's door. "Layla? Are you okay?" He pushed his ear against the door to hear crying.

"Go away!" came the answer.

"Layla!" Seto said anxiously. "What's wrong?" He forced the door open to find Layla sprawled across her bed, her head buried in her pillow. Seto sighed and sat next to Layla and kissed her on the cheek. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Layla turned her head to look at him. "Why does Anippe get all the luck? She's smart and sweet and funny and…gorgeous. To top it all off, she's a noble! If I were a noble, we could stay together! …But, in the condition we're in now…it—it won't work!" Tears flowed freely down her face.

Seto sighed. "Layla…Anippe had a noble birth. She was raised to be a noble. Of course she's pretty and smart and everything. That's what's expected from a noble. I know it'll be hard for us to lead a life together…but we'll find a way."

Layla stared at him. How could this be so? She didn't feel like thinking right now. All she wanted was something to ease her pain. She hooked her arm around Seto's neck and kissed him passionately.

Seto leaned over her and pushed her onto her back. "What are you trying to do?" he asked curiously.

"Seto," Layla said seductively. "Comfort me."

Seto went to kiss her neck. He had wanted to this for so long…but something always held him back. Well, now there was nothing to stop him.

Layla took his cloak off and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest…

* * *

Alley Cat: (cough) Okay. Now go off and dream because I'm not going any farther.

Dark Conscience: As you shouldn't! (points to PG13 sign)

Alley Cat: Yeah, yeah… I know… -.-

Dark Conscience: Good girl. Now, RR everybody! n.n

Seto: (still behind door) T.T Quit stealing my lines!


	20. Confusion

Alley Cat: OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I've been getting carried away with…my own entertainment to update! n.n;; That and it's taking me longer to write my chapters…probably because I don't have as much time as I used to… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter…

Dark Conscience: It's about time you updated…

Seto: PROCRASTINATOR!

Alley Cat: …Aren't we all?

Seto: …Shut up!

Alley Cat: XD I actually caught him on something… Anyway, I don't have much time today so I'll just go straight to the thanx.

Emotional-writer – O.O You're acting like this is the end of the story! Well it's not! I have a BUNCH of things I need to work out before I write the sequel… Wait…I wasn't supposed to say I was going to write a sequel. o.o Aw man… Oh well…surprise is out… n.n;; Anyway, there will _eventually_ be a happy ending for both of them…maybe. I'm not sure where this story is going right now… O.o;;

Pharohs-slave – Thank you! You rock.

LisaTheHedgehog – O.O Unexpected! But…but…I left so many clues! LOL Yeah…it _was_ supposed to be an unexpected twist so you got it right on! n.n And I'm glad the suspense is killing you but…I'm sorry for my updates… They're so slow… n.n;; Really, really sorry. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last…or whatever… n.n;;

Darkforestchick – Yesh. You're story rocks. (winks) I love it. Very, very amusing and very, very good. Keep up the good work. As for the gold issue…Anippe's a _slave_…at that point anyway. There'd be no way she'd be able to get gold except from her master…and Yami never gave her more gold ever again 'cause she was never sent on another errand in the marketplace… n.n;; Yeah…so…I had to have it last… Besides, you _technically_ don't know how much gold is considered a lot…so…you never know. Since I never gave quantities…it shouldn't be that bad… n.n;; Thanx for you input though. I'll try to remember that. As for the beer… (sweatdrop) Anippe is NOT, by any means, a heavy drinker. Meaning…the consumption of beer was entirely unreasonable but I'm too lazy to go back and change it now… X.X Actually…Anippe _rarely_ drinks. O.O …(cough) Anyway… Moving on… Which love scene are you referring to? …Is it when Anippe wakes up? …Yeah…I know. I told you. I wanted to stretch her recovery out to a few chapters but then I got lazy and just slammed it all together in… O.O A few paragraphs… X.X I am _so_ lazy… Hmm…a lot of people like the SetoxLayla pairing… The AnippexYami pairing seems to be liked as well… O.O My OCs are actually fitting in! Thank God they didn't turn into one of those Mary-Sues! Phew! Anyway, you read _fast_! You're almost caught up! n.n And thanx for all those reviews! Arigato! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter…

Sxybeast – Thank you. n.n It's good to be loved… Well…hope you like this chapter as well…

Kaiba's Slave – Oh don't worry. Layla's not going to get pregnant…yet. (evil grin) Anyway, don't worry. You'll see what happens… But…if Layla's going to get pregnant…it'll be in the sequel… X.X I really gotta stop telling people I'm writing a sequel… Whatever… Yes. I _had_ to leave it right there! (points to PG13 sign) Unless I bump it up, I can't go any farther! T.T Well, I hope you like this chapter as well. n.n And don't worry about the reviews. As long as you review, I'm happy…even if it takes you a while… n.n

Alley Cat: O.O Is it just me, or are my reviewers dwindling! T.T WAAAAHHH!

Dark Conscience: (sigh) You're getting new reviewers! And at least _some_ people are reading it, so be happy!

Alley Cat: (sniff) I guess it's too long for people to follow?

Dark Conscience: (shrugs)

Seto: No. It's just that they hate it and they're too nice to flame so they just stop reading it to take a stand! …Though flaming is better and much appreciated. n.n

Alley Cat: … T.T

Dark Conscience: (irritable sigh) Let's just continue on with the chapter…_please_.

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Alley Cat: Oh. BTW, Kaiba's Slave mentioned…sometime _way_ back there that the boy who attacked the Pharaoh is supposed to be introduced as a new character… …At first, I had him as a random character that appeared once and then vanished…but when I went back and read it again, I figured that I can't do that…so…I whipped up a very clichéd story for him in two minutes and…here it is? …Somewhere down there? (points at chapter)

* * *

Anippe slowly opened her eyes, enjoying the Pharaoh's warm, bare body pressing against hers. "Good morning," she whispered softly in Yami's ear. 

Yami smiled broadly. "Good morning Anippe," he whispered back.

Anippe snuggled against him and gave a content sigh, reminiscing about how this all came to be… Suddenly, she jerked herself to a sitting position, startling Yami. "Sorry," she whispered. "I was just wondering what became of Marik and…the other noble that helped him. …As well as that boy who tried to attack you before."

A look of confusion spread across Yami's face. He hadn't even thought about it… Suddenly, he understood. "From what I know, they're still in the dungeon," he replied.

Anippe gasped. "That's horrible! The boy…we haven't even found out why he…well…tried to attack you! And…he's so young! He has a family!" she pleaded.

Yami sighed, hugging Anippe tightly. "We'll talk to him today, okay? I guess we should do the same with Marik and Bakura. We need to think of a reasonable punishment for them, by the way."

Anippe nodded and calmed back down, allowing Yami to lead her back down to her back…

* * *

Seto gave a shattered breath. Last night was…amazing… He rubbed his cheek against Layla's, noticing that it was quite hot. "Are you alright?" he whispered. 

Layla nodded, a bit breathless for words. She pushed him away. What was she thinking last night? She—she…

"Layla?" Seto asked worriedly.

Layla stared into those blue eyes of his… "It's…nothing." She got off the bed and put on her clothes before Seto could object. "Y—you better get to work."

Seto sat up lazily. "What's the rush?" he purred.

Layla blushed tremendously. "T—the Pharaoh might be expecting you…and…you do have work to do, right?" she squeaked.

Seto sighed. "Fine," he grumbled as he got out of bed and put his clothes on as well. With that, he headed off toward his chambers.

Layla sighed in relief…but nothing could erase what she did last night… She groaned in frustration. What had she done?

* * *

Anippe paused at the door leading to the dungeons. It was so dark…and different from the rest of the palace. Hardly any light was allowed in and…well, it was a place for prisoners… It was…intimidating… She backed away slowly. 

Yami cast her a worried look. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Anippe nodded meekly. "Y—yeah," she said quietly. She inhaled deeply and stepped into the dungeon.

"Whom do you wish to visit first?" Yami asked as a group of guards surrounded them.

Anippe squirmed a little. "Why do guards have to be here?" she asked.

Yami cast her an incredulous look. "These are prisoners! Dangerous people!"

"They're weaponless!" Anippe argued back, stepping toward Yami.

Yami sighed. He wasn't comfortable having Anippe mad at him. Plus, Anippe did have a point… "Alright," he muttered, waving the guards off.

Anippe calmed down a bit and immediately regretted yelling at Yami. He was the Pharaoh! …Plus, she had no right to lose her temper like that. "I—I'm sorry," she whispered. A moment of silence passed as neither of them met the other's gaze. "I—I'd like to see the boy first," Anippe said quietly.

Yami nodded and walked toward the boy's cell without turning around to see if Anippe had followed.

Anippe was hurt by this gesture…but she deserved it. She followed Yami, feeling absolutely terrible. Why had she lost her temper like that? …Besides, it wasn't really anything important! The guards were just an extra means of protection…

Yami halted in front of a door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, staring at Anippe.

Anippe nodded. "Y—you'll come in with me, right?" she asked meekly.

Yami nodded and pushed open the door to reveal a small room that reeked of…death and misery.

The boy sat in a corner of the dark room, his head in his hands. His clothes were that of a peasant. His food sat on the table in the other corner, untouched. There were shackles on his hands and feet. There were also visible cuts and bruises all over his body that were relatively new.

Anippe gasped. The guards had been abusing him… She glanced at Yami to see his reaction, but his face was set in stone, any emotion that he had didn't show. She looked back at the boy, noticing that he had tensed up as he noticed that people were approaching.

Yami stopped in front of the boy. His feelings toward him were not of kindness. This boy had tried to kill him. He simply couldn't understand how Anippe could be so…sympathetic toward the boy. He crossed his arms and glared at the boy. "Get up," he growled coldly.

The boy kept his head hung, but he slowly got up, the shackles clanking on the bricks from the sudden movement. He could feel the Pharaoh's glare prickling on his skin…but he was helpless. He had been stripped of his two daggers. He no longer had any weapons… Now, he was powerless in front of the high and mighty Pharaoh. He kept silent. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another noble though… A girl…but he couldn't see her facial features without meeting the gaze of the Pharaoh.

Yami gave an irritated sigh, trying to signal to Anippe that he didn't want to do this. "_Mistress_ Anippe wishes to speak with you," he said slowly and deliberately. Anippe was a noble now… She couldn't be treated like a slave anymore. He had to think of a proper title for her later though.

Anippe glared at Yami for a moment for his heartlessness before directing her attention back to the boy. She walked toward the boy as Yami walked out the door. She glanced at the door… Why had he left? She'd ask him later. "What is your name?" Anippe asked the boy, stating the original question they had asked him.

"Is there really use of you to know?" the boy spat. "Maybe you just want it so you can control me with your demon powers or something."

Anippe took a step back. Such hatred… She sighed and bent down to touch one of his bruises, noticing the boy had winced. "Who did this to you?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" the boy hissed, backing away from Anippe. "The Pharaoh and his stupid guards."

A look of pain ran through her eyes. "The Pharaoh ordered this?" she asked worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"They tried to beat the answers out of me," he growled vehemently, pulling at his shackles.

"Stop," Anippe commanded, taking his arm. She noticed that there was a purple ring on each of his wrists. "You did this to yourself to try and escape?" she asked, horrified.

The boy glared at her, noticing it was the same girl that had foiled his plans to kill the Pharaoh. "Yes. What of it?" he asked coldly.

Anippe sighed and murmured a common healing spell on his wrists. They glowed for a few seconds and then ebbed away to show that the bruises were gone.

The boy snatched his wrists away from Anippe and backed even further into his little corner. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

Anippe flashed him an exasperated sigh. "Can you at least tell me why you attacked the Pharaoh?" she asked pleadingly.

The boy sat back down and pulled his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his knees. "No," he said uncaringly.

Anippe sighed. "Please?" she asked.

The boy stared into the girl's eyes. "Alright," he muttered. He took a deep breath. "…But I already told you before."

Anippe furrowed her brow. "How? When? What was it?" she asked.

"He ruined my life. He ruined my family…he just ruined everything for me," he replied softly.

_Ah yes._ Anippe remembered. "How?" she asked curiously.

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "My family was pretty well off," he started. "We weren't that rich…but it was enough to keep up living and have some luxuries… Anyway, our life was practically perfect. I had a loving little sister and two parents. We cared for each other a lot…until the Pharaoh had to intervene one day and take it all away. He stole everything from me! He started with my father. Some guards came one day and just took him away. We wept for him, wondering what had become of him until our house was burned down. We fled but didn't get very far. Soon after, my mother and sister were sold off as slaves, but I managed to escape the slave traders paroling the streets. Without any property left for me, I'm a simple slave. And this all happened because of the Pharaoh. He ruined my life."

Anippe stared at him quizzically. Was this boy telling the truth? It's such a tragic story… "I'm sorry," she managed to get out.

The boy stared at the patterns carved into the floor, his arms still wrapped around his knees.

Anippe sighed. Without anything left to say, she left the room.

Yami waited outside the cell expectantly. He had his arms crossed as Anippe walked through the door.

Anippe stared at Yami. She was really sorry about getting him mad…though the treatment he was giving her was a bit…immature. It was just a small fight…hardly a fight at all, actually. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. She really didn't like Yami treating her in such a way…she just couldn't stand it!

Yami was startled for a moment. The hug was a little…random, but he decided to disregard that fact and hugged back. "Shall we go to Bakura and Marik now?" he asked innocently.

Anippe stiffened a bit but nodded her head.

"I know you don't want to," Yami said, "But we have to sometime…"

Anippe nodded again and followed Yami toward Marik and Bakura's cell.

* * *

Seto had changed his clothes and was walking toward Yami's chambers to see how he was doing when he met Priestess Ishizu. 

"High Priest Seto," she greeted him, bowing her head slightly. "How are you doing?"

Seto eyed Ishizu suspiciously. She didn't normally greet him in this way… "Fine," he replied. "Is there something you need?"

Ishizu blushed slightly. "No," she said softly. "I—I was…j—just wondering," she started, "…w—what is to become of my brother?"

Seto's mood immediately changed. "Marik," he growled, "will get what's coming to him. I'm sure the Pharaoh will find a reasonable punishment for him."

Ishizu's hope sank. Although she often got angry Marik, they were still family. She couldn't watch him…suffer…not like this… She lowered her eyes. "Oh," she said quietly.

Seto looked at her for a while, his eyes softening. It wasn't right for him to just lash out at Ishizu like that… "Ishizu," he started, "Your brother did a horrible crime. I cannot help but punish him."

Ishizu kept her head hung. "I understand," she said. Her life was ruined. One mistake from her stupid brother and it was all over… Mistake? Was it a _mistake_? Perhaps she needed to discipline Marik more… Then…it was all her fault… It was her fault her brother was like this…her fault he was going to get punished so severely…her fault her life was ruined…her fault she'd never get in best regards with the Pharaoh or High Priest…

Seto stared at Ishizu. The state that she was in now was…really pathetic… But, then again, it was her brother… This must be a very atrocious situation for her… "I'll see what I can do," he said sympathetically.

Ishizu nodded again. "Thank you," she said gratefully. She walked off before Seto could say another word.

Seto sighed. Ishizu was really sad… He'd have to go comfort her later… Right now, he still had to check up on Yami… He was…acting very strangely recently…not like himself. Besides, he still might be recovering from his injuries…although it seemed that Anippe had healed them fully… Healing Aid…that was one of the most powerful spells known… How could she be so foolish to use it? And…how could she know of such a spell when it was only Yami, himself, and Ishizu who knew it? He didn't understand at all… He knocked on the double-doors leading to Yami's chambers.

Silence. No movement. No sound. No nothing.

Seto knocked again, but only to receive the same response. He sighed, hoping that Yami didn't run away again.

"Excuse me," a small voice peeped up from behind him.

Seto swiveled around to find a slave girl no older than nine looking at him. "Yes?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. It was strange for a slave to speak up like that. It was even stranger that the girl was looking him in the eye. Slaves never did that.

The girl blushed and bowed her head. "I believe Master Yami is out right now," she said slowly.

Seto's suspicion turned to bewilderment. Since when did Yami's slaves call him 'Master Yami'? In fact, this girl wasn't even Yami's slave. "Whom do you belong to?" he asked coldly.

The girl stiffened slightly. "M—master M—Marik," she whispered.

Seto was taken aback. This poor girl belonged to Marik. Interesting how much freedom Marik gave to his slaves…allowing them to say the names of other masters… Seto sighed. "Your master might not return," he said coldly. "Do you know where the Pharaoh is?"

The girl fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. "I—I'm sorry, master!" she whispered. "I…I didn't mean to… I—I'm sorry. Wh—whatever my master did…p—please don't punish him!"

Seto stared at this girl, eyes wide. What kind of reaction was that? Marik was a terrible master to have! How could she possibly defend him? _Unless_, he thought, _once Marik returned, he would punish his slaves…_ Since Marik was a noble…they weren't allowed to kill him… But…no matter what happened, he'd still punish his slaves… He put his hand on her back, trying to control her shaking and help her up, but the girl winced visibly. "What happened to your back?" he asked.

The girl shook even more violently. "N—nothing!" she cried.

Seto was getting impatient with this slave. He slapped her.

The girl fell to the floor and didn't even try to get up.

Seto felt sorry for the girl, but she was a slave. He couldn't allow her to act like this. "I asked you a question _slave_," he hissed. "_What happened to your back?_"

"M—master M—Marik!" she gasped, hugging her side.

Seto growled. This girl was making no sense. He grabbed her by the shirt and stripped it off her. He gasped at the sight before him. Across her entire body, or at least from the waist up, was completely full of bruises. Marik was sure cautious in where he was abusing his slaves. There were only bruises where the clothes covered her. Not only were there bruises, but also there were tons of cuts on her.

The girl whimpered slightly but refused to fight back.

Seto let out a shaky breath as he flipped the girl onto her back. It was completely lined with bruises and…whip marks. He traced his finger down one of the most recent ones, and the girl trembled visibly. Seto immediately drew his hand away from the mark. For the wound to be that sensitive…it must have been really recent…

"I—I'm sorry," she whispered in fear.

Seto stared at her. She was only nine years old, at the most…how could she stand such cruel treatment? He stood up. "You…better get going," he said, looking away from the girl.

The girl nodded, put her shirt back on, and ran off.

* * *

Yami's heart started pumping as the door creaked open…to reveal Marik and Bakura bickering and glaring at each other; their hands were chained to the wall. He noticed Anippe had backed away slightly. She had a good reason to… 

Upon seeing the Pharaoh, Marik and Bakura immediately stopped their fighting and directed their glares at the Pharaoh. "What do you want?" Bakura snarled.

Yami sent their glares right back at them. "What do you think I want?" he asked coldly.

Anippe cautiously took a step into the room, glancing at the two fearfully.

"Anippe?" Marik asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to release your master?"

Anippe shot him a disgusted look. "You filthy little—"

"Anippe," Yami said sternly.

Anippe returned to her modest composure and stepped aside.

Yami continued to glower at the two, formulating a good punishment for them. Was there really a good punishment for them? He couldn't demote them to slaves…he couldn't kill them…perhaps he'd let Seto torture them or something… He sighed. Nothing seemed like a good possibility…they just weren't…harmful enough… He wanted to teach them a lesson if he couldn't get rid of them altogether. Perhaps he should let Anippe take care of them. She must hold a lot of hatred toward them after what they did to her. "Anippe?" he asked. "What do you think is a reasonable punishment for them?"

Bakura growled. "You're putting our lives in the hands of a mere slave?" he asked incredulously.

Anippe shifted uncomfortably.

Yami sent Bakura another glare. "Whom are you calling a slave?" he growled back.

Marik looked a bit bewildered. "Anippe's _your_ slave, isn't she?"

Yami blushed.

Anippe stepped back. "Yami," she said softly. "It's okay. I'll go. You can talk to them by yourself. I don't want to cause you any more problems." She gave him an apologetic smile and walked out of the cell.

"'Yami'?" Marik asked, befuddled and anxious. "Why did she just call you 'Yami'?" He cast the Pharaoh a suspicious look.

Yami averted his gaze. "There's no need for you to know," he spat.

"Ooh," Bakura cooed, "Getting defensive now, are we?"

Yami snarled. "Back off," he said savagely.

Bakura and Marik grinned at each other.

"It seems like your little crush on that slave of yours has turned into an infatuation," Marik remarked.

Yami's hand flew to the hilt of his sword, shaking with anger, resisting the urge to cut them down.

Bakura laughed cruelly. "Anippe's just a little sex kitten, isn't she?" he jeered. "Maybe your little sex object?"

Yami glared at him. The urge to kill the both of them right there and then was growing stronger.

Bakura smiled at Yami. "We're nobles. You're not allowed to kill us."

"I'm aware of that," Yami growled, his voice strained.

Marik smiled. "My Pharaoh," he said slyly. "Perhaps I could borrow Anippe for a while? Perhaps I could have some fun with her…seeing that you've had such in interest in the same thing…" He winked at Yami.

That was it! The anger boiled within Yami. The sword slid out of its sheath, almost as if on its own accord,and made a quick slash across Marik's chest.

Marik yelped in pain.

Bakura paled slightly.

Yami stood there, towering above them, seething with rage.

Marik's head was bent low, making it practically impossible to see his face. A moment of silence ensued before Marik started cackling. It started out fairly quiet but grew to be very loud.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked coldly.

"You're not allowed to kill us, Pharaoh. What would the city think of you? What will your people think of you?" He smiled at Yami maliciously. "Besides, I enjoy pain. Nothing you do can hurt me, Pharaoh."

Bakura smiled wryly at the Pharaoh. "Marik's got a point," he stated, as if the situation could be more obvious. "Besides, I'm the same way. I don't see how you can possibly punish us, Pharaoh."

Yami glared at both of them, slowly sheathing his sword. He would have liked Marik to cry in pain and beg him for mercy, but the blood leaking out of Marik's wound was good enough for him…for now… With nothing left to do or say, he left the room.

* * *

Layla found Seto furiously pacing the room. Obviously, something was bothering him. "Seto?" she asked worriedly. 

Seto halted his pacing for a brief moment to see who had addressed him and then continued pacing. Thoughts filled his head. Some of them were about his situation with Layla, but most of them were about that slave girl…

Anxiety filled Layla. Seto had hardly even looked at her. "I—is it about last night?" she whispered softly, staring at the ground.

Seto halted again. "Last night?" he asked, a bit confused. _What was so special about last…_ Then he remembered. He had been concentrating too hard on what he saw this morning that he had forgotten… But why would Layla be so worried about it? "No. It's not about last night."

Layla didn't believe him. "I—I didn't…mean to… I just…kinda…l—lost control… I—I'm sorry," she stuttered.

Seto cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" He didn't understand why Layla would apologize… He'd enjoyed last night…

"W—well," Layla said, blushing, "I—it w—was…"

"Layla," Seto said affectionately. "Don't worry." He wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'll find a way for us to be together."

"Yes, but," Layla protested. "What happened last night was…I—it wasn't right," she said.

Seto stared down at the brunette wrapped in his arms. She was so…innocent. But what they did last night was…normal. Heck, it'd even have been normal if she were just a normal slave that he just wanted to have fun with…but she wasn't. Seto loved Layla, and there was no use denying it. Perhaps Layla didn't understand that yet? He sighed. "Layla…don't worry about this stuff okay? We're not going to get in trouble for last night, okay?"

Layla shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't very normal to her…but perhaps it was to Seto… Of course! He was the High Priest! He could have his play with girls whenever he wanted. This was absolutely normal for him. …Which made her doubt why she was any different. Perhaps Seto didn't care about her at all…perhaps she was just like any of the other slaves he made out with… She pushed him away from her. "I—I'm sorry," she apologized, her face heating up. Was it true? Then…Seto didn't love her… He only wanted her for her body… "I—I shouldn't have bothered you," she said and ran off.

"Layla, wait!" Seto called out, reaching out with his hand to grab her, but she was already out of his reach. She disappeared before he could say another word. That left him to think on where he went wrong. …Where _did_ he go wrong? He groaned. This was all so confusing…

* * *

Right after Yami got out of the cell, he immediately went in search of Anippe. He found it weird how she didn't wait for him…but, whatever. Apparently, she was waiting for him on the outside door of the dungeon. Before giving Anippe any time to do anything, he took her by the hand and kissed her ardently, one hand placed on her cheek. He just wanted Anippe to take all the pain away, take all the bad thoughts away from him. 

Anippe accepted the first kiss, but when Yami continued, she felt that something was wrong. She broke her lips away from his. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. It's just…the dungeon creeps me out…"

Yami's hands moved to caress her waist. His kissed her neck continuously. "It had nothing to do with that," he murmured between kisses.

Anippe shifted awkwardly. She would normally give in to this kind of treatment from Yami, but something was wrong. "Yami," she said softly, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

Yami kissed her on the lips again, anything to get her to stop questioning him. He didn't want to remember what happened. He pushed her against the wall, his arms holding her shoulders down. He wrapped his ankle around hers.

Anippe whimpered in delight at this sudden movement. All her questions were forgotten. She was lost in a state of euphoria. She wrapped her finger around one of Yami's golden necklaces, causing Yami to lean closer to her.

Yami was delighted. He ran his fingers through Anippe's hair. For some reason, his lust kept growing stronger…but he didn't care.

Anippe couldn't move. The Pharaoh had wrapped his ankle around hers, and he had pinned her to the wall. All she could move were her hands but that was good enough for her… She slipped her hands under his kilt…

* * *

Seto was leaning against a window. Things just didn't make sense anymore… Layla had been acting…weird…lately. It was so…strange… Layla had just, all of a sudden, shunned him. He wasn't positive _why_. He knew it _had_ to be something about last night… What was so wrong about last night? He felt ecstatic since last night…it was, like he said, amazing. Why would Layla feel so…ashamed? Was that even the word for it? 

He shook his head. _Why _was his life so confusing now? It was ever since he found Layla. Before he found her… His life before seemed so simple now…

"My High Priest," Tea addressed from behind the shadows. "Is something troubling you?"

_Great._ It was Tea, the really annoying friend of the Pharaoh's who tended to pop in and out whenever she wanted to. "No," he replied curtly. Tea could not be considered as one of the people he wanted, or even liked, to talk to.

"You're lying," Tea stated bluntly.

_Well duh! Wasn't that a bit obvious?_ Obviously, this girl couldn't tell by his tone of voice that he _did_ _not_ want to talk to her! Tea just…wasn't very perceptive. She didn't get his hint. He didn't want to be rude to her and say, "I hate you. Go away." Yami would kill him for that statement. He sighed irritably and tried again. "There is no reason for you to concern over these things."

Tea looked offended. "Your Yami's friend. Yami's my friend. Therefore, you're my friend. That's already a reason why I should figure out what's worrying you!"

_Oh Ra_, Seto thought, _not another one of her friendship speeches…_ He shivered at this thought. Before Tea could say more he said, "Excuse me, but I have to go." He left without saying another word.

Seto walked _somewhere_ for about twenty minutes. _Where_ he was going, he didn't care. As long as he was _far_ away from Tea, he'd be okay, right?

"You're trying to run away from your problems, aren't you?" Tea asked, accusingly, from behind him.

Seto swiveled around to find Tea, about a foot away from him. She was _following_ him! This was getting ridiculous! He glared at her.

"So," Tea continued. "Why has your little walk led to the slaves' rooms?"

Seto gave an incredulous looked at her, suddenly aware of his surroundings. "Well—I—it—"

Tea cocked an eyebrow at him. "You…" she coaxed.

"It's nothing!" he practically shouted down the hall.

Tea sighed. "It has something to do with one of your slaves, doesn't it?"

Seto stepped back a bit. "N—no!" he said, blushing.

Suddenly, Layla poked her head out of the room, wondering why the High Priest was shouting outside of her room. "Master?" she asked curiously.

Seto blushed even more upon seeing Layla.

Tea smiled, looking from the High Priest to his slave.

Seto took a step back. "Don't get any ideas," he growled.

Layla blushed. "Wh—what's going on?"

Seto glared at Tea and walked away.

Tea cocked her head, but she walked away as well too.

That just left Layla very confused, standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Anippe pushed away from Yami. "What are you hiding?" she demanded. "Something bad happened. Don't you trust me enough to tell you what it was?" 

Yami stared at her. He really didn't want to tell her…it would offend her, no? Besides, he didn't even want to think about it…

Then, he realized something. Was the reason why he didn't want to bring it up because it was true? He backed away. No…it couldn't be!

"Yami?" Anippe asked worriedly. "Wh—what's wrong?" Worry flashed through her bright, blue eyes.

Yami let out a shaky breath. "It's…nothing," he said. "I better go now." He ran off before Anippe could say another word.

* * *

Ishizu hesitantly stepped into the dungeon. It reeked of…blood and death. "Marik?" she whispered. 

Silence.

Ishizu cursed at herself. Of course Marik wouldn't be able to hear her…not from here. She stepped into the dungeon, a feeling of foreboding rising within her. This didn't look good, but then again, it was a dungeon…what could you expect? She sighed. She wanted to see her brother…but there were just so many cells…

She groaned. It would take forever to find out where Marik was… Unless… She smiled. She had almost forgotten…the times when Marik wasn't such a troublemaker. She had made a pendant for him…a pendant that would aid him in times of trouble…so much good that did. Unfortunately, she wasn't the best at magic at that time. …But she was now.

Oh well. So much for that idea… But there was another one… She knew a tracking spell. Perhaps it would help? No harm in trying, right? She cupped her hands together and chanted a spell. Once it was done, she opened her hands to find a glowing white light, producing a blue arrow in the middle of it. The arrow swirled around for a few seconds and then pointed in a solid direction, never straying off that direction: left. Ishizu glanced at the ominous corridor the arrow was directing her to and shivered. _Hope I don't get lost_ she thought quietly to herself before stepping into the hall.

It was weird…in fact, kind of ironic. No guards…no alarms…completely unprotected… It felt like she was walking straight into a trap… …But it couldn't be! Nevertheless, with every step she took, the feeling of foreboding within her grew stronger.

Suddenly, the blue arrow flashed red. That could only mean one thing: Trouble was nearby. But she was so close! …She didn't want to turn back now! She could see her brother's cell. Although he could be an annoying brat at times…he was family. She cared about him. She loved him. She couldn't just abandon him like this!

The arrow became more urgent, desperately wanting to protect its master. The flashes of red became more blinding than ever. Ishizu felt like she was being watched. The back of her neck was prickling with a new sensation.

She swiveled around to find her face to face with the Dark Magician. She gasped. Where did he pop up? How did he sneak up on her? Why did the Pharaoh guard Marik with the Dark Magician? Thousands of questions coursed through her head as she stared into his relentless eyes.

Since she was no longer concentrating on her tracking spell, the light went out and all went black. The only thing that showed light was the soft glow of the Dark Magician's staff. He towered over Ishizu. …And he did not seem very happy.

* * *

Alley Cat: X.X I'm terrible when it comes to thinking of spells… 

Dark Conscience: (shrugs) Maybe… Let's just let the readers decide…

Alley Cat: …I guess you're right… R and R everybody! n.n

Seto: Don't forget to flame! Don't you dare defy me! I will conquer you all! MWUAHAHAHAHA— (a thud is heard)

Alley Cat: (glares at Dark Conscience)

Dark Conscience: Hey, he had it coming to him…

Seto: X.X (is unconscious)

Dark Conscience: Well, R and R!

Alley Cat: Pwetty Please! I love all my readers ever-so-much! n.n


	21. Cornered

Alley Cat: 'Ello everybody. n.n;; Sorry for the long wait!

Dark Conscience: About damn time...

Alley Cat: Yeah, I know... n.n;;

Seto: (bursts into the room) _WHO_ DID _THIS_?

Dark Conscience: (takes one look at Kaiba and laughs hysterically)

Alley Cat: (trying to suppress her laughter) Umm...haha...it looks...hehehe...lovely, Seto-kun. AHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Seto: SHUT UP! (glares) ...WHICH ONE OF YOU _IDIOTS_ DYED MY HAIR _PINK_!

Dark Conscience: (laughs harder)

Alley Cat: Umm...HAHAHA...it's...tehehe...hot pink. (laughs hysterically)

Seto: (eye twitches)

Alley Cat: (tries to get laughter under control but is still grinning insanely at Seto) Moving on... n.n;;I think I need new bad guys... Now that Marik and Bakura are gone, well...it may be harder to maintain good ideas. Suggestions would be much appreciated if you don't like where this story is going right now. n.n;;

Dark Conscience: (gets laughter under control) ...Couldn't Marik and Bakura just...escape or something?

Alley Cat: O.O What are you suggesting? They _torch_ the place?

Seto: I'll do it! (goes off to torch palace with a can of gasoline and some matches)

Alley Cat: Wait! No! I didn't mean-GAAAHH! (glares at Dark Conscience)

Dark Conscience: WHAT? _You're_ the one who suggested torching, not me. n.n

Alley Cat: (grumblegrumble) Well _you're_ the one who came up with the idea in the first place!

Dark Conscience: So? You know how much of a pyromaniac Kaiba is!

Alley Cat: ...S-so? ..._You're_ the one who suggested Marik and Bakura escape! And you know how much of a pyromaniac _I_ am... During Beatnik, I wasn't listening to the poems, I was playing with the candle wax and flames.

Dark Conscience: ...You must be joking me...

Alley Cat: And _you know_ how I have a tendancy to blurt out the first thing that pops into my head... Putting two and two together, you should have _known_ I'd say something like that!

Dark Conscience: -.- (sighs)

Alley Cat: Ha! I won. n.n I should join the debate team sometime... Debating is fun... Though being a lawyer must suck because you have to memorize all those rules!

Dark Conscience: Okay, enough arguing... Just get to the thanx so your faithful reviewers can read the chapter...

Alley Cat: Okay! n.n

emotional-writer - n.n;; I guess ya did! Eheh... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ...I'm trying more of an inner conflict with the characters this time,rather than my usual: This dude is evil (points). Everybody! After him! (dude runs) (everybody chases) XD Sorry. I'm kinda hyper right now... Anyway, yeah... I'm trying to do one of those: The reader clearly knows who to blame but the characters don't...I think. That, or I'm trying to go by the element of surprise... O.o Whatever... Well, enjoy the chappie! n.n;;

starskittle410 - Yaay! New reviewer! ...I think. n.n;; (huge sweatdrop) Anyway, glad you like it so much! Can you believe I'm already plotting the _sequel_? (Dark Conscience: WHAT? But you haven't even plotted out the rest of this story!) ...Shaddup! Anyway, I love your name. ...Starskittle. Mwehehe...(Dark Conscience: Hey! That's _my_ laugh...) ...Yeah? Well I'm takin' it!(evil grin) Anyway, your name reminds me of..._Silent Attraction_, by Black-Lightniing. (nods) Yup. In the most recent chapter...Mokuba goes off hyper on skittles. O.o Yeah...check it out in your free time... (cough) ANYway...I hope you enjoy this chapter too. n.n I luvs you all...

darkforestchick - OMG! O.O You're all caught up! ...Wow. You read fast... Now then, I'm glad you don't take offense of my critique. n.n;; I really don't like saying bad things about stories... I'm just to nice... (Dark Conscience: (mumbling) Yeah right...) (glares at Dark Conscience) Anyway, I guess you make some sense. Yeah, once you pointed that out to me, I shot myself in the foot. (Dark Conscience: O.o You're starting to remind me of our Language Arts teacher...) n.n;; I know. She influences me too much... Anywayz... (Dark Conscience: You say that too much!) Shaddup! Anynow then, Layla won't get pregnant until the sequel. (winks) Yes. I've been thinking of what's going to happen and...let's just say...in the middle, Anippe does something horrific. The thing is, I don't know where this story is going so...if everything turns out for the better, I'll make a sequel... ...If things don't...then...I'll just...stop it where it is, but most likely things will turn out good. n.n

Black-Lightniing - Thanx for FINALLY reviewing. n.n;; Yeah...thanx for the praise though... Anyway, I'll have to work out something for Layla and Seto... That girl _was_ attached to you...oh well... n.n;; Enjoy the chapter!

SirisAnkh - Tehehe...I love ya! Geez...you are _good_ at this... However, I don't think you hurt his ego... I think you just made him mad as hell. XD But that's good enough for me... Moving on, the Dark Magician is Yami's most trusted...just, most trusted,correct? Therefore, it's obvious he'd usethe Dark Magicianto guard his worst enemy, correct? Which is why Ishizu encountered _him_ instead of guard 'cause Yami told them to stay away from that area since the Dark Magician would be guarding it. Make sense now? n.n;; Yeah, I know, my ideas are retarded... I didn't like "Hapi" to be honest... I just needed to search for a name and...well...Hapi meant/was "a god of the Nile" which would make sense with Anippe's which meant "daughter of the Nile." See? They connect with each other! Yeah, that's the little thing there... Umm, yes, I recognized you as a constant reviewer of _Harmful Crush_. You review Kaiba's Slave more often than I do and... (sweatdrop) Yeah, I'm not a very good reviewer... T.T Anyway, Kaiba's Slave is one of the authors I have grown attached to starting with her story _Kiseki. _I...kinda begged her to read this and she has been a loyal reviewer every since so...yeah. n.n;; I luvs her very much... ...I luvs you too! (glomps) (as reviewers...not in _that_ way of course...) Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie! n.n

Amazoness Archer - Nyah, don't worry about it. I've read stories that I _never_ review to 'cause I'm too lazy... n.n;; I did that for Kaiba's Slave's _Kiseki_ and...yeah...I reviewed, like, one or two months afterthe story completed...n.n;; But...it's okay. I can understand... I'm glad you think it's so good! ...But...I believe it's far from perfection, but it's nice to get praise like that. Thank you so much! n.n Well, enjoy this chapter too?

SeaAngel - O.O Wow. That's a lot of questions...I might as well answer all of them...  
1) Anippe's father is...currently out of the picture 'cause he gave his daughter to Yami. He's in the palace, recovering his strength and may _possibly_ stay in the palace but...I don't know yet. He' off in his own little world right now... n.n;;  
2) Well, you should have been able to infer from the last chapter that their relationship _is_, in fact, crumbling. n.n;;  
3) Yeah, you should have been able to infer this one too. And...it'll crumble more..._very_ soon. Chapter 22. (evil grin)  
4) What's gonna happen to Ishizu? (deep breath) Well...read this chapter. You'll see... (wink)  
Now then, I'll post the names and stuff...of course! That is, if everything works out grand and a sequel is able to be made... n.n;; I'll be sure to post up that stuff _if_ this story works out good. Only then will I make a sequel... n.n;;

actress19 - O.O Wow. Such enthusiasm! n.n;; Well, I'm glad you like it so much! (claps) WOOT! Anyway...umm...I'll...eh...try to read your fic in mah free time but...I have a lot of others to read that I'm having trouble catching up so... n.n;; I dunno... We'll have to see... Well, enjoy this chapter?

Alley Cat: Okay. All done with my thanx. n.n I thank all of you for staying with me for so long... I realize it's a long story and...

Dark Conscience: Oh quit apologizing!

Alley Cat: Okay, well...wait...Now that Seto-kun's gone...who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Dark Conscience: O.o Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Alley Cat: Oh. ...I coulda thought of that...

* * *

Anippe hesitantly approached Yami's chambers. What had happened to him yesterday? After he met with Marik and Bakura…he just totally freaked out! She sighed. She longed to know what happened, but…dare she ask? No…even if she did ask, Yami wouldn't tell her. It happened yesterday; it'd happen today, right? She sighed. She just didn't get it. What had upset Yami so much yesterday? It didn't make any sense… No sense at all… 

Great. Now she was at Yami's front doors. Now what? What would she say? What would she do? She sighed. "Yami?" she called, knocking on the doors softly.

Shuffling could be heard. Finally, the door creaked open and Yami was standing behind it. He didn't look very well. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair was all messed up because he didn't bother to take the time to comb it today and…he was still in his pajamas…

Anippe blushed. "Sorry," she murmured as she turned to walk away. "I guess you're busy."

"Anippe," Yami said softly. He hadn't expected her to show up like that. He looked down at himself and cursed inwardly. "W-wait," he stuttered, grabbing onto her wrist. "I'm not busy at all. What is it you came to see me about?"

Anippe turned around to face Yami. "I—it's nothing really," she said quietly. "Y—you were just acting…weird yesterday. I—I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She turned away again, blushing furiously.

Yami pulled Anippe through the door, firmly shutting it behind him. "It's okay. Stay a while," he suggested. Then he let go of Anippe's wrist and turned around, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't sleep last night. How could this be? Marik and Bakura could still torture him, even when they were locked up!

"Yami?" Anippe asked in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

Yami swayed slightly and quickly gripped a rail. "Fine," he said, his voice strained.

Anippe was by his side in a flash, gently holding onto his arm. "You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" she asked accusingly, anxiety showing across her face.

"Anippe—" he started, but stopped because his vision was blurring. What was going on? His body would no longer listen to his brain. His mind was slipping further and further into darkness.

"Yami!" Anippe cried out, her voice now shrill and anxious. Yami wasn't replying to her. Suddenly, he fell limp.

* * *

Layla and Seto managed to cross paths…for the third time that morning. Seto was just trying to stay away from Layla and Tea at the same time, and Layla was, well, trying to stay away from Seto. 

"Master?" Layla asked worriedly. "Is something the matter?" The thing that happened two nights ago still bothered her…a lot.

Seto stared at her for a second, still embarrassed about yesterday and their encounter with Tea. All right, so he admitted he was in love with Layla. Yes, that much was true. …But why wasn't he ready to admit it to other people? He sighed. "It's nothing, Layla. Don't worry about it."

Layla looked at him worriedly. "A-all right, then," Layla said softly. Without another word, she left.

* * *

Anippe stared at Yami worriedly. What had happened? How had he come to such a state? She closed her eyes. Asking questions later would be best. Healing Yami was her first priority. Her hands pressed softly onto Yami's chest, and she muttered a spell under her breath. A yellow glow surrounded her and Yami as well. This was a spell of energy transfusion. The energy would flow out of Anippe and into Yami. 

It wasn't that Yami was hurt or anything… It was just the fact that he had no energy… But still, Anippe was worried…desperately worried. She felt her body getting weaker and weaker. Finally, she couldn't even hold the spell. She drew away from Yami and slumped to the floor, weak and helpless.

Yami slowly opened his eyes…to find himself staring at the ceiling. …But his last memories weren't of those staring at the ceiling, but rather of looking at Anippe. He thought about this for three whole minutes, staring at the ceiling, before his could register this new information. His brain came to the conclusion that seemed most logical, which was that he had fainted. He moaned slightly at his headache before propping his elbows onto the bed to get up. Immediately, pain shot up his arms and he collapsed back into bed.

Bed. Another thing his brain had not registered yet. He wasn't originally in bed, was he? …That meant someone moved him…but who? He was in his private chambers at the time…so no one could have come in and interrupted him… The only person there was Anippe… He thought about this for another three minutes, again, staring at the ceiling before coming to the conclusion that Anippe had moved him.

Content with his synopsis to what had happened, he relaxed, closing his eyes, and let his mind wander, for about another three minutes, before jolting upright from another thought. Despite the amount of pain throughout his body, his brain worked faster. If Anippe had brought him here, where was she now? He looked around the room anxiously, only to find Anippe unconscious on the floor, or, at least, what seemed like unconsciousness. He painfully walked over to her, wondering what had caused her to reach this condition. "Anippe?" he whispered agonizingly, wincing at every muscle movement.

Anippe moaned quietly, unable to do much else. She was relieved that Yami was all right, of course, but, at that moment, she was suffering from excruciating pain.

Yami fell to his knees, because of pain, recklessly using the energy that Anippe had just given him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to revive him.

"Please. Rest," Anippe said pleadingly, barely audible.

Yami bit his lower lip. He hated to see Anippe in such agony. He grabbed onto a nearby column and slowly, and painfully, rose to his feet, walking ever closer to where Anippe lay.

Suddenly, Seto burst through the door, enough of a distraction to cause Yami to fall back down to the floor. He was about to say something to the effect of "Give me a place to hide because I can't take life anymore" but stopped and gaped and the situation in front of him. After a moment of complete silence and bewilderment, he was finally able to jumble his thoughts together to come out with "What the—!" before reassembling his sentence to be "What happened?"

Yami smiled weakly. "I—it's nothing," he managed to get out, trying to stand up again.

"Get…Yami…some…rest," Anippe panted softly.

Seto cast Anippe a bewildered look before staring back at Yami. He wasn't in the best of conditions. It didn't seem like he had any physical problem. "You didn't get any sleep," Seto stated matter-of-factly. Actually, didn't this happen to him before when he was worrying about Layla? He thought about this for a split-second before pushing it out of his memories. He didn't want to remember those times.

Yami stared at Seto incredulously. His brain could no longer think under such pressure. Therefore, his words came out jumbled: "I…uh…it's not…you don't…really it's…" His brain was repeatedly switching excuses but each one sounded lamer than the last.

Seto glared at him. "I cannot believe you!" he exclaimed. Of all people, leave it to Yami to irk him. "Can't you see that you need rest? Stop worrying about other people when you can't even take care of yourself!"

Yami winced slightly at such harsh words. "I—I'm sorry," he apologized.

Seto sighed irritably. "Forget it," he muttered. He directed his attention toward Anippe. "And what happened to _you_?" he questioned.

"Energy…transfusion," Anippe managed to get out somehow.

Seto was taken aback, and Yami stared at her in awe.

For a moment, the room was completely silent, once again.

Seto quickly recomposed himself and glared at Anippe. "An energy transfusion was very nice of you, but WHY DID YOU USE UP SO MUCH OF YOUR ENERGY?"

Both Anippe and Yami winced.

"I—I'm sorry," Anippe whispered, barely audible. "I—I was…worried."

Seto let out an irritated sigh. Yami and Anippe were none of his business. Why was _he_, his soul out of the millions out there, chosen to take care of them! They were so immature and yet Yami was at a higher rank than he was and Anippe probably would be soon as well. Heck, he deserved to be Pharaoh. He could probably do a much better job than those two. …He stared at both of them for a moment in disgust before snapping out of his phase. What was he thinking? Yami had been his best friend for so long… He sighed. Now was not the time to get jealous. He helped Yami back into bed before thinking about what to do with Anippe.

"Leave her with me," Yami said softly.

Seto looked at Yami concernedly before following his orders. He carefully picked Anippe up. He noticed the girl had tensed…perhaps because of some wound he had not known of…or perhaps it was the fact that she was in another man's arms…that did not belong to her loved one… He gently put her down on the bed before walking off without another word, leaving the two alone to talk.

* * *

"Anippe…" Yami said worriedly as he put an arm around her lovingly and pulling her closer to him. "Why…why did you do such a thing?" 

Anippe opened her eyes to stare into those beautiful violet eyes of his. "I got worried…" she said softly.

Yami sighed. "You realized I just needed rest, no?"

Anippe looked away. "I love you so much that…at times…I don't think. Or, at least, I don't think straight…"

Yami cast Anippe another anxious look. He knew that one could be very crazy in love… But…the passion that Anippe had for him…had put her in danger more than once. …Could this relationship be more harmful than beneficial? …Would beneficial even be the word for it? …No need to make it so…business-like right? He sighed. Doubting…the one thing he hated. …Yet doubt was everywhere… He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth slightly, out of anger and frustration.

Anippe glanced at Yami nervously. "Y—yami?" she asked timidly, yet worriedly as well. "I—is something wrong?"

Yami opened his eyes again to look at Anippe. "It's nothing," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it." He inhaled slowly before continuing. "Anippe…you can't do stuff like this anymore…you understand?"

Anippe looked away for a moment. "But…"

Yami cast her a stern look. "Anippe…please."

Anippe sighed. "Fine," she muttered.

Yami let out a breath of relief and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Anippe looked back at Yami, smiling. "Don't you have work to do?" she asked.

Yami cast Anippe an incredulous look. "S—The High Priest said to stay here," he stammered, almost using Seto's name again.

Anippe flashed Yami a curious look but decided not to comment. "…Alright…" she said after a while.

Yami smiled gratefully and kissed her.

* * *

Layla heard a high-pitched scream as she passed one of the doors. It wasn't an unusual door…it looked much like the others…but she had never been through that door. The scream troubled her dearly. Somebody had to be in trouble! Worry flashed through her eyes. She couldn't help it… …She had to help… Even if she wasn't supposed to go in there…she had to help… 

She opened the door, and the hinges squeaked loudly. Layla winced and looked around to see if anybody had heard, but it didn't seem like anybody had. She gave a sigh of relief only to peer into the darkness behind the door for fear to strike her heart again. _Should_ she go in? …It looked less than inviting, yet…someone was in trouble, possibly hurt. …But…she didn't even know what this place was, far from knowing where it went. She sighed. If she didn't help in some way…this memory would be haunting her for days. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, the door closing behind her with a thud.

* * *

Yami sighed contently, holding Anippe in his arms as she slept. She needed the extra energy. …In fact, so did he… He thought about the reason why he was at a lack of energy and cursed at himself for ten full minutes straight. How could he have Marik and Bakura deceive him like that? They were all lies! The bond he had with Anippe was strong. He didn't like her just because of sexual desire. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet after everything that had happened in the kingdom. 

Suddenly, the door burst open.

_So much for peace and quiet,_ Yami thought as his eyes fluttered open. He looked at the door to find a flustered advisor. He pursed his lips, showing obvious annoyment at the disruption.

The advisor tried to calm down a bit and bowed deeply. "My Pharaoh!" he cried out afterwards.

"Shhh!" Yami said harshly, carefully pushing Anippe off him. He got off the bed and walked to the advisor. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"My Pharaoh!" the advisor cried out again, perhaps even louder than the first time.

Anippe shifted slightly in the bed but did not wake up.

Yami glared at the advisor. "Quiet!" he whispered, gesturing toward Anippe.

The advisor flushed even more, if that was even possible at this point. "I…I'm… s…sorry," he stuttered.

Yami gave an irritated sigh before asking, "What is it that's so urgent?"

The advisor suddenly remembered what he was here for. "It seems that there is an intruder of some sorts…at Marik's chamber. The Dark Magician caught her, but she escaped."

Yami looked at the advisor suspiciously. "She? It was a girl? …But…girls usually don't do that…" He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I'll go check it out," he said after a moment's thought. With that, he left the room with the advisor trailing behind.

* * *

Seto cupped his hands in the bowl of fresh, cold water and splashed it on his face. He needed something to calm him down. Besides, it was hot outside. Water dripped down his neck and arms, glistening in the sun. His hair was slightly damp, but he didn't care. It put his mind at ease and that's all that mattered… 

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard inside the palace. He sighed, getting up from the water fountain in the garden. He had not visited this place for so long… He shook his head. Something weird was going on in the palace and he was determined to find out what.

The door squeaked open as he stepped in only to be greeted by soldiers. Not many of them but still enough to fend off a dangerous intruder. The slaves were also bustling around more than usual. He pulled one of the soldiers aside. "What's going on?" he demanded.

The soldier looked at him, surprised, before saying, "The Dark Magician found an intruder heading toward M—marik's jail… The Pharaoh's advisor has issued that some soldiers get down there as quickly as possible."

Seto was bewildered, losing his grip on the soldier. The soldier left immediately after he was released. Marik's chambers… He shook his head. Who could, _who would_ do such a thing? He couldn't take this anymore. He headed toward Marik's cell.

* * *

Layla didn't like this place, not one bit. It reeked of death…and she couldn't take much more of it… Why would anyone want to come down here anyway? With all the cells…and… Then it hit her. This was the prison area. …But why would someone scream? She couldn't make sense of this situation. 

Suddenly, a faint light glowed somewhere behind her, obviously from a torch. She sighed. She really shouldn't have come in here without knowing what it was…and where to go…and especially without some sort of light. She closed her eyes. She was in major trouble. How could she have been so idiotic?

Footsteps could be heard, running toward where she was. The light got brighter. A group of soldiers came into view.

Layla stood there, gawking, completely paralyzed. What were soldiers doing here? Had they come to investigate the scream as well?

"We found her!" one sneered, grabbing Layla tightly around the wrist. "Did you truly think you were going to be able to release Marik, _slave_?"

"Wh—what?" Layla exclaimed. "What are you talking about? I would never do that!"

Another one of the soldiers pulled his sword out of his sheath. "You will pay the proper respect to those above you," he hissed, moving his sword toward her.

Layla took a step back but was unable to go very far since the soldier was holding her wrists very tightly. Fear crept into her eyes. Her face paled as she stared at the sword.

The soldier noticed her fear and quickly took advantage. With a smirk, he advanced on her, intending to inflict some pain on this slave.

"What are you doing?" hissed a cold voice from behind them.

The soldier with the sword raised swiveled around to find himself face to face with the High Priest. The sword clattered to the ground. "M—my High Priest," he stuttered, the color draining out of his face.

Seto pushed him aside and gave a cold glare to everyone of them individually. "_What do you think you're doing?_" he asked again, forcefully through gritted teeth.

The soldier holding Layla trembled slightly, utterly speechless. "I—I…" he faltered.

"Let. Her. Go," Seto said, emphasizing every word.

The soldier immediately released Layla and walked away from her, fear clearly written all over his face.

Seto sighed irritably and put a protective arm around Layla, noticing how stiff with fear she was. "Calm down," he muttered under his breath. He directed his attention back toward the lead soldier, the Soldier Master. "What were you doing?" he repeated again for the third time.

The Master bowed his head. "The Dark Magician caught some girl outside Marik's chamber, intending to release him. This is probably her," he said with disgust, gesturing toward Layla.

Seto was bewildered for a moment before retaining his calm composure. "It couldn't have been her. She's my slave—"

"It still could have been her," argued the Master. "You didn't keep track of her the whole—"

"No," Seto stated coldly. "It wasn't her. Keep looking for the intruder."

The Master lowered his eyes, showing that he would argue no further and made a gesture for the other soldiers to keep looking. The soldiers listened and ran around Layla and Seto. After all of them had filtered out, the Master himself left as well.

* * *

Layla collasped into Seto's arms, inviting his warmth. "Thank…you," she murmured, apparently more exhausted than she thought she had been. 

Seto let out a shaky breath. "It's okay." He closed his eyes, feeling very weak at that moment. The two stood like that for a few moments before Seto opened his eyes again. "Let's check what happened, okay?"

Layla nodded. "Yeah…"

Seto sighed and and kissed her lightly on the forehead before letting her go. "Just be careful and stay by my side," he advised, starting off in the direction of the soldiers.

* * *

Marik looked up as the door slammed shut. Who could it be at this hour? He gasped to see Ishizu standing there, horror-striken as well as terribly hurt. "Ishizu!" he cried worriedly, his chains clanking on the walls at the sudden movement. He wanted to help her, but the shackles stopped him from walking very far. They tugged at him, refusing to let him go. Marik winced visibly and fell to the floor from the wound in his chest. 

Bakura watched the scene between Marik and his sister, feeling a bit sympathetic for the both of them. But he was helpless, much like Marik. Instead, he just decided to stare at the ground…

Ishizu stared in horror at her brother. What had happened to his chest! She took a deep breath to calm herself. Now was not the time to panic. She could ask questions later. …Besides, she was lucky she had escaped the Dark Magician. She was almost sure she was going to die… She tried the best to compose herself and walked over to Marik. She hugged him tightly, noticing him tense because of the pain pulsing in his chest.

"I—Ishizu," he said, relieved she was okay.

Ishizu put her hand over Marik's wound and chanted a stronger healing spell than usual. Bright sparks flew from the ends of her fingers and onto Marik's chest. Slowly, it started to heal. After a few moments, Ishizu withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "But I don't have enough energy to heal you fully…"

Marik smiled. "It's fine," he assured her. "Thank you so much, sister." He hugged her tightly. "Did the Pharaoh let you see me?" he asked, curious.

Ishizu stood up, pulling a lock of hair away from her face. She didn't want to answer her brother. After all, she wasn't really supposed to be here, wasn't she? She sighed and looked away.

Marik's face immediately turned into that of concern. "H—he didn't grant you permission?" he asked softly.

Ishizu was still looking away, and she crossed her arms. "Well…"

"Sister!" he cried anxiously, not believing she had actually broken a rule. "You have to get out of here! Before he finds you!"

Suddenly, Bakura snapped his head up. "Listen!" he hissed.

The room went dead silent as all three listened for something. …Footsteps. Ishizu gasped. No… It couldn't be… The Dark Magician must have alerted the guards… …She was in deep trouble.

"Sister," Marik said worriedly. "Did anyone see you come in?"

Ishizu backed up in fear. "I…I have to get out of here," she whispered.

"It's a little late for that," Bakura commented dryly as the footsteps halted in front of the door.

* * *

Anippe woke up groggily. A sense of panic ran through her as she realized that she was no longer laying on Yami's chest. In fact, she could no longer feel or sense him. Her eyes snapped open and jolted upward only to come to the realization that Yami was gone. 

She breathed deeply. No use in panicing. In fact, she didn't even understand why exactly she was panicing…

She collapsed back into bed, still feeling quite…weak. She tried to put her mind at ease so she could get more rest, but she just couldn't. She couldn't help but worry about Yami… Where was he? What was he doing? Was he in trouble?

She sighed exasperatedly. Might as well go check since she couldn't get some rest…

The first thing she noticed was that the hallway was quite…well, quiet… Not a soul in sight… A few moments later, a slave ran past her quite quickly.

On reflex, Anippe grabbed the slave aside, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

The slave bowed his head. Although he had never seen this noble before, the clothes obviously told what class she was in. "…There seems to be trouble in the dungeons. …The Pharaoh has gone down to investigate the commotion."

Anippe sighed. Great. The dungeon. "And where would this dungeon be?" she inquired further.

The slave looked up for a moment, surprised at such a question but immediately realized his mistake and glanced toward the ground again. It was a crime for a slave to look at the noble in the eye without given permission... "There's a door in the main hallway… Um… I believe it to be the second door on the right…when your facing the grand chamber… It'll lead you to a corridor. Follow that corridor and it should lead you to another door and that should be the entrance to the dungeon," he said slowly, a bit unsure of himself since he had never been in the dungeon…

Anippe nodded. "Thank you," she let go of the slave. "Continue on then."

* * *

The door opened ominously, revealing the armed soldiers standing behind it. Ishizu tried to make herself invisible but, of course, was unable to. 

The soldiers stared grimly at the intruder until they noticed it was, no other than, their High Priestess, Ishizu.

"P—priestess!" the Master exclaimed, clearly as surprised as the rest of his troop were.

Ishizu paled, speechless, like a deer caught in headlights. Her mind went blank when she tried to think of excuses… Even if she had expected the worst…she never would have imagined something like this happening…

As she felt that things couldn't get any more troublesome, the troop of soldiers separated to give room to someone… Ishizu face went ghost-white. It was the High Priest.

"Ishizu?" Seto inquired, obviously as surprised as everyone else gawking at the scene.

Layla soon appeared behind Seto, using him as a means of protection, and gave a startled gasp. Never would she have guessed it was the High Priestess…

Ishizu's mind went racing. The room swirled around her. She dizzily fell from her stance, but Marik caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ishizu, be careful," Marik whispered before glaring at the High Priest. "_Seto_," he emphasized.

Seto's eye twitched, and he growled slightly.

Layla shirked back behind Seto, looping her arm around his for comfort. Marik's smooth talk sent shivers up her spine.

"What are you doing here?" Marik asked innocently, eyeing Layla curiously, but clearly directing the question to the High Priest himself.

"I heard there was an intruder," he growled, staring at Marik with clear contempt. "Never would I have thought it would be your sister…"

Marik snarled. "_Back off my sister_," he said through gritted teeth, putting a possessive arm around Ishizu. He looked down at her, unable to believe that her sister had actually fainted. But, then again, she was so torn and weak when she staggered through the door…and with the shock of the current events…he guessed it was to be expected…

Seto smirked and let out a laugh of contempt. Seems like he'd struck a nerve…and that's the way he liked it. "Why should I?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Marik glared at him. "Because I said so," he barked.

Marik's reaction only increased Seto's enjoyment. His smile broadened. "That is the dumbest reason I've heard in my lifetime," he retorted, stepping closer to Marik threateningly.

Marik's arm tightened around Ishizu. She couldn't get hurt…she just couldn't. Despite their petty rivalries, they were still family. …And it was his job to protect her…no matter what happened. He grit his teeth and glared at the High Priest once more. "Touch her and die," he whispered.

Seto sent back an equally menacing glare. As he was about to speak, he was interrupted.

"What's going on?" Yami demanded.

Seto swiveled around to find Yami had just entered the room with one of his advisors. His mouth hung open, but he was unable to speak.

Yami cast Seto an inquiring look but said nothing. His eyes searched the room for a moment, taking in what was before him. As his eyes reached Ishizu's body, his mind stopped completely and he was rooted to the spot, speechless.

Marik tensed, noticing the Pharaoh was staring at his sister. Excuses went coursing through his head but none of them sounded very reasonable.

"Wh—what happened?" Yami finally asked softly. …It couldn't possibly be that Marik tried to bring harm to his own sister, could it?

Anippe crept up behind the crowd of soldiers. Apparently, nobody noticed her since they were too absorbed in the scene in front of them. She couldn't see much, but she could still hear what was going on.

"I don't know," Seto said exasperatedly.

Yami looked at Ishizu worriedly, then glared at Marik. "What did you do to her?" he asked threateningly.

Marik cast the Pharaoh an incredulous look. Did the Pharaoh earnestly think that he would harm his own sister? "I didn't do anything!" he replied hotly.

Yami sighed. They probably wouldn't be able to get anything out of Marik this way…

"Why don't we go converse this matter somewhere else?" Anippe asked, obviously frightening practically everyone who heard because they jumped about a foot in the air...

They all turned toward Anippe, who was standing in the back.

Anippe arched an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with me being here?" she asked politely.

Yami shook his head slowly. "No…I just didn't expect you to…recover so soon."

Anippe sighed. "This really isn't a good place to do this. Really. Why don't we get the High Priestess some attention and healing spells first and then discuss what happened when with her when she recovers? …Or, of course, we could get the High Priestess some help and then ask Marik what happened," she suggested innocently.

Yami stepped back slightly. Had Anippe just suggested to talk with the person who had intended her such harm? …He looked at Ishizu. Anippe did have a point. He glanced at Seto for a moment, seeing that he had made the same decision.

Seto stepped forward first.

Marik's tight grippened around his sister.

"Marik," Anippe said soothingly. "We're not going to hurt her. …She needs healing. Are you going to just let your sister die in your arms?"

A flash of hurt ran through Marik's eyes. His hold went loose and let the High Priest pick his sister up, out of his arms.

A wave of relief ran through Anippe, clearly visible to everyone else as well.

The soldiers, as given orders from the Master, had all turned to go. The Master left as well.

Yami headed out the door, wrapping an arm around Anippe, guiding her out the door.

Anippe made no resistance.

Seto slowly walked out the door, sending one last glare toward Marik before disappearing into the darkness.

Marik was slumped to the floor, his soul shattered.

Bakura glanced at Marik worriedly but said nothing.

* * *

Dark Conscience: Oooookaaaayyy then... 

Alley Cat: T.T You hated it...

Dark Conscience: Well...we'll have to let the reviewers decide right? They're what counts?

Alley Cat: B-but...if you hated it...then...they'll just hate it more! T.T (goes to sob in a corner)

Dark Conscience: Oh pffffttt... I never said I hated it... ...And _you_ hate all your chapters anyway so does it really matter?

Alley Cat: (sniffsniff) Yes.

Dark Conscience: -.- Oh, BTW, what's with the "Master" thingy with the soldiers?

Alley Cat: Oh! I was reading _Shade's Children_ by Garth Nix and, you see, there are these-

Dark Conscience: You ran out of ideas?

Alley Cat: ...You could say that...

Dark Conscience: -.- And Yami's so-called recovery?

Alley Cat: I know...It's my pitiful attempt to make some humor... Apparently, I'm obsessed with the number three... O.o Well, if it takes up room, it's good. n.n

Dark Conscience: (sighs) -.-

(maniacal laughter can be heard)

Alley Cat and Dark Conscience: O.o

(burning can be heard)

Alley Cat: ...That can't be right... The palace isn't so close to where we are so that we can actually _hear_ the burning... O.O _What is_ he torching?

Dark Conscience: ...I have no idea... I thought he was supposed to be torching the palace jail... O.O Uh-oh...

Alley Cat and Dark Conscience: (run out of the building)

Building:(is currently burning wildly)

Seto: (pouring more gasoline on top of the building)

Alley Cat: Umm, Seto-kun? ...Don't you think that's enough gasoline to burn the whole building down?

Seto: (looks at all the gasoline) ...No. (pours more)

Dark Conscience: -.-

Alley Cat: Seto-kun... At this rate...you'll set your hair on fire...again.

Seto: (stops)... (thinks for a moment) ...(continues pouring)

Dark Conscience: ...WTF?

Alley Cat: ...Seto-kun?

Seto: My hair's _pink!_ Why the hell should _I_ care? (continues pouring)

Dark Conscience: He's got a point...

Alley Cat: Seto-kun, it's not pink...it's _hot pink_. n.n

Dark Conscience: At this rate, he'll burn himself alive...

Alley Cat: T.T SETO-KUN! (drags him off the top of the building)

Seto: (has a few burnt marks on him, still pouring gasoline)

Gasoline: (trailing behind Alley Cat and Seto)

Dark Conscience: Umm, Alley Cat?

Alley Cat: (drops Seto off at a safe distance from the fire) Yes?

Dark Conscience: (points to the trail of gasoline)

Alley Cat: O.O ...Let's get out of here...

Dark Conscience: (nods)... (runs and takes shelter in a nearby rock)

Alley Cat: (runs away from the fire and then runs toward Seto)

Seto: ...What?

Alley Cat: (takes Seto by the collar and drags him _far_ away from the trail of gasoline and shelters him, and herself, behind a rock)

Everything: BOOM! (blows up)

Seto: ...Oh.

Dark Conscience: (walks over to the two) ... (glares at Seto) See what you've done?

Alley Cat: ...That was fun! Let's do it again! n.n

Seto: ...Agreed. I've got more gasoline and matches! (pulls out more gasoline and matches)

Dark Conscience: (slaps forehead) Shi-Hey, wait, what are you two _doing?_

Alley Cat: (currently dragging gasoline behind her) Burnin' stuff. ...Though...I can't find much to burn anymore... Hmm...

Seto: Look! There's a car! (runs after it)

Alley Cat: (evil grin) Good idea! (runs after it too)

Dark Conscience: (sighs) IDIOTS... Well, R and R everybody...


	22. Betrayal

Alley Cat: Sorry for the long wait...again. n.n;; I was on a trip for Spring Break and...got occupied and stuff. Anyway, thanks for all you readers who are still with me... I luvs you all... Anyway, I'm feelin' lazy today so...I won't put along introduction 'cuz...eh...I said so. :P

Dark Conscience: (slaps forehead) Lord Rodolfo all over again...

Alley Cat: n.n;; Anyway, I...needed a plot this time and...I don't know if you like it or not but...I needed new bad guys so...I got this idea and...it's a bit out-of-the-blue and strange but...if I can get it to work...I might actually be quite fascinating...

Dark Conscience: (sighs) You're too timid, you know that?

Alley Cat: (nods feverishly) Anyway, give me suggestions and stuff if you don't like the idea. But...I just need some conflict until Seto and Layla work things out... Therefore...I figured Yami and Anippe could use some conflict... Eh...you'll see... n.n;; Please tell me what you think about it. I'm trying to do something new... Well, off to thank my reviewers and then the story...

Emotional-writer - O.O Wow...you review fast! Anyway, I _did_ harm Anippe and Layla a lot with Marik... Marik and Bakura got really hurt during the ritual battle... Yami got hurt during that too... And Seto has the most emotional conflict. I didn't intentionally make Ishizu a major character...it just came out that way so...yeah. And...she's not the only one who got majorly hurt... As for Ishizu's Egyptian name, "Isis"...Umm...I knew it was "Isis" but...I like using Ishizu more because I'm more used to that and using "Isis" would merely confuse me when I'm writing. For example, people back then didn't call Yami "Yami" because "Yami" means "darker half" and...they just didn't call him that. His really good friends called him "Pharaoh Atemu" and, to everyone else, he was just "Pharaoh" or "The Nameless Pharaoh"...whichever one worked best... Anyway, I'm glad you pointed that out 'cuz it shows you're paying attention. n.n Thank you for the review.

Darkforestchick - Yes, I realized that. Yami and Anippe seem to recover too much, don't they? Well, I have them involved in powerful magic and stuff the most so...yeah. But...I'll lay off it for a while because of this brand new twist I put in the story... As for Layla falling into Seto's arms... Well, Seto ordered the soldiers to go, remember? And _then_ she fell into his arms. (nods) In front of the soldiers, he only put a protective arm around her so they couldn't harm her... I'm glad you like my story so much and...I'm really sorry it takes me so long to review yours... n.n;;

SilverSickle - You deserved all those reviews! I mean, the story was just wonderful! (claps) You're a great author...much like...well...everybody else who reviews my story... n.n;; Yes, Seto as a High Priest is wonderful, no? Well, I hope you catch up soon!

SirisAnkh - Ah yes...Kaiba's Slave is a wonderful writer, no? I mean, she captures the realism to such an extent that...well...it's...real. n.n;; Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter...and that brand new twist I put in... n.n;;

Tango Romancer - (giggles) ... (pokes Yami) Girly-boy! n.n Just kidding. Yeah, I understand. Yami's too...girly. LOL Well...I'll try to make him more..."masculine" but...a lot of the time, I can't control what's coming out of my keyboard so... n.n;; Yeah... As for Layla and Seto...I'm working on it! Really, really trying... Ah...we'll have to see... Now then, thank you so much for the review and praise! Enjoy this chapter too! ...Hopefully. n.n;;

Starskittle410 - n.n Thank you for the praise! I'm glad you like my writing so much! ...Though I think it's horrid... Anyway, yes! You discovered a change coming over Marik! Mwuahaha! You will see what happens in this chappie! (evil grin) Now read and enjoy! LOL Oh, and the hot pink hair came from SirisAnkh. I thank her for the idea. n.n

Alley Cat: Now then, on with the story! (pushesSeto out of closet)

Seto: ...Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Blarg. (goes back in the closet and falls asleep)

Dark Conscience: O.o What's with him?

Alley Cat: (shrugs) I just kept him up all night...by blaring music... n.n

Dark Conscience: ...You are one weird little girl...

* * *

Yami hugged Anippe tightly as they watched over Ishizu. They had only been there for a few minutes but they had come first thing in the morning… Apparently, she still had not woken.

A few more minutes passed and the High Priest joined them. "How is she?" he asked.

Anippe looked away, and Yami sighed heavily. "I have no idea," Yami finally said. "I…just don't know anymore…"

Seto stared at Ishizu for a while. …Why had she not woken? "Perhaps I didn't cast a strong enough healing spell," he muttered.

Anippe shook her head. "No…" she said softly. "It's not that…it's just…I have no idea… But…I don't know. Are you sure the Dark Magician didn't cast a certain spell on her?" she asked, directing her question to Yami.

Yami shook his head. "I doubt it. It certainly didn't seem like it at least…and he didn't tell me anything… No…I don't think so," he concluded.

Anippe sighed. "I don't know anymore…" she said exasperatingly. With that, she buried her head in Yami's neck.

Yami wrapped his arms around her comfortingly before glancing at Seto. He seemed so…lost…in his own thoughts… Yami sighed. He'd just let Seto drift for a while…it's not like it was _necessary_ to interrupt him, especially when there was nothing to say…

"Marik," a soft, voice drifted into the room. "_Marik._"

Seto snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Anippe. "Anippe?" he asked suspiciously.

"Did you just call for Marik?" Yami asked, finishing Seto's question.

Anippe shook her head.

All three immediately gazed at Ishizu.

"Marik," she was whispering, beads of sweat trickled down her face from her fever. They had put a damp towel on her forehead but that's about all they could do for her…

Anippe let out a shaky sigh. "Let's let her rest for a little while longer. Besides, I have other things to do…" With that, she left the room.

Yami nodded. "Anippe has a point. It's futile just waiting for her like this… We'd better find something productive to do in the meantime…"

Seto nodded and stared at Ishizu for a little while longer before walking out.

Yami sighed. What were they going to do?

* * *

Seto knocked on Layla's door. Now that he had revealed his feelings to her…he didn't feel like…he didn't _want to_ have Layla as a slave anymore… He sighed. Layla was probably still sleeping. The shock from yesterday…must have exhausted her, as well as the whole palace… "Layla?" he asked softly, waiting for the door to open. 

Layla woke up and groaned. Her muscles were so stiff… She must have pulled one of her back muscles yesterday in fear of the guards. She immediately cursed herself for her actions the other day. _Anippe_ wouldn't do something like that… _Anippe_ was the one to resolve things. And here she was, weak and helpless.

"Layla?" Seto asked from outside the door, a little louder this time. A hint of urgency could be detected in his voice.

…Which brought Layla to another predicament. _Why_ her? Out of all the slaves…out of all the people…the High Priest had chosen…_her_ to be his bride… Something was wrong with that picture. Of course the High Priest could _use_ his slaves and have them…"warm his bed" so-called…but he actually admitted that he _loved_ her…he admitted that he wanted to _marry_ her… No…he had to be joking…

"Layla!" Seto said forcefully this time, the concern clear in his voice. Before Layla could open the door or respond to his call, he opened the door urgently, using his magic.

Layla stared at him, wide-eyed, for a minute. "M—master," she stuttered.

A wave of relief washed through Seto as he realized that Layla was alright. When he suddenly snapped out of his relief, he scowled at Layla. "How many times have I told you not to call me that!" he snapped, perhaps being a bit more forceful than intended.

Layla blushed, suddenly coming back to her senses. "I—I'm sorry," she stuttered, directing her gaze to the floor. Perhaps it was just true…he was just giving her false hope…he was just playing with her… With a tone like that…it didn't sound like he meant it when he said he truly loved her…

Seto sighed and sagged his shoulders. Why was Layla's spirit so easy to…well, break? If it had been a regular slave, he would have been grateful that he didn't have to work so hard…but…this was a special case, right? "Layla…" he said dejectedly. "…You know I love you, no?" he asked worriedly. "Nothing could separate us…_nothing_. Do you understand?" He hugged her tightly, pushing his cheek to hers.

Layla's face flushed even more. She could feel is cool skin on her cheek…and she couldn't help but like it. She nodded numbly at his words, just to make him happy, not able to fully take in his words at the moment.

"Good," Seto whispered, his lips lightly grazing her ear.

Layla couldn't help but crumble into his touch. Her lust was rising…and she couldn't fake resentment toward him anymore. Her breathing shortened, as well as increased in speed. She hugged him back, kissing him lightly on the neck several times.

Seto smiled. At least Layla had relaxed a bit more…and seemed to have begun to realize…the truth. He continue to hug her tightly with one arm while the other one tilted her chin up toward him so he could look her in the eye. He stared at her soft-looking cherry lips. He smiled and kissed her softly at first, enjoying the lush softness of both her lips as well as her body. As his lust grew stronger, his kiss harshened to such a degree that Layla had to pull away, both flushed and speechless…but he could tell she not only liked it, but wanted more…by the look in her eyes. He stepped toward her, but Layla just recoiled, partially from shock. "Layla…" he said concernedly. "What's wrong?"

Layla backed up against the wall. The thoughts in her head were just so confusing… Did she truly love him? Did he truly love her? "N-nothing!" she stuttered again, her face heating up more than ever.

"Layla…" Seto muttered. "I thought I'd already proven my love to you… When Marik and Bakura wanted to sacrifice you…I went to save you…I wouldn't let you die," he said softly. "And just yesterday, the guards wanted to have some fun with you…and I wouldn't allow it." His voice was growing louder even though he had not meant it to be. "And when Marik took you away for torture, I went and rescued you, healed you, comforted you…" He softened his voice again, practically on the verge of tears because of how stubborn Layla was being. "…Is that not enough for you, Layla?" he asked desperately, looking at her with compassion and plead, completely exposed without his usual cold demeanor.

Layla bit back a sob. She didn't know anymore. Everything was just so confusing… The High Priest had hit upon the one sole thing she did not want to recognize… She gave in. Tears flowed down her face as she slumped to the ground, hugging her knees, weeping.

Seto sighed exasperatedly. What had he done this time! He walked over to her and sat on the floor with her. Perhaps this was a little too much to take in at one time… He gently wrapped his arms around Layla and pulled her to him.

Layla made no resistance. Instead, she uncurled herself and cried on his shoulder. She just couldn't control her tears for some reason. …She couldn't understand why she was crying…

Seto sighed. His cloak was going to be wet…but it didn't matter. It's not like he cared anymore… He rubbed her back soothingly. He'd stay with her a little while…then he'd go check up on Ishizu…

* * *

Yami snuck up on Anippe and hugged her from behind. 

Anippe let out a little yelp of surprise but it was quickly smothered by Yami's hand.

"Shhh… Calm down," Yami said gently. "It's just me…"

Anippe relaxed a bit and let Yami guide her so that she was facing him.

"What are you planning to do today?" Yami asked innocently.

Anippe shrugged. "…I never knew the palace could be so…bland," she stated.

Yami cast her a look full of disbelief. "WHAT?" he drawled. "It is _not_, by any means, _'bland,'_ " he stated firmly.

Anippe shrugged. "If you say so…" she said leisurely. "Anyway, I'm going back to the dungeon. Follow me if you wish, though I doubt you'll like the trip." With that, she turned on her heels and headed toward the dungeon.

Yami stared at her, wide-eyed. "W-wait!" he stuttered, shouting after her, anxiety clear in his voice. "Why are you going!"

Anippe shrugged. "Because I want to. I have something that needs my attention."

Yami sighed. "_Like?_" he asked, irritated but Anippe was already too far away to hear him. Well…if Anippe felt it was okay…then it must be okay, right? …Perhaps it was best to give her at least a little freedom… …And it would probably ruin his image as the High and Mighty Pharaoh if he just followed her around all day… …No. He would leave her alone. It'd be fine, right?

* * *

Anippe walked into the room for the second time and closed the door firmly behind her, insuring privacy… "I'm sorry I kept you waiting…" she said slowly.

* * *

Yami sighed irritably. Where was Anippe? …It must have been a few hours at least and she had not shown up yet. 

"Yami?" someone behind him called.

Yami jumped, not expecting someone to break through the silence. He turned around to find Anippe. He relaxed a lot more and hugged her. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Anippe nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she inquired.

Yami sighed. "I don't know…" he said, "I was just worried about you."

Anippe cocked her head. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself…you know that, no?"

Yami nodded. "I know, I know. …I just can't help but worry…"

Anippe sighed. "Well try not to," she suggested. "As you can see, I'm just fine." She twirled around for him to see before returning to his arms.

Yami smiled. Unconsciously, his hands began to roam her body…

Anippe slipped her hands over Yami's and held them firmly. "No," she said softly. "Not now…not yet."

Yami let her go. "You're right," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

Anippe smiled. "Don't be. I'm happy you care for me so much," she said cheerfully. "How's the High Priestess?" she asked, switching the topic.

Yami paused. "I…don't know," he said slowly.

Anippe expected that response. "You were too worried about me, weren't you?" she asked scoldingly. "Really. Set your priorities straight. Aren't we all expecting her? It's best to be updated on her health."

Yami nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said again. Why was it always _him_ who messed things up? Wasn't he the Pharaoh after all? "Let's go then," he said after a moment of silence. Then he walked off toward Ishizu's chambers. When he noticed Anippe wasn't following, he turned around. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Of course!" Anippe said and quickly caught up with him. She smiled apologetically. "I guess I'm just distracted today…"

* * *

Ishizu opened her eyes, feeling a warm bed underneath her. Where was she and how did she get here? She sat up and immediately felt woozy. She moaned and collapsed back onto the bed. 

"Don't overexert yourself," a voice warned her. It was coming from her left.

She glanced over to find the High Priest sitting leisurely by the window, with one leg standing on the ground supporting him, passing time with a book and enjoying the sunlight.

"M—my High Priest…" Ishizu said softly, almost as if embarrassed.

Seto didn't glance up from his reading material. "Rest some more. We'll talk later."

Ishizu paled slightly. "T—talk?" she stuttered. "Wh—what do you mean by that?"

Seto sighed and closed his book. "I mean, talk about why the hell you were in Marik's cell," he hissed, glaring at her. He got up from the windowsill and walked over to her, towering above her. "Or would you rather explain now?" he sneered, crossing his arms, his peircing blue eyes boring through hers.

Ishizu shirked slightly. "No?" she replied meekly.

Seto snorted. "Didn't think so," he said coldly. He gave Ishizu one last glare before leaving the room.

Ishizu hugged her sides tightly and curled into a ball. What had she done? Now the High Priest hated her. …The Pharaoh probably did as well… Unconsciously, tears rolled down from her eyes. Everything was going wrong…so wrong…

"Ishizu…" came a destressed voice from the door.

Ishizu quickly wiped away her tears and looked at the visitor. "M-my Pharaoh!" she stuttered, anxiety welling up inside her. Her face flushed and her cheeks burnt bright red.

Anippe raised an eyebrow. This was certainly…unusual behavior, considering it was coming from the High Priestess, Ishizu…

Yami's face was full of concern and worry. "Ishizu…why were you crying? …Does it have anything to do with Seto?" he asked, distressed. "He was watching over you until just a little while ago. We passed him in the hall…"

Ishizu just gaped at him for a minute, unable to say anything. Then she slowly shook her head when she got ahold of herself again.

A wave of relief passed through Yami. Ishizu was pretty close to him and…he didn't like seeing her sad. Rarely had he seen her so…depressed…

Anippe noticed Yami's tension decrease, which gave her the suspicion that, perhaps, something was going on between the Pharaoh and the High Priestess… She shook her head. She had to get rid of those nasty thoughts. She couldn't think that way! Yami had always been loyal to her…right? No. She couldn't doubt. Once she doubted, the distrust between her and Yami would only increase…and she did not want that to happen… …No. She couldn't _allow_ that to happen… Yami meant the world to her…she had no idea what she would do if he was to leave her…

Yami glanced at Anippe worriedly, noticing her sudden reserved attitude. "Anippe—"

"I'm fine," Anippe cut him off, forcing a smile to reassure him.

Yami bit his lower lip. Something was bugging Anippe but couldn't find out what… Oh well…he could deal with that later. Ishizu was his first priority… "Ishizu…I want to know what happened," he pressured, the last part coming out in a rush.

"Yami!" Anippe scolded, sending him a glare. The High Priestess had _just_ recovered. Now was not the time for such an interrogation.

Ishizu's eyes grew wide as she realized Anippe had called the Pharaoh 'Yami.' …Had there been a relationship between the two that she had missed? Even if Anippe was a noble now…she wouldn't be allowed to call the Pharaoh by his name unless… She felt tears resurfacing, trying to force themselves out but Ishizu held them back. …She couldn't show weakness in front of the Pharaoh. She was the High Priestess. She had duties and a reputation to uphold. "…Okay," she said forcedly, her voice cracked.

"No," Anippe said firmly. "You need to get better first before we discuss _anything_," she said, her eyes locking on with Yami's on the last word.

Yami stared at her for a minute before averting his gaze. "Okay," he muttered.

Ishizu relaxed a bit more and gave Anippe a thankful smile.

"Get some rest," Anippe said. "I'm sure the High Priest has suggested that as well."

At the mention of the High Priest, Ishizu felt even worse than before. Her relationship with him had turned sour and Yami seemed to be already taken with Anippe… A pang of jealosy ran through her, causing her to glare at Anippe for a moment.

Noticing the glare, Anippe backed up a little bit and bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I guess you would have known that…" she said softly, assuming that was the cause of the scowl. She blushed slightly.

Yami cast a concerned look from Ishizu to Anippe, noticing some tension between them… …But…what could have caused it? Perhaps they both thought he was attracted to the other? …But Ishizu had never been more than a friend to him… He furrowed his brow for a moment, oblivious to the fact that he was being nudged.

"Yami," Anippe said softly. "Let's leave her be."

Yami nodded. "All right," he said, disappointed because he just wanted to get this whole ordeal over as soon as possible.

Anippe gave him an apologetic smile and guided him out of the room.

* * *

Yami sat down on his throne, dismayed. …There was something about Anippe…something that was suspicious about her…something that had changed her… That…or he was just being paranoid… But something kept nagging him that Anippe was keeping something from him… 

"My Pharaoh, you summoned me?" Hapi asked politely.

Yami snapped his head up from its downcast position. "Yeah," he said, a bit too informal for such an occasion. This brought him a few curious glances from his advisors but he ignored them. "Hapi," Yami said gravely. "Have you noticed Anippe acting strangely recently?"

Hapi shot Yami a confused look. "Strange, my Pharaoh?" he asked innocently. "I'd say Anippe's a strange girl but…the last time I was with her was at the banquet…" He trailed off.

Yami shook his head. "Okay then. You don't have to go any further. I understand," Yami said, disappointed in his findings. Of course, Anippe had rarely left his side in those last few days except… His eyes widened…could Anippe have…no…it couldn't be… He shook his head. "I'm sorry Hapi," he said softly. "I shouldn't have interrupted you…"

"Oh no my Pharaoh," Hapi objected. "It's fine."

Yami sighed. "Okay Hapi…" He paused, watching Hapi standing there with his head bowed, eager to leave. "You have my leave to go."

Hapi nodded quickly and shuffled out of the room.

* * *

Layla wrapped her arms around her knees. Tears were still streaming from her face. She was so lost and confused…what was she to do? Yes, Seto loved her. He had done so much…and she had been blind to it all! The truth was what she was trying to evade…she was…she was running away from her problems…finding every which way to convince herself that Seto didn't love her…and yet every way and loophole she found just led to heartbreak… 

"Layla," Seto said soothingly in her ear, "Are you okay now?"

Layla reeled back, away from Seto, for a moment, surprised that he had snuck up on her. "Y-yes," she stuttered, tears still silently flowing down her face.

Seto sighed and pulled her into his loving grip. "It's okay," he said, trying to soothe her. "Everything will turn out fine…" Or, at least, he hoped everything would turn out fine… He still had no idea how they were going to make it but… He gritted his teeth. There had to be a way…there just _had_ to be...

"S—seto?" Layla asked timidly, despair in her eyes.

Seto snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling in his chest. "You've done so much for me and…I've never had a chance to express my gratitude..." She paused for a moment. "A—and I'm sorry for doubting you," she mumbled in his ear.

Seto smiled. Layla had gotten over it…they were one step closer to their goal, their future… "Don't worry about it," he said softly and kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him…

* * *

"Marik?" Bakura whispered softly. Marik had been in silence, almost as if in a trance, since…well, yesterday, ever since Ishizu was taken out of the cell… "Marik?" he asked again, becoming more anxious. It wasn't like him to be so silent… 

"Bakura…" Marik said softly, sounding very far away. He looked up at Bakura for a moment, his eyes a soulless, milky-white. A look that would send shivers down anyone's spine and anyone's neck prickle at the sight…especially Bakura's. Thankfully, it was just a second before Marik dropped his eyes back toward the ground. "My life has no point…"

Bakura growled. "Don't think like that!" he barked. "Just because your sister got hurt, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Anger flashed through his eyes…but this anger was different from the anger he usually felt… Yes…this anger was fed by…worry.

Marik gave a small laugh. "You care about me that much, Bakura?" he asked sarcastically.

Bakura glared at Marik but doubted he'd be able to see it, especially since Marik was staring at the floor, his blond, spiky hair hanging loosely over his face. The very tips of his hair was lying on top of his wound in his chest, which was now encrusted with dry blood. Ishizu had done her best…if it wasn't for her, Marik would be in a lot more pain right now but… "Marik," he said softly. "There's so much more you could live for…"

"Bakura," Marik replied, even softer. "I don't think this…rebellion against the Pharaoh is working…it has only brought us pain and there will be more to come if we keep this up…"

"So what are you suggesting?" Bakura snapped. "That we should join up with the _Pharaoh!_" he sneered.

Marik hesitated for a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "I want to join my sister…I want to join her side. …I see now that I was wrong, and, for that, I am sincerely sorry…" Marik looked up at Bakura, his purple eyes full of conviction.

Bakura glared at Marik. "M—marik!" he hissed. "You're backing out now! COWARD!" He tried to move closer to Marik, his anger growing and no longer concerned about Marik's health. Thankfully, his shackles prevented him from getting very far.

Marik noticed this and moved as far away from Bakura as his shackles would allow. "I'm guessing you don't agree with me then?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Gee, how could you tell?" Bakura replied coldly.

Marik stared at the ground for a little while longer and then looked up to give him a wry smile.

Bakura saw the regular smile painted on his friend's face. At this sight, Bakura thought Marik meant it as a joke and eased up, but the relief was short-lived.

"Then I guess we're enemies now, aren't we, friend?" Marik jeered.

Bakura snapped. "Traitor!" he screeched again, his eyes glowering.

"Now, now Bakura," Marik said smoothly. "Keep this up and you'll look like a madman sooner or later…"

Bakura snarled.

Glee crossed Marik's face. "Do you know how fun it is to taunt you?" he asked, his smile growing broader. …He could get used to this…

* * *

"Anippe!" Yami called out, stopping her in the middle of the central hallway. 

Anippe turned around. "Yes, Yami?" she asked curiously.

Yami opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Anippe cocked him an eybrow.

"I…I was wondering why you went to the dungeon today," he said, stumbling over his words slightly.

Anippe cast him a playful smile. "Well, that's for me to know," she said slyly.

Just then, Seto walked into the hallway to see Yami and Anippe. He shot them a curious look. "I couldn't help but overhear," he said shrewdly. "What is it you're talking about?"

Anippe backed up slightly and blushed. "It's nothing of concern," she said softly.

Seto put his hands on his hips. "Oh really?" he asked, pressuring them to tell him.

Yami nodded. "Yes, but, Seto, if you really must know…"

Anippe's face paled. She didn't want to involve more people…especially if she had been sworn to secrecy…

"Anippe went to the dungeon today," Yami said.

Seto's piercing blue eyes landed on Anippe. "_What!_" he said coldly. "What business do you have there?" he demanded.

Anippe looked at the floor. "I—I just had something to do," she said quickly.

"Anyway," Yami continued, trying to break the tension between the two. "I just thought it was strange behavior…especially for Anippe. And she's been…detached…or at least I think so..."

Seto crossed his arms and looked at Anippe sternly. He had already figured out the problem. "You work for Marik, don't you?" he asked accusingly.

Anippe backed up, fear in her eyes, not believing the High Priest, of all people, would accuse her of such. "I—I do not!" she said indignantly.

Yami closed his eyes and looked at the ground. …Then his previous suspicions were correct… "Anippe…" he said softly. "Don't lie to me…"

The terror in Anippe only grew at this statement. "Y—yami?" she asked, her voice cracking. Even _Yami_ doubted her!

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Yami asked dejectedly.

"N—no!" Anippe stuttered. Her brain had barely even registered this thought yet.

Seto glared at her and walked toward her threateningly. He then held her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "_Tell the truth_," he snarled.

"Y—yami!" Anippe begged, struggling to breath. "Y—you believe me don't you?" Her voice was shrill and anxious. She clawed at the High Priest's hands but it was in vain. Her last hope was the Pharaoh, Yami…her beloved. Truly he wouldn't think such preposterous things! The High Priest's eyes locked on hers and she was unable to turn away.

Minutes of silence ensued with no one moving.

Finally, Yami broke the silence. "Lock her up," Yami said coldly, grimacing. "I'll deal with her later."

"Y—Yami!" Anippe pleaded, trying to get out of the High Priests grasp. She couldn't believe this…this was just… She stared at Yami, her eyes full of plea but she could already see it was no use. Yami had made up his mind… His blond bangs were shadowing his eyes, hiding his expression…but Anippe already knew… Yami had betrayed her… Tears sprung to her eyes. "Yami!" she cried one last time, but Yami could not hear her. …She already knew…he would no longer be able to hear her…to listen to her… She was nothing to him…

Seto's glare was none the less menacing. However, he did smirk for a moment. No matter what Anippe said, Yami had sided with him… Besides, his accusation had to be true, right? What else could Anippe be doing down in the dungeons besides plotting with Marik? And why else would she hide it from the Pharaoh? He took Anippe's wrist with his free hand and twisted it while letting go of her at the same time.

Anippe cried out in pain at this sudden movement and fell to the floor. She was quick, but she wasn't quick enough. The High Priest was behind her in a flash, holding both of her wrists behind her back. "Y—yami!" she whimpered but Yami was already walking away from her.

Seto jerked Anippe roughly to her feet. "Don't count on him saving you," he said coldly in her ear. "Besides, you cannot deny what is the truth."

"But it isn't the truth!" Anippe objected as she stumbled into the dungeon. "You don't understand!" she tried again but the High Priest was relentless.

Seto threw her into a cell and stood at the doorway with his hands on his hips. "And what don't I understand?" he sneered but obviously did not want an answer to that question. He left no time for an answer anyway for he immediately began murmuring a spell. Shackles of light bound Anippe to the wall, shining in all their brilliance.

Anippe closed her eyes, unable to bear the light coming from the shackles. Spots danced in her vision. When the light receeded, the High Priest was gone, leaving her to think about what exactly just happened.

* * *

Alley Cat: ...Yes... (gaspers!) Well...I hope you like the little twist. I have a fairly good idea how I'm going to work that out but...Seto and Layla is still very confusing to me right now so I'll work them out first.

Dark Conscience: My goodness... That twist is...

Alley Cat: The twist is...?

Dark Conscience: ...Different. That's all I'm saying. :P

Alley Cat: -.- Well, all you readers out there... Please tell me what you think. I need to know 'cuz I need some help...

Dark Conscience: Yes you do... Now, R and R everyone!

Alley Cat: Oh! Before I forget...can you people help me figure out who was who back in ancient Egypt? The episodes aren't very far in over here... And, when the word "(fixed)" is next to there name, it means it's too late to change their role...

Joey - I've read him playing the role of a "warrior chief" but...I've heard he's a villager who was good friends with Yami...

Tea - I've read her being the Queen of some land that wasn't Yami's...but I've also heard that she's also a villager who was good friends with Yami...

Seto (fixed)- ...I'm pretty sure he was the High Priest... n.n;;

Yami (fixed)- ...OMG...I am _so_ unsure of this. He _was_ the Pharaoh, wasn't he? (sarcasm if you can't tell)

Ishizu (fixed)- Ah yes... High Priestess is what I've heard most so...yeah.

Mai - Yes, I'm pairing her and Joey up but...what was her role in ancient Egypt? Any thoughts or suggestions? Any rumors or facts? Anything at all?

Serenity - I dunno about her. So...same question that went for Mai goes to her... My friend, Black-Lightniing suggested they both be dancers but...what do you all think?

Marik (fixed) - Noble, since his sister is the High Priestess and all... And...he doesn't have a dark side... So I made "Malik" Marik and Marik...go poof! n.n

Bakura (fixed) - Although he was a tomb-robber in ancient Egypt, I made him a noble to fit the context better... And...it's Bakura's "dark half"...no Ryou. (nods)

Dartz (fixed) - ...Evil sorceror of the...Orikalcous thingy-majiger... He won't be here...but I might put him in the sequel...

Tristan - Eh...I've got nothin' for him... Any suggestions?

Duke - Umm... I don't have anything for him either... n.n;;

Alley Cat: Well...that's all the characters I can think of now... Well, please give me suggestions 'cuz I need your help! Please R and R and...tell me what you think. n.n


	23. Free at Last But is it for the Better?

Alley Cat: X.x;; Man,I haven't updated in, like, forever. ...I'm sowwies everyone! (huggles everyone) And I'd also like to apologize right off the bat about the last chapter. I know that Yami's little schpiel with the little turn-around thing was a bit too dramatic and fast. I was wandering aimlessly around in that chapter about what to do and then it just suddenly clicked, like, in the middle of that chapter. x.x;; Which is why it was so sudden. If I had planned it a few chapters back, the transition would have been smoother. It's just, I need a fixed plotline and, at that time, I didn't have any. And, just to warn you, I was wandering around aimlessly in the beginning of this chapter too. ...If you ask anything about the beginning, I'll probably respond with: I have absolutely no idea yet!

Dark Conscience: Your way of writing scares me...

Alley Cat: No, really. I may not even use whatever information the first portion of this chapter, even though it may seem really important. (nervous laugh) But, thanx to Siris. DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HER REVIEW! (cough) But, seriously, don't look at it. It just spoils everything.

Dark Conscience: Well, now that you put something like that in there, they're bond to go search for it now... -.-

Alley Cat: N-no they won't! 'C-cuz you all love me, right? (cheesy smile)

Dark Conscience: (sigh) Well, on with the thanx...

emotional-writer - Wowzzers. n.n Such enthusiasm, even though my writing/idea in the last chapter was really retarded. x.X;; (cough) Ehehehehehe... (uber-sweatdrop) Anyway, Anippe, Marik, and Bakura may not be mentioned much for a while now...but that's just my prediction. I'm glad you review so fast. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chappie.

Sesshomaru's Heiress - (blinkblinkgasp!) New reviewer! (tackleglomps) Hewwo! (gives cookie) xP Lookie, I updated! (points) After about two months... (uber-sweatdrop) Well, I hopes you enjoy? n.n;;

SirisAnkh - My goodness, why didn't I think of that? (pouts) Are you trying to make me look bad or something? And don't worry about the length of your reviews. n.n I like long reviews. (huggles) Anywayz, I know Yami's name was Atemu but, the thing is, I'm more accustomed to calling them Ishizu instead of Isis, Seto instead of Seth (according to some people), Yami instead of Atemu, so on so forth. Thus, I just decided to call them by their usual names to make it easier on me. n.n;;

Amazoness Archer - (blinks and looks around innocently) What? I did what again? I didn't do not'in'... As for all your questions... (ebil grin) Read and find out! (tackles you and gives you a cookie)

Black-Lightniing - o.o;; OMG, you ACTUALLY REVIEWED. (cough) That's...different since usually I have to nag you to read and review for at least a month or something before you actually do it... x.X;; Anywayz, Layla's attitude is supposed to change. I realize that she's kinda a weakling now but I wanted to show how badly palace life had damaged her. You can't expect to stay the same the whole time through, can you? That'd be a dull character, though there are books that have characters like those. I want change, whether it be for better or for worse. As for Anippe's imprisonment... (pokes the message above) I said I was sorry! T.T The idea just came on the spur-of-the-moment thing and I needed a plot desperately... (huggles) Wells, RandR this one too, will you? n.n Thank you for your feedback. I'll keep it in mind.

sweetmidnight - Merf. You're the only one who's actually told me much that I wanted to know so I might as well go with that then. They're all villagers living in the palace whom...you just don't see very often. X.x;; How strange. (cough) Well, anyway, I think I'll have it that way. Elegant and simplistic. x.X;; Sounds like I'm talking about a dress... Erm, anyways, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. n.n

darkforestchick - I got your email. n.n And thanx. My apologies for not reviewing recently and I probably won't review for a while, just to warn you. x.X;; With finals coming up and I'm kinda gonna go on vacation from writing and stuff... But I'm glad you like the twist and I'm happy you like my reviews. Anippe...you'll see what will happen with her. I, earnestly, don't even know. n.n;; (ish such a failure as a writer) x.X;; Well, read and enjoy?

Soliel-Princess90 - Wow my reviewers are so enthused! n.n That makes me happy. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic and review it. (huggles) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

starskittle410 - Yeah, the Yami and Anippe transition there wasn't very good. X.x;; My apologies, it was my fault for making the shift so shaky. But thank you for telling me that it was good. n.n It makes me feel better. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last. n.n;;

chaotic pink chocobo - n.n Thank you! (gives you cookie) Well, enjoy this chapter too, will ya?

Robin - I will, I will! xP You really luv the story that much, hmm? (giggles) That's great! n.n Now then, read and review and enjoy will your at it, will you?

Kaiba's Slave - Shush you! (clamps your mouth shut) I know it was obvious but you weren't supposed to actually point it out! The boy doesn't have a name just yet but you'll find out in this chappie but just don't bring it up! (ninja) It's supposed to be a secret... As for the Yami and Anippe thing, I kinda think I already explained it up there somewhere. n.n;;

Cat - o.o;; Okay, okay! I'm updating! n.n;; I luv it how everyone likes this story so much. Thank you all for luffling me so much and I luffles all of you. Please keep reading and enjoy youserlf, okies? n.n

Alley Cat: Anywayz, let's move onto the chapter.

Seto: Alley Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so :P.

* * *

Layla's face paled when she was told the news. She stared at Seto's grim face. "Wh—what?" she asked, flustered. "A—are you sure?" 

Seto sighed and collapsed into a chair. The day had really taken a lot out of him. "Pretty sure anyway," he said solemnly. "Anippe has yet to admit it but…" His eyes locked on Layla's. "What else would Anippe be doing in the dungeon? Can you think of anything else, Layla?"

Layla bit her lip. "I—I don't know," she said tearfully. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent her tears from showing. "A—anippe just…she doesn't seem like the type!" she exclaimed.

" 'Type'?" Seto asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Layla hesitated before answering. "The type to betray," she said softly, hiding her face. …No. She just couldn't accept this!

Seto sighed and pulled her toward him, hugging her tightly but was unable to do anything beyond that…

"What are we going to do?" Layla whispered softly. "What's going to happen to her?" She wrapped her arms around Seto's waist and pulled him closer, burying her head in his chest.

Seto was soothed by this gesture and relaxed a bit more in his chair. His fingertips wandered over to her back and under her shirt…

Layla squirmed slightly and her face heated up. …She had made this mistake one time…and it had cost her virginity… Dare she do it again? …Her heart battled her mind… Her heart wanted to give in so bad, but… Her mind refused to cooperate…probably traumatized from the last time the deed was done… Her heart put up an equally fierce battle, claiming that what was important was already taken from her so what other consequences were there from doing it again? Finally, after what seemed like hours, she pushed herself away from Seto. In fact, she did it so forcefully that she collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

Seto sprung up from the chair anxiously and knelt next to Layla faster than Layla could figure out what happened. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, anxiety clearly showing in those clear, blue eyes of his.

Layla nodded shakily, hugged him once, and ran out of the room.

Seto had reached out to grab her by the wrist but was too late. …Layla had already exited the room. His mouth hung open, as if to say something, but it never came out…

* * *

Anippe tugged at her chains but already knew it was a futile effort. The High Priest had taken great care in creating them. One without a _very_ keen eye wouldn't even be able to tell that it was strands of light weaving themselves in and out of each other, interlocking…creating such a tight bond that it was questionable whether or now even air could get through… Anippe sighed. The High Priest was either _very_ experienced at making these things or he made hers out of anger…and the second choice seemed the most likely. 

She lowered her head. Here she was…all alone… …So this is how Musa felt, trapped and hopeless… A small smile painted her lips. Musa.…it meant "of the water." …Perhaps that was why she had felt such ways toward him, why she had favored him so much…for she was the daughter of the Nile…and would be prone to be attracted to that of the water… It was destiny, fate, that they would come together, to cross paths…

Musa…she had kept her promise, kept her vow of secrecy. She was a person of honor, one who would not go around breaking oaths…even if her life was at risk. If she were to die, if she were destined to die…because of this…then so be it. A look of defiance crept into her eyes as she became more and more convinced. …If she was to die…she'd die fighting. …She wasn't going to give in…she'd _never_ give in.

"…_A promise is a promise. Never can you tell the secrets that are given to you…for it is you who are destined to keep them until the right time is allowed to reveal it, if that time ever comes…"_ Her mother's voice rang clear in her head. Yes…she was always taught this…and she'd always keep with what she was taught… Even though her mother was dead…she could still embrace her memories…and her words of wisdom. …She'd hang onto them as if they were her only lifeline…

Anippe stared at the ground, strands of her blond hair fell out of their place and onto her shoulders… Her eyes were a hazy blue now…as if she were somewhere else… …Reminiscing of another time…lost in its wonders…

* * *

As soon as Yami reached his chambers, he collapsed on the floor, hugging his sides. And there, he cried. He cried for what seemed like hours on end. 

His heart had been broken… …Anippe had decieved him all along… …She just played just played the damsel in distress to win his heart over… …But in the end…she had just been acting…

He was a simple puppet, a mind slave, used to do her bidding! Of course, how could he have not seen this? Anippe's strange behavior recently…being so tender and kind to that boy who had attacked him… That boy…he must have been working for Marik as well! Yes, they were in it together! Which would explain why Anippe had been so friendly toward him…and then there was her odd disappearance into the dungeons… She must have gone to visit Marik for further instructions…

Yami growled. He had called the Dark Magician back from that place because of his shock that Ishizu had been there… Anippe must have taken that to her advantage… And the guards would be more than glad to let a noble enter and leave…

And then there was Anippe's bold suggestion to question Marik over what became of Ishizu… He thought she was crazy at the time but…now he realized that she was just trying to get Marik back into his best regards… He clenched his fist. Damn it! He had been played! Used like a doll and he made no resistance what-so-ever! He slammed his fist at the floor, the anger boiling inside him only rose more as he thought about it. He had been played like a fool! Right into her hand! His teeth clenched tighter together, and he kneeled there, seething. Only one word repeated in his head: _Why?

* * *

_

Layla stood, shaking, in her room. What was wrong with her? …The High Priest had been there to comfort her and…and she just ran away from him…and so rudely too! She sighed. …She'd had enough of this. …Doubt, pain, torment, anxiety, hate, fear…she'd had enough of it all… …Yet it was something she could not escape…

She sighed again. _Anippe…how could it have come to this?_ She refused to believe Seto. Didn't he himself say she had not admitted it yet? Then…perhaps it wasn't true. NO! She _refused_ to believe it. Anippe would never betray…

…Everything Anippe did…everything she has done…was nothing but pure and light, good and innocent. Kind, generous, righteous…the sole thing she wasn't was evil. She was a noble…but she was also a _noble_ person as well. …She was as just as the dieties above, the gods themselves, and as honorable as any knight in the Pharaoh's army…as well as any army in the world. She was like a goddess…flawless, perfect in every which way, beautiful, smart, vibrant, full of life…

Tears fell from Layla's hazel eyes. …She just couldn't believe this… How could Anippe, of all people, work for Marik? …To get into the Pharaoh's graces through deception? To act as a double-agent? She shook her head. There had to be some other explaination…there just had to be! …And she was determined to find out what that explaination was. …It would be the only way to clear Anippe's name…

* * *

Seto tossled his hair. Layla wouldn't…_couldn't_ be doubting again, could she? He had already talked to her about this subject so much… …Could she still be in denial? He growled. …Maybe this wasn't even worth the effort, worth the trouble… He closed his eyes. His tiredness must have gotten to him. How else could he think such thoughts of Layla? …She was his love and his life. He chuckled coldly. And here he was, thinking about her as if she were a simple object, a luxury. 

_Oh I give up_, he thought exasperatedly and collapsed into his bed, inviting the softness and comfort that was radiating from it. He'd have to talk to Layla some more…get her to confess what was bothering her so much… …But he could do nothing of it now…so why worry? He'd waste his energy worrying tomorrow… It'd be best if he got some sleep now… Soon enough, his breathing changed and he was fast asleep.

_Seto found himself in a meadow…a beautiful meadow of grass and flowers… The wind was blowing softly. Here, he felt at peace…everything troubling left him._

_Disturbing the silence of the wind, a sweet melody drifted across to him._

_Seto cocked an eyebrow. The melody seemed to be drifting with the wind, meaning the person playing it must be in the direction the wind came from. He started walking in that direction, his curiousity taking over._

_It took what seemed like hours…but the music gradually got louder, showing him that he was going in the right direction, right? The High Priest began doubting himself. Maybe it was just some magical enchantment that came from nowhere…but he pressed on._

_Finally, when it seemed like the music was just a mere illusion, a figure came into his sight. …A girl…sitting on a rock. She was…she was playing a flute. She was dressed in pure white…a pure white dress. …She was glowing…she was radiant._

_Becoming more intrigued, Seto walked forward to get a better view of this girl._

_As the wind picked up, the underfolds of the dress tumbled out and her blond hair swayed with the wind._

_Seto gasped, his voice caught in his throat. It was…it was Anippe! …But why? He shook this head. Now he knew this had to be a dream… Anippe worked in alliance with Marik! Why would she be appearing her as a…as a…_

"_Goddess" the wind whispered, finishing Seto's sentence._

_Seto backed up, probably out of fear…though the mere thought was ridiculous. He wasn't afraid of anything! …Much less a girl that he could easily dispose of…_

_Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, the music stopped and Anippe looked up at him with her crystal-blue eyes._

_Seto backed up even more. Her stare was…riveting, as if keeping him in place. …He couldn't turn away… "Wh—what do you want from me?" he asked meekly, barely even to get those few words out._

_Anippe clutched her flute firmly and looked down at the ground, as if contemplating something. Then she looked back at Seto and got up from the rock. She stood there for a few moments before advancing on him._

_Seto backed up even more…and stumbled. He fell to the ground with thud. However, he expected it to be a hard landing…but it wasn't. The ground seemed to…catch his fall and…_

_Anippe had reached him and fear overwhelmed him, making him immobile. Her hard, cold blue eyes stared into his and she took his hand. She unclasped them, seemingly oblivious to how much they were shaking, and pushed something round, cold, hard, and smooth into his palm. She then reclasped them and then…darkness._

Seto woke up with a start, cold sweat trickling down his face. His breathing was hard. What exactly had happened? Why was Anippe a goddess? …Well, she wasn't necessarily a goddess, it just appeared to him as such… …It was quite possible she just appeared as a spirit, for they shone the same brilliance as she did but… …Did this mean that the Gods were telling him that she was destined to die? …And if she was shown in pure white…that meant she was an innocent…a fighter of good. …Where the Gods intending for them to kill an innocent person?

Questions swarmed in his head, making him very dizzy. Perhaps it was some type of trickery, an illusion, a powerful sorceror who cast a spell on him…heck, it could even be Anippe, though he doubted it, considering they had her locked up and she had nothing to use… Those shackles he bound her with were magic-resistant… She couldn't use magic with them on… So then…what was it?

Only then did he vaguely become aware that there was something clasped in his hand. He slowly opened his hand, his eyes bulging with astonishment, that…the item Anippe had given him was there… A simple blue stone, which seemed to glow, even in the dark…but there was something about it, something more to it… It seemed like there was…there was a dormant power lying within it, just waiting to be awoken…he could feel it, trembling in his bones, throbbing in his veins… He stared into the blue stone, realizing it wasn't just any shade of blue, but a light blue that was soothing to the soul and pleasing to the eye… It was a seemingly blue that was taken from the water…with the sun shining on its surface…

He shook his head. These illusions were going to drive him nuts after a while. He looked out the window… It was still nightime…the sun had not risen yet. He sighed. With the scare he just had…it's not like he was going to sleep any time soon… …That only left him to ponder at the item in his hand… What was it for? …Why had the gods granted _him_ this item? Was he just a simple messenger, meant to pass it on to someone else? …Or was he something more?

* * *

Yami woke up on the hard floor of his bedroom chamber. His face was tear-stained. …He had been crying in his sleep… The pain he felt in his heart…it would never go away, would it? 

He slowly got up. He had to stop acting like this. He was the High and Mighty Pharaoh, meant to protect his people from anything…and everything that came their way. …How could someone so brave…and so powerful…act like this? He looked in the mirror facing opposite of him and then quickly turned his face away in shame. How could he go on? He was blinded by love…and now he realized how weak and pitiful he was… He wasn't fit to be the Pharaoh…

He shook his head. He had to snap out of this. If he wasn't fit to be the Pharaoh…he could start redeeming himself now. There was no use crying about it…only to learn from his mistakes… He wiped the tears away from his eyes. He'd turn his heart to stone if he had to… He wouldn't let his people down…not again…not ever again…

* * *

Layla was deep in thought and walking at the same time…staring at the floor… She was walking to the dungeon… She just _had_ to talk to Anippe… And…she wanted to confront Seto… She wanted so badly to have him on her side… But it had looked clear enough that he was thoroughly convinced and there was no talking him out of it… 

"Halt!" a soldier cried out upon seeing Layla.

Layla looked up in amazement…surprise at the sudden disruption from her thoughts. She stared at the soldier for what seemed like ages until she came to her senses. There were two soldiers at the doorway… They must have been guarding the dungeon day and night… "Wh-why are you here?" she asked, being the first thing that came to her mind…though it was not a smart comment to make at all… She paled as she realized this mistake… She was a slave…she was not allowed to talk like that…with…anyone…

Both soldiers stared at her, obviously disgusted by such a bold statement. Then, one shifted slightly. "There's really no reason for you to know, _slave_," he began coldly but was obviously going to give Layla the information she wanted… "But the Pharaoh has ordered for the security to tighten in the dungeon as an effect of the recent events."

Layla paled. "H-he tightened security?" she squeaked, barely able to keep herself calm…

The other guard grunted. "Yeah, _slave_. Now, be on your way and don't bother us." He waved his hand at her, shooing her away. They had been kinder to her than most of the people higher than her…

Layla blushed and then bowed. "Y-yes master," she said quietly and left, realizing she was on dangerous ground.

She returned to her room and slammed the door behind her, breathing deeply, trying to control her heart rate and anxiety welling up inside of her… The Pharaoh had…actually tightened security…because of Anippe? …He'd made up his mind…he'd labeled Anippe as a traitor… …The hard truth hit upon her. She was helpless… She couldn't help Anippe…no matter how hard she tried… Tears brimmed her eyes. …How could the Pharaoh do such a thing?

* * *

Ishizu sighed. A sudden gloom had set over the palace. What it was, she did not know… All she knew that…this mustn't have been good. She closed her eyes. This gloom…she could not help…but believe she was the cause of it. Why had she not simply asked permission to see his brother? 

…Because they wouldn't have let her… She already knew…and that is why she went without asking at all… Tears flowed down her cheeks. They tore her brother away from her…and wouldn't allow for her to see him… What did they expect she'd do?

She let out a shaky breath. She couldn't change what has past…so she might as well get over it… But the visions…the memories…the recollections of the recent events…she could not stay away from them… No…they would haunt her…haunt her until the end of time… Yami…Seto…they hated her now…and she couldn't do anything to stop it…she couldn't do anything to get back in their graces…

For a moment, suicide seemed like a very good idea to her… She had nothing to live for anymore anyway… But then she shook her head, trying to get rid of such thoughts… Even if she wanted to, she could not do that. She was the Pharaoh's High Priestess for heaven's sake… She couldn't do that. She just couldn't. What would the people think? How would they react? If she was just some random person out on the streets, no one would care…but being the High Priestess and committing suicide…had to send a certain message to the people, no doubt a bad one…

She sighed again…she'd been doing that a lot recently… Carefully, she got out of bed. As wobbly as she was…she needed to continue… She couldn't sit and rest in bed right now… She needed to sort this out as soon as possible…and hopefully that was soon…

She needed to decide who to talk to first…whether it be the High Priest or the Pharaoh she did not know… The Pharaoh was in a higher position…but he was kinder… The High Priest wasn't in a much higher position than herself but…his coldness was well known to the lands… She groaned. This predicament of hers…was out of control… She had no idea where it was supposed to lead…where her fate lied… She was the High Priestess! She wasn't supposed to be treated like this! She shook her head. But she didn't _act_ like a High Priestess when she went to visit Marik, now did she? She scolded herself. And because of that one mistake…a vital one at that…it had cost her…everything she knew… The security of the High Priest and the Pharaoh by her side…the respect of the people in the palace…were all lost…gone with the wind…

As she grasped the table's edge to keep her from falling, a surpressed cry escaped her lips. That's precisely what she wanted to do… She wanted to be five again…where she could cry and cry until her mom made things better… _But my mom isn't here now to help me_, she thought bitterly. _She left me here…to take care of myself…and I cannot even do that much. …How did she expect me take care of the people? Take care of all of Egypt?_ She needed her help…her guidance…the guidance of a loving mother who had known her so well… She couldn't do this on her own…

The Pharaoh no longer trusted her…his probably trusted Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, and Tea, mere villagers who were very good friends with him, more than he trusted her. …They were such good friends that he brought them into the palace to live with him… And yet they now ranked above her!

_Tea…_ Her mind lingered on that name… If anyone were to help…she would, right?

* * *

Crying…someone was crying… Seto groaned. Layla was crying…_again_. Maybe he should just let her out of this wretched palace…let her return to her family and be done with her! …Even though he loved her…he could not stand to see her like this… 

He had just wanted to walk to her room to see how she was doing… He slammed his forehead against the wall. What had he done this time?

* * *

Layla gasped silently, stopping her tears when she heard a thud outside her wall. She wiped the tears away. She didn't want anyone to see her like this… She didn't want anyone to see her crying again… She clenched her teeth in anger at herself. She was always so…so…weak and useless. She couldn't do anything…she could never do anything… The palace life she lived in now had told her that…no…the life she now lived had _proved_ that. 

…And she thought she deserved to have the High Priest? The thought had hit on her like cold water. The High Priest was out of her league… If they got married…however they were going to do so…she would bring nothing but trouble and misery… He'd never be happy… And she wanted him to be happy so much… She wanted it so much that she was willing to give up her own happiness for it…

"Layla," Seto murmured disappointingly through the wall seperating the two. "Please stop crying…" he pleaded. For some reason, he couldn't act cold and desolate to Layla…not like to everyone else… He had fallen for her charm…her innocence…her ever-lasting faith that happiness would come… He'd fallen for it all… Her looks…her attitude…her cute little pout…had taken his breath away… She was so different…so simply amazing in her own little unique way…

He clenched his teeth. He couldn't stand this anymore! Having her live with him would only bring her misery… He suddenly had an image…a flashback…a memory…of when Layla had first been bought by him. He remembered how afraid she was, yet she had her own little spark of hope… He remembered how livid he was at Layla for ruining his potion chamber… He remembered how broken she was when he came to her after her punishment, with her head bowed down and tears running down her cheeks…

He let out an exasperated sigh. That's it…he'd made up his mind… "Layla…" he whispered through the wall. "I want to give you something… Can you come with me to the stables please?" he begged.

Layla slowly stood up. "S—seto?" she inquired nervously, unsure of where he was getting at. She sniffled softly and wiped the fresh tears away from her face.

"Layla," Seto cut off. "Just do this for me, please?" he pleaded, practically leaning on the wall as if he could just pass through it to talk to her…

Layla unlocked the door and ran into his arms, hugging him. She wanted his comfort…she _needed_ his comfort…

"Come on," Seto said gruffly, hugging her for a moment before letting her go and walking to the stables.

Layla followed silently behind, still unsure of what exactly Seto had planned for her… He seemed more distant than usual…as if…something was troubling him…and troubling him dearly at that…

"Wait here," Seto's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Layla looked up. They had reached the stables…but time seemed to just fly by… She never thought it'd be so fast…

Seto looked at Layla worriedly, as if he was making some vital decision and wondering if it was right or not… Then he disappeared behind the clay walls, most likely off to tend to the horses…

Layla shifted uncomfortably. An awkward silence filled the air…and she couldn't help but feel an undeniable sense of foreboding…

Not much later, Seto came out slowly. His eyes were no longer focused on what was in front of him like usual…but rather the ground beside him as he continued to walk toward Layla. In his right hand were the reins to a milky chocolate-brown horse with a white spot on its forehead. His left hand was rested gently on its back to calm it down.

Layla's eyes grew wide, now filled with apprehension. "Seto…you're not thinking—"

"Layla…I want you to be happy," Seto said softly, interrupting her before she could get any farther. "What I wanted to give you…is the best thing that I think I _can_ give you." He threw the reins over to Layla. "I'm giving you your freedom," he said, his voice cracking just slightly. Never would he thought he'd say those words…

Layla's eyes only grew wider. She was rooted to the ground, stricken with surprise…so stricken that she was completely speechless. The reins lay limply in her hand…

"Layla…I want you to get out of here," Seto said softly, looking away from her. "I want you to live a happy life…free of such miseries that I have put upon you since you stepped foot into the palace. Go back to your family… I'm sure they miss you…" His voice caught in his throat for a second but he forced himself to continue. "Leave Layla. It's for the better… That horse that you have now…it's well-bred and quite fast…but I especially picked it because…" he gulped down the lump in his throat and tears threatened to overwhelm him but he forced himself to proceed. "Nobody will notice it's gone…" he finished softly.

Layla opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. She could see tears glistening in the corners of Seto's eyes… "You want me to…leave?" she asked, the last word coming out in a croak. She couldn't believe this… She didn't want to leave him…not after what they'd been through together… But then she gritted her teeth, memories of that morning arising. She was a coward, weak and feeble, unable to defend herself. …She didn't deserve to have Seto… She gripped the reins tighter. "Okay," she complied quietly. "I…I guess your right," her voice came out shaky, her eyes holding back tears. "Just understand…that I'll miss you…" She let go of the reins and walked over to Seto. She pulled his chin toward her so that they were looking each other straight in the eyes. "And…that I love you…" Without a moment's hesitation, she kissed him sweetly and softly, wishing him the best of luck in his life...

As she pulled away, Seto gripped her tightly and reeled her back in, matching her kiss with a kiss of his own. A kiss in which he put all his passion for her in. He'd never get the chance to show her how much he loved her again… She was going…and this was the end…

They stood there, together, embracing each other for what seemed like hours on end. Neither wanted to part…neither wanted their time together to end…

Seto was the first to speak. He took in a shaky breath. "Y—you'd better get going," he suggested, parting from her reluctantly.

Layla nodded numbly. She took the reins again until another thought hit her. "Seto… It'll take a day at least to get to my family… I need food, water, and supplies for the trip…"

Seto sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "I'll cast a spell on the horse to make it go faster until you reach your destination… But…I'll escort you out to the desert first, okay? I don't want anyone to suspect you're gone…"

Layla nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Come on. Let's get going," Seto said softly, taking the reins from Layla and walking out of palace grounds…

* * *

"S—so I guess what I'm trying to say is…" she closed her eyes, unable to bear the truth. "I am hated by everyone…because I made some terrible mistake… Tea…please. Help me…advise me…critique me, I don't care! Just…" her voice got softer. "Save me from this monstrosity I have become and this predicament I have dug myself into…" 

Tea bit her lower lip. She wasn't used to hearing Ishizu talk about herself in such a way… And she wasn't sure she _could_ help. Her story was tragic, yes, but…she wasn't positive what exactly Ishizu could do about it to make the situation much better… "Ishizu," she said softly. "I…I don't know what to say…"

Ishizu practically burst into tears when this was said. If Tea couldn't help her, no one could… What was she to do?

"Priestess Ishizu…" Tea said kindly. "Pharaoh Yami, as well as the High Priest, have temper problems. It's one of their flaws, their weaknesses. It's something you have to live with. But, Ishizu, trust me, the anger they feel now, the flaming hot passion they have right now, will burn out in no time. You'll be back to your normal life. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do except to wait it out…"

Ishizu gulped down a sob, trying to think it through. Perhaps Tea was right… All fuses burn out sometime but… She shook her head. This fuse just seemed so big that it'd go on to the eternity of time. "T-thank you Tea," she managed to stutter before going. Tea had been no help at all…

"High Priestess Ishizu," Tea said softly. "Take care. It'll all blow over. You'll see."

Ishizu nodded numbly but didn't believe a word of that.

* * *

Alley Cat: I am aware that I put too many "..."s in my writing. More than one of my friends pointed that out. x.x;; But it was after I wrote this chapter and there's no chance that I'm going back and taking them all out. But I'm working on it and there shouldn't be that much in the next chapter... 

Dark Conscience: What was with the dream?

Alley Cat: That's the part where I had no idea what I was doing, remember! It might hold some significance but I really, really doubt it. x.X;;

Dark Conscience: Geez, you're pathetic...

Alley Cat: I know. You needn't tell me that again and again. Anywayz, I wish to tell you all a little something.

Over the course in which I have written **The Two Slaves**, I have come to love all my reviewers and have learned so much in my time writing the story. My writing skill have improved so much and the gratitude I feel toward my reviewersis so much more than I can describe in words. I thank you all very dearly--for helping me with my writing, for helping me through life.

I regret to inform you, however, that I will not update for a period of time. I have decided to take a small break from writing, although I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter since I wrote it about amonth ago. The point is: I'm going to take a vacation for at least a month or two, maybe more but five at the most. I don't wish to abandon you for such a long time. I'm sincerely sorry that you all must wait so long but I'm doing this to improve my writing and piece together what little thought I have for the oncoming chapters, though, I assure you, I will still be quite clueless on the happenings in the story, almost as clueless as the readers. So this 'sabbatical' that I'm taking is for a little rest for your favorite author. (Besides, finals are coming up.) You can at least grant me that much, can't you? Of course, I would still love to get reviews from all of you on what you thought of this chapter. The feedback is amazingly helpful and I assure you that my writing has much improved since I last wrote this chapter. I felt the month or two that you all gave me between this chapter and the last helped me so much. Thus, I feel that taking a long one may not be a bad idea. Is that okay with all of you?

I am also afraid that, while I'm gone, I do not believe I will read and review any of your fics that I have promised to read.

Darkforestchick, I realize you update super-fast and I am afraid I cannot catch up. But do not slow down your pace because of me. I do not wish for that to happen. I'll catch up in due time.

Kaiba's Slave, **Harmful Crush** is an awesome fic (way better than mine) and I am thoroughly happy to have you reviewing my fic. At some points, I feel you simply review mine just because I review yours and you say all those kind words merely so that I would not get angry with you. Please, I hope you don't find this offensive, but I just feel that I'm not worthy of so much praise, especially from such an amazing author like you. Then again, so many other people have praised this fic that I'm kinda surprised myself that I haven't given into this fact yet. Still, you ought to update more often but that's purely because I'm sure your reviewers are so anxious to see what's coming up next.

I promise you two that I will try to get to your fics as soon as possible. Who knows? Maybe I may return to reading sooner than I expected. It will probably depend on my mood, but don't expect me to update any time soon. Therefore, if I don't, you won't be disappointed and, if I do, you'll be surprised and happy. See? Yes, my logic is warped. How did I know what you were thinking? I'm psychic.

Now then, I wish you all ado for now and remember than reviews are most welcome. Who knows? Perhaps the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll get back into continuing this fic! But, rest assured, **The Two** **Slaves**will go on. I'm not abandoning you all now when we have come so far. I'm simply taking a break and that is all. I'm not dropping the fic nor am I trying to get away from you all. I just feel a need a small rest.

Now, get press the button that says "Submit Review" and tell me what you truly, truly thought about this chapter/fic. Any feedback of any sort is good as long as I find it reasonable. I'm sure that I will benefit much from it. Once again, I thank you all. Until next time...

Alley Cat


	24. Hope

A/N: (Yes, I changed the way of my author's notes.) Unfortunately, FF has forbid me to give replies to reviews in my author's notes. However, I _can_ reply by using that reply button thing but only for signed reviews. As for the anonymous ones? I don't know what I'm going to do with that. But, hey, if you want to talk, feel free to email me or something.

To be quite honest, I didn't expect to update this again. But every time I got another review, I felt more and more obligated to do so. So you guys got your wish! I found it a bit too late to stop now and I have way too many reviews so...here's the next chapter.

It's long, happeh? XD Every time I got a review, I made another advancement in this story. Reviews actually fueled me to write this. There are about five writing style changes - some more noticable than others. Let's see if you can find them all. -winks- And for all you Yami fans out there? He has a majority of this chapter. -smiles- Enjoy.

Oh, and thanks for everyone for standing by this story and wanting me to update. It means a lot to me. So here's my reply to you all: Thank you so much! I hope you read and enjoy.

Also, this story is _not_ going to be updated very often. Don't even expect me to update quickly because I probably won't. In fact, it'll probably take months to a year to update one chapter. But, hey, I'm still updating, aren't I? (And those reviews really make me work!) If you want something that updates faster, I recommend going to read my other story **A Whisper in the Wind.** You guys might like it. I update that oneabout once a month. Plus, I'm more pleased with that one than this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Seto returned to the palace, exhausted and heart-broken. Was what he had done correct? Oh in Ra's name, he didn't make a mistake, did he? 

He stammered through the hallways, dazed and confused, desperately trying to get to his chamber.

As he entered the door, Mokuba was there to greet him.

"Big brother!" he cried worriedly. "Is something the matter? What's wrong? What happened to you? Where have you been?" Mokuba asked, pounding Seto with questions.

"I've…been out," Seto managed to say sullenly, his voice cracking slightly as he swayed a little. "…I'm tired… …I j—just need rest… …Don't worry about me Mok—" He stumbled in his walk, falling to the ground. He found himself on his hands and knees, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out. "What's wrong? What happened?" He paused to think for a moment before asking softly, "Where's Layla?"

Seto gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. "Mokuba," he said furiously. "Never mention that name to me…_ever again._" He glared at Mokuba. Rarely had he done this if he ever did it before in his life…but he had to… He couldn't bare to hear that name anymore.

Mokuba stepped back slightly, lightly gasping as he saw the cold stare, the stoicism in his eyes. "Wh—what happened?" he managed to ask again, fear quelling in his voice.

"It's none of your business, Mokuba," Seto said exasperatedly, softening his eyes. "I'm just tired. Don't worry about it."

Mokuba bit his bottom lip. "Seto—"

"Just let me rest…please," Seto begged.

Mokuba sighed. "Alright," he said dejectedly and scurried out of the room.

Seto watched his brother go before loosing his pose, collapsing into a heap on his bed.

* * *

Ruins? No, it couldn't be, could it? 

Layla's slim figure bounced up and down in the distance as the horse took its pace at a steady trot. She had managed to reach where her home used to be, but it seemed as if it were there no more. A brick here, a barrel there. No, indeed not what it used to be.

Layla bit her lower lip for a moment, contemplating what could possibly had happened. Brigands perhaps? Or had her family just moved? Didn't they wish to see her again? Didn't they want her back at all?

Suddenly, Layla just had the urge to cry, tears surfacing to her face. Sadly, this was not who she was when she had left this place. The one who had left was strong-willed, determined, and independent. Now, it seemed as if she couldn't do anything without Seto coming to make everything better. She had changed; and she had changed drastically. What had palace life done to her? Seto had claimed that palace life had broken her, and yet Layla now felt that palace life had _spoiled_ her. When she was leaving, she was concerned about Seto and Seto alone. She was simply a burden and in his way; she was impeding upon his life. Still now, her opinion had not changed, yet her reasoning had. She herself would be better off away from that palace. She'd get her old work habits back and fiery personality. She needed time to recuperate and Seto needed to move on with his life.

Her decision was for the best. With that thought, she dismissed the rest entirely. Now only one problem was at hand: What had happened here? What had happened to her family?

* * *

Yami stopped. He just stopped. He didn't just stop walking; he stopped everything altogether. Day in and day out, he had sat in his chambers thinking and thinking and thinking. Finally, he gave up. Anippe? Guilty? Guilty of _what_? No rational thought could convince him that he had been just in what he did. 

…So he had locked her up for a lost cause. He supposed he and Seto just couldn't deal with everything going on. There was just too much stress at the time, too much work, too many new experiences and…it was just too much to put it blunt. And they seemed to have just put all that stress and simply taken it out on Anippe. Was it supposed to make them feel better? Was it supposed to make them feel more at ease?

**_More at ease?_** He scolded himself furiously, biting at his nails for a moment. His reflection against the water was now unbearable to look at. Not able to deal with himself, he jerked his head violently to the side to take a look out the window instead. What would his father have done in a situation like this?

Yami inhaled sharply. Father? He had no father. His father was never around when he needed him. Every time Yami had asked for help, his father had merely shooed him away and told one of his advisors to help him instead. Yami had never really attained any fatherly love. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he never really _had_ a father. He never knew about the one who was supposed to be his father.

And then his heart struck cold. Would he treat his child the same way? If he even had a child that is? Is that the price of being the Pharaoh of Egypt? He wouldn't have time for a child, would he? He still wanted a future with Anippe, especially when he came to realize his mistake of locking her away. He still wanted her…to be with him…together and happy. …Anippe could always care for the child, couldn't she?

A heaved sigh escaped his lips. Yami, also, had lost his mother when he was but a mere year old. He never had one when he had grown up. But he knew the pain of not having a father…and he didn't want that to happen. _"You need an heir to accept the throne when you pass away to the afterlife…a strong one, a brave one, a good one. One of your own blood…"_ Yami's father's words had come back to him. Since they did not know each other—at all really—their relationship stayed purely at a business level. Oh how he had loathed his father at that time, but Yami was never able to release his feelings. He just did as his father asked and enjoyed the simple times where they were together, which was rare enough. Before long, his father had passed away and Yami had accepted the Pharaoh's Crown, becoming Pharaoh of the land in place of his father.

His advisors were still with him to this day and he didn't exactly have the authority to fire them, though he did have the authority to ignore them. Just their constant pestering drove him nuts. In fact, in his time spent in his room now, he closed the wooden door, moved all his objects behind it, including his bed, and added four protection spells on it _just to keep them out._

And still, even then, he could hear them banging on the doors and begging him to let them in. …He ended up deafening the door with yet another spell and then forced an electricity spell around his room so that anyone who stepped within two feet of the door would get a rather nasty surprise.

His mind drifted around these problems. So many things needed fixing. So many things in his life, in his land, in his palace. He couldn't handle them all. And it seemed as if his loyal High Priest had suddenly fallen into a depression, refusing to do everything—even eat at times. If only things hadn't happened this way. Immediately, he went to blaming Marik. Marik had destroyed everything for him. This colossal mess wouldn't be upon him if Marik and Bakura had simply not interfered and were so warped in their minds as to have to overthrow him.

Yami clenched his teeth, his eyes shut tight and his hands balled into fists. There he was, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing his window, at a loss of what to do. Everything, _everything_, had gone wrong and he was helpless to return them back to the original state in which they were in. _Helpless, futile little brat._ Oh Ra, the words came back to him. Those exact words was what his father called him sometimes, what advisors used to say behind his back, what people in the lands used to say about him.

Yami cursed at himself. Why the hell was he thinking about this _now?_ The past was the past and the present was the present. Things change; opinions change; everything changes. He should really be concentrating on the future; but how? It was the present that needed fixing which would, in turn, alter the future.

"Oh Anippe, please forgive me for everything that I've done…" he whispered in horror, unable to comprehend what he said until they passed his lips. And, at this moment, he realized he needed her more than ever. He couldn't do this alone, he _needed someone_. He _needed_ Anippe, to help him, to guide him. He couldn't handle this alone. His burden was not one to be carried by himself. Which led him to wonder where his friends were. Joey? Mai? Tea? Tristan? Duke? Where were they all? He hadn't seem them in… _Ages_, his mind replied, his answer echoing around in his head, fear dwelling in his eyes. Ages…it had been ages since they've even had a normal chat. Dear Ra, was he turning into his father already?

Letting Anippe out of the dungeon now would look bad. The people? Would they think he was a traitor? Or would they think he was locking innocent people up and they'd find him unworthy of a Pharaoh? Sadly enough, the latter was _exactly_ what he had done. He had become irrational with all the things piling up on him. A Pharaoh was only as strong as the power of his people. If he lost his people, he'd lose his power. Without further ado, he decided to resolve his first problem…by going to visit his friends. The rest might be able to trigger as a chain reaction and everything would be right again…hopefully.

* * *

"You know what?" 

"What?"

"…I don't know."

"Then why the hell did you ask me!"

"Because…this place is boring."

Bakura sent Marik a glare. "_WHAT?_" he hissed viciously. His piercing glare shot straight at Marik, a look of completely fury and disbelief on his face.

Marik actually started chuckling, a happy and rich tone to it. "I'm bored," he repeated again, taking Bakura's glares with a smile. "We have to do _something_ to pass the time, no? And, seeing from our last encounter with Pharaoh Yami, we won't get any visitors for a while so…" he trailed off, letting Bakura think upon the end of the sentence.

"Ugh…" was all Bakura could do to reply. Marik's attitude had changed drastically. And, scarily enough, Marik was happier these days… Not only that, but his attitude as contagious. Bakura was starting to get used to Marik's, now childish, ways. He himself felt happier and now his little glares and snarls and calling Marik a fool were simply…jokes, play. They no longer held any meaning to either of them. Even Bakura didn't feel like going back to their original plan, no not at all. He just wanted to get out of this dungeon and, well, live.

Marik flashed a childish grin at Bakura, a look of triumph on his face. "See Bakura?" he prodded. "I knew you'd see things my way." He moved his hands around as if he were dancing, making the chains jingle and click upon the brick stone behind them.

Bakura couldn't help but smile; he really couldn't. Never had he seen Marik so…carefree for lack of better words. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving it off and feigning defeat. "Be quiet before I cut your tongue out."

Both had a good laugh, their voices filling the small, square room of a jail they were in. In some ways, the Pharaoh had helped them…a lot, even if he had not realized it. The laughter bounced off the walls and even partially echoed into the halls into other's cells. But it wasn't the kind of chilling laughter that made you want to run away, it was the warm, childish laughter like two old friends enjoying a joke.

After their laughter died down, Marik managed to heave a sigh, leaning against the wall, his head tilted back. "Now, if only I could fix things with Ishizu…" he muttered on a more serious note. A look of self-pity and repentance crossed his face.

Bakura shrugged lightly, looking away. "I don't know…" he finally said softly. "I just really don't know." For some reason, he felt ashamed. Perhaps he had a stronger relationship to Marik as friends than he had originally thought. And, thus, Bakura felt responsible for Marik's misery at this point. If he had simply not gone through with the plan, everything would have been all right. And, yet, what he had desired so much before, he could not even think of doing now. Everything had changed in such little time, it was scary. The period of silence between the two stretched onward. Finally, Bakura managed to utter: "We'll think of something. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Layla refused to move from her spot. She couldn't. _She wouldn't._ Having no idea where else to go, she simply refused to leave the place she once called home. The mare under her trotted impatiently, moving from side to side—waiting for her master to give her orders to where to go. Horses weren't made for sitting still, and this one certainly wasn't going to tolerate simply staying in one place for so long. How long had they been here? Hours probably. 

"Shh, shh," Layla calmed her gently, pulling softly at the reins. "We'll get going, we'll get going soon," she kept repeating though knowing they wouldn't. Her heart felt like an iron weight, keeping her held down here. She couldn't move; she was paralyzed.

Something dropped, shattered to pieces, behind her. To say the least, Layla was surprised, fearful in fact that someone was going to take her again. No, not for the second time?

Swiftly, she swiveled around upon her horse, jerking desperately upon the reins, to find a young boy gawking at her in surprise. Unfortunately, all she could do was gawk right back at him.

The silence stretched onward for what seemed like aeons. Comprehension came upon each one's face but they were still astonished to see the other and, thus, never broke that silence which was held between them.

Layla couldn't stand it for much longer. "Nexeu!" she cried out, simply to shatter the ongoing silence between them.

Nexeu didn't say anything, the small breeze ruffling his black hair just slightly. His skin was tanned and no older than ten. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was as dry as the desert itself and Layla could plainly see that. Thus, instead of asking questions, she decided to say, "I missed you little brother."

Nexeu just stood there once more, the pot of water he was holding shattered to pieces under him, the clay fragments lay at his feet. Finally, he managed to croak, "I…I missed you too."

Layla's face lit up; never had she been so happy! She swung her legs over the horse and jumped off, landing simply upon the desert grounds. Wordlessly, she kneeled down to see him at eye level and gave Nexeu a big hug. "Thank Ra you're okay…" she said softly, still hugging him close to her as if she were his mother. "Now, where's mum and dad?" she asked, trying to say it without worry but she couldn't help but slip a little anxiety into her sentence.

Nexeu finally managed to get his voice back, just gulping a bit. "They're…they're safe. We went searching for you after you disappeared. But we gave up a few weeks later. We're all still worried about you. Because we didn't want this to happen again, we moved…just a little bit. But…" he trailed off for a moment, looking at the ground, tears seeming to come out of his eyes. "I always came back here. Just in case you came back," he finally said softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Layla burst out, hugging him so much tighter. "I didn't mean to—well, you see—I…I'm just so sorry," she managed to get out. Her ideas were pretty much incoherent; she couldn't utter them. But at least she could get out the fact that she was sorry and she was content with that. "Think you can lead me back to…where everyone else has disappeared to?" she asked.

Nexeu nodded. "Yeah," he said softly, parting from his sister and walking away, intending to lead her home.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" 

"I don't know. He refuses to come out of his room."

"And Yami? What about him?"

"The Pharaoh seems to be having the same symptoms but we can't figure out—"

"Yes, yes, I can see that."

"Anything you suggest, my highness?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Can you do something about it my highness? I fear the country will fall if they remain in this state much longer."

"Yes, I think so too. Perhaps I should start with Pharaoh Yami…"

"No, that won't work. He seems to have put many a spell upon that door of his. I fear you won't be able to get in and, even if you do, he'll be riled if you do so."

"Oh my, he must really be troubled over something. What about the High Priest? He hasn't put spells on _his_ door too, has he?"

"Not that we know of your highness. However, I fear that he, too, will be upset if we disturb him."

"I guess you're right. Maybe we can get to him another way. What about his brother, Mokuba?"

"I haven't seen Mokuba though I know for a fact he's not in his brother's room, meaning he's probably roaming the palace in some way or another. Do you wish to go find him?"

"Yes, that would be a nice start now, wouldn't it? May you please go fetch him for me?"

"Very well your highness. I will do my utmost."

"Thank you Abubakar. You have my leave to go," Tea said wearily as she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She watched the advisor go, wordlessly, as he walked out of her chamber. Anxiety, at this moment, had crowded her mind. What was going on with Yami and Seto? And how could they possibly have the same symptoms at the same time? Was there something she didn't know about? Tea stared at the wall, lost deep in thought. So lost in thought that she had not heard the voice calling her from far away, weak and feeble and simply begging for help.

"Tea…Tea help me…"

Tea snapped out of her daze and turned her head to the voice…to find the Pharaoh. "Y-Yami!" she stammered, her eyes growing wide and her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Pharaoh Yami stood before her. His blue cloak had lost its spirit; his millenium puzzle seemed as if it had been in reckless abandon for ages; his white clothes had lost their brightness; and his golden jewlery along his arms, legs, neck, chest, and everywhere else had lost their shimmer. His hair fell in disarray upon his face; they had lost their energy. His eyes held nothing but pain and sorrow—almost to the point of being soulless. Upon his lips, he wore a frown and his fingers were callused from the means he had used to deteriorate himself to such a level.

For once, he seemed lowly compared to the fair and gracious Tea. Her brown hair fell crisply upon her face, her brown eyes laced with concern. Her pale, pink lips came to a frown at what she saw. Her one-pieced dress was a off-white color—like all clothes were for all people in Egypt; its collar, as well as the border of the sleeves, were laced with dark yellow, however, and it was all tied together at the waistline with a dark green rope.

A period of silence ensued, which obviously made Yami feel very uncomfortable. He had begged her for help and yet all he had received was a neverending stare. Was she shocked about something? Why, of course he was doing something completely out-of-character for a Pharoah but… A great, overwhelming anxiety came over his heart that overpowered everything else before. With this new sadness, it added its degree to the anxiety he had held before…and now he truly felt like he was going to die. _This_ was exactly what his father had told him and warned him not be become. He was weak, a coward, an utmost failure to his people and his throne.

"Have you not been eating?" Tea finally exclaimed loudly breaking the silence, her shocked expression still upon her face as her tanned hand covered her mouth just slightly. To say the least, she was rather bewildered from such a thought. Nevertheless, it was no denying. Yami had grown thinner and undoubtedly weaker, even his face told the story. His eyes held bags underneath them. "You haven't been sleeping either, have you?" Tea accused, the look of stun still upon her visage. She couldn't believe this. What in the world would torment Yami so?

Yami just stood there in paralysis for the longest time. Egypt's most powerful being, the Pharaoh himself, was actually at a loss of what to do. He just stood there, holding such a hurt expression on his face that one might have thought that he had been speared through the back. Finally, he lowered his head and shook it gently. "No…I suppose I haven't," he managed to whisper to her, his voice but a mere rasp.

Tea inhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment. No doubt she was pondering what to do about the problem. "Shukura, go get the Pharaoh something nice to eat and drink, shall you? And maybe a sleeping potion from the High Priest's potion chamber while you're at it," she finally said curtly—yet still in a kind nature—to Shukura who was standing at attention nearby.

"Yes your highness," was all she said, very softly, and walked off.

"Wait—but—no!" Yami finally managed to get out, closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. "I don't need that!" he exclaimed right after.

"Oh I think you do," Tea said rather adamantly. "I'll get you to eat even if I have to spoon-feed you myself. And then I'll shove that potion down your throat if I have to." she stated, quirking an eyebrow at him. Yes, it was certainly an amusing thought but she'd never do it—and she knew Yami knew that. She simply wanted to show how concerned she was for him and how desperately he needed food and sleep.

Yami sighed. He couldn't fight back even if he had wanted too. He refused to believe Tea was right but his body was telling him otherwise. In fact, he rather felt half-dead—if not more—but he still stayed by his opinion upon the matter.

Tea got up from her chair gently and elegantly before making her way over to Yami. "Oh my Pharaoh…" she said softly. "You're always like this. Trying to be independent when you know your in need… Trying to keep your opinion when you know the other is right…" Gently, she held his chin upon her thumb and forefinger so that she could direct his gaze upon her. "Sometimes it's best just to let your friends do the work for you," Tea finally ended gently, brushing her lips just lightly upon his cheek before backing away from him.

Yami's mouth gaped open and all he gave her was a wide-eyed stare, exactly like what Tea had given him when he first showed himself to her only a little while ago. He was going to say something but all words had been lost and all thought had been abandoned. Nevertheless, he wouldn't have been able to say anything anyway for it was at this time that Shukura had come back with a tray in her bronzed hands.

The golden tray held such a variety of things that they barely even fit upon it—a branch of grapes, an apple, a golden goblet of wine, a small silver plate of various meats, and a small silver bowl of soup and bread off to the side.

Slowly, Shukura balanced herself and walked over to where the two were quarreling. Bowing her head to each of them, she set the tray down upon the clay table between them. Giving one last bow to the both of them, she scurried off, back to her original position so that she could take care of any other needs.

Tea nodded. "Thank you Shukura," she told her, her gaze now upon Shukura who stood at her side. Shukura used to be Yami's but, now that he spent all his time with Anippe, he rarely needed her. Shukura may have looked frail—with her darkly tanned, skinny arms and her long black hair that fell across her back—but it would be a mistake to think of her as such. Shukura, to say the least, was the last one you would call frail. She had endured much with the Pharaoh and she had even broken a few bones just to save his life. Her attitude had not stood feeble either. Yes, she was obedient but that did not mean she was not determined. Shukura was a determined, kind-willed girl. Had she deserved to be a slave? Tea thought not for she contained the traits of a noble but she could do nothing about it. Still, because of this, Tea had always treated her with the greatest respect. Tea knew Yami felt this way too and saw that he often treated her likewise. Out of the corner of her eye, Tea saw Shukura nod and smile just a little. Tea smiled herself as she returned her gaze to Yami. "Well, eat," she demanded, her gaze staying upon him until he succumbed to her will.

Yami shook his head. "No, it's too much. I don't feel like eating," was all he managed to get out. Of course, his body stated otherwise as his stomach growled viciously and gave him a sharp pang of pain.

Tea raised an eyebrow at him, her brown eyes upon him. "Do you _really_ want me to spoon-feed you?" she asked playfully though still forcefully. It was a rhetorical question and, thus, not to be answered. "Sit," she said plainly, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table.

Disgruntledly, Yami listened to Tea's words and took a seat with sigh. He just simply stared at the tray of food with a blank look on his face. Yes, his violet eyes saw the food in front of him but his mind drifted offward to reminisce about other things.

"Oh, Shukura," Tea suddenly said, interrupting Yami's thoughts. "That sleeping potion?" Tea was not looking at Yami at the moment, concentrating on Shukura. If he acted fast, Yami could dash out of there…if he was at full health but he wasn't. He was in no condition to walk much less run. Another sigh escaped his lips as he picked up a small piece of dried beef—which had been cut into small, flat circles—and simply dangled it in the air for a little while.

Tea sighed as she redirected her attention at Yami as she saw Shukura nod and hand over a small, light purple flask with a cork on it. "Eat," she commanded again, getting quite weary of Yami's attitude. Barely even looking at Shukura, she carefully took the ceramic flask from her.

"You know, you might want to do what Tea says," came a jovial voice behind Yami. Swiveling his head to take a look at the intruder—or rather intruders as it happened to be. Immediately, he realized it was Joey who had spoken up and he was with Mai, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity. All of them were standing in front of the main entrance.

Joey was wearing a rather large collar—almost as large as the Pharaoh's, which was large plated gold—and was bronze with Egyptian engravings within it. He wore an off-white shirt and kilt with a dark red rope at the waistline. The sleeves flared upward like spikes at the ends in the colors of dark orange and dark red. Of course, Joey did favor fire and he was Yami's head general of his army, the "warrior chief" so proclaimed. However, he also was Yami's best friend, which was a mighty task as well. His arm was wrapped loosely around Mai's waist, who was leaning just gently upon him.

Mai was wearing an off-white dress, like Tea's for Tea was wearing what most of the wealthy wore, with a maroon strip dangling down the middle from her waistline to the end of the dress. It was held with a golden rope as opposed to Yami's outfit which was held with a thick piece of gold metal. Dark red folds of cloth were also at the edges of the sleeveless dress to give her some flare.

Standing on Joey's other side was Serenity, his sister. Her auburn strands that hung out in front of her face was tied back and kept together with a brown clip. Her dress itself was of similar structure to Tea's except it had colors of soft pink, faint yellow, and light blue as borderlines. The hems of her dress contained varying sizes of rubies. Tying at the waistline was a dark pink rope. Like all dresses—as well as kilts—it ended a little below her knees.

Tristan and Duke were both lagging behind a bit, seeming to be quarreling over something.

As far as clothing went, all the nobles, or at least Yami's friends, wore the same overall ensemble. It was simply a matter of color in which they differed. Tristan had a brown rope tied across his waist while Duke had a dark red one. Not too much of a difference but the clothing was simply to state that they were noble – and it certainly got the message across, especially since even the fabric itself was of extremely high quality.

"I—I'm fine," Yami told them weakly, staring at each one with his violet orbs. It was a nice gesture – all his friends trying to make him better, but…he simply wasn't up for it. He didn't _feel_ like eating. He didn't _feel_ like drinking. Above all, he didn't _feel_ like arguing with his friends, not now. He came here for advice…but they hadn't even gotten to the topic yet.

"I don't care if you don't _feel_ like doing things," Tea interrupted his thoughts, almost as if she read his mind. She knew Yami – and it was a bit obvious by his face that he wasn't too happy about listening to her. "You have to or else your health will go down the drain," Tea explained kindly.

"And if that happens," Joey intervened, adding onto Tea's words, "what will become of the kingdom? What will become of _your_ kingdom?"

Yami sighed – that was practically the only thing he could do. They held a point, a fine point, and he could not argue against it, not that he was in the mood for arguing. "Alright, alright," he finally said, giving in and took the silver bowl of soup. "Happy?" he asked as he held it to his lips and took a small sip. The warmth of the soup quickly spread throughout his whole body – from his throat to his fingers and then his toes. It was scary how only a small amount could do so much. Not only that, but he was feeling much better. The smell of the soup was now so tempting that he couldn't help but drink more.

"Yes, much," Tea said while Yami was enjoying the soup.

"We're all worried about you," Tristan added, stepping forward a bit to emphasize his point.

"And we all care about you," Duke said in a leisurely fashion, flicking back a strand of his dark black hair with his hand.

Serenity nodded and agreement and Mai simply winked at Yami.

"We trust you can pull through though," Mai joined in, chuckling softly. "With a little bit of our help of course."

"But your health should be your first priority," Serenity uttered in her soft voice.

Yami finished the bowl and put it gingerly down upon the table. It didn't take him too long to understand what his friends were telling him; it was just the fact that he didn't agree that forced him to speak up. His top priority wasn't himself – it was his kingdom, his people, his lover. Wanting to bring up this point, Yami practically yelled in protest, "But—"

"No buts Yami," Joey sighed, shaking his head a little. "Just listen and obey. You're not in the right state of mind right now… You trust us, don't you?"

Before Yami could reply, Tea held out the golden goblet of wine to him. "Here, drink this," she said soothingly.

Without thought, Yami accepted the cup and held it with both of his hands, staring into it for a moment. Would this wine simply wash away his problems? He could only wish… With that, he drank a large portion of it. It didn't take long to feel its effects as his mind was slowly tossed into darkness. His vision was blurry and his mind was not functioning. Was it the wine? Of course not.

Right before the darkness consumed him completely, he saw the now empty small ceramic vile clutched in Tea's hand.

* * *

Seto simply sat in his room, his head in his hands. "What should I do?" he whispered hoarsely, hoping the Gods above might be able to hear him and send him a sign somehow. 

However, for some strange reason, Seto was hoping that he wasn't told by the Gods what was supposed to happen – what was supposed to be. He simply had this sinking feeling in his gut that told him that he was meant to do nothing at all and just let things go. Nothing happened – meaning that (1) the Gods didn't send a sign at all or (2) the Gods were telling him that he should do nothing and let fate run its own course. To him, the latter was most likely.

"Damn it!" he screamed in frustration, sending a fist into the wall. His frustration, anger, hatred, and sadness were all pented up inside of him and he _hated_ the fact that he could do _nothing_ about it – that he was _supposed to_ do nothing about it.

"_Maybe sometimes…it's just best to let things run their course…"_

Those were Mokuba's words. Seto remembered that Mokuba told him this phrase whenever he was having a rought time. …And it had always worked.

Seto lifted his head from his hands and stared out the window – at the clear blue sky, the puffy white clouds, and the golden land that belonged to Egypt. Maybe, just maybe, things would look brighter, that things would look up. Layla would come back… Maybe if he hoped – if he willed – her to come back, she would. As small as this hope seemed, Seto seemed to cling onto it with every fiber of his being.

With that, he got up from his bed and began to walk toward his door.

Nothing happened. Nothing would happen. Anything that happened would be the will of the Gods. He would go around his normal routine as a Priest should.

…And he'd cling to that hope like it was his last chance of survival.

* * *

A/N: -laughs- Doesn't it look like Yami's friends are trying to poison him? Well, they're not but that's a hilarious thought. They're helping him - just like they promised. XD

Yes, I'm attempting to un-do everything I have done in this story while still staying in character. Is it working? -ninja- My plot was skewed - it always has been - and now I'm attempting to fix it.

Anyways, did you like this chapter? -smiles- Please read and tell me in your review. I'll be waiting!

I'm going through a somewhat hard time right now I guess you can say. I'm just not feeling too happy at the moment - not happy with myself that is. Reviews right now would meana lot to me.

Oh, and remember to check out **A Whisper in the Wind** and give it a try. -winks-

Later,

Alley Cat


End file.
